We'll Be A Dream
by Mi Potter
Summary: Hermione tem Harry como um melhor amigo, para todas as horas, está ao seu lado para protege-la, reclamar dos seus namorados, da sua roupa, aquele que confia de olhos fechados… Mas um dia ela percebe que está perdidamente apaixonada por ele. O que fazer? Seguir seu coração ou preservar a amizade? E se ele se sentir da mesma forma? Vale a pena arriscar?
1. Chapter 1

******Titulo: We'll Be A Dream**

******Resumo: **Hermione tem Harry como um melhor amigo, para todas as horas, está ao seu lado para protege-la, reclamar dos seus namorados, da sua roupa, aquele que confia de olhos fechados…

Mas um dia ela percebe que está perdidamente apaixonada por ele. O que fazer? Seguir seu coração ou preservar a amizade? E se ele se sentir da mesma forma? Vale a pena arriscar?

**Leiam por favor - **Bom, meus amores aqui está uma nova fic para vocês. Primeiramente quero avisar que o enredo da história não pertence a mim. Li esta fic, e simplesmente amei Sabe aquela fic que você _se apega_? Que sempre que tem um tempinho a_ lê novamente_ ? Bom,** essa** é assim para mim.

Uma das minha preferidas, senão** a** preferida. Então decidi transcreve-la para Harry/Hermione já que é o meu casal preferido. A autora se chama : Lan.

Escrevi aqui para avisar, e ninguém pensar que é plagio ou coisa do tipo :) Espero que gostem da fic como eu gostei e comentem.

**Manhattan, 2 de Setembro. Quatro horas da tarde... Ou algo assim.**

Aquele era, sem sombra de dúvidas, um dos dias mais quentes que eu já havia visto. Trinta e dois graus! Mesmo com o ar-condicionado ligado, eu estava assando. Mentalmente, implorava pela chegada do outono. E lá estava eu, em pleno dia letivo, com o meu melhor amigo galã da Manhattan's High School, em uma lanchonete fast food.

Éramos parceiros estranhos, já que se esperava que um garoto como ele andasse com líderes de torcida bonitonas (como a Cho, no caso) e não com uma menina minguada como eu. Não. Se está pensando que vai começar a ler outra sessão em que a menina não tem um pingo de auto-estima, está enganada*. Sou minguada, meio baixa em relação a ele, mas "até que sou bonitinha" (como o Harry mesmo diz).

Depois de um pequeno momento imersa em pensamentos, me toquei de que era a minha vez. O ânimo voltou.

- Uma promoção do Big King, batata e refrigerante grande, por favor – respirei fundo, colocando as mãos na cintura, confiante, enquanto a moça do caixa anotava o pedido. Ela deveria ter mais ou menos a minha idade e não tirava os olhos do meu amigo.

Estávamos no início de setembro e os trabalhos escolares já tinham me feito passar do estágio da loucura.

Harry me olhava com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Se você comer tanto assim, vai explodir, Mione – ele alertou - O que quer dizer que sua dieta vai para o espaço – ele balançou a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo devagar, como se confirmasse o que estava dizendo, enquanto eu torcia o nariz num ato de molecagem (não que eu não tivesse mais idade pra isso, porque havia pouco mais de um ano que eu tinha sido apresentada à sociedade... Pareceu-minha-tia-avó-Rosie-falando). A moça do caixa sorria pra ele.

- Ah, deixe de ser chato, Harry – virei-me na sua direção, fazendo minha "cara fofa" e minha "voz manhosa". Eu sabia que ele adorava quando eu fazia isso – Você sabe que não resisto a um Burger King – ele deu uma risadinha.

- E você, senhor, vai querer alguma coisa? – a garota se dirigia a ele, com voz de aeromoça e piscando discretamente mais rápido... Três vezes. Girei os olhos.

- Não, não... Er... – Harry coçou a cabeça, parecendo envergonhado. Eu sabia o que ele diria – É que não estou com muita fom...

- Uma promoção do Whopper Duplo para ele, por favor – respondi depressa, antes de deixar meu amigo terminar. A moça anotava o pedido, enquanto Harry virava seu olhar pra mim, devagar. Quando ia à escola, ele só levava dinheiro para o almoço, então seria impossível pra ele fazer uma mágica e criar dinheiro ali.

- Não precisava – ele respondeu cabisbaixo, apesar de um pouco revoltado – Você sabe que detesto quando você compra as coisas pra mim.

- E você sabe que detesto quando você fica chateado por isso – dei um soco de leve no seu ombro – É o mínimo que posso fazer por você, cabeçudo. Além do mais - sorri –, tenho certeza de que um dia você vai me pagar em dobro.

Fato. Eu contava com o fato de que um dia o Harry seria rico e famoso (não sei o que fazendo. Talvez como modelo).

- Ah, então é assim, é? – sua voz já assumia um tom de brincadeira – Você só paga minhas coisas contanto que eu a pague com juros mais tarde? Interesseira! – apertou minha bochecha.

- Hoho, mas é claro – fiz cara de convencida – Eu é que não vou querer me casar com um pobretão.

- A condição para você se casar comigo agora é essa? – ele ainda brincava.

-Sim – olhei pra cima como se visse estrelas – Rico e famoso primeiro. Depois a gente conversa – ele deu uma risada.

A uma hora dessas, a moça do caixa (que por sua vez não tirava seu ouvido intrometido da nossa conversa) já havia derrubado alguns sachês de ketchup (que colocava na bandeja) no chão. Provavelmente se assustou com a notícia do nosso "casamento". Sorri vitoriosa.

Harry e eu tínhamos prometido nos casar quando estávamos na quinta série. Claro que eu não levava a sério, mas adorava brincar com isso e ele também.

- Então é disso que se trata? – Harry falava, enquanto pegava o seu pedido e me entregava a minha bandeja, me despertando da minha "visão da vitória" (vulgo: mulher do caixa pegando os sachês do chão).

- Hm?

- O amor – já estávamos indo em direção a uma das mesas vazias.

- Trata-se de quê? – perguntei confusa.

- De dinheiro.

- Por que você está me perguntando isso?

- Porque você disse que não queria se casar com um pobretão e deduzi que o amor se tratava de dinheiro – ele deu de ombros.

- Claro que não – sentei-me à mesa – Veja você, por exemplo: não amava a Chang porque ela era rica.

- Ei! Eu nunca disse que amei a Cho – ele falou revoltado, me fazendo achar graça.

- Então por que namorou com ela? – ele fez "sei lá" com os ombros e dei uma risada – Não acredito que você não a amou.

- Por que não? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas – Eu posso lhe garantir.

- Duvido que possa – dei uma mordida cheia no sanduíche – Mas veja bem... É a Cho. Líder de torcida da escola. Bonitona e soberana entre as demais – fiz um "U" com o dedo indicador e o polegar, girando meu pulso, como se dissesse "captou a mensagem?"

- Isso não significa muita coisa para mim – ele fez cara de desentendido.

- Então por que namorou com ela? – "já é a segunda vez que pergunto, Harry".

- Porque ela é gata e estava dando mole – agora quem mordia o sanduíche era ele.

Dei uma gargalhada.

- Então é disso que se trata? – perguntei, tentando repetir o tom que ele fez quando me fez essa mesma pergunta.

- É disso que se trata o quê? – ele disse com a boca cheia.

- O amor – ele girou os olhos, quando viu que eu fazia uma imitação.

- Trata-se do que, Hermione? – ele suspirou impaciente.

- De beleza.

- Não. Claro que não – ele disse, segurando a risada pelo que ele estava prestes a dizer – Veja você e o Draco, por exemplo... – joguei uma batata nele, o fazendo gargalhar.

- Ele é lindo, ok? – torci o nariz.

- Ele não é feio? – Harry perguntou surpreso.

- Não – respondi rapidamente.

- E você o ama? – agora, sério.

- Na... Claro que sim, Harry! – eu disse, me corrigindo.

Ele segurou a risada.

- Então está bem – ele colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, satisfeito – Vou fingir que não percebi.

- Você não percebeu nada. Não fiz nada – declarei.

- Você... Ainda o amaria se ele fosse pobre? – Harry me encarou. Sua expressão era séria.

Tomei ar para responder, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ouvi a porta da lanchonete ser aberta. Involuntariamente, olhei.

Se a moça catando os sachês do chão era a minha "visão da vitória", lá vai a minha "visão do paraíso":  
Draco Malfoy, dezessete anos, cabelos dourados, nariz perfeito, boca rosada e 1,81 metros de pura sensação (enquanto o descrevia mentalmente, eu engasgava com a coca-cola). O inútil do Harry ria da situação, ao invés de fazer alguma coisa.

- Só não babe, Hermione – Harry dizia entre risadas – Isso seria meio nojento, sabia? – mais risadas. Dei um sorrisinho irônico, enquanto retomava o fôlego.

Minhas pernas já tinham começado a bambear (reação que descobri que esse garoto poderia causar, ano passado) e minhas mãos estavam geladas, enquanto observava Draco se mover até o caixa junto com mais dois meninos.

- Como estou? – virei-me para o meu amigo pouco-cooperativo, um tanto desesperada.

- Quer que eu seja sincero ou seu amigo? – Haha.

- Fale rápido!

- Com cara de quem acabou de se engasgar – ele deu de ombros novamente.

- Droga –arrumei a aba do boné que eu usava, puxando-a para baixo, na tentativa de tampar o meu rosto.

- Sabe... – Harry dizia, enquanto me levava para casa, naquela quarta-feira à tarde. Já estava começando a escurecer – Você fica meio ridícula quando o Malfoy está por perto. Nem conseguiu responder o "oi" dele.

- Eu sei, eu sei – respondi, me dando dois tapinhas na testa – Desse jeito ele nunca vai olhar pra mim.

- Você realmente está preocupada com isso?

- Claro! – olhei-o. Sua expressão ainda era de incredulidade – Urgh, Harry. Seu insensível! – dei um tapa no seu braço esquerdo.

- Por que você fez isso agora? – resmungou, passando a mão no braço.

- Quando você se sentir assim por alguém, vai entender.

- Veremos – ele deu um sorriso - Falando em insensível... – ele disse, se lembrando de algo importante – Já viu o tamanho do trabalho de História? Aquele Professor Snape sim que é o insensível! – dei uma gargalhada.

Assim continuamos nosso caminho em direção à casa amarela da rua 71.

Acredita em alma gêmea? Não? Bem, eu também não acreditava até conhecer o Harry: minha alma gêmea, ou alma "gêmula", como costumávamos a brincar quando tínhamos treze anos.

Nós nos conhecemos na quinta série, quando ele entrou na minha sala. Mesmo não entendendo direito como um menino inglês tinha vindo parar nos Estados Unidos, logo nos demos muito bem e, no ano seguinte, já éramos inseparáveis.

Apesar de eu ter uma vocação secreta para ser atéia (minha mãe não pode nem sonhar com uma coisa dessas), ao longo dos anos passei a acreditar que Deus tinha colocado o Harry na minha vida para me ensinar uma lição: desde que nasci, moro na região nobre de Manhattan e não costumava a lidar muito com pessoas com a situação financeira pior do que a minha. Não que eu não conhecesse esse tipo de pessoas, mas eu não queria lidar com elas. Era uma coisa meio fútil. E, de repente, vem o Harry, órfão de mãe e filho do dono de um pequeno restaurante, e se torna meu melhor amigo, meu melhor confidente.

Existindo ou não, acho que eu devo a Ele os momentos que tenho passado todos esses anos. Muitas vezes, um melhor amigo homem é melhor do que uma mulher (não desfazendo da Luna). E sabe a melhor parte? É que mesmo ele sendo "o bonitão" delas, ele é meu.

Meu melhor amigo.

Suspirei.

- Está entregue – Harry disse, fazendo reverência e arrancando minha risada. Eu nem tinha visto o tempo passar. Estávamos em frente ao portão da minha casa.

- Há quanto tempo estamos andando? – perguntei, tentando me situar no local.

- Desde o Burger King? – ele pensou um pouco – Deve ter uma meia hora, mas eu não queria acordá-la do seu transe. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Sério que fiquei em transe? – levantei as duas sobrancelhas. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça – Na sua frente? – ele riu.

- Qual o problema? Já vi você fazer isso tantas vezes...

- Mas é que... Dessa vez meu transe era sobre você – falei devagar. Ele me encarou por um momento antes de piscar duas vezes, como se estivesse acordando de um pensamento.

- A que devo a honra? – brincou.

- Só estava pensando que deveria estar escrito em algum lugar o fato de você entrar na minha vida – abri um sorriso sem perceber – Acho que foi Deus que me deu você – percebi Harry abrir o mesmo sorriso bobo com o qual eu deveria estar – Tenho mais é que agradecer a Ele.

Notei que o sorriso bobo do Harry tinha se transformado numa cara de confusão.

- Que foi?

- Pensei que você não acreditasse em Deus.

- E não acredito – sussurrei, vendo que a sala da minha casa estava acesa e a qualquer momento minha mãe poderia colocar a cara pra fora da janela – Então agradeço é a você mesmo – ele sorriu de novo.

Abri o portão, caminhei um pouco e subi umas escadinhas de madeira, até chegar à porta da minha casa. Virei-me.

- Você não quer entrar? – ele ainda estava do lado de fora do portão.

- Não. Tenho que chegar cedo à minha casa. Quarta-feira é meu dia de fazer o jantar – fez careta.

- Até amanhã, então. Obrigada – sorri.

- De nada – abri a porta, vendo Harry dar as costas.

- Ah! – disse, me lembrando de uma coisa. Ele se virou pra mim – Mande lembranças ao seu pai!

- Mandarei – ele suspirou – Ele vai ganhar o dia por causa disso. Você sabe – girou os olhos.

- Era o Harry? – minha mãe veio em minha direção com um livro na mão, assim que fechei a porta de casa.

- Era, sim.

- Por que ele não quis entrar? – ela fez cara de decepção.

Ah! Não poderia me esquecer de dizer que o amor da vida da minha mãe é o Harry. Ela passa horas e horas falando na minha cabeça o quanto ele é bonito, forte, trabalhador e o quanto ela gostaria de ter um genro igual a ele. O Harry ri dessas coisas e só o que posso dizer é: "sim, mãe. Aham, claro" e reviro os olhos "roboticamente".

- Parece que quarta-feira é o dia dele de fazer o jantar – dei de ombros.

- Não seria ótimo se seu namorado soubesse fazer o jantar? – minha mãe deu um sorriso insinuante e novamente utilizei das palavras que sempre uso quando ela toca nesse assunto:

- Aham, mãe. Claro – reviro os olhos – Vou lá para cima, ok? – disse, já subindo as escadas

Cheguei ao meu quarto, já me jogando na cama (ainda) arrumada.

- Santuário! – disse em meio a um longo suspiro.

Acabei dando uma cochilada. Quando olhei para o relógio, já tinha se passado meia hora. Meu celular tocou. Peguei-o da minha cabeceira ainda um pouco tonta. "Você tem uma nova mensagem". Era do Harry.

"Jantar, aqui em casa, amanhã?"

Sorri, enquanto respondia.

"Qual a ocasião?"

Ele demorou um pouco pra responder.

"Eu preciso ter uma ocasião pra chamar uma amiga pra jantar?"

"Tá bom, é uma surpresa."

Revirei os olhos. Ele é tão previsível.

"Conte comigo."

"Ron está mandando um abraço". Eu sabia que agora quem girava os olhos era o Harry. Eu ainda sorria.

"Outro pra ele."

"Boa noite."

Fechei o celular e decidi abrir a minha agenda. O Harry tinha razão... Aquele professor de história é mesmo um insensível!

**N/T:** E ai o que acharam? Já disse que **amo** está fic ? Pois é , ela é tipo a minha vez em quando eu é pego lendo está fic novamente rs' Espero que ela tenha o mesmo efeito em vocês. Sempre que leio, choro nas mesmas partes rs' ( nem sou chorona , ok?) Eu adoro fic's de drama.

Sobre a Mione não acreditar em Deus. Pelo decorrer da fic, vocês verão este fato pode mudar. Mi, cala a boca, você está falando demais rsrsr'

Bom, por pedidos de muitas leitoras da outra fic, nesta a Mione tem uma quedinha( quedinha é pouco, ela tem um _tombo_) pelo Malfoy. O que acontecerá?

Reviews? Please

_01/07/2012 - 15:55 p.m_


	2. Chapter 2

**Manhattan's High School, 3 de setembro. Lá pelas sete e quarenta e cinco da manhã.**

- Hermione! – ouvi uma voz feminina conhecida me chamar.

- Luna... – disse, me virando devagar. Eu ainda estava meio desacordada.

- Nossa, você está péssima – ela dizia analisando meu rosto. Sinceridade aqui é mato – Que horas foi dormir ontem?

- Lá pelas duas da manhã – dei de ombros.

- O que você ficou fazendo?

- Uma pesquisa imensa sobre a revolução francesa... - reparei na sua face um tanto entusiasmada – Direto ao assunto, Luna – estreitei os olhos.

- Próximo sábado, vou fazer uma festa do pijama lá em casa! O que acha?

- Festa do pijama? – agora que ela falou, me lembrei de que eu não ia a uma dessas desde a sétima série.

- Mas é claro que é uma coisa mais íntima. Chamei só as de sempre – ela abriu um sorriso largo – Posso anotar que você vai?

O entusiasmo dela conseguiu despertar em mim uma súbita vontade de sair com minhas amigas. Maior parte do tempo eu passava com o Harry e já estava começando a ficar alheia aos assuntos femininos.

- Com certeza – sorri.

Luna começou a anotar o meu nome em um papel.

- Obrigada, amiga.

- Mione! – ouvi uma voz masculina gritar. Luna deu um sorrisinho que eu jurava ter visto igual na face da minha mãe na noite anterior.

- Harry – virei meu rosto para ele, ainda a tempo de vê-lo correndo na minha direção.

- Você vai hoje à noite, certo? – ele segurava a mochila ofegante.

- Certo... – respondi pensativa. Luna nos olhava com interesse, como se perguntasse com os olhos "hoje à noite o quê?" – Mas fiquei curiosa. O que você tem pra me mostrar?

- Haha, mocinha – ele estava presunçoso. Algo me dizia que devia ser alguma coisa realmente interessante – Isso você só vai descobrir se for.

- Nem uma dica?

- Nem uma dica. Ah, oi Luna – segurei o riso ao perceber que só agora ele tinha notado a sua presença.

- Oi Harry – por alguma razão, não gostei muito do "oi Harry" que a Luna deu para ele. Foi devagar, insinuante... Sei lá. Mas enfim, isso não é da minha conta. Não sou dona dele.

O sinal bateu.

- Ah, droga! Aula de química no terceiro andar. Tenho que correr. O professor é um saco. Tchau meninas – e correu em direção às escadas.

- Ui, aonde vocês vão hoje á noite? – fazia cara de danada.

- "Se toca", Luna! – dei um tapa de leve na cabeça dela – Somos só amigos – começamos a andar juntas em direção à sala de física. Tínhamos aula agora.

- Que bom – ela cruzou as mãos atrás do corpo – Se quiser vender o meu peixe, fique à vontade – com "vender o peixe", ela quis dizer que era para eu encher a bola dela para ele.

Ri da intenção.

- Que é isso... – fiquei um pouco sem jeito – O Harry não é muito do tipo de menino que "compra o peixe de alguém".

- O que é uma pena – ela suspirou derrotada – Você não sabe quantas meninas gostariam de estar na sua pele para ir a qualquer lugar com ele hoje à noite.

Girei os olhos.

Quando pisei dentro da sala de aula, me choquei bruscamente contra alguma coisa, sendo jogada para trás. Alguém me segurou (provavelmente a mesma coisa a qual eu tinha me chocado).

- Você está bem? – por incrível que pareça, essa era justamente a voz que eu escutava me perguntando se eu estava bem em noventa e cinco por cento dos meus sonhos (isso quando eu não sonhava com o Harry sentando em cima do meu bolo de aniversário. Uma péssima lembrança da sexta série). Comecei a bambear (reações desnecessárias do corpo humano).

- Ah... Er... Draco... – eu disse, abrindo um sorriso abobado. Parecia que eu estava sujeita a derreter a qualquer momento.

Eu provavelmente já devia estar ficando vermelha e ele estava lá: cabelos perfeitos, nariz perfeito e olhos perfeitos que me olhavam com certa preocupação. Travei. Não conseguia falar mais nada.

- Professor! – ele gritou, se virando para o gordinho careca na frente da sala (lê-se: professor de física) – Acho que ela precisa ir à enfermaria! – o professor começou a me olhar também preocupado. Agora meu sangue devia ter saído do rosto. Minha boca não conseguia abrir para dizer que eu estava bem. Um lado da minha consciência dizia: do que importa? Ele está segurando você (e dava gritinhos histéricos)!

- Você pode se encarregar de levá-la, senhor Malfoy? – o professor perguntou com sua voz baixa e rouca.

- Com prazer, senhor – ele sorriu.

Com prazer? Com prazer! Minha consciência agora dançava a macarena, enquanto a "eu" no estado físico estava toda mole sendo conduzida pelo Draco Malfoy.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena..."

- Ela está bem? – ele perguntou.

- Está sim – a enfermeira dizia, tirando uma luzinha irritante do meu olho.

- Foi só uma tontura. Nada demais – ah, agora eu estava falando.

- Ela provavelmente deve estar com fome – deduziu brilhantemente - É recomendável que coma alguma coisa agora, senhorita Granger –assinava uma permissão para Draco entrar na sala.

- Isso pode ficar por sua conta, certo, Mione? – ele me chamou pelo meu apelido.

- P-pode.

- Então, tchau linda – ele piscou para mim e balançou de leve a cabeça, como se pedisse licença para a enfermeira para sair da sala.

Talvez o meu suposto amor "platônico" não fosse mais tão platônico assim. Ele me achava linda. Uma garota linda e nas nuvens, agora.

Enquanto Draco estava passando pela porta, Harry entrava todo afobado. Durante o momento em que um passava pelo outro, eles trocaram um breve olhar. Draco sorria, Harry parecia meio perturbado.

- Mione! O que aconteceu? Você estava tão bem na hora em que... – eu estava um pouco alienada – Mione?

- Ah! – retomava o assunto – Harry. Claro. Não houve nada.

- Tem certeza? – ele se agachou para ficar do meu tamanho. Eu estava sentada numa cadeira de apoiou seus cotovelos no meu joelho para me examinar mais de perto – A Luna me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que você tinha passado mal. Você me parece meio pálida.

- Eu estou bem, Harry – respondi, girando os olhos. Sentia-me uma menininha teimando com o pai.

- Se você diz – levantou-se – Mas ainda vai hoje á noite, não é?

- Não perderia por nada – sorri. Ele sorriu também – Ah! Acompanha-me até a cantina?

**Harlem, Manhattan, 3 de setembro. Seis e trinta da tarde, exatamente.**

O táxi me deixou na porta do prédio vermelho-terra velho da rua 121.

Eu vestia roupas largas e um boné azul turquesa e branco que o Harry tinha me dado há uns três anos atrás.

Quando eu não tinha que estar "bem-vestida" para alguma coisa, eu sempre o usava.

Ele estava sentado nas escadinhas que antecediam a porta do prédio, com um jeans propositalmente rasgado no joelho e uma blusa azul clara.

- Cheguei cedo? – perguntei, vendo-o virar seu olhar pra mim. Parece que dessa vez quem estava em transe era ele.

- N... Não, não – ele acordou – Chegou na hora.

- E então? – comecei a andar um pouco ansiosa na sua direção – Qual é a surpresa?

- Hm... – ele me examinou dos pés à cabeça – Isso, senhorita. Eu ainda pretendo fazer um pouco mais de suspense – ele deu de ombros, se levantando.

- Droga, Harry. – fiz minha "cara fofa", arrancando-lhe uma risada.

- Que foi?– perguntou rindo e depois ele tirou uma chave do bolso e abriu o portão do prédio – Primeiro, vamos lá para cima. Meu pai quer ver você.

- Ah, e como o velho Potter está? – eu disse animada, passando pela porta, enquanto Harry a segurava.

- Forte como um touro.

- Como sempre – completei.

Harry morava num prédio simples e velho do Harlem, junto com várias outras pessoas. Havia quatro apartamentos em cada andar (eram três andares). As escadas do prédio eram estreitas, os apartamentos muito unidos e pequenos. Harry não se importava e, se estava tudo bem pra ele, para mim também estava.

Começamos a subir o lance de escadas, ainda a tempo de ver um vulto ser lançado para fora de um dos apartamentos do terceiro andar.

- Ligue para mim, gracinha! HAHA! – gritava a pessoa arremessada para fora do apartamento que a tinha arremessado. Ouvimos o bater da porta.

O rapaz no chão parecia se divertir. Era branco, alto, forte e possuía cabelos ruivos. Aparentava ser só um pouco mais velho do que eu.

- Ron – Harry começava um pouco nervoso – O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? – alterou-se.

- Qual é? – Ron se levantou do chão, abraçando Harry e lhe dando dois tapinhas nas costas. Dei uma risada.

- O que você estava fazendo no apartamento da Mary Ja... – Ron o empurrou para o lado, antes que ele terminasse, fixando seu olhar em mim com um largo sorriso.

- Você trouxe a princesa! – e me deu um forte abraço. Eu já conhecia aquele abraço. Sorri.

- Ei, Ron – eu o correspondia, enquanto via Harry girar os olhos.

Ron morava no apartamento do lado do da família Potter. Sempre morou lá. Então desde que Harry se mudou para a vizinhança, eram ótimos demos bem logo que nos conhecemos, na primeira vez que vim à casa do Harry, há anos. Ron se tornou um excelente companheiro.

- Você sabe que, se for preso outra vez, não vou ter como livrar a sua barra – Harry falava um pouco sério.

- Relaxe, irmão – ele me soltava de seu abraço, se virando para o amigo – Você sabe muito bem que da ultima vez fui preso injustamente – parecia certo do que falava – Eu estava bêbado e não sabia que a loira não queria...

- Ron! – Harry o interrompeu, me indicando com os olhos.

- 'Ta certo, 'ta certo... – resmungou – "Nada de palavras feias e/ou obscenas perto da princesa" – ele fazia uma voz afetada, imitando algo já dito por Harry. Dei uma gargalhada.

- Você é um inútil mesmo – Harry suspirou – Vamos entrar.

Ele destrancou a porta e girou a maçaneta. Um senhor de mais ou menos sessenta anos colocava a mesa. Olhou-nos quando entramos. Ron também entrou.

- Mione! – veio na minha direção, me dando um abraço que também correspondi.

- Senhor Potter! – eu tinha um carinho muito grande por ele.

- Faz quase uma semana que não a vejo... Está perdendo a freqüência de vir por aqui. Porém, com certeza essa situação vai mudar, agora que o Harry... – Harry fez um sinal com a mão para que ele se calasse – Ah, você ainda não contou pra ela, meu filho?

- Ainda não – ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Até eu já sei – Ron deu uma risada – Mas pense assim, mano... - ele colocou o braço sobre os ombros de Harry – Agora que você tem recursos, sei de um lugar ótimo para vocês dois... – Harry o fuzilou com os olhos – "Olhe a boca, Ron" – novamente ele fazia a voz afetada, girando os olhos.

Ri de novo, apesar de estar um pouco confusa.

- Já vou servir o jantar. Podem se sentar à mesa – senhor Potter dizia, indo em direção à pequena cozinha.

A mesa de jantar ficava na sala. Logo, nós três já havíamos nos sentado.

- A título de curiosidade... – eu começava a perguntar, olhando para os dois – Ron é apelido de quê?

- Você nunca soube disso? – Harry perguntou boquiaberto – Mesmo depois de todos esses anos?** [ n/t:** Always. kkk' Foi mal, eu não resisti**]** – fiz que não com a cabeça.

- Ronald - Ron estendia a mão para mim – Muito prazer, princesa – ri do "cumprimentando".

Sr. Potter já tinha colocado a comida na mesa e começamos a jantar. Seu espaguete estava impecável, como sempre.

-... E ele disse isso enquanto estava dormindo cara! – dizia Ron entre gargalhadas. Todos nós ríamos – Dá para acreditar?

- Ai... - eu dizia, já sentindo dor no abdômen de tanto rir – Se eu falasse enquanto dormia, seria muito vergonhoso. Quem sabe o que eu poderia dizer? – mais risadas.

- Eu também – Harry disse, já parando de rir.

- Na verdade, Harry... – senhor Potter limpava a boca com o guardanapo. Ron soltou um "Iiiih!", como se quisesse dizer: "ferrou para você, cara". Harry fez careta – Você fala dormindo, sim.

- Ah, não brinca! – Harry disse boquiaberto - O que eu falo? – ele parecia um pouco tenso, me olhando de lado.

Eu prestava atenção.

Sobre o que será que o Harry sonhava? Acho que nunca conversamos sobre isso.

- Você sussurra o nome da Hermione a noite inteira – Harry começou a engasgar e eu também – "Hermione"... "Mione"... – senhor Potter imitava.

- Calúnia! – ele começou a dizer entre tosses. Ron se divertia.

- Pior é que é verdade, cara. Até eu que moro no apartamento do lado escuto – mais risadas. Só que dessa vez, apenas entre ele e o senhor Potter.

Enquanto engasgávamos, Harry me lançou um olhar, como se quisesse ver a minha reação. Eu estava vermelha de vergonha, assim como ele também.

- Não dê ouvidos ao que esses dois falam – Harry dizia, descendo as escadas – Eles sabem de nada.

- Tudo bem – eu disse um pouco sem graça – Não dei ouvidos mesmo.

- Preparada para a surpresa? – ele disse, retomando o ânimo.

- Ah! A surpresa – já tinha quase me esquecido dela.

Harry abriu a porta do prédio e desceu as escadinhas, correndo, parando na frente de um carro.

- "Tcharam"! – ele disse, virando as duas mãos na direção do veículo.

- Isso é sério? – perguntei boquiaberta – Você agora tem um carro?

- Bem... – cruzou as duas mãos atrás da cabeça - Ele ainda pode parecer uma lata-velha, mas nada que algumas horas na oficina não resolvam – deu de ombros.

Corri para perto, para vê-lo (o carro) melhor. Era um Oldsmobile Starfire Holiday antigo, azul, com a pintura meio gasta e as rodas um pouco sujas, mas servia bem.

- Quer dar um volta? – ele olhou pra cima um pouco sem jeito.

- Claro! – concordei, já abrindo a porta do carro e me lançando para o banco do carona.

Harry se sentou no banco do motorista, girando a chave na ignição.

- Quando aprendeu a dirigir? – perguntei com as duas sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Sei de muita coisa que você nem suspeita, baby – ele piscou pra mim, me fazendo rir.

- Não sabia desse seu lado de "agente secreto britânico" – brinquei.

- O nome é Potter, querida - piscou pra mim de novo – Harry Potter – dei uma gargalhada com a tentativa do Harry de fazer uma "cara sensual".

Ele acelerou o carro, me fazendo ficar surpresa com o fato de ele, realmente, saber dirigir.  
Ficamos um momento em silêncio, enquanto eu tentava sintonizar a rádio.

- Aquela tontura... – Harry começava a falar.

- Hm?

- Hoje de manhã... – ele olhava sério para a estrada – Foi por causa do Malfoy?

- Ah... Não sei ao certo. Acho que não – mentirosa. Eu sabia. Tinha sido por causa do Draco. Parecia que eu tinha um bloqueio para falar desse tipo de coisas com o Harry.

- Você já está melhor?

- Bem melhor.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês? – ainda sério.

- Ah, não. Nada. Ele só me levou para a enfermaria – dei de ombros – Ah!

- O quê?

- A Luna me pediu pra "vender o peixe dela" para você – ele riu.

- E é isso que você vai fazer?

- Não – comecei a brincar com o meu cabelo depois de desistir de sintonizar a rádio – Eu disse para ela que você não era do tipo que "comprava o peixe" de alguém – novamente ele riu.

- Que bom que você sabe.

- Para onde está me levando? – lembrei-me desse pequeno detalhe de repente.

- Para casa – Ele sorriu – Já está mais do que na hora de você ir para a cama.

- Está parecendo o meu pai – cruzei os braços. Ele olhou de rabo de olho e deu uma risada.

- Está na hora de alguém aqui começar a ter um pouco de responsabilidade. Não acha?

A rádio, enfim, sintonizou, e continuamos o caminho, cantando qualquer música da que tocava.

**N/T:** Olá pessoas lindas que estão companhando a fic :) Aqui está mais um verdade eu postei dois de vez, já que eles eram bem pequenos na minha opinião... Espero que tenham gostado. Qualquer erro me avisem por favor. O que acharam deste Ron? kkk'

**LilyLuna**: Ownt *-* Você me ama é? Pois é, eu e esse meu jeito adorável que conquista as pessoas kkkkk' O que achou do capitulo flor? Eu sei,eu amo está saber que você também está gostando.

**Hachi-chan 2:** Hey , tudo bem contigo? Bom, está queda que a Mione tem pelo Draco eu coloquei mais por pedido de vocês mesmo, já que não vou muito com a cara dele ( que comecem os Avadas kkk' Tenho que fazer feitiços de proteção ao redor da minha casa hoje antes de dormir só por segurança sabe? )Essa fic é bem levinha e fofa, e é uma das minhas preferidas. Espero que você goste dela. O que achou deste capitulo?

**Guest:** Aqui está a atualização florzinha :) O que achou do capitulo?

_03/07/2012 - 14:58 p.m_


	3. Chapter 3

**SoHo, minha casa, 12 de setembro. Lá pelas cinco e quarenta da tarde.**

Sábado. Até que enfim uma hora de descanso, paz, sem a gritaria do colégio... Só eu e o meu santuário (vulgo: quarto).

- Hermione! – minha mãe gritava da cozinha. Acabou o silêncio e a paz. Eu estava estatelada na cama, com o laptop no colo e rodeada por sacos de chips e outras porcarias.

- Quê? – gritei.

- A Ginny ligou. Queria saber se você já estava indo... – Indo? Ginny? Ah, droga.

Adeus, laptop. Adeus, porcarias. Adeus, santuário. Esqueci-me de que tinha dito para a Ginny que eu ia à festa do pijama.

Corri direto para o banheiro para tomar uma chuveirada rápida e arrumar minhas coisas.

Desci as escadas com a minha mochila já pronta.

- Mione – minha mãe chamou.

- Que foi?

- O que acha da Megan vir passar umas semanas aqui com a gente? – ela perguntou esperançosa. Megan é minha prima da Califórnia. Morena, alta, bonita e dois anos mais velha. Ela sempre costumava vir passar um tempo conosco no verão, mas já tem uns anos que ela não vem.

- A Meg? – fiquei entusiasmada – Acho ótima idéia! - eu ainda andava apressada em direção à porta, já girando a maçaneta e colocando o corpo para fora.

- Ah, e o Harry ligou. Ele disse para você não se esquecer de retornar...

- Não vou me esquecer – fechei a porta.

**Casa da****Ginny, 12 de setembro. Dez e quarenta da noite.**

Eu estava gostando. Estava gostando de estar com as minhas amigas, ter papos de menina, fazer coisas de garota. O Harry nunca iria querer falar sobre essas coisas.

- Quem vocês acham o menino mais gato da Manhattan High School? – Luna perguntava, olhando para cima, escorada no sofá.

- Harry Potter, com certeza – Ginny deu um sorriso malicioso. Senti um leve incômodo com a expressão dela.

- Draco Malfoy – lembrei-me do momento em que ele me levava pra enfermaria.

- Fico com a opinião da Ginny – disse Luna – O Harry é tudo.

Revirei os olhos.

- Acho que vocês se esqueceram de que a namoradinha dele está bem aqui – Cassie disse, me indicando com a cabeça.

- Ei, não sou a namoradinha do Harry – torci o nariz.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Hermione! – Luna disse – Então por que você fica andando com ele para cima e para baixo? Se não são namorados, o que mais podem ser?

- Amigos.

- Ai, que inveja – Cassie suspirou – Eu que queria ser amiga dele.

- E o Cedrico, Cassie? – arregalei os olhos. Como ela poderia ter se esquecido do próprio namorado?

- Como diz o velho ditado - ela sorriu –, "cavalo amarrado também pasta", não vou deixar de curtir as coisas boas da vida por causa do meu namorado.

- Com coisas boas da vida, ela quer dizer o Harry – Luna traduziu.

- Você sabe que as meninas estão à beira de criar um fã-clube chamado: "eu amo o Harry"? – Cassie disse. – Ele é a escolha perfeita de qualquer uma.

- Em contra partida - dizia Luna – Estão à beira de criar um fã-clube chamado: "eu odeio a Hermione" – dei uma risada irônica.

- Enfim - Cassie continuou – Ele é alto, forte, tem a pele perfeita, cabelos perfeitos e um sorriso de fazer qualquer uma ficar tonta – parecia até eu descrevendo o Draco. Nunca tinha visto o Harry desse jeito. Só como o Harry, o meu melhor amigo – Além de tudo isso, ele ainda é inteligente, gentil, cavalheiro e não está envolvido em nenhum escândalo envolvendo mulheres...

- Como o Malfoy, no caso – Luna olhou pra mim. Fiz bico – O pior dia do Harry foi na festa de Primavera – eu me lembrava dessa festa – Parece que ele bebeu um pouco além da conta e ficou com cinco numa mesma noite – ah, claro. Eu me lembrava dessa "conquista" do meu amigo. A festa tinha sido há uns três, quatro meses. Apesar de que pensar sobre isso não me agradasse em nada, era impossível não lembrar.

- Fui uma das cinco – Ginny sorriu vitoriosa. Até que enfim tinha voltado a falar depois de ficar perdida em pensamentos durante a fala das meninas. Bufei – Ele estava tão bêbado na festa que no dia seguinte mal conseguia se lembrar do meu nome.

- Foi a única vez que o vi assim – eu disse.

- Deve ter sido por causa da Cho – Luna estava pensativa – Foi logo após o término deles.

- Ele devia gostar mesmo dela – Cassie completou.

- Ah, que nada – eu sentia que precisava falar alguma coisa – Foi só uma coisa passageira. Ele nem ficou tão chateado...

- Ele não ficou chateado porque terminou com a Cho? – Ginny ficou boquiaberta – Se ela soubesse disso, ia pirar. Fiquei sabendo que até hoje ela esnoba as outras líderes de torcida, dizendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele volta para ela.

- Sem chance – declarei.

- Tomara que esteja certa – Luna cruzou os dedos.

- Ah, e dizem que ele tem uma voz linda também. Além de tocar violão, claro – Cassie disse.

- Eu sabia que ele tocava violão, mas... – juntei as sobrancelhas, confusa – Onde o pessoal o ouviu cantar?

- Na festa de Primavera – Ginny explicou

- Ele nunca cantou para mim… - disse pra mim mesma, sentindo uma pontada de revolta.

- Mas, também, você não pode culpá-lo – Ginny deu de ombros – Aposto que ele nem se lembra de ter cantado alguma coisa lá.

- Ainda mais em cima da mesa – Cassie completou. Fiz careta, imaginando a cena.

- Ah, fale sério, Mione... – os olhos da Luna pareciam me devorar de curiosidade - Não me diga que você não sente nada por ele.

- Nossa, até eu – Cassie brincou, se abanando.

- Amizade.

- Ah, não me diga que vocês nunca...

- Nunca, Luna – nem a esperei terminar – Sempre fomos amigos. Isso nunca mudou.

- Importa-se se eu investir? – Ginny perguntou. Taquei uma almofada nela, só pela vontade de que ela calasse a boca, e assim começou uma guerra de travesseiros que durou a noite toda.

**Manhattan High School, 14 de setembro. Três e pouco da tarde.**

- Mione! – ouvi Harry gritar, correndo em minha direção, na saída do colégio.

- Harry? – virei-me.

- Por que você não me ligou? – ele parava na minha frente, ofegante.

- Ligar para você? – pensei um pouco – Ah! Ligar para você! Desculpe-me, Harry. Esqueci-me completamente – dei-me um tapa na testa. – Era importante?

- Agora já está tudo em ordem – ainda ofegante.

- O que aconteceu?

- Sábado, tive que levar meu velho ao hospital...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele está bem? – fiquei preocupada.

- Agora está tudo bem. Foi só uma tonteira. O médico disse que foi nada – estávamos parados um pouco depois do portão da escola – Eu queria que alguém me fizesse companhia... Achei que para você não teria problema.

- Ai, droga! Devia ter ligado. Você ficou lá sozinho?

- Na verdade, não – coçou a cabeça. – O Ron apareceu por lá com flores e tudo – dei uma risada.

- Não imagino o Ron no hospital.

- Nem queira – ele entortou a boca – Parecia que ele ia a um encontro. Ainda mais com aquelas rosas vermelhas – fez careta. Eu ri - O médico aconselhou que o velho ficasse de cama por esses dias.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – eu estava me sentindo muito culpada por não ter ido ao hospital quando o Harry precisou.

- Sabe, agora que meu pai está de cama, estou tendo que tomar conta do restaurante. Isso significa que tenho ficado muito cansado – fez uma pausa - Preciso de um pouco de diversão, senão eu vou ficar louco. Mas, em compensação, não posso deixar o velho Potter sozinho lá em casa – ele pensou um pouco – Que tal fazer uma sessão de filmes amanhã? Minha televisão não é tão ruim assim...

- Estou dentro – sorri – A que filmes você quer assistir?

- Qualquer um que não seja um musical– ele girou os olhos – Ah, e nem um romancezinho água com açúcar também. Que tal "Jogos Mortais"?

- Nem pensar – levantei as sobrancelhas.

- "O Chamado"?

- Também não – percebi que ele já ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa. Então eu disse simplesmente - Não vai ser de terror, não importa o que você diga.

- Eu ia falar "Tartarugas Ninjas", mas se você tem medo, podemos mudar – dei uma gargalhada.

Senti alguém me cutucar. Harry foi fechando o sorriso aos poucos.

- Draco! – disse surpresa e depois me amaldiçoei por isso. Eu devia ter sido mais casual.

- Mione! – ele repetiu meu tom surpreso, de brincadeira. Dei uma risadinha sem graça – Está melhor?

- Estou, sim. Obrigada – eu estava conseguindo falar. Ainda bem. Apesar de fazer mais de uma semana que ele teve que me levar à enfermaria, fiquei feliz por ele estar preocupado comigo de novo.

Impressão minha ou os sintomas do amor também estavam contagiando o Draco? Suspirei com o pensamento, sem perceber. Draco sorriu. Harry se deu um tapa na testa.

- Mas então... – Draco começava a falar um pouco sem jeito. Sem jeito! – Eu estava pensando se você vai fazer alguma coisa na sexta... – Harry deixou o queixo cair. Eu também – Se for fazer nada, podemos ir a um restaurante. Sei lá.

- Não, não – eu respondia quase automaticamente, um tanto histérica – Vou fazer nada na sexta.

- Vou esperá-lo no Café Pierre às oito. O que acha? – ele piscou pra mim. Minhas mãos estavam geladas. Eu estava com medo de cair – Aqui o número do meu celular. Se você chegar antes, não se esqueça de avisar – peguei o papel da mão dele.

- Para mim está perfeito!

- Vejo você lá então, linda – ele aproximou seu rosto do meu devagar, enquanto eu tampava a respiração.

Colou nossos lábios em um selinho (percebi o Harry olhar para o lado nessa hora) e retornou a andar na direção de seus amigos.

Virei-me para o Harry lentamente, dura feito um robô.

Eu nem piscava.

- Terra chamando Mione... – ele disse, passando a mão na minha frente. Eu ainda não tinha reação – Mione? – Harry perguntou novamente, me segurando pelos ombros e sacudindo. Soltei um sussurro baixo, mas significativo.

- Com que roupa eu vou?

**Harlem, Manhattan, 15 de setembro. Lá pelas quatro horas.**

- Dá pra acreditar, Harry? – joguei-me no sofá ao seu lado. Ele segurava uma vasilha de pipoca.

- É a mesma pergunta que você está me fazendo desde ontem à tarde. Não, Hermione. Não dá pra acreditar – ele parecia cansado da minha insistência.

- Qual o seu problema? – perguntei, unindo as sobrancelhas – Por que não está dando pulos e gritinhos de felicidade comigo?

- Primeiro que, se fizesse esse tipo de coisa, eu seria gay – ele começou a contar nos dedos – Segundo que acho que nem um gay dá pulinhos e gritinhos de alegria.

- Felicidade – corrigi.

- Tanto faz. – dei uma risada irônica. Ele sorriu com a minha irritação – Terceiro que o garoto mal conversou com você e já veio lhe dando um selinho e quarto que, vamos e voltemos, a fama do Malfoy não é lá a melhor de todas.

- Você também não é nenhum santo, gênio – girei os olhos – Já ficou com cinco na mesma noite. Coisa que nem o Draco fez.

- Eu estava bêbado e sem noção das minhas ações – ele balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

- E por que você acha que o Draco não pode ter mudado? – estava indignada – Por que acha que ele não pode gostar de mim?

- Não é isso... – ele juntou as sobrancelhas, pensativo – Só tenho medo de que você se machuque – disse por fim.

Soltei um longo suspiro.

- Obrigada por se preocupar. Sério – encostei a cabeça ao seu ombro – Mas acho que já sou bem grandinha pra saber me cuidar. Certo?

Ele não respondeu.

- Você disse a mesma coisa quando começou a namorar o Brian, mas ainda assim, ficou chorando na minha cabeça uma eternidade.

Dei um beliscão no braço dele.

- Ai, ai!

- Eu tinha só treze anos. Está bom? Mudei muito.

- Espero mesmo.

- Mudando de assunto... – ele voltou a olhar para mim – Que filme vamos ver?

- Bem... – ele deixou a vasilha de pipoca ao meu lado e se levantou presunçoso – Como prometi para você que não seria de terror e para mim mesmo que não seria nenhuma coisa meiguinha, docinha e ridícula com o final feliz... – aí vem – Peguei Titanic.

- 'Ta. Pode ser. Gosto da trama.

Ele foi colocar o DVD.

- O Ron não vai ver com a gente? – perguntei.

- Hoje não. Ele está tentando arrumar um emprego – Harry se jogou ao meu lado.

- Um emprego de quê?

- Produtor de bandas. Maioria daqui do bairro – ele riu de uma lembrança.

O filme começou.

- Veja se não chora – alertei.

- Nunca – respondeu, sorrindo.

Na metade do filme, eu já estava em prantos. O senhor Potter dormia e o Harry se divertia com o meu choro.

A história é basicamente sobre uma mulher rica (Rose) que se apaixona por um homem pobre (Jack) e vive o seu amor proibido à bordo do navio. Jack mostra a Rose outra perspectiva da vida, de como as coisas simples podem ser mais prazerosas.

Em várias partes do filme, eu conseguia enxergar o Harry no rosto do Leonardo DiCaprio, no personagem que ele representava. Não que eu os achasse parecidos de rosto, mas o jeito, a trama... Acho que por isso estava tão triste.

Quando o navio começou a afundar, eu mal conseguia respirar de tanto soluçar. Imaginei o Harry naquela situação. Eu sabia o final.

- Não quero ver mais – disse entre soluços, enterrando meu rosto no peito dele.

- Ah, mas justo agora que está ficando bom? – ele se lamentou. Parecia estar se divertindo com a desgraça de Rose e Jack.

- Harry... – minha face ainda estava enterrada em seu peito. Já devia ter molhado sua blusa toda. Voltei meu rosto pra ele. O garoto também se virou para mim. Meu olhar estava suplicante – Por favor...

Acho que o mesmo entendeu o motivo pelo qual o Jack estava me tocando mais do que nunca - mais do que nas outras vezes que eu vi esse filme -, porque ele se levantou, sem questionar, e tirou o filme.

- E agora? – perguntou, parecendo despreocupado – Temos "Tartarugas Ninjas" e "Tartarugas Ninjas". Alguma preferência? – sorri. Ele colocou o DVD.

Estava escuro. Acordei no sofá, escorada no seu ombro. Ele me olhava sem desviar o olhar. Senti um pouco de vergonha por estar sendo observada enquanto dormia.

- Você dormiu no meio do filme – esclareceu.

- Droga – resmunguei – Há quanto tempo estamos assim?

- Mais ou menos uma hora – deu de ombros.

- E por que você não me acordou?

- Gosto de ver você dormindo - deu um sorriso disfarçado.

- Droga, Harry.

– Ah, e sobre aquele papo de falar dormindo... Sinto muito, mas você fala, sim - estava presunçoso.

- Ah, caramba! – tampei a minha boca de vergonha – O que eu disse?

- Você sussurrou o nome do Draco uma vez... – ele fez cara de despreocupado – E sussurrou o meu duas – sorriu.

- Quê? – ele balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo, como se dissesse: "verdade" –Não pense coisas estranhas, Harry – cruzei os braços.

- Nunca disse que eu estava pensando.

- Mas fez cara de quem estava.

- Eu, não – ele ainda sorria – Venha. Levante-se. Vou deixar você em casa.

**N/T:** Oi pessoas lindas que estão lendo a fic? Esse capitulo foi bem grandinho né? O que acharam?

Estou vendo que a fic não está fazendo muito sucesso, mas continuem lendo por favor. Vocês podem se surpreender com o enredo da história. Qualquer erro me avisem por favor.

**LilyLuna:** Hey minha florzinha :) Tudo bem contigo? E ai está gostando da fic? O que achou do capitulo? Não perca o proximo, vai ser muito legal. Nossa, a fic não está fazendo tanto sucesso quanto eu imaginei que teria... Beijos linda

**Biaa Black Potter:** Oh, minha linda. Desculpa por não responder o seu comentário do primeiro capitulo. Mas eu só o vi quando já tinha atualizado o segundo cap da fic. Foi mal mesmo. O que achou do capitulo?Espero que tenha gostando, e por favor não deixe de comentar *-*

_05/07/2012 - 14:49 p.m_


	4. Chapter 4

**Starfire Holiday, 15 de setembro. Indo para a minha casa. Cinco e meia da noite.**

-... Agora só falta eu arrumar uma roupa – disse, completando minha fala.

- Você realmente está muito empolgada com esse encontro, não está? – Harry falou baixo.

- Muito! O Draco é o meu sonho de consumo desde o primeiro ano. Não acredito que vamos ter um encontro.

- Desde o ano passado? – pareceu confuso.

- Qual o problema?

- Nada. Só não sabia que tinha esse tempo todo.

- Mas então... – disse, mudando de assunto – Você tem que ficar no restaurante todas as tardes?

- Tenho. Meu pai insiste que pode trabalhar, mas acho melhor que ele descanse. Hoje foi a exceção. Tirei o dia de folga.

- Só para mim? Que lisonjeiro – ele sorriu – O que você faz lá?

- Vou de garçom a gerente. O que estiver precisando – deu de ombros - Os cozinheiros me apelidaram de "o quebra-galho". Mas o bom é que um pessoal do colégio tem ido lá me dar uma força.

- Que pessoal do colégio? – ollhei-o, estreitando os olhos. Ele não costumava a andar com muitas pessoas.

- Ontem, a Ginny deu uma passada lá – ele parecia indiferente – Sábado, foram umas líderes de torcida.

- A Chang foi? – perguntei automaticamente.

- Foi.

- E...?

- "E..." nada. Aconteceu nada entre a gente – ele se irritou – Ah, acho que essa vida de restaurante está me deixando louco.

Refleti um pouco sobre o assunto.

- Você é um bom filho, Harry – fiquei um pouco corada, olhando para a estrada – Sua mãe teria orgulho.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Tive medo de ter tocado em algum assunto que não deveria.

- Desculpe-me.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Não é algum segredo. Eu só estava me perguntando... – mantinha o olhar fixo na direção - Se ela sentiria orgulho mesmo.

- Claro! Você é uma excelente pessoa – sorri – É atencioso, gentil, carinhoso... Claro que às vezes me irrita, mas eu t... – parei no meio da frase.

Eu não sabia como continuar.

Eu nem sabia se era isso mesmo que eu deveria dizer.

- "Mas eu"?

- Mas você ainda é você – corrigi – Harry...

- Hm?

- Como ela... – pensei um pouco – Morreu?

O breve silêncio que se estabeleceu entre a gente quase me matou. O rosto dele se encheu de entendimento.

- Eu tinha dez anos quando aconteceu – ele falava baixo e pausadamente – Não sabia que eu ainda não tinha lhe contado essa história.

- Eu não sabia que podia perguntar – ele girou os olhos.

- Eu ainda morava em Londres.

- Era feliz?

- Sou mais agora – ele deu um sorriso rápido.

- Que bom ouvir isso – sorri também.

Fiz sinal para que ele continuasse.

– Éramos muito próximos. Eu e ela fazíamos tudo juntos. Desde ir às compras até levar o cachorro para passear. Era o meu "porto-seguro" – sorriu, dando uma pequena pausa - Mas como nada pode ser perfeito, ela vivia tendo que ir ao hospital. Tossia muito e tinha crises de asma. Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Era só um menino. Acreditava que poderia curá-la com algum feitiço ou poção mágica – ele deu um sorriso fraco, balançando de leve a cabeça para os dois lados. Eu ouvia atentamente - Ela me falava que o melhor que eu podia fazer por ela era rezar. Por isso eu sempre ficava no meu quarto, ajoelhado ao pé da cama, pedindo a Deus que ela ficasse boa logo, que não permitisse que ela fosse embora – falou devagar – Acho que Ele não me ouviu – deu de ombros – Com tanta gente precisando no mundo, por que ouviria um garotinho tão pequeno e insignificante quanto eu? E eu achava que era importante, que Ele não me deixaria na mão. Eu confiava – ele deu uma risada fraca - Eu tinha medo dela me deixar. Teve câncer no pulmão – pequena pausa – Lembro-me de que, no dia em que ela faleceu, era a apresentação do teatro na minha escola. Eu era Dom Quixote, personagem principal da peça – ele me olhou de rabo de olho. Imaginei o pequeno Harry vestido de Don Quixote... Era até um pouco engraçado – Sei que hoje parece meio gay, mas na época foi importante para mim – ele se explicou - Ela tinha ficado dois meses me ajudando a decorar as falas. Foi quando eu me senti mais próximo dela do que nunca. Passávamos horas encenando... Era até bem divertido. Ainda me lembro de nós dois na sala, usando lençóis como capa – ele riu com alguma lembrança boba – Pena que ela não pôde ver. Não errei nenhuma linha.

Eu queria pedir para que ele parasse antes que eu começasse a chorar (sim, me emociono muito rápido), mas não tive forças. Ele continuou.

- Ela tinha me prometido que ficaria na primeira fileira. Disse-me que não me deixaria sozinho, que staria lá o tempo todo pra me dar apoio – os olhos dele também se enchiam de lágrimas – Quando não a vi, eu sabia que tinha algo errado.

- E seu pai? – perguntei com a voz falha. O choro estava entalado na garganta.

- Só apareceu no final do espetáculo. Consegui vê-lo no fundo. Tinha os olhos inchados. Esperava-me para dar a notícia – estacionou o carro na porta da minha casa.

Eu já estava bastante incomodada com a situação. Parecia que tinha algo esmagando meu peito. Conseguia imaginar perfeitamente o Harry com dez anos. Eu me lembrava dele assim. Conseguia imaginá-lo de capa, mas nunca o imaginei com uma mãe. Deve ser porque eu nunca o tinha visto com uma. Ele tomou ar.

- Ela era... – seus olhos voltaram a ficar vermelhos – Minha melhor amiga.

Vi uma lágrima rolar pela sua bochecha.

Sem pensar duas vezes, soltei meu cinto, tomei impulso e o abracei forte. Ele retribuiu, espalmando as mãos quentes nas minhas costas. Apertei sua blusa, tentando, de alguma forma, fazer com que ficássemos mais próximos. Sentia Harry fazer o mesmo.

Era quase uma necessidade e parecia ir além de um simples consolo. Minhas bochechas deviam estar vermelhas, mas eu não tinha coragem, nem vontade, de me afastar dele.

- Ela era muito parecida com você, Mione – ouvia-o dizer por cima do meu ombro. Minhas lágrimas já estavam rolando – Ela também era uma mulher muito forte... E péssima na cozinha – ele brincou.

Dei um tapa leve nas suas costas.

- Você é um idiota – minha voz estava sendo abafada pela sua camisa – Fez-me chorar.

- Se você não percebeu, também chorei – seu tom era mais leve – Tenho certeza de que ela teria adorado conhecer você. Seria uma pessoa especial na vida dela também.

- Como pode ter certeza? – mais duas lágrimas rolaram dos meus olhos.

- Porque você me faz feliz.

**SoHo, Manhattan, minha casa, 18 de setembro. Seis e trinta mais ou menos.**

- Olhe bem, Harry – eu dizia para ele, tirando duas roupas do armário. Um vestido verde e um marrom – Qual dos dois?

- O verde. O marrom é muito curto – ele estava sentado na minha cama, folheando uma revista de fofocas qualquer que estava na minha cabeceira.

- Vou com o marrom mesmo – disse, guardando o verde no armário.

- Então por que pediu minha opinião? – ele tinha cara de entediado.

- Por que achei que você pudesse ser útil... Cabelo preso ou solto?

- Tanto faz. Isso é coisa de mulher. Pergunte para a Ginny.

- Mas você me conhece melhor do que ninguém – fiz cara fofa – Diga aí: fico mais bonita de cabelo preso ou solto?

Ele corou.

- Dá na mesma, Hermione. Juro para você que meninos não reparam nessas coisas.

Soltei um "Urgh" (meu rosnado de irritação), enquanto ouvia minha mãe entrar no quarto. Ela trazia uma bandeja com uma fatia de bolo de chocolate para o Harry.

- Obrigado, senhora Granger. Não precisava – ele a ajudou, pegando a bandeja.

- Ah, que é isso, Harry. Por você faço tudo – ela sorriu e ele também. Impressão minha ou minha mãe quer roubar o meu melhor amigo? Nem para mim ela trás comida na cama! Girei os olhos – Ah Hermione...

- Pois não?

- Daqui a dois sábados vai ter o baile de aniversário da empresa do seu pai. Você pode levar um acompanhante se quiser... – ela olhou de rabo de olho para o Harry.

Ele segurou uma risada.

- Se tudo der certo hoje, levo o Draco – olhei-me no espelho com o vestido marrom na minha frente. Minha mãe girou os olhos e saiu do quarto.

- Também já vou indo – Harry disse.

- Para onde vai? – virei-me pra ele.

- Para o restaurante. Ultimamente temos tido mais fregueses. O pessoal precisa de mim – deu de ombros.

- Boa sorte – ele me deu uma encarada e depois sacudiu a cabeça, acordando de um pensamento.

- Para você também.

**Café Pierre, Manhattan, 18 de setembro. Oito e dez da noite.**

Meu coração estava disparado. Nenhum sinal do Draco no restaurante.

"Calma, Hermione. É sexy chegar uns quinze minutinhos atrasado. Certo?", pensei.

Eu estava usando o vestido marrom, com um cinto dourado largo, abaixo do busto. Cabelo preso de lado e maquiagem leve, realçando as melhores coisas do meu rosto.

Não é por nada, não, mas eu estava gostando da minha aparência. Estava me sentindo bem, bonita. Até uns caras da rua pararam para me olhar enquanto eu entrava no restaurante. Isso deu um "up" na minha auto-estima.

Já eram nove horas. Tinha quase uma hora que eu estava sentada à mesa do restaurante e nada do Draco chegar. Mil coisas estavam passando pela minha cabeça. Já começava a ficar com vergonha das pessoas que me viam ali sozinha.

Peguei o meu celular e comecei a discar o número dele. Pelo menos quem estava em volta veria que eu estava esperando alguém.

Chamando, chamando...

- Alô? – Malfoy atendeu.

Eu ouvia risadas ao fundo. Fiquei um pouco confusa.

- Draco?

- Mione? Ah Mione! – ele deu uma risada.

- Já estou no restaurante. Onde você está? – juntei as sobrancelhas.

Será possível que ele tinha se esquecido? Que tinha me deixado?

- Estou a caminho, querida. Não se preocupe – ele disse.

Ainda ouvia as risadas.

- Está vindo numa van?

- Por que acha que estou vindo numa van?

- Não sei. Estou escutando risadas no fundo. Você deve estar com outras pessoas...

- Não, não. Isso é só o rádio.

- Estou o esperando. Então...

- Ok. Tchau.

Eu ainda estava com o celular no ouvido, ainda podia ouvir o que se passava do outro lado da o Draco tinha colocado o celular no bolso e tinha se esquecido de desligá-lo.

- Draco! – gritei na esperança que ele me ouvisse – Você esqueceu seu celular lig...

- Era ela, cara? – ouvi um garoto perguntar do outro lado da linha. Reconheci a voz de um dos amigos dele.

Estranho... Ele me disse que estava sozinho...

- Era. Ela ainda está me esperando, coitada – Draco deu uma gargalhada.

Meu coração apertou. Eu era a coitada?

- Ah... Sacanagem, Draco – dizia outro – Por que está fazendo isso com a garota? – deu mais uma gargalhada.

- Diversão. Além do mais, vai ser uma honra fazer uma coisa dessas com a queridinha do Harry Potter. Ele vai me pagar por ter roubado as minhas garotas durante todos esses anos.

- Todo mundo sabe que ela é doida por você – o primeiro garoto dizia.

- Até eu sei disso – Malfoy falou como se desse de ombros – Bom que todo mundo fique sabendo que a deixei sozinha no restaurante. Inclusive o Harry. Será um prazer ver como ele reage ao ver o seu amorzinho com o coração partido – Draco fez uma voz um bater de copos como se estivessem brindando. Meus olhos estavam ardendo com as lágrimas que surgiam – Ibope para mim.

- Qual é, cara? A Mione é uma gata – um dos amigos dizia, se divertindo – Não devia deixá-la sozinha assim.

- Mais ibope para mim, então – ouvi alguma coisa ser arremessada – Ei! Mas o que diabos você...

Draco deu um berro rápido. Ouvi coisas sendo quebradas. Nunca desejei tanto que alguém tivesse sido atropelado.

Desliguei meu celular.

Eu estava morrendo de vontade de correr, chorar, gritar... Sei lá! Só queria não ter vindo, voltar no tempo, fazer diferente... Não ter aceitado esse maldito convite para vir a esse restaurante, não ter o deixado chegar o rosto perto do meu. Eu estava sendo usada pelo garoto que eu supostamente amava para atingir o meu melhor amigo. Minha cabeça estava lotada... As coisas faltavam girar.

Eu não conseguia mais esconder que estava ofegante. Minhas lágrimas quentes já escorriam pelo rosto descontroladamente, levando meu blush embora. As pessoas do restaurante me olhavam, enquanto eu mantinha meu olhar fixo em um jarro de flores e deixava que as lágrimas rolassem.

- Que burra eu fui... – sussurrei pra mim mesma.

Meu coração parecia ter sido esmagado por um elefante. Eu estava sem reação, olhando para o vazio que já me parecia embaçado graças ao meu choro.

- Precisa de alguma coisa, madame? – um garçom se aproximou de mim com um lenço na mão.

Segurei o lenço, passando devagar embaixo dos olhos e assoando o nariz. O homem franzino me olhava com pena. Fiz que sim com a cabeça. Sim... Eu precisava de alguma coisa.

- Harry – solucei.

**Porta do Café Pierre, Manhattan. Aproximadamente nove e trinta da noite.**

Acho que eu estava espantando os fregueses do Café Pierre. Estava sentada na porta do restaurante, descalça, com as sandálias de salto em uma das minhas mãos e o celular na outra.

Eu devia estar meio descabelada também, fora o fato de que meus olhos estavam inchados de chorar e minha maquiagem deveria estar toda borrada. Um bagaço. Eu sei.

- Droga, Harry – falava pra mim mesma – Atenda ao celular!

- Alô? – ele disse com voz de cansaço do outro lado da linha.

- Harry! Preciso de vo... – parei de falar quando vi o Starfire antigo parando à minha frente.

Harry saiu correndo do carro, desligando o celular e vindo ao meu encontro. Tive que piscar várias vezes para acreditar que não era um delírio. Ele me puxou do chão pelo meu braço direito, me envolvendo num abraço forte logo em seguida. Coloquei meus braços em volta dele, apertando-o com força contra o meu corpo.

Minhas lágrimas voltaram.

- Harry? – eu dizia com a voz rouca.

- Hm?

- Quando você se tornou o "The Flash"? – ele deu uma risada fraca. Sorri por ter o divertido – O Draco... Ele...

- Shh... – interrompeu-me – Eu sei, eu sei.

- Como você sabe?

- Explico tudo mais tarde. Tenho que levar você para casa – ele me soltou do abraço, me segurando pela mão e me levando até o carro. Puxei-o. Virou-se pra mim.

- Não quero ir para casa – algumas lágrimas ainda rolavam – Não quero que minha mãe me veja assim. O interrogatório dela é pior do que qualquer outra coisa. E o meu pai... Se me vir assim por um menino, ele... – Harry tampou minha boca com o dedo indicador.

- Não tem problema – ele estava calmo, sem desviar o olhar do meu – Levo você para minha casa.

**N/T:** Nossa, tadinha a Mione né meus amores?Que dó. Mas pelo menos ela tem o Harry para consola-la :) Quem ai ficou com vontade ou chorou com a história da mãe do Harry?Eu o/

E neste fala : "– Tenho certeza de que ela teria adorado conhecer você. Seria uma pessoa especial na vida dela também.- Como pode ter certeza? – mais duas lágrimas rolaram dos meus olhos.- Porque você me faz feliz." Ownt *-* Mais que fofo. Por que não aparece um Harry desse na minha vida senhor? Por que?

Se quiserem saber o porque da minha demora para atualizar, entrem na fic "Another Life", no ultimo capitulo que postei hoje de madrugada, ta explicado. É que eu to com preguiça de reescrever kkk' Nem sei como acordei antes de 12:00 , hoje já que fui dormi quase duas horas da manha no tumblr e formatando a fic para postar kkk'

Vamos as reviews . Qualquer erro me avisem.

**LilyLuna**: Oh God, obrigada minha linda :) Não é? A Mione é meio burrinha kkk' O Harry todo lindo e fofo atrás dela e parece que ela não vê.E você acertou de novo, o Draco foi um imbecil com ela. O que achou do capitulo?

**Likah Weasley:** Que legal saber que está gostando da fic. Fico muito feliz mesmo em saber. Espero que continue acompanhando. E ai gostou do capitulo?Esse Harry é muito fofo né? Se a Mione não quiser, eu quero kkk'

**_jujurego_****_ :_** Thank you so much. Mas só lembrando que eu estou transcrevendo a história, os créditos são para a autora... Mesmo assim eu agradeç diga sua opinião sobre este capitulo ê gostou? Descreva o Draco com uma palavra e o Harry com outra. Também se não quiser tudo bem :)

**Hachi-chan 2:** Ownt, assim você me deixa sem graça. Estou vendo que a fic está deixando em você o mesmo efeito que deixou em mim *-* E mais a diante, ela vai ficando cada vez mais ê não desiste mesmo né? kkk' Olha, eu não disse nada sobre o Harry já gostar dela, você tirou suas próprias conclusões HAHA Acompanhe a fic e você verá. Add nas favoritas? Obrigadaa mesmo. Gostou do capitulo?

**Rafaella1d**** :** Hey Rafa. Posso de chamar assim?Fico lisonjeada em sabe que gosta das minhas fic's. Sério mesmo. Espero que continue acompanhando todas e não desista. Por que posso demorar para atualizar as vezes, mas não vou abandona-las. Pode ter certeza disso. O que achou do capitulo?

_08/07/2012 - 12:32 p.m_


	5. Chapter 5

**Harlem, Manhattan, 18 de setembro. Dez e quinze da noite.**

- Obrigada, Harry – eu dizia, entrando no apartamento. Meu nariz estava entupido.

- Tudo bem. Eu já não pretendia dormir essa noite mesmo – deu de ombros.

- Por que não?

- Tinha maratona dos Simpsons... – notei que a roupa dele estava amassada.

- Seu nariz está sangrando? – perguntei preocupada.

- Quê? – ele colocou a mão no nariz, depois a abaixando e a observando manchada de sangue – Ah, droga!

- Cadê o seu pai?

- Já deve estar dormindo. Passou o dia todo tentando fazer a faxina na casa – ficou um pouco sem graça – Em especial, no meu quarto.

- Realmente. Nunca se sabe o que podemos encontrar lá - dei uma risada fraca.

Seu nariz ainda sangrava. Dirigi-me para a cozinha sem pensar duas vezes.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Deve ter gelo em algum lugar por aqui – abri o freezer.

Algum tempo depois, eu e o Harry estávamos sentados no sofá. Ele tentava não se mexer, enquanto eu limpava o sangue do seu nariz com uma toalha.

- Pronto – coloquei a toalha em cima de uma mesinha que estava em frente a mim, dando um bocejo.

- Obrigado – apertou o nariz de leve duas vezes.

- Que horas são? – escorei minha cabeça em seu peito.

Ele me abraçou pelo ombro.

- Devem ser quase onze horas... Por quê? Quer ir embora?

- Não – falava um pouco mais baixo – Não quero ir embora hoje.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento e depois foi deixando devagar que seu corpo caísse ao longo do sofá, me levando junto.

Não me importei.

Ele me abraçava pelo ombro e eu tinha a cabeça e a mão em seu peito.  
Fiquei deitada no sofá, quieta, só sentindo o calor do corpo dele e sua respiração quente em meus cabelos. Eu mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Harry...

- Hm?

- Como sabia que o Draco...?

- Ele passou no restaurante – falava baixo – E percebi que já devia ser nove horas e você estaria sozinha, esperando por ele.

- E o que você fez?

- Vamos dizer que perdi um freguês... – olhei-o com os olhos confusos. Ele sorriu – Depois disso, peguei o carro e fui atrás de você – voltei a fechar os olhos, me acomodando em seus braços.

- Vai comigo no baile do meu pai?

- Vai ser uma honra – eu não o via, mas sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

- Harry...? – falei, sussurrado. Já devia ser meia-noite. Ainda estávamos abraçados.

- Mione? Pensei que já estivesse dormindo... – no mesmo tom.

- Não consegui.

- Já experimentou contar carneirinhos?

- Isso não me dá sono – fiz bico – Deixa-me entediada.

- O que você quer fazer? – pensei um pouco.

- Canta para mim? – sussurrei.

- Sem chance – ele disse, dando uma risada de deboche.

- Cante para mim, Harry – insisti novamente, me acomodando em seu peito.

- Não, Hermione – respondeu contrariado – Você sabe que eu não canto.

- Não sei, não – respondi, juntando as sobrancelhas –Todo mundo já o ouviu cantar... Menos eu – isso era um fato e me incomodava.

- Já me ouviram cantar onde? – ele parece ter arregalado os olhos.

- Festa da Primavera.

- Cantei nessa festa? – a voz dele espelhava confusão.

- Em cima da mesa, ainda por cima.

- Em cima da mesa? – a voz dele até esganiçou com a surpresa.

- Ninguém mandou ser um pé-de-cana – dei risada.

- Não respondo pelos meus atos quando estou bêbado – ele se defendeu. Ainda falávamos baixinho. Estava fresco e ele usava uma blusa de manga comprida cinza que me aquecia um pouco.

- Harry...? – murmurei.

- O quê, Mione? – ele disse calmo.

- Estou com frio nas pernas.

- Avisei a você que esse vestido era muito curto – sorriu satisfeito.

- Onde tem um cobertor? – perguntei, me levantando, apesar de sentir um pouco de má vontade da minha parte de me levantar de cima dele. O mesmo dele em me soltar.

- Acho que tem um no outro sofá – ele apontou e avistei o cobertor preto, já me esticando para pegá-lo e voltando rapidamente a sentar.

- Pronto – disse, colocando o cobertor por cima de nós, enquanto eu sentia a mão do Harry me segurar novamente pelo ombro e eu pousava minha cabeça em seu peito – E agora? Canta para mim?

- Não sei cantar – disse.

- Por favor? – fiz voz manhosa e ele ficou um momento em silêncio.

- Que música quer que eu cante? – suspirou derrotado.

- Qualquer música que vier à sua cabeça, para mim, está boa – sorri largamente.

- O que não faço por você? – deu outro suspiro.

Ouvi o coração do Harry acelerar ligeiramente. Gostei disso. Eu me aproximaria mais dele, se isso fosse possível. Percebi-o tomar ar para começar a minha música.

- "I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing". _(Eu ficaria acordado apenas para te ouvir respirar)_  
"Watch you smile while you are sleeping". _(Observar seu sorriso, enquanto você dorme)_  
"While you're far away and dreaming". _(Enquanto está distante e sonhando)_

Meu coração parecia reagir à sua voz que estava rouca e baixa.

"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender". _(Eu poderia passar a minha vida nesta doce entrega)_  
"I could stay lost in this moment forever". _(Eu ficaria perdido nesse momento para sempre)_  
"Every moment spent with you". _(Todo momento que passo com você)_  
"Is a moment I treasure". _(É um momento que valorizo)_  
"Don't wanna close my eyes". _(Não quero fechar os meus olhos)_  
"I don't wanna fall asleep". _(Não quero pegar no sono)_  
"'Cause I'd miss you, baby". _(Porque eu sentiria sua falta, baby)_  
"And I don't wanna miss a thing". _(E não quero perder coisa alguma)_  
"'Cause even when I dream of you". _(Porque mesmo quando sonho com você)_  
"The sweetest dream would never do". _(O sonho mais doce nunca seria o suficiente)_  
"I'd still miss you, baby". _(Eu ainda sentiria sua falta, baby)_  
"And I don't wanna miss a thing". _(E não quero perder coisa alguma)_

- Harry... – gaguejei baixo. Meu coração estava a mil. Acho que eu ia pedir pra que ele parasse antes que eu tivesse um ataque cardíaco. Meus olhos começaram a arder de novo. Sentia as lágrimas brotando. Ele me apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo.

- "Laying close to you". _(Deitado perto de você)_  
"Feeling your heart beating". _(Sentindo o seu coração bater)_  
"And I'm wondering what you're dreaming". _(E me perguntando o que você está sonhando)_  
"Wondering if it's me you're seeing". _(Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo)_  
"Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together". _(Então beijo os seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos)_  
"I just want to stay with you". _(Só quero ficar com você)_  
"In this moment forever, forever and ever". _(Nesse momento para sempre, sempre e sempre)_

Eu ouvia a voz do Harry cada vez mais distante. Eu queria ficar acordada, mas minha consciência já estava entrando no embalo da melodia e da sua voz.

Adormeci.

**Harlem, 19 de setembro. Oito e dez da manhã.**

Abri meus olhos devagar. Eu sabia que tinha dormido feito uma pedra. Apesar de um vento fresco bater no meu rosto, eu estava aquecida. Encontrava-me assim porque estava nos braços dele.

- Harry...? – perguntei com a voz rouca.

- Mione... – ele respondeu baixo.

- Ah, você já está acordado. Pensei que... – apoiei-me no seu peito. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados. Ele dormia.

Fiquei feliz.

Fiquei feliz por ele ter sussurrado o meu nome, fiquei feliz por seu eu quem ele estava vendo.  
Essa era a primeira vez que eu dormia fora de casa. Quer dizer, com um menino. Minha mãe ia querer saber os detalhes da minha noite maravilhosa com o Draco (supostamente, eu deveria estar com ele). Meu pai ia me condenar. Acho que eu ia acabar inventando uma desculpa. Que eu tinha encontrado a Ginny no caminho em dormido na casa dela. Não sei.

Comecei a analisar o rosto _dele_, tão calmo, tão liso. Entendi o porquê da expressão "dormir feito um bebê". Não existia cena melhor para ilustrar. Meus olhos foram saindo da sua testa, descendo pelo seu nariz até chegar aos seus lábios. Eu os observava com atenção. Carnudos, rosinhas e um pouco abertos. Pareceram-me mais atraentes do que nunca.

- Depois vou querer saber disso com detalhes – disse o senhor Potter, entrando na sala e me dando um susto.

Levantei-me de cima do Harry depressa. Ele permaneceu dormindo.

- Ah! Bom dia, senhor Potter – não havia lugar pra eu esconder a minha vergonha.

Coloquei uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. A gominha devia ter ficado em algum lugar do sofá. Meu cabelo estava solto e desgrenhado.

- Bom dia, Hermione – ele sorriu. O senhor Potter parecia bastante abatido.

- O senhor já está melhor?

- Claro. Tenho que estar – ele levantou o braço, mostrando o "muque".

Dei uma risada.

- O senhor é uma peça.

- Quer alguma coisa de café da manhã? – ele disse, entrando na cozinha – Venha. Vamos olhar alguma coisa para você comer.

Eu o segui.

Estava descalça e sentia o frio do ladrilho no chão. Eu sentia frio nas pernas. Talvez Harry estivesse certo... O vestido era muito curto.

- Temos pouca coisa, comparado ao que você deve estar acostumada a comer, mas deve ser o sufi... – ele estava abrindo o armário.

De repente, começou a tossir como se tivesse engasgado, segurando a garganta com os olhos fechados.

Corri em sua direção, fazendo com que se apoiasse no meu braço esquerdo, enquanto com o direito eu segurava seus ombros. Ele ainda tossia.

- O senhor precisa de alguma coisa? – está bom, eu definitivamente não sei lidar com esse tipo de situações.

O desespero já estava me alcançando.

- Não – tosse – Estou bem – outra tosse.

- Espere, vou chamar o... – eu já estava me impulsionando para a porta que dava para a sala, quando o senhor Potter apertou meu braço para que eu não fosse.

- Por favor, não conte para o Harry – ele me olhou suplicante.

Eu estava confusa.

- Por que não? Ele é o único que pode ajudar o senhor... – "obviamente, eu não, já que sou uma desesperada chorona que não sabe lidar com pessoas doentes", pensei.

- Ele não pode passar por isso de novo – o olhar dele ainda era de súplica.

- Isso o quê?

- Ele não pode me ver doente – os olhos dele se enchiam de lágrimas – Não pode ver que estou mal.

- O senhor pode explicar direito? – eu estava preocupada. Por que o Harry não podia saber? E se o pai dele piorasse? Eu ia manter em segredo?

- A última vez quase o destruiu – ele disse simplesmente.

Meu coração gelou.

- A última vez... – eu ainda estava confusa - Você quer dizer quando a mãe dele estava doente?

- Ele passava o dia todo por conta dela - ele ainda falava baixo, provavelmente com medo de acordar o filho – Quando ela morreu, ele entrou em depressão. Não comia, não dormia... Nunca mais sorriu do mesmo jeito.

- Mas o senhor não vai... – engoli a seco.

- Só tenho medo que ele fique por minha conta. Não quero que ele deixe de andar com os amigos ou de ir à aula para me ajudar a recuperar. Quando Lilian, minha esposa, foi parar no hospital, ele deixou a vida para trás. Não quero que ele repita esse erro – ele me olhava, ainda suplicante – Você pode me fazer esse favor e manter isso em segredo?

Eu já ia abrir a boca para responder alguma coisa, quando alguém entrou na cozinha.

- Santa mãe do guarda! – disse Ron, passando pela porta e dando de cara comigo – Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra você e o Harry iam assumir, mas vocês podiam ter me prevenido! – rolei os olhos.

**Starfire Holiday, 19 de setembro. Indo pra minha casa, dez e quinze da manhã.**

- Harry? – perguntei abraçada aos joelhos, no banco o carona. Não tive resposta – Harry? – perguntei de novo.

Ele olhava para a direção, quase pegando no sono. O cabelo dele também estava todo bagunçado e ele tinha olheiras.

- Ah, oi? – disse, acordando.

- Você tem certeza que está em condições de dirigir?

- Tenho. Estou bem – tinha a voz rouca.

- Tem mesmo certeza?

- Tenho. Melhor impossível.

- Que horas foi dormir ontem?

- Lá pelas quatro. Não estou certo.

- Incomodei você tanto assim?

- Não – ele respondeu rápido – Você não me incomodou. Quer dizer... – as bochechas dele estavam vermelhas – Ontem à noite foi... – parou.

- Se não incomodei... O que você ficou fazendo?

- Só... Pensando.

- Em quê?

- Coisas da vida, Hermione. Não tem como eu me lembrar.

- Ainda vai ao baile do meu pai? – olhei-o.

- Não posso.

- Por que não? – perguntei boquiaberta.

- Não tenho roupa para ir.

- Você não tem algum terno? – juntei as sobrancelhas.

- Eu até tinha – ainda estava sem graça – Mas a última vez que o usei foi no enterro do meu tio avô... Há dois anos. Acho que eu já cresci alguns centímetros desde então – ele deu uma pequena pausa e depois apertou a mão no volante – Se você quiser, pode chamar outro menino. Vou entender.

- Não, Harry. Eu queria que fosse você – fui sincera.

- Mas você sabe que não vou ter condição de... – juntou as sobrancelhas – Ser um par à altura.

- À altura de quê, Harry? – perguntei, soltando um suspiro – Você sabe que seria perfeito, mesmo se fosse com um terno todo remendado ou com uma gravata vermelha de bolinhas amarelas – fez careta e ri – Você é perfeito só sendo você.

Harry continuou olhando para a direção.  
Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, até ele estacionar á porta da minha casa. Meu pai já devia estar se descabelando.

- Mas... – começou a falar sem olhar pra mim.

- Hm?

- Não sou perfeito para você, Hermione – eu já ia abrir a boca para retrucar, mas ele me interrompeu – Não de verdade.

Olhei para a porta da minha casa. Meu pai estava lá, na varanda, com um celular na mão. Do jeito super protetor que ele é, provavelmente devia estar ligando pra polícia. Fiquei desconfortável por ter que inventar uma mentira, mas era uma coisa que eu precisaria enfrentar.

Abri a porta do Starfire, sendo observada em cada movimento pelo Harry. Eu ia me virar para agradecer, quando me lembrei de uma coisa importante.

- A propósito - fiquei de frente pra ele – Você canta muito bem.

**N/T:** Hey pessoal :) Não disse que a fic ia ficando cada vez mais fofa? *-* Pois é. O Harry cantando para a Mione . "Ti" lindo gente. Parece que ela não enxerga o que está bem na frente dela e fica se lamentado por conta do Malfoy ... Quem dera eu ter um Harry desse.

**LilyLuna:** Descobriu por que o Harry chegou ali rápido? Ele é muito fofo com a Mione gente *-* E o Malfoy bem que mereceu levar uns sapupos do lindo de olhos verdes. ( que fala sopapos hoje em dia? kkkk') Mas e ai, gostou do capitulo?

**Nay Gilberrt:** Seja Bem-Vinda. Obrigada mesmo flor :) Essa fic é bem meiga né? Postarei o mais rápido que eu puder, mas agora que minhas aulas voltaram meu tempo vai apertar e eu não prometo postar tão rapido como estou fazendo agora... Mas espero que continue lendo e comentando. O que achou do capitulo?

**yinfa :** Aham, o Draco tava pedindo para levar uma surra... O Harry como sempre atencioso e delicado com a Mioner *-* Ownt. Gostou do capitulo?

**Biaa Black Potter:** Hey Bia ( posso te chamar assim né?) . Acho que a Mione não faz o tipo vingativa... Quem ia pensar em vingança com uma Harry destes do lado? Eu que não ia HAHA Gostou do capitulo?

mariaelisabezerra : Quem bom saber disso ^^ É tipo um incentivo sabe? Valeu mesmo. Mai e ai? Gostou do capitulo? Me conte a tua opinião...

_10/07/2012 - 10:05 a.m_


	6. Chapter 6

**Manhattan's High School, 21 de setembro. Onze e meia da manhã, ou seja, horário do almoço.**

O refeitório já estava lotado. Cada aluno se virava para encontrar uma mesa. Eu já tinha a minha: com o Harry, o Cedrico, a Cassie, o Neville, a Luna e, hoje, até a Ginny (que fingia não ter segundas intenções).

- Ai, que fedor! – Cedrico reclamava – Sentar duas mesas depois do banheiro não foi a melhor escolha.

- Culpa do Harry – Neville disse com a voz nasalada, já que tinha tampado o nariz.

Luna deu uma risadinha.

- Ah, cale a boca – Harry retrucou – Essa era a única mesa sobrando. Além do mais, podia ser pior. Poderíamos estar sentados a uma mesa do banheiro.

- Ou na mesa enfrente à lata de lixo – completei.

Comecei a observar as pessoas à nossa volta. As líderes de torcida toda hora lançavam um olhar em direção à nossa mesa (para ser mais exata, em direção a certa pessoinha sentada à minha frente). Cho cochichava alguma coisa com elas a cada vez que as mesmas olhavam.

Suspirei.

Continuei dando uma geral no lugar, até perceber que as líderes de torcida não eram as únicas que nos encaravam. Draco estava sentado com seus amigos em uma mesa no canto. Tinha seus cabelos perfeitos, nariz perfeito e me encarava com seus olhos perfeitamente roxos. Deixei uma risada escapar e depois virei meu rosto para o Harry, boquiaberta, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Você é inacreditável – disse baixo para só ele ouvir.

Ele se virou para trás, deixando que seu olhar se encontrasse com o do Draco, e depois se virou pra mim, com uma cara convencida.

- Só o que posso dizer é que no meu restaurante ele nunca mais volta – ele respondeu no mesmo tom baixo, para que só eu ouvisse.

Ginny pareceu se sentir incomodada com as nossas confidências, porque não pôde deixar de interromper.

- Gente! – ela disse, olhando para a mesa do canto – Onde será que o Malfoy arrumou aqueles olhos roxos?

- Vai saber – Harry deu de ombros.

Segurei uma risada.

- Em falar no Malfoy... – Luna olhou para mim – Vocês tiveram um encontro sexta-feira, não é, Mione? – assenti com a cabeça. Harry prestava atenção – E como foi?

- Ah... Nada impressionante, na verdade – eu fingia fazer pouco caso – Ele é muito ruim de papo. Acabei indo embora mais cedo – dei de ombros.

Dessa vez, quem segurava a risada era o Harry.

- Você não faz idéia do que aconteceu com ele? Parece ter apanhado bastante... – Cassie ficou pensativa.

Neguei.

- Seja lá de quem ou de que ele apanhou, foi uma surra bem dada – Cedrico disse, observando-o. Eu e Harry trocamos um olhar cúmplice.

**Harlem, 25 de setembro. Seis e quinze da noite.**

_[N/t]: Quem quiser, pode colocar para carregar a música:_Awake, do Secondhand Serenade_._

Outono, finalmente! A estação já chegou, me presenteando com uma temperatura mais baixa que vinte e cinco graus.

Eu subia as escadas do prédio velho, apressada, apesar de não ter motivo nenhum. Toquei a campainha do apartamento 302, já sabendo que seria o senhor que abriria.

- Boa noite, Mione – ele me disse, sorrindo, fazendo sinal para que eu entrasse.

- Boa noite, senhor – disse, entrando no apartamento, devolvendo o sorriso – Obrigada por me chamar para o jantar...

- Que é isso... É sempre um prazer tê-la por aqui.

Olhei a sala vazia. Nenhum sinal do Harry.

Eu ouvia o barulho de violão vindo do corredor.

- Ele está no quarto – senhor disse, já prevendo qual seria a minha pergunta.

Agradeci, me dirigindo para o corredor devagar.

- Ah senhor Potter ! – disse, me virando pra ele.

- Sim?

- O senhor já está... – falei um pouco mais baixo – Já está melhor?

- Está brincando? – ele deu uma risada.– Melhor impossível. Se bobear, até vou correr na próxima maratona... – sorri feliz com a notícia.

- Que bom saber – suspirei aliviada.

Voltei-me novamente para o corredor estreito, indo em direção ao quarto do Harry. O barulho de violão ficava cada vez mais alto.

A porta estava fechada, me deixando de cara com os mil e um adesivos nela colados.

_[N/A]: Se você carregou, coloque para tocar._

Bati na porta. Ninguém atendeu. Bati na porta novamente.

- Harry? – chamei, sem resposta – Harry, vou entrar – alertei.

Abri a porta devagar, colocando meu rosto para dentro do quarto. Pela fresta aberta, pude observar Harry sentado na cama, sem blusa, com o violão no colo e cantando baixo alguma música.

- "With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes"._(Com toda a sua aparência cegando meus olhos)_

"I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do". _(Mal consigo me lembrar da última vez em que me senti como me sinto)_

"You're an angel disguised". _(Você é um anjo disfarçado)_

"And you're lying real still". _(E você está deitada bem parada)_

"But your heart beat is fast just like mine". _(Mas a batida do seu coração é tão rápida quanto a minha)_

"The movie's long over". _(O longo filme terminou)_

"That's three that have passed. One more's fine". _(São três que já passaram. Um a mais está bem)_

"Will you stay awake for me?". _(Você ficará acordada para mim?)_

"I don't wanna miss anything". _(Não quero perder nada)_

"I don't wanna miss anything". _(Não quero perder nada)_

"I will share the air I breathe". _(Compartilharei o ar que respiro)_

"I will give you my heart on a string". _(Eu lhe darei meu coração em um cordão)_

"I just don't wanna miss anything". _(Só não quero perder nada)_

Fiquei parada, em silêncio, tentando não fazer o menor barulho que pudesse interrompê-lo. Primeiro porque ele estava muito concentrado, tocando violão. Segundo porque ele canta muito bem. E terceiro porque... Eu nunca tinha o visto sem camisa antes... Quer dizer, até tinha... Na sétima série.

Mas acho que o corpo do Harry mudou demais até o segundo ano. Eu sabia que se eu o interrompesse, ele vestiria a camisa. Por mais vergonhoso que seja admitir, acho que eu não queria isso. Minhas bochechas até avermelharam com o pensamento.

"I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue". _(Estou realmente tentando não tremer. Estou mordendo minha língua)_

"But I'm feeling alive and with every breath that I take". _(Mas estou me sentindo vivo e com todo o ar que respiro)_

"I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival". _(Sinto como se tivesse ganhado. Você é minha chave da sobrevivência)_

"And If it's a hero you want". _(E se é um herói que você quer)_

"I can save you. Just stay here". _(Posso salvá-la. Só fique aqui)_

"Your whisperes are priceless". _(Seus sussurros não têm preço)_

"Your breath it is dear. So, please, stay near". _(Sua respiração é querida. Então, por favor, fique por perto)_

"Will you stay awake for me?". _(Você ficará acordada para mim?)_

"I don't wanna miss anything". _(Não quero perder nada)_

"I don't wanna miss anything". _( Não quero perder nada)_

"I will share the air I breathe". _(Compartilharei o ar que respiro)_

"I'll give you my heart on a string". _(Eu lhe darei meu coração em um cordão)_

"I just don't wanna miss anything". _(Só não quero perder nada)_

"Say my name. I just want to hear you". _(Diga o meu nome. Só quero ouvi-la)_

"Say my name, so I know it's true". _(Diga o meu nome e então sei que é verdade)_

"You're changing me, you're changing me". _(Você está me mudando, você está me mudando)_

"You showed me how to live". _(Você me mostrou como viver)_

"So just say. So just say". _(Então apenas diga, então apenas diga)_

Meu nariz começou a coçar até um ponto que não agüentei mais.

Espirrei.

Harry tocou com força e desafinado no violão, se assustando com o meu espirro. Deixei a porta abrir devagar. Nossos olhares se cruzaram.

- Mione? – ele perguntou surpreso, jogando o violão para o lado e indo em direção a uma escrivaninha, onde estava sua blusa vermelha.

- Por que a surpresa? – perguntei, coçando o nariz, observando colocá-la (a blusa).

- Eu não sabia que você vinha – ele respondeu com uma pontada de irritação.

- Seu pai não o avisou? – juntei as sobrancelhas, confusa.

- Não me avisou o quê? – ainda estava irritado.

Virou-se para mim.

- Que ele me chamou para o jantar...

- Ah, mas eu mato aquele velho... – murmurou.

- Algum problema com eu vir jantar aqui? – eu ainda estava confusa.

- Não, não – ele disse rápido, perdendo a pontada de irritação – Claro que não – Ele pensou um pouco – Há quanto tempo está aí?

- Ah, isso... – eu disse, tentando parecer pensativa – Não faz muito tempo - mentira.

- Ah, bom – ele soltou um suspiro, se jogando na cama baixa.

- Bonita música – ele levantou os olhos, deixando-os encontrar com os meus novamente. Fiquei um pouco sem jeito – Está bom. A parte da música que ouvi... – girei os olhos, derrotada – É de quem? – dirigi-me até a cama dele e me sentei devagar ao seu lado esquerdo.

- Uns amigos meus escreveram – deu de ombros – Gosto do som.

- Não sabia que você tinha amigos no ramo da música – fato.

- Mais do que você imagina – ele deu uma risada baixa.

- Já pensou em formar uma banda?

- Até já, quando eu morava em Londres.– ele olhava fixamente para a parede – Eu tinha uns amigos que também tinham essa vocação.

- E o que aconteceu? – perguntei um pouco mais baixo.

- Minha mãe morreu e eu perdi a motivação – deu de ombros novamente – Pouco tempo depois, meu pai resolveu se mudar pra cá.

- Ah, está bom. Agora me senti culpada pelo meu país por estragar o seu sonho – fiz bico.

Ele riu.

- Não se sinta. Acho que não teria dado certo mesmo... – ele cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Por que não pede ajuda para o Ron? – sugeri – Ele mexe com produção de bandas, não é? De repente, ele arruma outras pessoas com as quais você possa... – Harry me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Você por um acaso tem noção das bandas que o Ron produz?

- Não – respondi sincera.

- Nem queira – gargalhei.

- Coitado... Nem podem ser tão ruins assim.

- Ou podem – Harry respondeu.

Dei outra risada.

Mexi-me na cama, ouvindo um barulho de papel sendo amassado onde eu estava sentada. Pulei para o lado, tirando a jaqueta azul do Harry, na qual eu estava sentada (sim, o quarto dele é uma bagunça), de cima de uma revista.

- Revista de mulheres? – perguntei, olhando-o boquiaberta.

- É do Ron – ele respondeu depressa – Juro que nunca tinha visto antes - beijou os dedos indicadores duas vezes.

- Ah, claro – revirei os olhos, colocando a revista atrás de mim.

- Ah, fale sério. Sou homem. Mereço um desconto – assentiu.

- Você não pensa em desconto quando entra no meu quarto e vê aqueles pôsteres do..

- Zac Efron – ele falava com a voz afetada, levantando as mãos e as balançando de leve, simulando histeria.

- Esqueceu-se do Johnny Depp – lembrei-o.

- Uhul! Como me esquecer dele para completar o grupo de gatões? – ainda tinha a voz afetada – Ah, fale sério, Mione. Minha avó tinha pôsteres deles no quarto dela. Você não acha que já estão muito ultrapassados?

- O que não é ultrapassado então, gênio? – olhei-o com olhar de descrença.

Como se ele soubesse de alguma coisa.

- Ter uma foto minha no seu criado mudo já seria um grande passo – ele fez cara de convencido. Dei uma risada irônica – Em falar em foto no criado mudo...

- Hm?

- O que você fez com a foto do... – ele pareceu medir palavras – Malfoy?

- Amassei - comecei a contar nos dedos – Rasguei, queimei e, por fim, joguei fora – ele riu e depois ficou sério.

- E o que fez com seus sentimentos por ele?

- Com sentimentos você quer dizer...

- Amor.

- Acho que ele nunca existiu – dei de ombros.

O queixo dele caiu.

- Então quer dizer que fiquei um ano - pequena pausa – repito: UM ANO escutando você falar sobre um sentimento que nunca existiu? – Ainda boquiaberto.

- É – sorri – Deve ter sido só uma paixãozinha inocente.

- Vou lhe mostrar o que é paixãozinha inocente... – Ele disse, se virando pra mim com as mãos em formato de garras.

- Ah, não, Harry. Você não... – eu já começava a rir, prevendo o que ele iria fazer.

- Ah, sim, Mione. Eu sim – ele respondeu, começando a me fazer cócegas na barriga, enquanto eu me debatia em meio a risadas um pouco histéricas.

- Pare, Harry! – risadas histéricas.

- Isso é por um ano de azucrinação... – ele parou e pensou um pouco.– Essa palavra existe? – ri mais ainda.

- Claro que existe, seu bobo – ele continuou a me fazer cócegas.

Eu já devia estar vermelha de tanto rir.

- Sabe no que estou pensando? – ele fez voz de quem estava fazendo esforço.

- Em parar de me fazer cócegas? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Não – ele girou os olhos, como se fosse óbvio – Que azucrinar é uma palavra muito feia – gargalhei.

Meu abdômen já estava doendo.

- Está bom – ele disse – Agora chega – soltou-me, enquanto eu arrumava os cabelos e tomava fôlego.

- Crianças – o senhor gritava da sala – O jantar está servido!

Eu me levantei da cama, arrumando a minha roupa, novamente os meus cabelos, e me virando para o Harry. Estendi minha mão para ele, para ajudá-lo a levantar.

- E sobre o baile do meu pai... – eu disse sorridente.

- Ah, não invente, Mione – ele disse, segurando minha mão e se levantando, apesar de fazer voz de manhoso – Você sabe que eu não tenho cara para entrar lá com um terno remendado.

- Nop – respondi, ainda sorrindo – Dei um jeito...

**N/T:** Hey gente :) O capitulo não foi muito grande né? Foi mal... O próximo já será a festa HAHA Não percam! A atualização não irá demorar eu prometo. Continuem acompanhando por favor.

Vocês sabem que dia é amanha? ~cry~ Pois é... Irá fazer um ano que o ultimo filme do Harry Potter estreou... Nossa, como o tempo passou rápido. Hoje a meia noite vou assistir o filme novamente de chorar bastante :'( Quem é Potterhead de verdade sabe como esse dia será triste e ao mesmo tempo alegre( ficou confuso né?) Será triste pelo motivo óbvio, e alegre por mostra que mesmo depois de 1, 2 15, 30 anos a geração Potteriana continua unida e com o amor que sente pela saga do mesmo jeito. " After all this time?" - Se você souber a resposta escreva na sua review antes do seu comentário.

Um grupo de Potteriano do _facebook _deu a sugestão de amanha você trocar a sua imagem do perfil por algum personagem do Harry Potter. Quem quiser aderir a esta ideia fique a vontade. Eu vou ^^

**LilyLuna** : Oi flor, eu não coloquei o nome da música foi mal mesmo. O nome é "I don't wanna miss a thing" - Renato Vianna. Ficou perfeita no contexto da história né?Mas e ai? Gostou do cap? Bem pequeno ele né?

**Guest:** Obrigada :) Essa fic é bem fofinha mesmo. Eu queria um Harry deste cantando para mim... O que achou do capitulo?

**yinfa:**O capitulo está aqui para acabar com a tua curiosidade flor, o que achou dele? Não perca o proximo.

** Rafaella1d : **Então somos duas iludidas , bate aqui o/ kkk' Quem não queria uma Harry destes? Só uma doida mesmo HAHA Gostou do capitulo?

**Biaa Black Potter**: Hey baby, tudo bem contigo?Esse Harry é um fofo mesmo ne? O nome da música está na resposta a review da LilyLuna( a primeira), se você quiser escuta-la. Bom, o que achou do capitulo? Beijos

**Giovanna J**: A minha também HAHA E mais a frente tudo pode acontecer :) O que achou do capitulo?

**Isabella :** Nunca pensei em desistir flor... Também nem tem como né? ^^ Eu estou transcrevendo esta fic. Avisei isso no primeiro capitulo. Mas me diga, gostou do capitulo?

_14/07/2012 - 11:42 a.m_


	7. Chapter 7

**SoHo, minha casa, 3 de outubro (dia do baile do meu pai). Sete e quarenta e cinco da noite.**

Está bom, Hermione. Está bom. Agora é só subir o zíper e... Pronto!

Olhei-me mais uma vez, em frente ao espelho. Acho que eu parecia elegante: cabelo de babyliss, com um enfeite prateado preso no lado direito, um vestido tomara-que-caia longo e cor-de-rosa, com uns detalhes de pedra prateada no busto. Rosa combinava com meu tom de pele, realçava a cor dos meus olhos ou dos meus cabelos... Sei lá.

Fiquei me encarando feito idiota na frente do espelho. Eu estava me achando... Bonita.

- Mione - minha mãe disse, batendo na porta do meu quarto - O Harry já está lá embaixo! – por alguma razão, prendi a respiração e senti como se borboletas geladas dançassem no meu estômago. Isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo... Ainda mais pelo Harry – Você já terminou?

- Ainda não! – respondi meio falha, sentindo minha respiração voltar.

Dirigi-me rapidamente em direção à minha cômoda para retocar o lápis de olho e o rímel. Aproveitei também para pegar uma sombra rosa e prata para passar em frente ao espelho.

Ouvi a maçaneta ser girada. Por um momento, senti as borboletas voltarem, até perceber que quem abriu a porta foi a minha mãe. Suspirei, ainda olhando pra ela.

- Que cara de espanto é essa? – perguntou desconfiada – Pensava que fosse quem?

- Ninguém – respondi depressa – Só queria fazer surpresa com relação ao meu visual.

- Você está maravilhosa, filha – ela disse, me abraçando por trás, deixando nós duas de frente pro espelho. Ela usava um vestido azul. A semelhança entre nós era incontestável. Ela sorriu, me fazendo sorrir também.– Nunca a vi tão bonita – fez uma pequena pausa -Tomara que o Harry saiba aproveitar bem – alargou o sorriso.

Eu ia retrucar, mas acabei corando e engolindo o que eu ia falar.

- E como ele está? – tentei, me fazer de indiferente.

- Um príncipe, como sempre – ela deu de ombros – Só que dessa vez de terno e com o cabelo penteado – gargalhei.

- Imagino! – ainda rindo.

- Mione...

- Oi? – perguntei, me analisando. Por incrível que pareça, eu estava me sentindo mais bonita do que as líderes de torcida da escola. Até do que a Chang (isso é surpreendente).

- Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de lhe dar... – ela disse, me soltando do abraço e tirando um cordão de ouro com um coração de pingente do pescoço. Ela sempre o usava.

- O seu pingente? – perguntei, franzindo a testa – Mas mãe... Você nunca o tira...

- Eu sei – ela disse, colocando em volta do meu pescoço – Mas acho que chegou a hora de você usar.

- Obrigada – fisse um pouco confusa.

- Você sabe a história desse cordão? – sua voz era terna.

- 'No idea' – respondi sincera.

- Usei-o quando conheci o seu pai – ela sorriu – Foi no baile do terceiro ano...

- E por que você o está dando para mim? – eu ainda estava confusa.

- Agora ele fica melhor em você – piscou.

- Vou cuidar bem dele – sorri também.

- O Harry está lindo – mudou de assunto - Ah se eu fosse uns trinta e cinco anos mais nova...

- Mãe, você tem marido! – disse boquiaberta, com um sorriso no canto da boca.

- Mas há trinta e cinco anos atrás eu não tinha – ela deu de ombros.

- Mas você ia deixar de casar com o papai pelo Harry? – ainda estava boquiaberta.

- Eu não disse que ia casar... – deu uma pequena pausa – Só dar uns beijinhos, talvez.

- Mãe! – eu disse alto, em meio a uma gargalhada. Ela também riu.

- Vamos. Temos que ser os primeiros a chegar à festa – ela me apressou.

- Só mais um minuto – disse, terminando de passar a sombra.

- Só não demore – minha mãe se virou, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

Respirei fundo, fechando meus olhos e imaginando como o Harry estaria de terno. Era uma imaginação bonita. Permiti-me sorrir.

Equilibrei-me nos saltos, indo em direção ao corredor. A poucos passos, estava a escada e sentia o número de borboletas aumentar cada vez mais (ok, isso era uma reação idiota). Olhei para os degraus que eu ainda teria que descer e respirei fundo, tendo tempo de ainda ouvir uma conversa entre o Harry e o meu pai na sala.

- Você está tão elegante quanto eu estava no dia em que vesti esse terno – meu pai disse, parecendo encher o peito de orgulho. Ele via o Harry com um olhar paterno,e o adorava tanto quanto minha mãe.

- Obrigado por me emprestar esse terno, senhor Granger. Não sei o que faria sem ele – Harry deu uma risadinha.

- De nada, meu rapaz. Você já faz demais por mim cuidando da Hermione todos os dias.

- Ah, que é isso... – deu outra risadinha – Ela nem dá tanto trabalho.

"Não dou mesmo", pensei.

- Sei que dá – Harry gargalhou. Meu pai deu uma pausa – Usei esse terno no meu casamento.

- Ah! – exclamou – Então não posso aceitar uma coisa tão importante quanto...

- Se você quiser, é seu – meu pai pareceu dar de ombros – A importância está na memória e não nos objetos.

- Obrigado...

- Hermione! – minha mãe disse alto, do pé da escada, me desconcentrando da minha imaginação. Eu nem tinha a visto ali – Você vai ficar parada aí ou vai descer?

De repente, o Harry saiu apressado da sala, provavelmente para me ver. Tampei a respiração, vendo-o sair. Nosso olhar se cruzou. Ele deixou sua boca entreaberta. Engoli em seco.

De uma hora para outra, o mundo tinha razão: o Harry era muito bonito... Muito bonito não. Lindo! Ele era lindo. Esteve aqui o tempo todo e eu não vi.

Seu cabelo estava penteado (pela primeira vez desde a oitava série), seus olhos pareciam brilhar mais e o terno lhe caía perfeitamente bem. Ele fazia a mesma cara abobada com a qual eu deveria estar.

- Mione... – murmurou e depois deu um pigarro – Mione! – corrigiu-se. Desviei meu olhar, sem graça. Depois vi que não tinha motivo para tanta tensão. Empinei meu nariz e desci as escadas até o seu lado.

- E aí... - tentei parecer descontraída – Como eu estou?

- Você está... – ele me olhava com os olhos arregalados.

- Minha filha, como você está linda! – meu pai disse, interrompendo a fala do Harry, e me dando um abraço. Retribuí um pouco tonta.

- Vamos? – minha mãe disse, pegando as chaves e abrindo a porta – O motorista já está esperando...

- Motorista? – Harry perguntou, me olhando confuso.

- Eu disse que não precisava disso tudo, mas você sabe como são meus pais... – balancei os ombros.

Minha mãe saiu na frente, sendo conduzida pelo meu pai. Harry colocou o braço em volta dos meus ombros, fazendo o mesmo. Por dentro, uma parte de mim sorria. Eu sabia que sim.

**Salão de festas em não sei exatamente onde, 3 de outubro. Aproximadamente oito e dez.**

O salão era grande, lotado de espelhos e estava incrível. Eu sabia que a empresa do meu pai era boa para organizar festas, mas nunca tinha realmente ido a uma. Essa era a primeira vez.

O local era branco e os cantores já estavam posicionados, assim como os garçons. Fomos os primeiros a chegar, como o planejado.

- Esse lugar está incrível! – Harry disse boquiaberto, agradando meu pai.

- Fruto de muito esforço – ele respondeu, sorrindo.

Um dos garçons cutucou meu pai, cochichando algo. Ele logo sinalizou para minha mãe alguma coisa como _"venha aqui rapidinho"_.

- Com licença, crianças – ela disse, afastando-se juntamente com meu pai, deixando eu e o Harry sozinhos.

_Sozinhos_.

Permanecemos um momento em silêncio.

Ficar perto dele sem ter o que dizer estava começando a me incomodar. Antes eu não me importava em ficar horas calada ao seu lado. Era como se não precisássemos falar nada. Mas agora eu tinha necessidade de me pronunciar de alguma forma, senão ia morrer de aflição.

Abri meus lábios devagar, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Talvez, na hora em que o primeiro "ah" saísse, eu conseguiria terminar a frase.

- Ah...

- Então... – disse na mesma hora que eu. Fiquei sem graça e ele também, abaixando a cabeça – Pode falar primeiro.

- Ah... – pensei um pouco – Só ia dizer que você fica bem de terno – dei de ombros.

- Seu pai usou isso no casamento – encolheu-se – Acho que não tenho lugar para esconder a minha vergonha. Eu nem devia estar usando uma coisa tão importante quanto essa.

- Vá se acostumando – disse convencida, tomando ar de brincadeira – No nosso casamento você vai usar um igual.

- Wow, calma lá – gargalhou – Quem disse que quero um casamento na igreja?

- Não importa o que você pensa. Quero que o nosso casamento seja na igreja – peguei um refrigerante da bandeja do garçom que nos servia.

Acho que ele me olhou com uma cara de "casamento? Ela está grávida?".Segurei o riso e Harry fez o mesmo, mas recusou o refrigerante.

- A patroa é que manda, então? – perguntou com um sorriso.

- Claro. É a mulher que manda e sempre vou ser a cabeça desse casamento – dessa vez, passou o garçom que servia os coquetéis com álcool.

Ele pegou um de pêssego.

- Então 'ta – brincou – Sou todo seu – ri.

- Idiota - balancei a cabeça para os dois lados, como se discordasse. Algumas pessoas já haviam chegado – Você já tinha vindo aqui antes?

- Já, na verdade – fez uma pequena pausa – Uma vez contrataram o meu pai para cozinhar aqui... A festa foi boa.

- Quantos anos você tinha? – dei um gole no refrigerante.

- Uns catorze, quinze.

- Pegou quantas na festa? – perguntei indiferente.

- Quem disse que peguei alguém aqui? – arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu – respondi confiante.– Acho que às vezes você se esquece de que conheço você desde os onze – girei os olhos e ele sorriu. Realmente, eu conhecia o Harry e eu sabia que ele não era lá um santo.

- Está certo.

- Quantas? – perguntei novamente, mas dessa vez transpareceu uma pontada de curiosidade na minha voz.

Estranhei isso.

- Não me lembro. Talvez duas – suspirou derrotado – Satisfeita?

- Não – fui sincera. Eu não estava satisfeita.

- O que mais você quer de mim? – perguntou, como se fosse um sacrifício me dizer qualquer coisa. Dei risada da careta que ele fez.

- Uma resposta – levantei o dedo indicador, ressaltando o "uma resposta".

- Qual?

- Lá em casa...

- Hm... – começou a acompanhar o que eu dizia.

- Quando perguntei: "e aí, como estou?".

- Ahn... – olhava para o vazio, como se recuperasse a lembrança.

- Você não me respondeu – concluí por fim. Ele desviou seu olhar do vazio diretamente para o meu. Seus olhos eram ternos. As malditas borboletas voltaram.

Eu podia perceber que havia outras pessoas à nossa volta: homens de terno, mulheres de vestidos longos e coloridos... Mas apesar da curiosidade em saber o tipo de roupas e de rosto que os funcionários e amigos do meu pai tinham, eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos dos do Harry.

Eu queria aquela resposta. Já até estava começando a criar expectativas na minha cabeça. Ele continuava olhando para o meu rosto sem dizer nada.

Abriu a boca – até que enfim – e tomou fôlego para falar alguma coisa.

- Você está... – respondeu baixo. Estiquei meu pescoço discretamente mais para frente, como se isso adiantasse para eu ouvir melhor a resposta.

- Hermione? – ouvi uma voz masculina não-identificada vinda de trás de mim. Seu rosto enrijeceu-se. Detestei o fato de ele ter sido interrompido –Hermione Granger?

Virei-me de má vontade, dando de cara com um par de olhos verdes que quase me deixaram tonta.

- Chad Stweart? – respondi boquiaberta, alargando um sorriso.

- Hermione! Não acredito que seja você! – Chad me abraçou forte e retribuí com gosto.

Era o meu melhor amigo atéa quinta série, quando mudou-se pra Chicago. A partir daí, o Harry entrou na minha vida.

Acho que devo ser masculina demais ou algo assim. Todos os meus melhores amigos até hoje tinham sido meninos. Deve ser algo no meu jeito, no meu cheiro.

Chad tinha ficado lindo, encorpado, "embonitado", ou seja lá como se chame. Só sei que ele estava um excelente partido e extremamente "ficável".

Comecei a criar imaginações na minha cabeça de como seria se eu ficasse com meu amigo de infância e, acredite, elas eram boas.

- Quando você voltou? – perguntei interessada.

- Para falar a verdade... – coçou seus (lindos) cabelos castanhos – Não voltei. Vim à festa porque meus pais estão negociando com o seu de gerenciar uma sede da empresa Granger em Chicago...

- Mas isso é ótimo. Quer dizer que provavelmente vamos nos ver mais – sorriu. Ouvi um pigarro vindo de trás de mim e lembrei-me de que o Harry estava lá – Ah! Chad, tem uma pessoa que quero que você conheça... – meu amigo deu um passo até ficar do meu lado.

Ele encarava o garoto de olhos verdes de um jeito nada amigável, que por sua vez olhava-me com cara de surpresa.

- Seu... – começou a falar devagar, juntando as sobrancelhas em sinal de confusão – Namorado?

- Não – respondi depressa – Não, não. Não tenho namorado. O Harry é só um amigo – Harry virou seu olhar para mim devagar e eu não soube como interpretar aquele ato.

Alguma coisa fez com que eu me sentisse mal em ter respondido daquele jeito e tão depressa, mas não sabia o quê. Um sentimento estranho de culpa me invadiu, misturado com um de curiosidade e euforia com relação ao menino de cabelos castanhos.

- Ah, ótimo – Chad suspirou aliviado – Então suponho que o "Harry" não vai se importar se eu tirar você para dançar – estendeu a mão para mim, olhando-o e dando um sorriso.

Uma parte minha tinha vontade de que _ele_ interrompesse aquele ato e achasse ruim qualquer coisa, mas, em compensação, a outra parte estava louca para segurar a mão do maravilhoso do Chad e dançar com ele o salão inteiro.

- Suponho que não – Harry respondeu em meio a um suspiro, depois de algum tempo.

Apesar de sentir uma pontada de decepção dentro do meu peito, segurei a mão do outro garoto, sorrindo, e de certa forma empolgada.

**Salão de festas, 3 de outubro. Aproxima****damente uma e meia da manhã.**

_[N/t]: Para quem quiser, coloque para carregar: Blind For You, da banda Di-Rect._

- Chad, você é ótimo – dava gargalhada abraçada com ele na varanda do salão.

- Você que é.– também ria. Depois parou de falar e fixou seu olhar no meu – Obrigado por tornar essa noite perfeita – aproximou seus lábios dos meus, me dando um selinho. Sorri.

Eu estava tomando o máximo cuidado do mundo para nenhum dos meus pais me ver aos beijos com o Chad durante toda festa. Nota: máximo cuidado do mundo é igual a deixar o Harry sentado perto da varanda, para que ele possa me avisar, caso algum dos dois estiver vindo.

Mas acho que minha segurança não estava mais tão efetiva assim, já que ele tinha bebido todo o álcool possível da festa e estava conversando até com o copo. A última vez que o vi bebendo tanto assim foi na festa de Primavera. Acabei não prestando muita atenção porque eu estava ocupada demais ficando com um universitário super gato.

- Ai, droga! – Chad disse, olhando o relógio – Preciso voltar para o hotel. Meus pais já devem estar me esperando – fez cara de decepção.

- Mas já? – fiz bico.

- Droga. Bem que eu queria ficar, mas o limite deles já deve ter estourado e você sabe como eles são rígidos – de fato, eu sabia.

- Se é assim...

- Um beijo de despedida, então? – perguntou.

- Com certeza – respondi, sorrindo e selando nossos lábios.

Depois de algum tempo de duração do nosso beijo, Chad se afastou.

- Então, tchau – disse baixo.

- Tchau – no mesmo tom.

- Espere. Qual seu número? – tirou o celular do bolso. Passei, recebendo mais um selinho e observando-o ir embora.

Suspirei fundo, passando os dedos entre meus cabelos suados. Tinha dançado com ele a festa inteira e, mesmo tendo ficado animada, ainda sentia-me um pouco vazia.

Meus olhos se desviaram do vazio para o garoto bêbado que mexia com os guardanapos. Harry tinha ficado sozinho a festa toda. Quer dizer... Ele teve o copo como companhia. Sentia-me culpada por isso, de verdade, mas eu não ia deixar de aproveitar a festa por causa dele. Certo? Ele ia entender... Ou não?

Andei devagar em sua direção. Virou seu olhar para mim devagar, com os olhos vermelhos e uma expressão sofrida. Se eu não soubesse que era por causa do álcool, provavelmente viraria o mundo de cabeça para baixo para vê-lo sorrir de novo. Sempre que o vejo chateado com alguma coisa, meu coração aperta. É uma reação boba, mas involuntária.

- Posso me sentar? – perguntei, tentando parecer descontraída.

Apesar de já ser quase duas horas da manhã, o salão ainda estava cheio e as pessoas não tinham perdido o pique para dançar.

- Não – disse simplesmente.

Senti-me ofendida.

- Por que não?

- Porque não – sua voz já estava um tanto alterada por causa do álcool – Por que você não procura o "Chad"?– fez uma cara de nojo.

- Porque o "Chad"... – imitei a careta e a voz que ele fez ao dizer o nome –... Já foi embora. – verdade.

- Então esse é seu único motivo para me procurar? – fez a expressão sofrida novamente.

Meu coração bateu sem espaço. Maldito álcool.

- Claro que não! – disse depressa – Você é meu melhor amigo...

- E...?

- E quero estar perto de você.

- Pode sentar... – apontou meio desnorteado para a cadeira. Sentei-me à sua frente – Mas saiba que isso não muda os fatos.

- Que fatos? – juntei as sobrancelhas.

Olhou-me fixamente por um momento e depois voltou a brincar com o guardanapo. Fitei o chão sem ter o que dizer. A culpa me invadiu novamente e as palavras retornaram.

- Você me desculpa? – falei baixo, olhando pra ele, arrependida. O garoto também me olhou por um momento, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

- Qual... – começou a falar, sussurrado – Qual o problema comigo? – a pergunta parecia ser mais para ele mesmo do que pra mim. Eu ainda estava sem jeito por ter o deixado sozinho.

- Você tem nenhum problema – fui sincera.

- Não – balançou a cabeça para os dois lados. Seus cabelos já estavam suados, fazendo com que eles voltassem a ficar bagunçados – Tenho um grande problema, Mione. Grande problema – embolou a língua ao falar.

Levantou-se um pouco tonto e flexionei meus joelhos, posicionando-me para chegar ao lado dele depressa, caso o mesmo precisasse de algum apoio.

- Qual? – perguntei curiosa e compreensiva ao mesmo tempo.

Ele parecia me devorar com os olhos.

- Eu não deveria – colocou uma das mãos na testa, olhando pra cima como se tivesse um grande arrependimento.

Levantei-me, me dirigindo depressa para o seu lado e segurando seu ombro. Voltou seu olhar para mim com os lábios entreabertos e os olhos arregalados e confusos.

- Não deveria o quê? – queria ajudá-lo mais do que tudo.

- Sentir o que estou sentido agora - falou baixo e, por um momento, pareceu sóbrio. Meu coração deu uma descompassada – Hermione...? – meu nome pareceu mais sonoro vindo da sua boca.

- Hm?

- Dança comigo? – apesar de bêbado, seus olhos ainda pareciam sinceros e saber o que estavam fazendo.

Expirei mais devagar. Depois de um tempo, consegui sorrir e responder.

- Mas é claro.

Segurou minha mão e me conduziu até a pista de dança.

Apesar de eu ter adorado dançar com o Chad, me sentia mais segura segurando sua mão quente. Meus dedos se encaixavam melhor nela. Um sentimento muito bom tomou conta de mim. Eu não sabia muito bem o que era, mas emanava calor para todo o meu corpo.

Harry parou de andar por fim no meio da pista, onde alguns casais ainda dançavam. Desencaixou os dedos dos meus e espalmou as duas mãos mornas na minha cintura, me puxando mais para perto do seu corpo. Minhas pernas estremeceram.

Isso fez com que eu adquirisse uma imensa falta de jeito e não soubesse onde colocar a minha mão. Ainda mantinha seu olhar no meu, terno e paciente, enquanto eu lutava com a minha memória para saber onde raios eu colocava os meus braços. Por fim, ele encostou sua bochecha à minha de leve, descompassando mais ainda as batidas do meu coração

- Dance comigo, Hermione – sussurrou no meu ouvido direito.

Arrepiei.

Coloquei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço (sim, era lá onde eles deveriam estar) e ele começou a se mover no ritmo da música, me conduzindo. Estávamos abraçados, nos movendo lentamente. A proximidade fazia com que eu pudesse sentir os batimentos cardíacos do menino. Ele respirava com dificuldade, assim como eu.

_[N/t]: Coloque pra tocar!_ **  
**  
Lembrei-me de um pensamento bobo e soltei uma risada sem a intenção.

- Que foi? – perguntou preocupado, apesar da língua embolada – Danço tão mal assim?

- Não, não – balancei a cabeça de leve, discordando – Só estava pensando...

- Em quê?

- Todos os melhores amigos que tive até hoje foram meninos... – ri fraco – Acho que devo ser muito masculina mesmo, para só atrair esse tipo de pessoas... – não conseguia ver o seu rosto. Estávamos com as bochechas coladas e ele permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto continuávamos com nossos passos lentos embalados pelo som.

Fechei os olhos, procurando sentir o máximo do : sua bochecha morna encostada à minha, suas mãos quentes na minha cintura, seus cabelos por cima das minhas mãos e seu peito encostado ao meu, me permitindo saber a quantas andava o seu coração.

- Não é por isso – disse por fim.

- Não é por isso o quê? – perguntei confusa.

- Você não é masculina – sua voz ficou mais baixa.

- Então por que atraí sua amizade?

- Porque quero tê-la por perto... – fez uma pequena pausa - Mesmo que você seja um sonho impossível para mim – a voz deu uma pequena falhada. Minha respiração também.

- Sonho impossível? – repeti as palavras.

- Você é... Minha utopia, Hermione.

Ok, isso estava sendo estranho.

Devo ter corado, enquanto o sangue parecia fluir mais quente e mais ágil pelo meu corpo. Apesar da situação nada casual, eu estava sentindo uma sensação de felicidade lá no fundo. Afinal, eu estava feliz por ser o sonho impossível do ? Do... ?

Involuntariamente, meus braços se firmaram ainda mais contra o seu pescoço, trazendo-o um pouco mais pra perto.

- Hermione...? – perguntou, sussurrado e colocando os lábios no meu ouvido.

Engoli em seco.

- Oi? – perguntei baixo (quase para dentro, de tão baixo).

- Posso... – seu hálito quente fez com que a minha bochecha se arrepiasse inteira – Tentar... – foi deslizando o rosto devagar pelo meu. Fui parando de dançar aos poucos, sentindo minhas pernas bambearem e o ritmo me escapar – Só... – parou a testa na minha. Meu coração pulsava depressa – Uma coisa? – minha respiração acelerou.

Seu olhar começou a alternar do meu para os meus lábios. Meus olhos fizeram o mesmo, percorrendo o caminho dos dele tão ternos, passando pelo nariz, até chegar à sua boca.

- Posso...? – tornou a perguntar, sussurrado devagar.

Novamente, os músculos dos meus braços se contraíram involuntariamente, puxando o para mais perto ainda (se isso fosse possível). Meu corpo contornou o dele, enquanto nossos narizes se tocavam. Firmou a mão na minha cintura.

- P... – comecei a falar, apesar da tremedeira repentina do meu queixo – P-pode.

Deixou transparecer um sorriso leve no canto da boca, enquanto aproximava seus lábios dos meus, como se isso fizesse parte de algum magnetismo.  
Magnetismo... Era isso! O que eu sentia pelo era magnético, como uma atração incontrolável entre dois imãs. Eu sabia que era isso o que ele estava sentindo também. Eu tinha necessidade dele.

**N/T:** Oi pessoal , tudo bem? Estou aqui aproveitando um tempinho extra que me apareceu para atualizar a fic para vocês.A professora que daria as duas ultimas aulas falou então ou pude sair mais cedo... Nem devia estar aqui, tenho várias coisas para fazer então não vou me prolongar aqui ^^

Quem aí não foi com a cara do Chad? o/ Tadinho do Harry ficou sozinho na festa. Mas em que lugar do mundo alguém deixaria um Harry destes sozinho em uma festa? Só a Mione mesmo. Finalmente vai rolar o beijo , mas só no próximo capitulo kkk' Aguardem

**Biaa Black Potter**: Na verdade é "always" flor, mas tudo tem o mesmo significado então eu deixo essa passar kkk' Quem não queriau, Harry desses , me diga?Só uma doida kkk' E eu malvada, terminei bem na parte do beijo dos pombinhos kkk O que achou do capitulo?

**jujurego**/ **yinfa** / : Desculpa colocar o resposta de vocês juntas , mas é para adiantar rs' Amei saber que gostaram do capitulo *-*Muito obrigada mesmo. Agora creio que devem estar querendo me matar por ter parado o capitulo bem na melhor parte né ? kkkk Mas mesmo assim, o que acharam dele?

**witchysha**** :** O que achou da festa? HAHA Foi mal mesmo eu não sabia disso, mas obrigada por me avisar. Eu escutei a música depois na versão do Aerosmith , e de fato é bem melhor, não tenho como negar. Mas e ai? Gostou do capitulo?

**Isabella :** " só leio quando a fic é realmente boa" Nossa, me sinto lisonjeada. Obrigada por acompanhar e comentar. De verdade :) O que achou do capitulo?

** Hachi-chan 2**: Hey *-* Tudo bem contigo? Agora você não pode nem reclamar aqui que este capitulo foi curto e sem ação. Por que ele foi ótimo, concorda comigo? Pois é eu sabia que concordaria kkk' Me diga a sua opnião sobre ele. Amo ler os seus comentários.

_18/07/2012 - 18:17 p.m _


	8. Chapter 8

- Posso... – seu hálito quente fez com que a minha bochecha se arrepiasse inteira – Tentar... – foi deslizando o rosto devagar pelo meu. Fui parando de dançar aos poucos, sentindo minhas pernas bambearem e o ritmo me escapar – Só... – parou a testa na minha. Meu coração pulsava depressa – Uma coisa? – minha respiração acelerou.

Seu olhar começou a alternar do meu para os meus lábios. Meus olhos fizeram o mesmo, percorrendo o caminho dos dele tão ternos, passando pelo nariz, até chegar à sua boca.

- Posso...? – tornou a perguntar, sussurrado devagar.

Novamente, os músculos dos meus braços se contraíram involuntariamente, puxando o Harry para mais perto ainda (se isso fosse possível). Meu corpo contornou o dele, enquanto nossos narizes se tocavam. Firmou a mão na minha cintura.

- P... – comecei a falar, apesar da tremedeira repentina do meu queixo – P-pode.

Deixou transparecer um sorriso leve no canto da boca, enquanto aproximava seus lábios dos meus, como se isso fizesse parte de algum magnetismo.

Magnetismo... Era isso! O que eu sentia pelo Harry era magnético, como uma atração incontrolável entre dois imãs. Eu sabia que era isso o que ele estava sentindo também. Eu tinha necessidade dele.

Pousou seus lábios sobre os meus, fazendo as borboletas geladas fazerem uma baladinha no meu estômago. Eu mal conseguia me sustentar em pé.

A princípio foi um selinho leve, como que só para sentir um ao outro. Depois, ele comprimiu sua boca na minha, fazendo-as tomar o mesmo formato e pressionando mais ainda o seu quadril contra o meu. Por mais que fosse uma vontade quase indomável, eu não queria permitir que o Harry aprofundasse mais ainda aquele beijo. Não queria que as nossas línguas se tocassem, porque se isso acontecesse, eu sabia que não o tiraria de dentro de mim, sabia que eu ia me deixar levar por um sentimento do qual não conseguiria me livrar.

Senti-o abrir a boca devagar e contornar meus lábios com a língua. Eu não ia abrir a boca. Minha razão lutava contra a vontade, até chegar a um ponto tão insuportável que senti que tinha que partir o beijo.

**Soho, minha casa, 4 de outubro. Alguma hora da tarde.**

_- Vá depressa ,Harry! Deixe de ser lerdo! – gritei para o garoto de bicicleta atrás de mim. Ele era um pouco magrelo e tinha os joelhos ossudos._

_- Não estou sendo lerdo – respondeu irritado – Você é que está indo rápido demais._

_- Não estou, não – pedalei mais depressa, adquirindo mais velocidade._

_- Vá mais devagar,__Hermione! – sua voz ia se distanciando. Achei ótimo. Era como se eu fosse mais veloz e mais resistente. Aquele__Harry era mesmo um fracote._

_-__Hermione! – alcançou-me – Por que você não me espera?_

_- Porque quero ser mais rápida._

_- Pra quê? – perguntou confuso. Dei uma cambaleada, vendo que não tinha resposta._

_- Não sei._

_- Por que não podemos andar lado a lado? – aquelas palavras me tocaram de uma forma diferente. Eram suaves.__  
Imaginei-nos andando lado a lado sempre._

_De repente, a bicicleta deu uma topada numa pedra e fui arremessada ao chão._

- Ouch! – resmunguei, levantando minhas costas do chão frio. Tinha caído da cama. Droga.

Abri os olhos devagar, dando uma examinada no quarto vazio. Meu cabelo devia estar lindamente penteado, igual feno. Balbuciei qualquer coisa sem sentido.

Uns flashes da noite passada vieram à minha cabeça, mesmo que embaçados. Comecei a tentar me lembrar de tudo: lindos olhos verdes de dar vertigens... Chad Stweart. É, eu tinha ficado com ele. O que mais?

_- Eu não deveria sentir o que estou sentindo agora..._

Meu coração disparando... Sim, aconteceu alguma coisa assim... Lembre-se, Hermione! Teve uma coisa importante... Uma coisa...

_- Dança comigo?_

Isso. Foi isso. Fui dançar com o Harry, e...?

_- Você é minha utopia..._

Ok, coração disparou de novo.

Comecei a bater na minha cabeça de leve. As lembranças estavam vindo como um tsunami. Dessa vez, estavam nítidas.

_- Posso...?_

Senti um frio imenso na barriga. Eu tinha beijado o Harry. B-E-I-J-A-D-O.

Peguei meu cobertor branco e cobri minha boca com a vergonha. Isso era estranho. Não o fato de eu ter beijado o meu melhor amigo, mas o de eu ter gostado, o de ter sido a melhor coisa que já fiz com relação a ele. Deu-me uma vontade súbita de gritar, enquanto minhas bochechas coravam.

O garoto nem devia estar falando coisa com coisa. Jurava para mim mesma que tinha sido tudo obra do álcool. Só podia...

Por mais idiota que isso fosse, meus olhos começaram a ficar marejados. Senti um medo repentino de perdê-lo. Acho que não de perdê-lo em si, mas de eu ter _me_... Não, por _ele _não... Bobagem...

**Manhattan's High School, 19 de outubro, três e quarenta e cinco da tarde.**

As aulas já tinham terminado fazia... Quarenta e cinco minutos, exatamente. Ninguém mais estava vagando pelos corredores quando resolvi colocar minha cara para fora da sala do zelador. Podia parecer idiota, mas era lá onde eu me escondia quando as coisas não estavam indo bem. E elas, certamente, não estavam.

Enquanto eu andava apressada em direção ao meu armário (com a sensação desagradável de estar sendo observada), checava os mil e um recados no meu celular. Só tive paciência pra ler os dois primeiros:

_"Por que você está me evitando?__  
Harry."_

_"Aconteceu alguma coisa que não estou sabendo?"_

Como assim aconteceu alguma coisa que ele não estava sabendo? Será que ele não se lembrava do _nosso_... Beijo?  
Bem, recapitulando: eu estava evitando o Harry desde a festa do meu pai. Nos meus pensamentos, se eu escutasse sua voz novamente, minha cabeça ia explodir. Ele não parava de encher minha caixa de mensagens do celular com recados como se não soubesse o que tinha acontecido. Quer dizer, como alguém não se lembra de ter beijado sua melhor amiga? O beijo significava muita coisa, ainda mais vindo dele.

Três e cinqüenta era o único horário seguro naquela escola. O único horário que eu sabia que _ele_ não estaria mais lá. Girei a tranca do armário, soltando um suspiro. A solidão nunca tinha sido tão boa. Ouvi uma pancada em um dos armários logo ao meu lado, prendendo a respiração graças ao susto. Meus olhos vagaram por sua calça jeans e sua blusa até chegar ao rosto. Justo o rosto que eu não queria ver, com os olhos fixos em mim, estampando até um pouco de raiva. Minhas pernas estremeceram.

- Será que você poderia explicar... – minha cabeça não explodiu – Por que, raios, você está me evitando?

- Im... – comecei a falar baixo. Depois minha voz tomou força – Impressão sua.

- Não é, não – respondeu, dando risada de raiva – Já faz duas semanas que você está me evitando.

- Olhe! – fingi surpresa – Mas já faz isso tudo?

- Se foi por causa daquele beijo estúpido, pode se esquecer, se quiser. Não ligo.– ainda irritado. Meu queixo caiu. Então ele se lembrava?

– Como assim você chama meu beijo de estúpido?

- Não é o seu beijo – corrigiu-se – É o fato de você me ignorar por ele – ficou cabisbaixo por um momento e depois murmurou – Eu preferia não ter beijado.

- Ah... Também não precisa levar aos extremos, não é? - torci o nariz – Afinal de contas, você estava bêbado. Nem devia saber o que estava fazendo.

- Mas você não estava – deduziu, me olhando de um jeito doce, apesar de curioso – Por que me beijou?

- Ah... Eu estava confusa – engoli a seco – E você disse umas coisas... – meu tom de voz era mais baixo – Mas não se preocupe. Sei que foi tudo efeito do álcool – ri, batendo em seu ombro devagar. Ele não viu a graça.

Pela primeira vez em duas semanas, o Starfire Holiday me deixava na porta de casa depois da escola. Senti-me muito bem com isso. Quando me impulsionei para fora do carro, já segurando a porta para batê-la, pude ouvir o Harry dizer enquanto me encarava sereno.

- E se fosse verdade?

**Soho, minha casa, 21 de outubro. Oito e alguma coisa da noite.**

Estava deitada na cama, escutando qualquer música do James Blunt no iPod. Meu celular tocou e atendi, abaixando um pouco o volume.

- Alô?

- É do celular da dona Gertrudes? – ouvi uma voz conhecida perguntar.

- Harry – disse, rindo e girando os olhos.

- Hermione – fez a mesma voz.

- Pois não? – sentei-me na minha cama.

- Pois não o quê?

- Para que me ligou?

- À toa – pareceu dar de ombros – Acho que foi para ouvir a sua voz – meu coração saiu do ritmo por um instante.

- Não. Sério.

- Ok, então. Digo pra que liguei para você.

- Para quê?

- Eu só estava me lembrando... – sua voz começou a ficar manhosa. Eu o achava a coisa mais fofa do mundo quando fazia isso – Que fiquei muito tempo sozinho em certa festa de riquinhos e merecia uma recompensa.

- Tocou no ponto fraco, Potter – suspirei. Ainda me sentia muito culpada por isso – Pode falar. Faço tudo o que você quiser.

- Eu ia pedir uma coisa que nem exigiria tanto do seu esforço assim, mas já que você faz de tudo...

- Ei! – repreendi-o, me divertindo.

- Está certo, está certo.

- E então... O que era?

- O Ron deu a idéia, ta? Não vá ficar brava – parecia sem jeito.

- Não vou. O que é?

- Você já se perguntou como seria ir a um baile de verdade?

- O baile do meu pai foi de verdade.

- Não quis dizer isso – fez um barulho com a boca– Eu estava perguntando se alguma vez você já se divertiu de verdade numa festa de verdade.

- Está bom. O que é uma festa de verdade, esperto? – sabia que ele tinha aberto um sorriso, apesar de não vê-lo.

- Que tal irmos à boate aqui do Harlem?

- Eu... – minha voz falhou. Eu não queria me imaginar sozinha com o _ele_ de novo. Um medo sempre surgia no meu estômago (sim, essa era a origem dele). Medo de me beijá-lo novamente – Só eu e você?

- O Ron também vai...

- Se é assim...

- Por quê? – tomava um tom de presunção – Queria ficar sozinha comigo?

- Nos seus sonhos, Potter – brinquei.

- Depois daquele beijo, não sei mais se está tão nos meus sonhos assim... – cantarolou.

- Cale a boca, Harry. Eu já disse para esquecer!

- Deixe de estresse, Hermione.

- Que dia?

- Sábado que vem, dia das Bruxas. O que acha? – a empolgação retornava ao seu tom de voz.

- Para mim, está ótimo.

- Então eu pego você aí na sua casa às oito, ok?

- Ok, estarei esperando então...

- Durma com os anjinhos... – fez voz fofa – E sonhe comigo.

**N/t:** Oi florzinhas, aqui está mais um capitulo para vocês :) Acabei de chegar do colégio depois de fazer uma prova de quimica enorme e estou meio cansada. O bom foi que o professor que me dar curso acabou de ligar desmarcando o de hoje a tarde \o/ Ou seja, vou dormir ou ler fic a tarde toda kkkk'

Só avisando que eu fui adiantar esta fic, transcrevendo logo vários capítulos, e pelo jeito ela vai ter quase uns 30 ^^ Bem grandinha né? Mas quem gosta da fic deve ter amado a noticia HAHA

O que acharam do primeiro beijo deles? HAHA Finalmente o Harry tomou uma atitude né? E ele fazendo manha com uma vox fofinha para convidar a Mione para sair *-* tão meigo. Nossa, a Hermione é a pessoa mais cega que eu já vi. Quer que eu te empreste um óculos querida? kkk' Não consegui enxergar o que está na frente dela. ..

Qualquer erro me avisem por favor.

**gabibocardi:** O tão esperado beijo finalmente rolou ^^ E esse Harry... Sem comentários né? O criatura perfeita. O que achou do capitulo?

**LilyLuna**: Me perdoa bb kkk' Não foi minha intenção te deixar frustada... O capitulo nem demorou está vendo? Vei 3 dias depois :) Sou uma pessoa muito boa. Mas e ai? Gostou do capitulo?

**Guest:** Morri de rir aqui imaginando você jogando a Hermione na parede com vez com a sua pobre apostila kkk' O que acha que acontecerá no proximo capitulo? Tenho certeza que você irá amar. O que achou desta atualização?

**yinfa:** Espero que o capitulo tenha atingido as suas por sempre estar comentando. O que achou?

**Rafaella1d:** Pronto florzinha, o capitulo está aqui :D Me diga a sua opinião sobre ele.

**Biaa Black Potter** : Pode ficar com o Chad para você , eu prefiro o Harry kkk' Ai quando ele tiver um desentendimento com a Mione, quem irá consola-lo? Eu aqui o/ HAHA Gostou do capitulo flor? O que acha que acontecerá no próximo?

**Isabella:** Não se preocupe... Olha, vou te dizer algo que não devia ... Ele não vai aparecer mais na fic, então nem se preocupe :) E que não consigo para essa minha boca kkk' Fica quieta Mi. Claro que no final tudo acabará bem linda, mas ainda tem muita coisa pela frente ^^

**Nay Gilbert**: Obrigada flor. Gostou deste capitulo?

_21/07/2012 - 11:21 p.m_


	9. Chapter 9

**Boate (não sei exatamente o nome), Harlem, 31 de Outubro. Oito e meia da noite.**

_"Somebody call 911".__(Alguém chame a emergência)_

_ "Shawty fire burning on the dance floor". __(Baixinha queimando na pista de dança)_

_ "Whoa"._

Harry entrou na boate na frente, segurando minha mão para me guiar. Ele estava usando uma blusa preta um pouco mais justa, levemente rasgada até o peito, e jeans largo, suficiente para deixar sua cueca verde à mostra. Mesmo eu não querendo admitir, ele estava muito lindo. Já eu usava um vestido balonê preto (em homenagem ao dia das bruxas) e um saltinho. Estava arrumada.

_"Shawty got that super thing". (A baixinha tem aquela coisa especial) _

_"Hotter than sun of south in Spain". __(Mais quente do que o sol no sul da Espanha) _

_"Got me soon as I walked trough the door". (Pegou-me logo que passei pela porta)_

- Oi Harry – uma garota da pele cor de canela e os olhos claros passou a mão no peito dele, enquanto andávamos, o cumprimentando.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. Senti-me suavemente incomodada. Nossas mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas. Ele me guiava para o centro da boate lotada.

- Ei Harry – uma loira piscou para ele com um sorriso insinuante. Ele devolveu o sorriso idiota e apertei a sua mão.

Era como se ele tivesse se esquecido de que eu estava ali. Mas que diferença isso fazia?

Ele sorriu com o meu gesto.

_"Somebody call 911".__  
"Shawty fire burning on the dance floor".__  
"Whoa"._

Paramos em frente a uma mesa redonda, onde uma figura conhecida dançava e cantava empolgada (em cima dela).

- HAHA! – Ron abriu seu largo sorriso ao nos ver. Ao redor da sua mesa, estavam várias garotas e alguns caras. O rapaz com certeza conhecia muita gente por ali – Esse cara, sim, seria massa de produzir! Imagine-me com um sucesso desses nas mãos! – dava risadas um pouco alteradas.

Já tinha bebido, claro.

Notei algumas garotas da mesa acenando e piscando para o meu amigo, que retribuía sem graça. Nossas mãos ainda estavam dadas. Olhei-as com cara feia.

Harry era outro que parecia conhecer muita gente nesse lugar, mas isso não me agradava.

Nem um pouco.

- Mione... – disse, gritando no meu ouvido.

O som estava muito alto.

- Quê? – gritei na mesma altura.

- Vou pegar uma bebida para mim. Você quer também?

- Sabe que não costumo beber, mas...

- Mas...?

- Está bom. Abri uma exceção – sorri.

Realmente queria entrar no clima daquele local. As pessoas que dançavam pareciam se divertir muito.

- O que vai querer? – perguntou.

- O mesmo que você pedir.

- Vou trazer um mais fraco pra você – deu-me um beijo na bochecha e entrou no meio das pessoas. Aquele gesto em particular fez com que eu arrepiasse.

- Venha, princesa! – Ron gritou – Caia na dança!

Obedeci, movendo meu corpo no ritmo de Fire Burning.

-Jura que o Cedrico falou isso para você? – gritei para o Harry.

Estávamos dançando no meio da pista de dança, já há quase duas horas depois que tínhamos chegado à boate. Tinha bebido algumas e minha voz já estava um pouco alterada.

- Juro. Ele disse com essas palavras – movia-se perto de mim, berrando para que eu escutasse e também já com o álcool no sangue.

- Cassie vai delirar – sorri boba.

- Só por causa de um anel de compromisso? – levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Isso significa muito para uma menina.

- Hm... – parecia analisar algum pensamento – Quer mais uma bebida?

- Claro – tinha nada a perder.

- Não saia daqui. Já volto – virou-se, entrando no meio da multidão.

Eu ia obedecer.

As músicas eram animadas, em sua maioria de Hip-Hop ou eletrônicas. As pessoas pareciam ser todas do Harlem e se conhecer bem. Até meu amigo. Enquanto dançávamos, várias pessoas passaram e o cumprimentaram (nota: maioria era de meninas).

Sentia-me um pouco desconfortável com o fato de ele fazer tanto sucesso no meio delas.  
Continuava dançando ao som de Jay Sean e despertando alguns olhares de rapazes. Sorri, imaginando a cara que o Harry faria ao ver isso.

_"Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?" (Querida, você está pra baixo, para baixo, para baixo, para baixo, para baixo?)_

Eu descia devagar até o chão de uma forma sedutora e, ao mesmo tempo, ingênua. Acho que isso se devia ao fato de eu ter cara de garotinha. Não sei. A forma como eu me movia devia estar bastante atraente, já que vários caras não tiravam os olhos do meu rosto. Algum tempo se passou e eu do mesmo jeito.

Continuava dançando, apesar de estranhar o fato do Harry ainda não ter chegado. Talvez tivesse acontecido alguma coisa. Procurei não me importar muito. Ron estava à vista, movendo-se em minha direção. Provavelmente vindo ao meu encontro. Sorri ao vê-lo, que cambaleou um pouco de tontura.

- Princesa – disse, confundindo a língua com os lábios – Se eu fosse você, não ficaria dançando assim. Tem muitos caras mal intencionados nessa boate – alertou.

- Haha – estava parando de dançar e olhando para ele com cara de diversão – Então como devo dançar?

- Tente dançar como um orangotango... – deu de ombros – Mas acho que ainda assim continuaria sendo uma princesa.

- Obrigada – sorri.

- Você tem um sorriso lindo, princesa. Harry tem bom gosto – fiquei sem graça.

- Bom gosto?

- É – gritou para eu ouvir – Por ter se apaix... – soluçou, dando uma cambaleada paro lado.

Segurei-o.

- Apaix...?

- Cadê ele, afinal? – perguntou, se firmando no chão e mudando de assunto.

- Foi buscar bebidas faz alguns minutos... – estava começando a ficar preocupada.

- E não voltou até agora? – outro soluço.

- Não... – olhei para o chão, tentando imaginar os motivos pelos quais ele ainda não tinha chegado.

- Ih...

- "Ih" o quê? – perguntei confusa.

- Já vim nessa boate com ele outras vezes, princesa – "devia ter percebido", pensei.– E sei muito bem o que ele faz quando some assim do nada.

- Ah, mas ele não... – disse, dando um riso fraco.

Depois percebi a probabilidade de "ele, sim" e engoli em seco. Será que ele tinha me chamado aqui para algum tipo de vingança? Ele não faria isso...

- Quer procurar por ele? – estendeu a mão para mim, se oferecendo para me guiar. Eu precisava comprovar essa teoria idiota com os meus próprios olhos.

- Apesar de ele ter dito para eu esperar aqui... – pensei comigo mesma – Vamos.

Segurei a mão do Ron e nos infiltramos no meio das pessoas, a caminho do bar. Observava as meninas. Todas de mini-saia e com cara de quem estava na pista "para negócio". Isso me dava raiva. Fazia-me imaginar que o Harry estaria com alguém, alguém que não fosse _eu_. Balancei a cabeça duas vezes para me livrar do pensamento.

Até que enfim meus olhos localizaram o rapaz de blusa preta e cueca verde, parado no bar, sozinho, como tinha combinado. Dei um suspiro discreto de alívio. Não durou muito. Quando ele estava se virando com dois copos na mão para ir embora, uma loira ( o início da festa), puxou-o pela gola da camisa e lhe pregou um beijo.

Um beijo só não.

Um "_beijasso_"!

Meu queixo caiu. Acho que o do Ron também.

- Wow! – exclamou.

Senti algo perfurar meu orgulho. Meus olhos começaram a arder.

- Com licença – soltei a mão do meu amigo pasmo, dirigindo-me até o bar.

Fui tomada pela raiva.

- Essa não – pude ouvi-lo (Ron) exclamar – Não faça nenhuma besteira, princesa! – virei-me pra ele com o rosto fechado e os olhos ainda ardendo.

- Não vou! – gritei.

Andei até o lado dos "pombinhos", decidida. Ron assistia a tudo preocupado.

Apoiei-me no balcão, tomei ar e gritei.

- O que você tiver de mais forte aí, por favor!

**Ainda na boate, 31 de outubro. Aproximadamente meia-noite e meia.**

- Opa gatinha, cuidado aí – Josh alertava-me. Ou será que o nome dele era George? Não fazia a mínima idéia. Já não tinha mais total controle sobre o meu corpo.

Depois de eu ter visto o Harry aos beijos com aquela loira azeda, tinha me dado ao trabalho de beber todo o álcool disponível na boate e me dirigir para um canto onde, provavelmente, ele não me encontraria.

- Não precisa se preocupar, George... – disse com a língua bamba – Sei me virar.

- É Josh – ah, é. Josh – E não está parecendo isso, não, gatinha. Você já quase caiu duas vezes.

- E daí?

- Tem razão – abraçou-me. Provavelmente eu nem ia me lembrar do seu rosto amanhã – É até melhor desse jeito – aproximou a boca da minha, mas alguma coisa me fez desviar a cara – Qual é, linda? – fez voz de manhoso, que estava longe de ser fofa – Deixe de dar uma de difícil – tentou aproximar a boca da minha novamente, sendo repelido.

Acho que eu também não tinha mais controle sobre os movimentos do meu rosto. Eu queria me vingar do Harry.

Muito. Mas minha consciência (se é que eu ainda tinha alguma) me fazia não querer.

- Ande – George disse um pouco grosso – Quero beijar você.

- Mas eu... – meus olhos começaram a arder novamente, fixando o vazio.

- Eu disse... – George ou Josh (tanto faz) apertou sua mão na minha cintura, grosseiramente. Curvei-me pra trás – Eu disse para me beijar – alterou a voz, sendo ainda mais grosseiro e dessa vez apertando a mão no meu braço.

- Largue-me – disse baixo. Meu corpo estava mole. Eu não tinha como ter reação alguma. Maldita hora em que fui beber daquele jeito.

- Beije-me – rosnou.

- Largue-me, George. Você está me machucando.

- É Josh – aproximou seu rosto rude do meu.

- Largue-me – uma lágrima rolou.

- Minha _namorada_ disse para largá-la. Você não ouviu? – ouvi a voz de quem eu queria ouvir, o som que eu mais gostava, que dessa vez deixava a raiva escapar despercebida.

- Como é que é? – afrouxou a mão, olhando-o com olhar de desprezo.

- Harry... – sussurrei, deixando mais duas lágrimas rolarem.

Ok, eu estava bêbada. Mereço esse desconto por ter me emocionado ao vê-lo.

Josh olhou-me surpreso, ao ver que eu conhecia o cara parado a frente dele.

- Eu disse para você soltá-la – repetiu com a voz saindo por entre os dentes. Realmente parecia estar com muita raiva.

- Venha aqui e me faça soltar, então – Josh sorriu desafiador. Harry fechou os punhos de forma que suas veias até saltassem para fora. Nunca o tinha visto tão nervoso.

Franziu o queixo como se fizesse cara de "já que não tem outro jeito...", tomou um impulso rápido e acertou um soco no rapaz que me soltou na hora. Cambaleei pra trás.

- Para longe, Hermione – Harry rosnou pra mim.

- Mas... – juntei as sobrancelhas. Josh ainda se recuperava do soco, levantando-se aos poucos com o nariz ensangüentado.

- Saia daqui! – ordenou novamente.

- Se eu fosse você, obedecia ao seu namorado, lindinha – Josh disse, dando uma risada irônica. As pessoas em volta já tinham parado para olhar e já formavam um círculo em volta dos dois – A coisa vai ficar feia aqui – sorria.

Meu amigo não parecia se intimidar, apesar do seu adversário ser quase o dobro do seu tamanho.

- Não... – comecei – Não encoste no Harry!

- Esse assunto é entre eu e ele, Hermione – Harry nem se deu ao trabalho de me olhar.

Estava sentindo como se uma bola de lã estivesse presa no meu peito e ainda por cima estava tonta. Cadê o Ron numa hora dessas?

Josh se lançou para cima do Harry, acertando um soco no seu rosto, e esse revidou na hora. Sentia-me impotente vendo a situação. Eu queria ajudar, queria ajudar o Harry, mas eu não podia. Estava tonta e nem conseguia controlar minha boca direito para gritar por ele.

Eles ficaram se agredindo com socos até que Harry caiu no chão e o Josh montou por cima dele. Antes que o grandalhão pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Harry reverteu a situação, ficando por cima e lhe metendo dois socos no rosto. O que eu mais queria era gritar, mas eu não conseguia. Então algumas lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto descontroladamente.

Josh tomou vantagem de novo, me fazendo cair de joelhos no chão (de desespero e tontura mesmo). _Eu_ tinha causado aquilo.

- Não... – sussurrei. As pessoas que estavam em volta também olhavam com a mesma impotência que a minha. Alguém tinha que parar aquilo. Por fim, tomei o máximo de fôlego que consegui e gritei - Não machuque o _meu_ Harry!

**N/T**: Olá gente :) Aqui estou eu com mais uma atualização para vocês. Ownt mais que fofo o Harry defendendo o Mione *-* " Minha _namorada_ disse para largá-la. Você não ouviu? " . Quem amou esta parte? Eu o/

Bom, não vou me prolongar muito pois ainda tenho que ir almoçar e tomar meu banho para ir ao colégio :( Estava estudando para a prova de Sociologia que terei hoje e terminei mas cedo do que o esperado, por isso decidi postar logo mais um capitulo para você ^^

**gabibocardi:** Esta fic tem o propósito de ser bem romântica flor :) Por isso é assim meiga. Mas ela também tem drama, que você verá mais para frente ... E aqui estou ai falando demais novamente. O quer achou do capitulo?

**witchysha:** HAHA, não tem problema senhora esquecida, eu te perdoo se você me desculpar pela demora na atualização... Ela é **super**lerda mesmo. Fiquei com vontade de mata-la nesta parte : "- Bom gosto?- É – gritou para eu ouvir – Por ter se apaix...- Apaix...?" Até uma porta entenderia isso... Sinceramente ... Mas tudo bem. Gostou do capitulo?

**yinfa**: Obrigada mesmo, o que achou do capitulo?

**LilyLuna**: E ai? Gostou do capitulo? Espero que tenha atingido as suas expectativas...

**Camila:** Hey minha xará ^^ Que nome lindo você tem , né? HAHA Devo admitir que fiquei com medo da sua review , ainda mas por que eu a li a noite no meu celular antes de dormir. Coincidência? Talvez? Mas me conte... Gostou do capitulo?

**Isabella :** Ainda não está confirmado que são 30 capitulo, mas é bem perto disso. Nesta faixa... Aqui está atualização flor, o que achou?

**Biaa Black Potter:** Oi :) Achou que você nem imaginou que isso aconteceria né?Bom, o que achou do capitulo?

_27/07/2012 - 11:58 a.m_


	10. Chapter 10

**Delegacia de polícia, agora dia primeiro de novembro. Uma e meia da manhã.**

- Está bom – o policial disse depois de um longo interrogatório – Agora vocês estão liberados, mas proibidos de entrar naquela boate novamente no período de dois meses – decretou – Agora pode levar sua namorada para casa.

- Muito obrigado – Harry respondeu simpático, abraçando-me pelos ombros e me conduzindo para a saída da delegacia.

Lá fora estava frio e escuro. Eu sabia disso, apesar das imagens ainda estarem confusas.

- Você está bem? – perguntei com a voz falha, enquanto nos dirigíamos para o Starfire Holiday.

- Estou – deu de ombros.– Mas o que, diabos, você estava fazendo daquele lado da boate? E ainda bêbada desse jeito...? – sua voz era calma, porém repreensiva.

- A culpa é sua.

- Minha? – perguntou surpreso – Mas o que eu fiz?

- Você foi um idiota, Harry. Isso é que você fez.

- O quê? – ainda me abraçava pelos ombros – O que fiz?

- Não venha se fazer de bobo aqui, não – dei uma cambaleada e ele me apertou mais forte – Eu bem vi você se agarrando com aquela loira azeda.

- Loira a... – dizia interrogativo – A Britany?

- Britany – repeti, fazendo voz de nojo.

- Qual o problema com ela? – ainda confuso.

- O problema... - parei de andar e vire-me em sua direção com raiva. Eu estava enxergando dois Harrys –... É que você não tinha o direito de beijá-la.

- Por que não?

- Por que... - pensei um pouco - Por que não!

- Hermione, melhor parar com isso... Antes que eu ache que você está com ciúmes – deixou um sorriso desafiador escapar.

- Com ciúmes, eu? – fiz barulho de deboche com a boca e em seguida dei uma risada um pouco histérica. Não tinha mais o controle sobre o que eu falava.

- Se não é ciúmes, é o quê? – ainda matinha a voz controlada.

- Está bom – dei de ombros – E se for ciúmes? O que você vai fazer?

Ele se aproximou de mim devagar, colocando os braços em volta da minha cintura e me puxando para perto, de modo que o meu nariz quase encostasse ao seu pescoço quente.

- O que eu iria fazer? – repetiu a pergunta, colocando a boca perto do meu ouvido e sussurrando – Eu a compensaria.

- Então me compense – disse decidida, colocando os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Porque não é isso o que você realmente quer.

- E é isso o que você quer?

- Isso o quê?

- Não me compensar...? – olhava-o com olhos pidões.

- Não estamos falando de mim – desenrolou os braços da minha cintura e começou a se afastar – Você não quer isso.

Colocou as duas mãos no bolso, olhando-me cabisbaixo e continuando a andar na direção do carro. Fiquei parada por um momento, encarando o vazio.

Era _aquilo_ que eu realmente queria. Eu _queria_ ser compensada.

- Harry! – disse alto, com o mesmo já a alguns passos de mim.

Quando ele se virou para trás, minha vontade tomou conta do meu corpo. Era como uma corrente elétrica começando na minha cabeça e terminando nas minhas pernas que avançaram rapidamente na sua direção.

Corri até ele, espalmando minha mão na sua nuca e juntando nossos lábios rapidamente. Contornei a sua boca com a língua e ele, diferentemente de mim, abriu-a sem questionar. Nosso beijo estava selado, nossas línguas se tocavam e se movimentavam quase em sincronia. Era como se o meu beijo tivesse sido feito para o dele.

Harry colocou as mãos firmes na minha cintura, me puxando mais para perto. Apertei minha mão entre os seus cabelos. Era ali, e daquele jeito, que eu queria ficar para o resto dos meus dias.

**Oldsmobille Starfire Holiday, Harlem, porta da casa do****Harry. Duas e meia da manhã.**

- Hermione... – ele disse com a voz sufocada graças aos beijos que eu lhe dava na bochecha.

- Hm?

- Você está fora de si – respondeu, tirando minha mão do seu rosto.

Apesar de estar bêbada, eu sabia perfeitamente bem o que eu estava fazendo, certo?

- Não estou, não – respondi, continuando a beijar sua bochecha e seu pescoço.

- Então depois não venha com aquele papo de que me aproveitei da sua tontura para... – afastei-me, fixando o olhar em seu rosto.

- Você não está se aproveitando de mim – disse calma e pausadamente.

- Eu sei, mas se tiver que rolar alguma coisa entre a gente, que seja quando você estiver sóbria – também me encarava, porém sério.

- Você não me quer? É isso? – cruzei os braços, encostando-me à porta ao meu lado do carro.

- Não é isso – suspirou – Claro que quero você.

- Também quero você – disse sincera. Olhou-me nos olhos, como se procurasse algum sinal de mentira – Muito. E quero beijá-lo – sorri devagar - Muito – parecia ter ficado arrepiado. Gostei do efeito que causei. Meus olhos ardiam levemente de sono – Se você me quer, então por que não me beija?

- Porque prefiro fazer isso quando você estiver sóbria e ciente do que está fazendo.

- Harry...?

- Hm?

- O que exatamente você sente por mim, então? – voltei a me escorar na cadeira, deixando meu corpo mais mole.

Meus olhos ficaram pesados.

- Você quer realmente saber disso, Hermione?

- Quero – disse, embolando um pouco a língua.

O sono estava tomando conta de mim.

- Mesmo sabendo que isso pode estragar a nossa amizade?

- Isso vai estragar nada – deixei minha cabeça encostar à janela gelada.

- Então lá vai – deu-me um frio repentino na barriga – Mas só vou lhe falar porque você perguntou, 'ta?

- 'Ta.

- Por favor, não olhe para mim com uma cara esquisita amanhã...

- Não tenho a cara esquisita, Harry – falei em meio a um sussurro.

- Vai ser melhor se eu falar isso de uma vez... – respirou fundo.

- Fale.

- Hermione, desde a primeira vez em que a vi, eu...

Adormeci.

**Harlem, primeiro de novembro. Dez horas da manhã (por aí).**

Abri meus olhos devagar. Eles ainda estavam bastante pesados. Minha cabeça parecia explodir e minha garganta ardia como se eu tivesse engolido areia.

Maldita ressaca.

Olhei para o quarto desconhecido e conhecido ao mesmo tempo à minha volta. Tinha dormido no quarto do Harry, usado seu travesseiro, seu cobertor... Agora eu estava com _seu_ cheiro.

Isso era bom.

Levantei-me devagar, ainda a tempo de perceber que ele tinha colocado sua blusa verde-oliva por cima do meu vestido para me proteger do frio. Sorri, procurando qualquer sinal dele pelo quarto. Nada a vista, Então me dirigi para o corredor.

Lá estava.

Na sala, dormindo como uma pedra, como sempre fazia, com os cabelos jogados e com um cobertor que parecia não estar quente o suficiente. Isso me fez ir até seu quarto e pegar o edredom que tinha usado para me cobrir para jogar por cima dele. Seu olho ainda estava roxo, me fazendo lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

_"Como você é burra,__Hermione. Burra. Burra. Burra!"_, pensei comigo mesma. _"Mas você tinha que beber mesmo, não é? Ficar lindamente bêbada para poder estragar tudo!"_. Dei-me um tapa na testa. Estava ajoelhada ao lado do sofá, onde o Harry dormia. _"Agora ele vai achar que você é uma oferecida inconseqüente. Droga!"_.

Observei seu rosto sereno. Olhar para o meu amigo me agradava... Fazia-me sentir um calor por dentro. Aliás, o que sobre ele não fazia?

Fiquei perdida em pensamentos tempo o suficiente para não perceber que ele tinha acordado e olhava para o meu rosto. Tampei a respiração imperceptivelmente, ficando ruborizada.

- Bom dia – ele disse um pouco rouco e dando um sorriso maroto. Involuntariamente sorri também.

**Starfire Holiday, 13 de novembro, a caminho do aeroporto. Quatro e trinta da tarde.**

_"- Ouch! – disse, segurando meu dedo cortado. Eu e o __Harry estávamos tentando partir legumes para algum prato que o pai dele faria na cozinha do restaurante._

_ Claro que nenhum freguês comeria aquela refeição. Era feriado e fazíamos aquilo para nós mesmos. O pai dele deveria estar trazendo mais ingredientes._

_-__Mione! – veio correndo ao meu encontro. Devíamos ter uns onze anos – Deixe-me ver._

_- Não. Está doendo – deixei uma lágrima brotar._

_- Deixe-me ver – segurou meu pulso de leve e não tive como não deixar. Meu dedo sangrava – Como você é desastrada._

_- Vai ficar me xingando, é?_

_- Não – sorriu – Claro que não._

_- Desse jeito, nunca vou ser uma boa dona de casa – aí meus olhos encheram de lágrimas de vez. Sempre que tinha pensamentos que indicavam que eu não era boa o bastante para alguma coisa, me sentia vazia e magoada._

_- Shiu... Calma – passou a mão no meu rosto – Talvez você não precise. Talvez seu marido saiba cozinhar._

_- Onde é que eu vou arrumar um homem que saiba cozinhar,__Harry? – tinha me dado as costas e estava procurando alguma coisa no armário. Provavelmente um curativo._

_- Ei! – falou indignado, se virando para mim e trazendo um band-aid – Sei cozinhar..._

_- Haha. Mas você aceitaria se casar comigo?_

_- Se você pedir com jeito... – brincou, colocando o band-aid suavemente no meu dedo._

_- Você aceita se casar comigo,__Harry? – disse de brincadeira, mas desejando que fosse verdade._

_- Aceito._

_- Sério?_

_- Sério – deu de ombros._

_- Promete?_

_- Prometo – ele riu."_

- Hermione – ouvi o Harry me chamar – Hermione!

- Hm? – perguntei ainda sonolenta.

- Onde devo parar o carro?

Foi tudo um sonho. Suspirei decepcionada.

O clima estava mais fresco, nos fazendo usar casacos mais pesados. Era quinta-feira e estávamos estacionando na porta do aeroporto para buscar minha tia-avó Rosie (uma senhora simpática de oitenta anos que tem menos da metade da visão e da audição). Ela tinha vindo para passar o natal comigo e minha família. O Harry, gentilmente, se ofereceu para buscá-la no aeroporto.

Depois daquele dia na boate, as coisas voltaram ao normal entre a gente. Não quis falar sobre o ocorrido e ele pareceu respeitar. Tudo voltou ao normal... Ou quase.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso. Sabe disso – suspirei.

- Ter feito isso o quê?

- Ter vindo buscar a minha tia-avó.

- Mas estou fazendo isso por três motivos – estacionou o carro perto da porta do aeroporto e tirou o cinto, olhando para mim e mostrando "três" com os dedos.

- Quais?

- O primeiro: tinha nada para fazer – sorri, lhe dando um tapa no ombro.

- Como você é sensível! – disse irônica.

- O segundo... - ele riu do tapa que recebeu - Pensei que, já que vamos nos casar, tenho que conquistar a família – gargalhei de sua cara inocente.

- E o terceiro?

- Gosto de estar com você – disse sincero.

Deixei transparecer um sorriso.

- Sou muito mais o terceiro motivo do que o primeiro – dei de ombros, tirando o cinto e abrindo a minha porta.

- Eu também.

Caminhamos lado a lado em silêncio, procurando uma senhorinha encarquilhada, de óculos fundo de garrafa e cara de quem estava perdida.

Achamos a mulher pedindo informação para uma .

- Tia Rosie! – eu disse gentil, segurando o seu ombro para que ela se virasse para mim.

- Você é...? – ela perguntou, franzindo o nariz e me olhando dos pés à cabeça.

Harry segurou uma risada.

- Sou eu; Hermione.

- Mione, como você cresceu! – abraçou-me apertado.

- A senhora também, er... Amadureceu – retribuí carinhosamente

- E esse é quem? – olhou para o garoto ao meu lado.

- Harry Potter, senhora. Muito prazer – estendeu a mão, mas ela não retribuiu (provavelmente não tinha enxergado).

- O Larry é seu namorado, Mione?

- Não, tia. O Larry... – ressaltei "Larry", fazendo-o segurar uma gargalhada –... É meu melhor amigo.

- Seu tio-avô também era meu melhor amigo – fez uma observação que nos deixou um pouco sem jeito – Que Deus o tenha.

- Deixe que eu leve as malas para a senhora – Harry disse prestativo, segurando as duas bagagens grandes.

**Soho, meu quarto, 13 de novembro. Sete e dez da noite.**

- Ela deve ser muito triste – Harry disse, depois de um momento de silêncio. Estávamos no meu quarto e tínhamos acabado de ver qualquer programa na Warner.

- Ela quem? – perguntei curiosa, comendo uma batata Pringle's. Estávamos sentados com as pernas ao longo da minha cama, as costas no encosto e a televisão ligada.

- A tia Rosie.

- Por que acha isso? – juntei as sobrancelhas.

- Você não concorda que o momento em que mais precisamos de alguém é na nossa velhice? – dizia, como se tivesse refletido antes de dizer isso.

- Na nossa infância também.

- É justamente porque precisamos das pessoas na infância que precisamos delas na velhice – fez algo com a mão, como se estivesse girando um bigode. Garoto sabido. Ah, sim.

- 'Ta – disse rendida – Não entendi, filósofo Harry. Explique-se – sorriu, continuando a fala.

- Quando envelhecemos, de certa forma, voltamos à infância – olhou para cima e depois continuou a falar – Tornamo-nos dependentes, assim como éramos quando crianças, carentes de companhia... A tia Rosie tem ninguém.

- O marido dela morreu há uns dez anos.

- Sinto dó dela por causa disso - fixou o vazio durante alguns segundos, abrindo a boca novamente e falando em seguida - O amor foi feito para que as pessoas se apoiassem e estivessem juntas, principalmente na ém melhor para se apoiar do que a pessoa amada – meu coração bateu um pouco diferente depois de ele terminar essa frase. Não deixei transparecer. A verdade é que eu estava gostando das palavras do Harry... E muito.

- O amor foi feito para os idosos – concluí.

- Para os jovens também – Harry disse, virando seu rosto para mim e fazendo com que nossos olhares se encontrassem.

Seus olhos me prendiam de uma forma anormal. Minhas bochechas esquentaram devagar.

- Acho que sim... – olhei para baixo, sem graça.

- A propósito, já vou avisando que meu pai vai morar com a gente quando nos casarmos – colocou os dois braços atrás da cabeça, sorrindo largamente.

- Pode deixar, capitão – sorri também.

- Não. É sério – fechou o sorriso – Ele já está ficando velho e perdeu minha mãe há anos. Vai ter ninguém que o ame e cuide da sua "gagazeira".

- "Gagazeira"? – dei uma gargalhada.

- Encontre uma palavra melhor e lhe dou um prêmio – voltou a sorrir – Quero meu pai perto de mim. É a única pessoa da qual eu cuidaria todos os dias sem perder a paciência – ficou calado um momento e depois me olhou de rabo de olho – Está bom. Talvez não só ele.

**N/T:** _"It's everything about you, you, you Everything that you do, do do From the way that we touch, baby" (8)_

Oi pessoas lindas que acompanham a fic :) Acabei de voltar do meu curso de física e decidi postar logo a fic, caso contrario isso só iria acontecer no sábado... Espero que tenha gostado.

Finalmente vocês virão como aconteceu para que o Harry e a Mione decidirem se casar ^^ Mais que fofo, né? O o Harry todo lindo , não quis se aproveitar da Mione e só resolveu fica com ela sóbria. Acho que a Hermione esta _finalmente , _começando a entender a **diretas **que o Harry dá para ela. Isso mesmo, por que nem indireta é, ele deixa bem na cara kkkk'

Qualquer erro me avisem.

**Biaa Black Potter**: Mas aposto 5 galeões que você o amou neste capitulo né? Me diga o que achou.

**yinfa:** Ownt , que meigo né?" É a única pessoa da qual eu cuidaria todos os dias sem perder a paciência – ficou calado um momento e depois me olhou de rabo de olho – Está bom. Talvez não só ele." Deus , eu quero um Harry deste para mim kkk' Gostou do capitulo?

**LilyLuna:** Lily vc me paga. Me viciou nas músicas do 1D kkkk' E o que achou desde capitulo?Gostou? Odiou?

**Isabella:** E ai? Gostou de como tudo se acertou? Me diga a tua opnião :)

**witchysha:** kkkk' Eu ri muito com a sua confissão. Miar quando lhe faltam palavras? Essa é nova para mim HAHA O capitulo foi bem rápido né? Sua curiosidade acabou. Me diga o que achou...

**gabibocardi:** Somos duas romanticas, bate aqui o/ Acho que foi por isso que me identifiquei tanto com essa fic ... E o Harry sempre fofo, né? Gostou do capitulo?

_30/07/2012 - 12:03 p.m_


	11. Chapter 11

**Manhattan's High School, 26 de novembro. ****Dez e trinta da manhã.**

- Hermione! – ouvi uma voz feminina sussurrar atrás de mim no meio da aula maçante de Geografia – Hermione!

- Que foi, Ginny? – virei-me para ela.

- O que você acha que dou para o Harry? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- O que acho que você dá para o Harry quando? – semicerrei os olhos, confusa.

- Não me diga que não sabe.

- Não me diga que não sei o quê?

- Ela deve estar brincando – Luna entrou.

- Devo estar brincando com o quê? – eu já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Todas as meninas da escola esperam esse dia para provar o amor delas por ele. – Luna disse sabichona.

- Esse dia...? – concentrei-me um pouco.

Era dia vinte e seis de novembro. Certo? Vinte e sete... Não. Nada. Vinte e oito... Não que eu me lembre. Vinte e nove... Not. Trinta... Ah, claro! Como eu poderia ter me esquecido do aniversário do Harry? E eu ainda tinha comprado nada. Droga.** [n/t: **_Eu sei que o aniversário do Harry é dia 31 de julho, mas eu decidi não alterar a data que existe na fic , por que ia fic sem sentido_.**..]**

- Não que eu seja desse tipo de menina... – Ginny se defendeu – Mas já que temos um contato melhor... Quer dizer, acho até que podemos nos chamar de amigos... É normal eu dar um presente para ele. Não é? – batia a caneta no queixo.

- Claro que sim, Ginny – Luna respondeu irônica.

- E você, Luna? – Ginny perguntou – Vai dar nada para ele?

- Eu não. Meu gato pode interpretar errado – ela disse, dando um sorriso safado, provavelmente se lembrando de Neville.

- Ele chegou em você? – perguntei curiosa.

- Ah, minha filha – Luna sorria boba – Isso já faz umas duas semanas.

- Foi mais ou menos na mesma época em que o Cedrico deu um anel para aquela nossa amiga ali. Olhe – Ginny apontou para Cassie, toda avoada e com o anel no dedo.

Dei risada.

- Pelo menos duas de nós se deram bem – balancei os ombros.

- Serei a terceira – Ginny piscou um olho – Aguarde-me –Luna e eu gargalhamos, fazendo o professor (enfim) se irritar e mandar que ficássemos quietas.

**Houston Mall, 27 de novembro. Quatro e dezessete da tarde.**

- Aqui devemos achar alguma coisa – disse Ginny animada, entrando numa loja masculina a qual nem olhei o nome.

- O aniversário do Cedrico também é por esses dias – Cassie se lembrou.

- Você gostou mesmo desse anel. Não foi? – olhei umas blusas verde-musgo, que por sinal, tinham nada a ver com o que por que tinham contraste com os seus olhos...

- É como se eu sentisse que ele é meu... No sentido da expressão – sorriu – Meu.

- Que fofura, gente. Imagine meu lindo me dando um desses – foi a hora da Luna viajar.

- Achei! – Ginny disse, trazendo uma blusa azul-turquesa – Perfeita. O Harry tem tudo a ver com essa.

- E o que você vai dar para ele, Mione? – Cassie perguntou.

- Ainda não sei... Mas acho que não vou achar nessa loja.

- Vamos andar por aí – Luna sugeriu – Talvez encontre alguma coisa.

Resumo da ópera: andamos alguns por minutos, realmente procurando por um presente para ele. Depois, fomos distraídas pela loja da Victoria's Secret e acabou-se presente.

**Manhattan's Outlet Premium, 29 de novembro. Sete e quarenta da noite.**

_"Vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã à noite?__  
Harry"_

Li o recado no meu celular, dando um suspiro. Tinha rodado todos os shoppings e outlets da cidade, à procura de algo que fosse a cara dele, que ele quisesse ou simplesmente precisasse, e achei nada.

_"Por quê?"_

Respondi, vagando pelo outlet feito uma barata tonta. Onde procurar?

_"Jantar no __Potter & __Potter's às sete?"_

Potter & Potter's era o restaurante do pai dele.

Sorri de leve.

_"Fechado."_

Sei que ele tinha sorrido. Por dentro eu estava louca atrás de alguma coisa.

**Soho, minha casa, 29 (agora 30) de novembro. Meia-noite e meia.**

Até que enfim. Depois de tanto pensar em um maldito presente, acho que cheguei a uma conclusão. Sim, sou brilhante. É nada que custe algum dinheiro, mas... Acho que ele vai gostar. Afinal, ele ama brincadeiras. Certo?

**Potter &****Potter's, 30 de novembro. Oito e cinqüenta da noite.**

- ... Aí ele disse: "papai, quem pisou na banana não foi eu. Foi minha meia!" – senhor Potter disse, fazendo todos gargalharem.

A gargalhada do Ron era a mais fácil de ser ouvida. Alta e inconfundível.

- Está bom, está bom – Harry disse um pouco sem graça – A cota de histórias da minha infância já estourou. Não acha?

- Não – todos respondemos em coro e depois caímos na risada.

Todos lê-se: eu, Ron, senhor Potter, Ginny, Luna , Neville, Cassie e Cedrico. Cada um usava um conezinho colorido (mais conhecido como "chapeuzinho de aniversário") na cabeça. Estava até bem engraçado.  
O restaurante tinha fechado para que fosse uma coisa mais entre amigos. A comida do senhor Potter estava divina (como sempre).

- O Harry mordia o cachorro da senhora Palmer em Londres – voltamos a rir depois da fala do senhor Potter.

- A culpa não é minha – fez bico, fofo – O cachorro me irritava.

- Falando na infância desse sangue bom aqui... – Ron começou a falar. Estava sentado ao lado do Harry (de frente para mim) e de frente para Ginny – Achei uma coisa muito interessante no seu quarto. – olhou-o com um sorriso atrevido estampado.

- Quem lhe deu permissão mesmo para fuçar o meu quarto? - levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Qual é? –fez barulho de deboche – Leve na brincadeira.

Levantou-se, tirando do bolso da calça jeans um envelope. Harry pareceu engolir a seco.

- Uma para cada um, hein? – Ron disse, dando risada e tirando uma foto, para cada um sentado na mesa, daquele envelope – Esse é para você, doçura. – entregou para Ginny, que agradeceu com um sorriso. Em seguida, ele entregou uma para Cassie e outra para Cedrico. Harry olhava com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Ai, mas que fofura, Harry! – Ginny disse, virando para todos uma foto do Harry bebê mordendo o próprio pé.

Ele usava uma roupinha branca e azul. Tinha as bochechinhas rosadas e parecia uma rosquinha de tão gordo e fofo.  
Dei um sorriso bobo.

- Ei! – disse contrariado – Como você achou isso?

- Segredinho – Ron disse, entregando agora para Luna e Ron, que faziam cara de quem se estava derretendo com a foto tanto quanto Cassie e Cedrico.

- Olhe essa – disse Cassie, mostrando uma foto dele de boné com uns dois anos.

- Para você, Mione... – Ron disse, estendendo uma foto para mim. Estiquei minha mão em direção a ela com interesse – Isso... Para você, uma foto do Harry peladinho tomando banho.

- O quê?! – Harry gritou com irritação e vergonha ao mesmo tempo, tirando a foto das minhas mãos antes que eu a visse.

Novamente todos riram. O que me dava até um pouco de dó dele. A graça da festa era às suas custas.

- Uma foto? – o garoto ruivo disse, já programando a câmera no balcão à nossa frente.

- Como eu poderia negar? Você já programou a câmera! – Harry girou os olhos.

- Só cale a boca e sorri – Ron disse, correndo de volta para a mesa em que todos estavam já de pé e próximos uns aos outros e fazendo hang loose com as duas mãos. Harry estava ao meu lado. Do seu outro lado, o senhor Potter. Resolvi encostar minha cabeça ao seu ombro e sorrir na hora do flash. Desejei que aquele momento, como aquela imagem, durasse para sempre.

**Potter &****Potter's, 30 de novembro. Lá pelas dez e vinte.**

- Você não precisava ficar – Harry disse, lavando alguns pratos.

- Eu insisto – respondi – Além do mais, vocês três não poderiam arrumar isso aqui sozinhos – peguei outro talher para que eu lavasse na pia ao lado.

- Quem disse que eu ia arrumar alguma coisa? – Ron brincou – Só estou aqui é pelo papo.

- E acho que a Mione só está aqui pela carona – senhor Potter gargalhou acolhedoramente.

- Pode ser também – balancei os ombros – Quem sabe... – senhor Potter deu uma risada, enquanto o Harry me tacava um pouco de espuma.

Revidei.

- Ei, guerra de espuma na minha cozinha não, hein? – ele alterou o tom de voz, aproximando-se de nós dois que ríamos – Melhor vocês irem lá para fora e deixarem que eu e o Ron arrumemos isso aqui.

- Como assim eu e o... – Ron começava a falar.

- Primeiro porque é aniversário do Harry e ele não deve lavar pratos – Harry sorriu satisfeito – Segundo porque a Hermione é uma princesa e igualmente não deve lavar pratos – senhor Potter sorriu para mim, me fazendo sorrir também em agradecimento.

- Detesto concordar – o rapaz revirou os olhos, descendo do balcão no qual estava sentado e indo em direção à pia, enquanto eu e o Harry limpávamos nossas mãos numa toalha ali perto e saíamos para uma varandinha do restaurante.

A noite estava estrelada, apesar de bastante fresca. Eu usava um suéter cor de rosa por cima de uma blusa branca e calça jeans. Harry usava um casaco preto por cima de uma blusa vermelha.

- Sabe... – começou a falar, colocando as mãos dentro do bolso da calça – Esse foi o meu melhor aniversário depois de muito tempo.

- E a que se deve isso?

- Acho que, em todos os anos anteriores, fiquei muito preso ao fato de que minha mãe não estaria comemorando comigo – olhava o céu.

- E no que esse ano foi diferente?

- O vazio que ela deixou está sendo preenchido...

- Por quem? – juntei as sobrancelhas.

- Por todos – disse – Talvez apenas pela vida. Vá saber – voltei a olhá-lo, sorrindo.

- Ah!

- Que foi? – olhou para mim confuso.

- Esqueci-me de lhe entregar o seu presente - enfiei a mão no bolso direito, remexendo até achar o que eu procurava – Pronto! - puxei três papéis e lhe entreguei.

- Mas o que...? – disse, abrindo a mão e encarando os papéis amassados. Pegou um e resolveu ler o que estava escrito – Vale-silêncio – olhou-me com uma sobrancelha levantada – Que diabos é isso?

- Sei que irrito você algumas vezes com o tanto que falo e algumas vezes também quando falo besteira... – olhei para baixo – Esses vales-silêncio servem para você usar quando quiser que eu cale a boca. Juro que calo sem pensar duas vezes – ele gargalhou, dando um passo na minha direção.

- É isso o que você pensa, Hermione? – fazia cara de quem estava realmente se divertindo – Que me irrita o tanto que você fala?

- E não é?

- Não – deu mais um passo na minha direção, nos deixando tão próximos a ponto de eu poder sentir a sua respiração em meus encarando seu peito largo, enquanto respirava com mais dificuldade – Adoro o quanto você fala. E esse, sem dúvidas, foi o presente mais criativo que recebi hoje.

- Tem certeza? Porque a Ginny lhe deu uma camisa azul linda de marca; o Ron lhe deu um CD ; Cedrico e Cassie lhe deram um porta-retratos... – disparei. Mal respirava para falar, enquanto listava todos os motivos para que o meu presente não fosse o mais criativo, apesar de eu desejar que fosse – Luna e o Ron lhe deram outra camisa mostarda; e seu pai... – parei de falar assim que o vi levantar um dos meus vales-silêncio enquanto sorria.

Engoli minha fala pouco antes de perceber seu rosto se aproximando rapidamente e seus lábios se chocando contra os meus de uma forma gentil. Quentes e macios... Como eu me lembrava.

Separou nossos rostos com um sorriso discreto.

- Sem dúvidas, o melhor – expirou.

- Você... – comecei a falar ainda confusa – Você é muito folgado – juntei as sobrancelhas, franzindo o nariz e tentando fazer a cara de "Hermione com raiva".

- Em relação a você... - alargou o sorriso – Sou sim.

**N/T:** E aqui está mais um capitulo :) Pra quem estava reclamando que não bastavam as diretas do Harry... Finalmente ele tomu uma atitude HAHA Bom tenho teste hoje a tarde e vou estudar. Não poderei responder as reviews , mas agradeço a todas as pessoas lindas que me mandaram. Muito abrigada mesmo. Agora tenho que ir. Bejjos, espero que gostem do capitulo...

_02/08/2012 - 08:47 a.m_


	12. Chapter 12

**Manhattan's High School, 2 de dezembro. Nove e trinta e sete da manhã. Aula de biologia (ou seja, única aula que tenho junto com o Harry).**

- Trabalho final de biologia?! – perguntou boquiaberto e até com um pouco de revolta – Qual é!

- Valendo um terço da nota, senhor Potter – o professor respondeu, desviando vagamente os olhos do livro.

Dei um suspiro, olhando para o garoto revoltado à minha frente.

- Não entendi qual é o problema, Harry – Cassie disse, virando-se de lado (para ele). O menino estava na minha frente. Ao meu lado, estava o Cedrico – Você sempre fez tudo sem reclamar...

- Mas dessa vez é diferente – protestou – Estou tendo que trabalhar horrores para pagar o concerto do meu carro...

- O Starfire estragou? – deixei o queixo cair.

Ele se virou pra mim.

- Meu bebê quase morreu – fez um bico forçado, arrancando a minha risada.

- Pobre bebê – acariciei seus cabelos, entrando na brincadeira.

- Ouviu, Cassie? – Cedrico perguntou para ela, referindo-se a algo dito pelo professor – Pode escolher a dupla.

- Hermione – Harry disse, virando-se para frente, como se estivesse só avisando.

Revirei os olhos.

- Difícil vai ser escolher o tema... – suspirei.

- Eu e a Cassie já escolhemos – Cedrico beijou a bochecha da namorada.

- Cedrico... – Harry disse, olhando para ele com um olhar insinuante – Só lembrando que o trabalho é escrito, ok? – dei uma risada, enquanto Cedrico mostrava a língua e Cassie corava.

- Na sua casa amanhã – sussurrei para o meu amigo – Quero acabar esse texto logo de uma vez.

- Por que na minha?

- Porque a tia Rosie não vai dar sossego, contando sobre suas aventuras da juventude.

- Qual é o problema com isso? Eu adoraria ouvir...

- O problema é que ela conta a mesma história dez vezes – apertei os lábios – Vai me desconcentrar.

- Como você quiser – deu de ombros.

**Harlem, casa do****Harry, 3 de dezembro. Sete e vinte da noite.**

- Ai, chega de biologia por hoje – caí deitada no tapete da sala.

- Concordo com você. Vinte e oito linhas são o bastante – juntou os olhos em direção ao nariz, com cara de "fiquei louco".

Dei risada.

- Sabia que em um beijo... – comecei a falar, atraindo sua atenção – O garoto libera testosterona e passa pra menina pela saliva?

- Nossa, Mione – Harry revirou os olhos – Cortou o barato do beijo. Onde você leu isso?

- Em uma das revistas inúteis da minha cabeceira – olhei o teto.

- Claro... Como não suspeitei?!

- Hm... Você não suspeita de muitas coisas – disse presunçosa.

- Muitas coisas tipo o quê?

- Se eu falasse... – ainda olhava para cima – Não seria mais uma suspeita.

- Agora comecei a suspeitar de muitas coisas. Parabéns – respondeu sarcástico.

Sentei-me novamente, divertindo-me.

Estávamos sentados em frente à mesinha de vidro, onde estavam nossos cadernos, livros e o texto.

- Está bom. Diga-me do que suspeita – não fazia idéia do que o Harry suspeitava ou não.

Acho que eu só queria brincar com ele.

- Minha primeira suspeita? – fiz que "sim" com a cabeça. Ele reprimiu um sorriso – Você tem seis dedos no pé? – gargalhei.

- Claro que não! – ainda ria – Quantas suspeitas são?

- Depois dessa? Quatro – sorriu.

- Diga.

- A segunda: você tem um namorado secreto? – senti uma leve desconfiança dele nessa pergunta, mas segurei o meu sorriso.

- Óbvio que não – rolei os olhos.

Alargou o sorriso.

- Você... Acoberta um fugitivo?

- "Nope".

- Tem uma irmã gêmea malvada?

- Também não – ri.

- Você, hm... – olhou para baixo, como se procurasse palavras para a última suspeita.

- 'Ta. Qual é a última? – perguntei, abraçando minhas pernas e sorrindo, ansiosa com sua próxima fala.

- A última pode parecer mais estúpida do que as anteriores... – olhou-me devagar.

- Nada é mais estúpido do que eu ter uma irmã gêmea do mal ou acobertar um fugitivo.

- A última suspeita é de que... – suspirou – Você está apaixonada por mim desde a primeira vez que nos beijamos... – meu coração acelerou, fazendo com que o sangue chegasse ao meu rosto a mil.

- Claro que não! – eu disse meio alto e esganiçado, ficando de pé.

- Eu disse que era absurda. Só não precisava ter essa reação.

- Vamos lá para fora? – abanei-me, apesar de estar frio.

- Para quê?

- Preciso de ar, quero andar... Sei lá!

**Vagando por alguma parte do Harlem, 3 de dezembro. Sete e quarenta... Por aí.**

Eu estava me equilibrando num murinho da praça, enquanto andava lado a lado com o Harry, apesar de termos falado nada depois daquela dedução ridícula. Talvez nem tão ridícula assim, mas ele não precisava saber.

- Vai ficar calada o tempo todo? – perguntou com as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco.

- Não sei.

- Isso já é uma ótima resposta – sorriu.

- Está bom – suspirei derrotada – Detesto ficar de mal de você.

- Sabia que você não ia resistir – falou presunçoso e rolei os olhos.

- A Megan vem para cá... Nas férias – lembrei-me de qualquer coisa, só para puxar assunto.

- Megan sarnenta? – perguntou, enrugando o rosto. A última vez que eles tinham se visto, aos treze anos, o Harry tinha a apelidado de sarnenta por causa das manchas vermelhas que ela tinha na pele.

- A Megan não é mais sarnenta. Ok? Você vai se surpreender quando a vir...

- Será? – estava descrente.

- Para sua informação, ela está linda – mostrei língua, ainda me equilibrando no murinho – Muito mais linda do que eu. Com certeza.

- Não que isso seja uma coisa muito difícil... – brincou, recebendo um tapa na cabeça e dando uma gargalhada - Duvido muito que ela tenha ficado mais bonita que você – agora disse sério.

- Acho que isso foi um elogio – sorri.

- Foi – estufou o peito. Depois, olhou para onde eu estava pisando no murinho e arregalou os olhos. Com certeza coisa boa não era. Minhas pernas até estremeceram – Mione...

- O quê? – perguntei quase histérica, tentando não olhar para baixo.

- Uma lagartixa no seu pé – ouvi só metade da frase antes de estremecer por completo e me atirar em seu pescoço, soltando um gemido agudo.

- Harry! Cadê ela? TIRE! TIRE! – eu tinha horror a lagartixas... Não. Horror é pouco. Eu tinha pânico! – TIRE!

- Ah... – disse calmo, acariciando meus cabelos – Era só uma folha – engoli o choro, sendo tomada por uma sensação de raiva.

- Como você confunde uma folha com Lúcifer? – olhei-o com ódio. Ele ainda acariciava meus cabelos, apesar de que depois da minha fala ele começou a dar risadas altas.

- Acho que confundi de propósito – disse simplesmente.

- Por quê? – fiz mais cara de raiva ainda. Minhas pernas ainda estavam trêmulas e meu nariz devia estar vermelho com o susto.

- Porque eu sabia que você teria essa reação – sorriu, desvencilhando-se dos meus braços e continuando a andar com as mãos nos bolsos, apesar do sorriso no canto da boca.

**Soho, minha casa, 13 de dezembro. Alguma hora da noite.**

- "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring…" – minha mãe cantarolava. Eu devia estar vestindo umas três blusas. O frio do inverno já tinha atingido Nova York.

Estava sentada em frente à televisão, assistindo a alguns videoclipes na MTV, quando a música que a minha mãe cantava me lembrou da existência de uma comemoração peculiar chamada natal.

- O natal está chegando... – tia Rosie disse, olhando distraída para a janela, fazendo-me notar a sua presença no outro sofá.

- Está... – distraí-me, olhando na mesma direção que ela.

- Hermione – mamãe cantarolou animada, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Oi? – tentei cantarolar também, mas acabou saindo desafinado.

- Por que não chama seus amigos para passar o Natal na pousada da sua tia Joanne? – sorriu.

Tia Joanne era nada divertida.

- Hm... Por que ela vai estar lá?! – sugeri.

- Sua tia Joanne pretende passar esse inverno num lugar mais quente que Nova York, então está viajando para o sul semana que vem.

- O que deixa a pousada só para a gente? – sorri com empolgação.

- Mas é claro... – minha mãe dizia serena – Que não – fechei o sorriso - Dois funcionários vão permanecer no estabelecimento para atender vocês... Caso vocês precisem, é claro.

- Yes! – pulei do sofá, já com a mão no telefone – Vou ligar para o Harry agora.

- Mione... – disse um pouco com cara de preocupação.

- O que foi?

- Os meninos e as meninas não vão ficar no mesmo quarto, independentemente do que eles digam, e tenho como me certificar de que isso não aconteça – séria.

- A senhora manda! – digitei rapidamente as teclas que por mim já tinham sido decoradas.

- Só mais uma coisa... – falou, enquanto eu ouvia o telefone chamar.

- O quê?

- Sua prima Megan chega daqui uma semana... Incomodaria muito se ela fosse também?

- Claro que não. Eu adoraria que ela fosse – alarguei o sorriso, enquanto eu ouvia o "alô" do senhor Potter do outro lado da linha.

**Manhattan's High School, 19 de dezembro. Três e dez da tarde.**

- GRAÇAS A DEUS! – Harry chegou ao meu lado com o boletim – Nenhuma recuperação final!

- O mesmo digo eu – suspirei aliviada, olhando para ele, enquanto continuávamos andando em direção ao portão da saída.

- Você estava pendurada em quê? – tomou o papel da minha mão, dando uma olhada – Matemática e física?

- Odeio números – dei de ombros – E você?

- Tem certeza que quer que eu fale? – levantou uma sobrancelha – Vai ser maior que a lista de natal do Fredinho – gargalhei.

- Quem é Fredinho?

- Filho da senhora Stevens.

- Então, pessoal! – Luna chegava ao nosso lado de mãos dadas com Neville. Todos bem agasalhados graças ao frio – Prontos para um natal na pousada da tia Joanne?

- Prontíssimo – Harry respondeu animado.

- Prontíssimo – Neville sorriu insinuante para Luna.

- Na verdade... – disse reticente – Meninas e meninos vão dormir em quartos separados – Neville fechou o rosto, como se eu tivesse estragado a graça – Vão ter dois funcionários na casa para se certificar disso.

- Férias! – Ginny disse alto, chegando por trás de nós – Até que enfim.

**N/T:** Olá pessoas lindas, acabei de chegar da reflexão e nem deviria estar postando a fic pois tenho 3 provas no sábado ... Fazer o que? Gosto de viver a vida perigosamente HAHA Bom, tenho que ir estudar , caso contrario eu me lasco nas provas. Me desculpem pela demora na atualização ... Espero que gostem do capitulo ^^

O que será que acontecerá nesta pousada hum? Só lendo o próximo capitulo para saber :)

_09/08/2012 - 17:57 p.m_


	13. Chapter 13

**Soho, porta da minha casa, 20 de dezembro. Aproximadamente duas e meia da tarde.**

- Por que tenho que ficar aqui mesmo? – Harry perguntou, cruzando os braços por cima do casaco grosso – Ainda mais nesse frio...

- Porque a Megan está vindo de carro e pediu pra que eu ficasse na porta apra ela identificar a casa.

- E... Por que tenho que ficar aqui mesmo? – tornou a perguntar.

- Para me fazer companhia.

- Dê-me um motivo melhor – disse, encolhendo os ombros de frio, e lhe dei um tapa no braço, fazendo com que ele risse.

- Esse é o melhor motivo... – até ia completar a minha frase, quando vi uma Chrysler Crossfire preta, sem capota, parar na frente da minha casa. Saía uma música alta do veículo.

Meu queixo caiu e eu tinha certeza que o do Harry també o carro, estava uma moça de cabelos castanho-chocolate, lisos e longos, que, após o vento que tinham levado no caminho para cá, agora estavam caindo sobre os ombros. Sua pele estava bronzeada, tinha a boca vermelha e carnuda. Usava um óculos escuro.

- Megan Sarnenta? – Harry sussurrou boquiaberto.

- Me... – comecei a falar, gaguejando – Megan? – tirou as mãos do volante, olhando para o lado e dando um sorriso (que, por sinal, era perfeito).

- Olá prima – ela disse quase cordialmente.

Tirou o cinto e saiu do carro com o som ainda ligado, dando um efeito assustador de câmera lenta, onde ela bate a porta do carro, levanta os óculos, deixando seus olhos castanhos amendoados à mostra, e balança os cabelos.

Apesar de estar congelando, Megan usava apenas um casaco por cima de uma camisa preta apertada, realçando seus grandes seios. Ela tirou uma mala pequena de dentro do carro, deixando o porta-malas aberto e passando por mim e meu amigo estático.

- Olá Harry – disse, dando um sorriso de lado para ele e entrando pelo portão.

Pisquei duas vezes, pensando no quanto aquilo tinha me incomodado, pouco antes de vê-lo sorrir tarado e murmurar:

- _Don't cha._

**Soho, minha casa, 20 de dezembro. Duas e quarenta e cinco da tarde.**

- Mione... – Harry disse, entrando na sala e tirando o agasalho que estava por cima de umas três blusas. Dentro de casa estava aquecido. Megan já tinha subido para o andar de cima para deixar suas malas no quarto de hóspedes (ao lado do da tia Rosie) – Quem é essa mesmo? – girei os olhos.

- É a Megan, Harry – fiz com o rosto como se eu estivesse chamando-o de "patético".

- Megan Sarnenta?

- É, Harry – rolei os olhos novamente – Avisei que ela estava bonita – _"mais bonita do que eu"_ ficou subentendido.

- Bonita? – fez barulho de deboche com a boca – Ela está muito gata – deu ênfase na última palavra, deixando-me desconfortável – Se eu tivesse uma máquina do tempo, ia pedir para o "eu" de treze anos nunca inventar um apelidinho desses para ela. Será que ela tem ressentimentos? – fez a pergunta mais para ele mesmo do que para mim.

- Está bom, Harry – retruquei depressa, sendo um pouco grossa – Feche a boca, senão baba – cruzei os braços, quase que como um ato involuntário de esconder o que eu estava sentindo - Você não tinha que ir para casa ajudar o seu pai com qualquer coisa, não?

- Wow, calma – levantou as duas mãos – Que agressividade é essa? Eu disse nada demais – apesar de eu realmente ter sido grossa, podia ver uma pontada de felicidade em seu olhar.

- Ok. Desculpe-me – falei contrariada, dando um suspiro – Não quis dizer isso, mas é que...

- Não – deu um sorriso leve – Entendi. Você quer passar um pouco de tempo sozinha com a sua prima. Certo? – já estava tomando fôlego para negar quando ele prosseguiu – Mas, para a sua sorte, realmente tenho que ajudar o meu pai com algumas coisas.

- Ah, é? – juntei as sobrancelhas – Com o quê?

- Tenho que enviar um dinheiro para a minha avó em Londres.

- Dinheiro para a sua avó? – minhas sobrancelhas ainda estavam juntas e os braços cruzados. Dessa eu não sabia.

- É – disse simplesmente – Ela está com alguns problemas de saúd meu pai que banca as despesas dela – relaxei meu rosto.

- Que bonito isso – sorri. Ele fixou o olhar em meu rosto – Quero dizer... Que bonito o que o seu pai faz pela sua avó – Harry deixou seu olhar cair, ficando por um momento imerso em pensamentos. Quando ele voltou a me olhar, seus olhos transpareciam mágoa.

- É o mínimo que... – sua voz falhou – Um filho pode fazer pela mãe...

**SoHo, minha casa, 20 de dezembro. Três e meia da tarde.**

Apesar de já ter um tempo que o Harry tinha ido embora, eu ainda permanecia na sala, sentada no sofá com a televisão ligada e fixando o vazio. Seu rosto quando falou da avó ainda estava na minha mente.

- Hermione – mamãe cantarolou.

- Pois não?

- A Megan já está na cozinha para fazer um lanche. Você não quer ir também?

- Ah, já vou – respondi sem ânimo.

- Cadê o Harry? – olhou para os lados, como se o procurasse.

- Já foi embora.

- Mas já? – fez cara de decepção – Fiz o chá da tarde especialmente por causa dele – ri baixo.

- Mãe, não é só porque o Harry é inglês que ele toma chá da tarde... Além do mais, o chá da tarde dos ingleses é às cinco. Não é?

- É? – disse, como se estivesse preocupada – Carambolas, vou me esforçar mais da próxima vez.

- E também vai aproveitar para nunca mais usar "carambolas".

- Está bom, Hermione. Já para a cozinha! Até a tia Rosie já está lá!

**SoHo, minha casa, 20 de setembro. Três e cinqüenta da tarde.**

- Sério que você esteve no Caribe? – perguntei com a boca cheia de biscoito.

- Sério – Megan respondeu, segurando sua xícara de café com classe – Lá tem as praias mais incríveis que já vi.  
- Ai, da próxima vez me leve! – debrucei por cima da mesa, quase derrubando a xícara de chá da tia Rosie.

- Hermione, cuidado – minha mãe repreendeu e Megan deu uma risadinha. Papai era o único que não estava sentado à mesa. Ainda estava fora de casa, resolvendo uns problemas da empresa.

- Você mudou nada, Mione – ela observou – Continua a mesma menininha de sempre – todas riram. Até eu tentei forçar uma risada. Aquele comentário não tinha me agradado muito (agradou-me nada). É como se ela tivesse me chamado de imatura ou algo assim.

- A Mione mudou nada mesmo – mamãe concordou – Você acredita que até hoje ela tem o Senhor Bigodes? – Megan gargalhou.

- Aquele coelho de pelúcia babado, Hermione? Não acredito! – colocou a mão na frente da boca antes de rir. Suas unhas também eram grandes e perfeitas (diferentemente das minhas que mal, mal eram lixadas e de esmalte só viam base).

- Será que dá para parar de falar dele? Ele continua sendo fofo e tem muito valor sentimental – defendi-me.

- Claro, claro – minha prima concordou – Falando em coisa fofa da qual você não se livrou até hoje... – aí vem – E o Harry, como vai? – ela alargou o sorriso.

- O Harry vai... – minha voz deu uma falhada – Ótimo.

- Sério que você o acha fofo, Megan? – mamãe perguntou com os olhos brilhando. Quando se tratava do Harry, ela era sempre a fã número um.

- Ah... Bem... – Megan ficou sem graça, colocando seus cabelos castanhos de tom chocolate para trás da orelha – Digamos que ele... Encorpou.

- Ai, se é assim, vou começar a apoiar você com ele – minha mãe entrelaçou os próprios dedos, sonhadora. Meu estômago ameaçou embrulhar – Cansei de tentar apoiar o relacionamento dele e da Mione. Ela nunca dá bola. Por isso as coisas nunca vão para frente.

- Ei, isso não é verdade – respondi indignada – Não é como se eu não desse bola... – minha mãe e tia Rosie (que por sinal tinha nada a ver com isso) levantaram uma sobrancelha para mim, descrentes – Até parece que ele quer alguma coisa – murmurei por fim. Megan me encarou interessada no assunto.

- Enfim, Megan – mamãe retomou a fala – Ele é um doce de pessoa. Não vai se arrepender, se resolver investir – a garota sorriu insinuante e em seguida disse:

- Disso você pode ter certeza.

**SoHo, minha casa, 20 de dezembro. Oito e meia da noite.**

- Hermione! – ouvi Megan me gritar do corredor

. Eu estava usando roupas mais folgadas. Estava jogada na minha cama, enquanto conversava com a Ginny no telefone e tentava fazer algumas anotações importantes para a viagem.

- O quê? – respondi no mesmo tom, apesar de não ser necessário, já que segundos depois ela abriu a porta do meu quarto com uma toalha na mão.

- Posso tomar banho no seu banheiro? Tenho a impressão de que a água nele esquenta mais depressa... – ok. Isso não era um fato real, mas quem era eu para discutir?

- Claro – suspirei. Ela sorriu e foi se dirigindo em direção à porta do meu banheiro.

- Ah! – Megan disse – A propósito... – virou-se pra mim – Adorei a maria-chiquinha. Ficou bem a sua cara – novamente senti uma irritação com seu comentário, mas relevei, enquanto ela fechava a porta.

- Quem era? – Ginny perguntou do outro lado da linha.

- Megan. Minha prima da Califórnia.

- Aquela dois anos mais velha?

- Essa mesmo.

- Quando ela chegou? – tinha uma pontada real de curiosidade no tom da Ginny.

- Hoje – fiz uma pequena pausa – Hoje mais cedo, eu e o Harry a esperamos na porta de casa.

- Na porta de casa? Como assim?

- Ela veio de carro – sentei-me na cama, com os joelhos flexionados.

- Da Califórnia, meu bem? – Ginny debochou – É do outro lado do país!

- Na verdade, ela foi de avião até Nova Jersey, onde tinha combinado de pegar o carro que comprou de um amigo.

- Ela vai com a gente na viagem. Não é?

- Uhum – concordei.

- E como ela é?

- É um pouco mimada, mas tem o astral bom e é uma ótima pess...

- Não, não – Ginny me interrompeu – Não quero saber com relação a isso. Quero saber... Fisicamente...

- E do que isso importa? – juntei as sobrancelhas.

- Quero saber se ela é bonita.

- Ela é muito linda – disse mais baixo, lembrando-se da expressão de maravilhado do Harry hoje cedo – Mas que diferença isso faz?

- Ah, caramba! – Ginny disse derrotada – Justo nessa viagem que eu estava pretendendo conquistar o Harry! – dei uma risada sem graça – Tomara que não queira nada com ele. Senão vai haver uma disputa boa – aí ri de verdade.

- Disputa, Ginny? – outra risada – Coitado do Harry... Nem suspeita de nada.

- Não sei por que você está gargalhando – ela disse séria – Nunca parou para pensar que isso pode ameaçá-la também?

- Ameaçar-me? - perguntei incrédula.

- Será que você não pensou... – falava, como se estivesse refletindo – Que, se o Harry arrumar uma namorada, vai andar muito menos com você?

- Não. Nunca parei para pensar, porque sei que isso não vai acontecer – rolei os olhos.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Não foi assim com a Cho e nem com aquela outra menina do primeiro ano – Ginny se calou, então prossegui – E se você está tentando me envenenar contra a minha prima, do mesmo vale a você. Afinal de contas, o que você acha que quer com ele? – rolei os olhos novamente.

- Mas... – tentou retrucar – Se fosse comigo, juro que iríamos na sua casa todos os dias! – dei risada.

- Você é uma peça.

- Mas agora é sério, Hermione – ela disse, perdendo o tom de brincadeira – Você não se incomodaria se ele estivesse com outra garota? – engoli em seco.

- Claro que não. Que pergun... – respondi imediatamente.

- Pense bem antes de responder – interrompeu-m. – E se quiser, não precisa dizer para mim – fez uma pausa – Só pense sobre o assunto. Tenho certeza de que você chegará a um resultado... Interessante.

- Ok, Ginny. Algo mais?

- NÃO TEM XAMPU! – Megan gritou do banheiro.

- Acho que agora preciso desligar – respondi.

- Hermione! O xampu!

- JÁ VOU!

**Chrysler Crossfire, 21 de dezembro. Seis e alguma coisa da tarde.**

- Está bom – Megan disse, parando no primeiro sinal vermelho. Eu estava no banco ao lado – É para onde agora?

- Primeira à direita – respondi, apontando.

- Para que estamos indo à casa do Harry mesmo?

- Nós não. Eu – girei os olhos – O pai dele me chamou para o jantar.

- E por que você não pôde dirigir sozinha? – ela perguntou como se isso fosse óbvio.

- Porque... – senti-me um pouco envergonhada do que eu estava prestes a responder – Não sei dirigir – encolhi os ombros discretamente.

- Não sabe? – ela riu.

- Não, Megan. Não sei.

- Então como é que você sai de casa? – levantou a sobrancelha – Porque tenho certeza de que você não deixa o tio a levar a lugar algum.

- O Harry me leva.

- Ai Hermione... – franziu o nariz – Você não tem vergonha, não? Desde pequena só vive nas costas do Harry! – senti-me ferida com o comentário, enquanto ela fazia uma pequena pausa – Só que quando era pequena, ficava literalmente nas costas dele – as lembranças de eu montada nas costas do Harry e ele me levando para vários lugares me vieram à cabeça.

- Megan, você tem nada a ver com isso – disse irritada.

- É só uma observação construtiva de prima, meu bem. Um dia você vai me agradecer – ela deu de ombros – Se bem que ser dependente de alguém como o Harry... É nada mal...

**Harlem, Manhattan, 21 de dezembro. Sete e pouco da noite.**

Quem estava sentado nos degraus na frente do prédio era o Ron, com a sua mesma cara engraçada de sempre e o seu sorriso largo quando me viu saindo do carro.

- Princesa! – disse, se levantando e vindo na minha direção com os braços abertos (para me abraçar) – Mais linda a cada vez que vejo! – envolveu-me no abraço, enquanto eu dava uma risada baixa. O carro de Megan ainda estava parado na porta – Ué, veio de carro novo, princesa? – Ron disse, olhando para o Chrysler, enquanto a garota abria a porta decididamente e saía do veículo – Wow – ele disse simplesmente, como se tivesse perdido o fôlego, vendo minha prima bonitona da calça e blusa apertada sair do carro – Jesus ouviu minhas preces?

- Não, Ron – suspirei – Essa é a minha prima, Megan.

- A gostosona de quem o Harry falou? – Ron ainda estava com o queixo caído, apesar de que seu comentário fez com que o meu caísse também.

Senti-me mais irritada pelo fato do Harry ter comentado dela com ele. Ainda mais se referindo a ela como "gostosona".

- Hermione – Megan disse, se aproximando – Que horas é para vir buscá-la?

- O Harry vai me deixar em casa, Megan. Não se preocupe – sorri amarelo. Eu queria ter sido grossa, mas não fui. Ela se virou pro Ron e estendeu a mão.

- Megan Granger. Muito prazer – abriu seu sorriso perfeito.

- Ronald Weasley – levou a mão dela de encontro aos seus lábios grossos – Muitor prazer, _rainha_ – alguma artéria deve ter explodido dentro de mim nessa hora.

Rainha? Por que eu tinha que ser a princesa e ela a rainha?! Será que eu era tão infantil assim? E ela tão mais bonita...? Argh!

Ela alargou o sorriso.

- Está bom – disse apressada – Vamos subir, Ron? A Megan tem que ir para casa.

- Na verdade - ela começou – Não tenho, não.

- E isso é ótimo, rainha – o rapaz disse animado – Se é que me permite chamar você assim...

- Mas é claro.

- Você não quer subir? –Ron convidou – Senhor Potter adoraria ter outra senhorita para o jantar – lá se vai outra artéria.

- Não precisam se incomodar comigo. O Harry deve estar me esperando lá em cima. Fiquem à vontade – bufei mal-humorada, apesar de despercebida, e andei decidida até o portão do prédio que estava entreaberto.

Subi as escadas (ou esmurrei as escadas com os pés. O que achar melhor) rapidamente, já dando soquinhos de leve na porta do 302.

- Boa noite, Mione! – senhor Potter disse animado, abrindo a porta para mim.

- Boa noite, senhor Potter – seu sorriso me acalmou um pouco. Essa já não era a primeira vez que o senhor Potter me passava a sensação de calma.

Entrei na casa.

- Será que você poderia tirar o Harry do quarto dele, por favor? – juntou as sobrancelhas – O menino ficou lá o dia inteiro fazendo não sei o quê. Perdeu até o jogo do Liverpool contra Manchester... E olha que ele nunca perde.– o homem levantou as sobrancelhas. Acho que nunca tinha reparado, mas ele era uma espécie de clone do Harry envelhecido. Era até bonito pensar que o Harry ficaria assim...

- Pode deixar comigo, senhor Potter – respondi como se estivesse indo para uma missão, dirigindo-me para o corredor.

A porta do Harry lotada de adesivos estava fechada, como sempre que ele está fazendo alguma coisa importante lá dentro (ou nem tanto). Bati a porta primeiramente para me certificar que, quando eu a abrisse, não seria pega desprevenida por nenhuma situação que eu julgasse desagradável.

- Harry? – cantarolei. Ok. Agora, oficialmente, eu estava parecendo a minha mãe.

- Pode entrar – avisou, fazendo-me abrir a porta devagar.

- Oi – disse, dando um sorriso leve.

- Oi – respondeu também sorrindo, colocando um lápis e um papel que estavam na sua mão no criado-mudo.

Ele estava sentado na cama, usando uma camisa verde fosca.

- Seu pai pediu para eu vir aqui ver o que você estava fazendo... – andei na direção do criado-mudo, dando uma olhada rápida no papel todo rasurado que ele fez o favor de recolher rapidamente antes de eu ver o conteúdo – Ah, qual é? – levantei as sobrancelhas – Por que não posso ver?

- Não é que você não possa ver...

- Então é o quê? – cruzei os braços.

- Você vai rir.

- Eu? – enfatizei o "eu" – Rir? Jamais.

- Vai, sim, Hermione. Não é o tipo de coisa que faço normalmente... – amassou o papel e o colocou no bolso em formato de bola.

- Se sua intenção era me deixar curiosa, parabéns. Conseguiu - suspirei derrotada, olhando para baixo.

Ele me olhou por um momento e dessa vez quem suspirou derrotado foi ele.

- Sabe qual é o pior a seu respeito? – perguntou contrariado.

- Qual? – deixei um sorriso escapar, enquanto o via tirando o papel do bolso da calça.

- O pior é que, com jeito, você consegue tudo de mim... E odeio isso.

- Que pena – alarguei o sorriso – Porque isso é o que mais amo.

- Tome – esticou a mão com o papel. Peguei-o.

- O que é isso? – desamassei-o.

- Um projeto meu e de uns amigos em Londres.

_"Semester's coming soon,  
So I would like to pay attention to mention:  
I study woke up in my room,  
Alone. You're always welcome.  
Next week my mum's away,  
So now my future is brightened."_

- Uma música? – olhei-o com as sobrancelhas levantadas, até com um pouco de admiração.

- É, mas não sei se está boa...

- Deixe-me ver - voltei a olhar sua caligrafia.

_"I'd ask to have you stay,  
If I wasn't so frihg frightened.  
I… I'm really falling for you.  
I hate what you're putting me through.  
What have you done to me now?  
I just can't sleep at night.  
My bed is wet, don't know how.  
Will someone please turn on the lights?"_

- A letra está ótima – disse sincera, desviando o meu olhar da folha – Qual é o ritmo?

- Não pensamos muito a respeito disso, mas... – coçou a cabeça.

- Mas...?

- Tenho a minha própria idéia de como pode ser – agora me olhou nos olhos.

- Toca? – abri um sorriso de criança.

- Já que você viu a música mesmo... Mas não repare na minha voz. Ok? – levantou-se da cama com a calça jeans larga e pegou seu violão, perto da porta.

- Claro que reparo – andei até a cama baixa devagar, sentando-me logo em seguida – Sua voz é linda.

- É, mas eu não gosto – semicerrou os lábios, se sentando ao meu lado com o violão no colo.

- Não sei como não.

- Ok. Olhe só – começou a tocar algumas notas, fazendo-me sorrir.

_"Semester's coming soon."__(O semestre está chegando) _

_"So I would like to mention:" (Então eu gostaria de mencionar) _

_ "I woke up in my room," (Eu acordei no meu quarto,) _

_"Alone. You're always welcome." (Sozinho. Você é sempre bem-vinda.) _

_"Next week my mum's away," (Próxima semana minha mãe estará fora)_

_"So now my future is brightened." (Então agora meu futuro está claro) _

_"I'd ask to have you stay," (Eu pediria pra você ficar) _

_"If I wasn't so frightened." (Se eu não fosse tão medroso)_

- Harry me olhou de rabo de olho, provavelmente percebendo minha cara derretida enquanto o ouvia cantar.

_"I... I'm really falling for you." (Eu... Eu realmente estou me apaixonando por você) _

_"I hate what you're putting me through." __(Eu odeio o que você está me fazendo passar) _

_"What have you done to me now?" (O que você fez comigo agora?) _

_"I just can't sleep at night." (Eu não consigo dormir à noite) _

_"My bed is wet, don't know how." (Minha cama está molhada, não sei como) _

_"Will someone, please, turn on the lights?" (Alguém, por favor, poderia acender as luzes?)_

Tocou mais um pouco, concentrado no que estava fazendo. Parou de tocar ao som das minhas palmas.

- O ritmo está ótimo também – falei empolgada – E a segunda parte?

- Isso é com eles – Harry deu de ombros.

- Seus amigos tem uma banda lá? – apoiei meu corpo com os braços.

- Formaram a banda agora, então estão precisando de algumas músicas – tirava o violão do colo e colocava do lado da cama.

- E você, como o bom amigo que é, claro, quis ajudar.

- Claro – estufou o peito, convencido.

- Qual é o nome da banda?

- Busted.

- Se eles fizerem sucesso, você pede um autógrafo praa mim? – perguntei em tom de brincadeira.

- 'Ta. Se isso acontecer, o que é difícil, porque é uma chance em um milhão, peço o autógrafo.

- Obrigada – sorri de leve – Mas venha cá... - lembrei-me de uma coisa – Você perdeu o jogo do Liverpool e do Manchester United para ficar fazendo música? – levantei as sobrancelhas.

- Quê? – Harry perguntou surpreso – O jogo é ama... – fiz que não com a cabeça – DROGA! – levantou-se correndo – Qual foi o placar?

- E eu vou lá saber? Só vejo jogos em que o Beckham joga e olhe lá.

- Esqueci-me desse pequeno detalhe – fez cara de nojo. Em seguida, girou os olhos – Vou perguntar para o meu pai – saiu do quarto apressado.

Levantei-me da cama com preguiça, seguindo em direção ao corredor ainda a tempo de ver o Harry parado conversando com... A Megan.

- Você vai ficar para o jantar? – perguntei, entrando na sala e interrompendo a conversa dos dois. , que estava de costas, se virou pra mim devagar.

- Vou, sim – ela respondeu – O Ron e o senhor Potter me convenceram.

- Você tem uma prima adorável, Mione – senhor Potter disse, saindo da cozinha, enquanto todos (inclusive o Ron) estavam na sala – Seria uma pena se ela não ficasse.

- Realmente – meu amigo concordou, dando um sorriso torto.

**Oldsmobile Starfire Holiday, 21 de dezembro. Nove e alguma coisa da noite. **

- Foi ótimo a Megan ter ido – Harry disse, sorrindo, enquanto dirigia até a minha casa – Foi só uma pena ela ter ido embora mais cedo.

- É. Foi mesmo – concordei contrariada.

- Por que você está com essa cara?

- Que cara?

- Cara de poucos amigos... – apesar de parecer preocupado, eu sabia que tinha uma pontada de entusiasmo nas suas perguntas. Talvez causada pela presença gloriosa da minha prima mais cedo.

- É nada.

- Tem certeza?

- É só que... – cruzei os braços, encolhendo os ombros – Você acha que...

- Eu acho que o quê?

- Harry, você me acha infantil? – estava receosa.

- Gosto de você do jeito que é – deu de ombros. Meu coração pareceu se acalmar com a resposta.

- Então sou infantil?! – deduzi.

- Infantil, chata, mimada... - Harry começava a listar com bom humor. Quanto mais ele falava, mais eu encolhia meus ombros – Faz um doce danado para tudo e ainda acha que tenho a obrigação de saber o que se passa nessa sua cabeça.

- Terminou?

- Terminei - sorriu.

- Mas aposto que você não acha a Megan infantil – olhei para fora da janela.

- E onde é que a Megan entrou nesse assunto mesmo?

- Não sei – parei de encolher meus ombros – Só estava pensando que a Megan teve uma aceitação muito rápida por sua parte, do Ron e do seu pai.

- É – ele disse simplesmente – A Meg é muito simpática – _"Meg"_? Fiz careta.

- Simpática, bonita... - agora quem listava era eu – _Gostosona_ – dei ênfase.

- Também – concordou, dando um sorriso tarado.

Estreitei os olhos, sentindo-me desconfortável com a situação.

- Eu disse que você ia achá-la mais bonita do que eu – murmurei.

Ele deu uma gargalhada.

Ficamos um momento em silêncio, até uma música começar a tocar no rádio e ele aumentar o volume.

- Não Harry,por favor. – girei os olhos em tom de brincadeira e ele alargou o sorriso.

_"You're insecure" (Você é insegura)_

_"Don't know what for" (Não sei pra quê)_

_"You're turning heads when you walk through the door" (Você faz virar cabeças quando passa pela porta)_

___"Don't need make up" (Não precisa de maquiagem) _

___''To cover up'' ( Para se cobrir)_

___"Being the way that you are is enough" (Sendo do jeito que é já é o suficiente)_

_"Everyone else in the room can see it"(Todo mundo na sala pode perceber)_

_"Everyone else but you "(Todo mundo menos você)_

Harry cantava, acompanhando a música.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else" (Baby, você ilumina meu mundo como mais ninguém)_

_"The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed" (O jeito que você vira o cabelo me deixa arrepiado)_

_"But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell" (Mas quando você sorri para o chão, não é difícil notar)_

_"You don't know, oh oh" ( Você não sabe, oh oh)_

_"You don't know you're beautiful ( Você não sabe que é linda)_

Ele balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo, como se concordasse com essa parte, eu apenas ri.

_"If only you saw what I can see" ( Se ao menos você visse o que eu posso ver)_

_"You'll understand why I want you so desperately" ( Você entenderia porque te quero tão desesperadamente)_

_"Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe" ( Agora eu estou olhando para você e não posso acreditar)_

_"You don't know, oh oh" ( Você não sabe, oh oh) _

_"You don't know you're beautiful" ( Você não sabe que é linda)_

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas, fazendo que não com a cabeça.

_"But that's what makes you beautiful" ( Mas é isso que te torna linda)_

Me indicou com a cabeça.

_"So c-come on" (Então vamos lá)_

_"You got it wrong" ( Você entendeu errado)_

_"To prove I'm right I put it in a song" (Para provar que estou certo, colocarei numa canção)_

_"I don't know why" ( Eu não sei por quê)_

_"You're being shy" (Você está sendo tímida)_

_"And turn away when I look into your eyes" ( E se vira quando olho em seus olhos)_

Suspirou e eu sabia que ele estava cantando para mim.

_"Everyone else in the room can see it"(Todo mundo na sala pode perceber)_

_"Everyone else but you "(Todo mundo menos você)_

Deu ênfase na ultima frase parte.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else" (Baby, você ilumina meu mundo como mais ninguém)_

_"The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed" (O jeito que você vira o cabelo me deixa arrepiado)_

_"But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell" (Mas quando você sorri para o chão, não é difícil notar)_

_ "You don't know, oh oh" ( Você não sabe, oh oh)_

_"You don't know you're beautiful ( Você não sabe que é linda)_

Eu mexia o meu corpo conforme a musica, balançando os braços.

_"If only you saw what I can see" ( Se ao menos você visse o que eu posso ver)_

_"You'll understand why I want you so desperately" ( Você entenderia porque te quero tão desesperadamente)_

_"Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe" ( Agora eu estou olhando para você e não posso acreditar)_

_"You don't know, oh oh" ( Você não sabe, oh oh) _

_"You don't know you're beautiful" ( Você não sabe que é linda)_

___"But that's what makes you beautiful" ( Mas é isso que te torna linda)_

- Cante comigo, Hermione – divertia-se.

- Qual é a chance? – ri.

- A música é fácil.

- Você mesmo fala que a minha voz é de taquara e...

- Olhe, olhe – falou, como se pedisse minha atenção – A próxima parte está chegando.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else" (Baby, você ilumina meu mundo como mais ninguém)_

_"The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed" (O jeito que você vira o cabelo me deixa arrepiado)_

_"But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell" (Mas quando você sorri para o chão, não é difícil notar) _

_"You don't know, oh oh" ( Você não sabe, oh oh)_

Olho para me esperando que eu completasse e foi o que eu fiz.

_"You don't know you're beautiful" ( Você não sabe que é linda)_

Eu acompanhei a música, fazendo com que ele risse. O refrão se repetiu.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else" (Baby, você ilumina meu mundo como mais ninguém)_

_"The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed" (O jeito que você vira o cabelo me deixa arrepiado)_

_Balançei o cabelo e pisquei o olho para ele, que colocou a mão sobre o peito._

_"But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell" (Mas quando você sorri para o chão, não é difícil notar) _

_"You don't know, oh oh" ( Você não sabe, oh oh)_

_"You don't know you're beautiful" ( Você não sabe que é linda)_

___"But that's what makes you beautiful" ( Mas é isso que te torna linda)_

Fiz careta, como se eu estivesse cantando muito. Ele aumentou o volume e dei risada.

_"If only you saw what I can see" ( Se ao menos você visse o que eu posso ver)_

_"You'll understand why I want you so desperately" ( Você entenderia porque te quero tão desesperadamente)_

_"Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe" ( Agora eu estou olhando para você e não posso acreditar)_

_"You don't know, oh oh" ( Você não sabe, oh oh) _

_"You don't know you're beautiful" ( Você não sabe que é linda)_

___"You don't know you're beautiful" ( Você não sabe que é linda)_

_____"But that's what makes you beautiful" ( Mas é isso que te torna linda)_

**___N/T:_ **Olá meus amores, tudo bem com vocês? Gostou da surpresa Lily? Acho que sim HAHA Quero uma reviews enorme sua , ok?

Quem ai não foi com a cara da Megan? o/ Desculpem mesmo pela demora na atualização, mas não deu para postar antes. Foi mal, mas o cap foi grandinho né? Se encontrarem qualquer erro me avisem ,por favor(:

**LilyLuna:** Linda? Quem? HAHA Já li o cap e amei florzinha, bom, eu te disse no msn que você iria amar o capitulo... Acertei? O que achou dele?

**witchysha:** Ah sim, reflexão... Como eu explico? Bom, a escola tira um dia, junta duas turmas do mesmo ano e as leva para um lugar, exemplo:uma instituição, sabe? Pois é , e vão alguns professores também.É tipo, um dia para se distrair, entende? Espero que sim rs' Bom, o que achou do capitulo?

**samymalfoy1:** Ownt, obrigada mesmo, espero que continue acompanhando a fic flor ^^ Gostou do capitulo?

**Isabella:** Né?È um tema bem levinho e fofo. Também amo . Bom, em breve você sabera o que vai acontecer nas férias. Gostou do capitulo? Grandinho ele né? Em comparação aos outros...

_15/08/2012 - 20:33_


	14. Chapter 14

**SoHo, minha casa, 22 de dezembro. Sete e quarenta da noite.**

- Vou tomar banho no seu banheiro de novo – Megan disse, colocando a cara para dentro do meu quarto, enquanto eu mexia em alguns sites da internet pelo notebook – Pode?

- Pode, Megan. O banheiro é seu – ela começou a andar devagar na direção do banheiro.

- Seguinte, Mione... – parou e se virou pra mim – O Harry vai nessa viagem?

- Viagem...? – olhei-a interrogativa.

- É – cruzou – Para a pousada da tia Joanne.

- Vai...? – respondi, sem saber ao certo aonde ela queria chegar com isso – E...?

- Só estava pensando, priminha... – sentou-se na minha cama – Que o Harry ficou muito gato de uns anos pra cá, hein – ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

Meu coração apertou.

- E eu só estava pensando... – disse um pouco irônica – Que alguém se esqueceu de que é dois anos mais velha.

- Idade nunca significou algo para mim, meu bem – mandou-me um beijo no ar – Além do mais, o Harry pode muito bem se passar por um cara dois anos mais velho.

- Ah, faça o que quiser, Megan – estava irritada. – Não é problema meu.

- Que bom que sabe – ela piscou e se levantou da minha cama, indo em direção ao banheiro, finalmente.

**Pousada da tia Joanne, 24 de dezembro. Nove e alguma coisa da noite.**

O Ron tinha vindo junto e estava se dando muito bem com todos.

Já tínhamos ficado um tempo conversando na varanda. Tínhamos pedido pizza, visto dois filmes que alugamos e agora encontrávamos na sala, com os pés para cima e três garrafas de cerveja vazias na mesinha de madeira.  
Cedrico e Cassie tinham ficado abraçados a viagem inteira. Luna e Ron, aos beijos. Claro que Ginny não pôde deixar de se estranhar com a minha prima.

Megan não pôde tirar os olhos do Harry, Ron não pôde tirar os olhos da Megan, eu não pude tirar os olhos de todos e Harry não pôde parar de observar isso.

- Uma hora para o natal! – disse Cassie, descendo as escadas.

Estávamos sentados, vendo um programa qualquer na televisão.

- FELIZ NATAL! –Ron gritou já alterado, abraçado com a Ginny, que ria de tudo com um copo de champanhe na mão.

Apesar de já ter passado quase uma hora após a meia-noite, o álcool tinha feito maioria das pessoas presentes perder a noção do tempo.

Enquanto todos estavam sentados a mesa, rindo de qualquer bobagem, eu estava na varanda, respirando um pouco do ar gelado.

- Passar a virada do natal sozinha faz bem a ninguém – ouvi a voz que eu mais gostava vinda de trás de mim.

- Acontece, Harry - virei-me, sorrindo – Que a virada do natal foi há uma hora.

- Ah, foi? – juntou as sobrancelhas, se debruçando no muro da varanda no qual eu também estava debruçada – Então estou atrasado.

- Para quê?

- Para lhe desejar um feliz natal – puxou-me para perto em um abraço – Feliz natal, Mione – ele sussurrou – Sei que você não acredita muito em nenhuma religião...

- E acha que o natal é só uma data comercial – completei.

- É. Isso também – riu por cima do meu ombro – Mas quero que quem quer que esteja lá em cima... - olhou para cima essa hora – Faça você ser muito feliz.

- Também lhe desejo, Harry - sorri de leve, apertando meus braços em volta dele – Toda a felicidade possível do mundo.

- E mais uma coisa – disse, afastando-se de mim e enfiando a mão em um dos bolsos do casaco grosso.

- O quê?

- Comprei uma coisa para você – tirou um pequeno saquinho de dentro do bolso.

- Ah... – disse sem graça – Desculpe-me, Harry. Pensei que o combinado fosse não comprar presentes, então comprei nada para você...

- Eu sei – ainda sorria – Não tem problema. Comprei isso porque achei a sua cara – estiquei a minha mão e segurei o saquinho de pano.

Em seguida, abri-o com cuidado.

- Uma tornozeleira de prata?! – sorri, admirando a tornozeleira fina com algumas estrelas enfeitando.

- Desculpe - colocou as mãos no bolso, como se estivesse sem jeito - Queria que fosse de ouro.

- Está brincando, Harry? – olhei-o ainda com um sorriso bobo na cara – É linda!

- Sério?

- Sério – meus olhos ameaçaram marejar – Ela é linda – olhei o presente novamente – Sabe de uma coisa, Harry?

- Hum? - passou a mão pelos meus ombros.

Escorei a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo-me aquecida.

- Você é o melhor.

- Eu sei...

**Mahnattan's High School, 1 de fevereiro. Sete e cinqüenta da manhã.**

- Ano novo, vida nova! – disse Ginny, abraçando-me pelo pescoço – Bem-vinda ao último ano do colégio, gatinha.

- Ai, nem me lembre – juntei meus olhos no nariz, fazendo cara de "Meu Deus, o que é isso".

- Já sabe que faculdade vai cursar? – perguntou interessada.

- Não faço a menor idéia – disse sincera – Mas nada que envolva cálculos, de preferência.

- Tente psicologia.

- Já até tinha pensado nisso – olhei para baixo.

- Até...?

- Até ficar ouvindo os problemas da minha tia-avó Rosie o dia inteiro – suspirei – Daí desisti – Ginny riu.

- Se você não descobrir até o final do ano o que quer ser - estava pensativa – Preste vestibular comigo. Vai ser legal.

- Ah, é? – até que essa idéia não me parecia tão ruim – Você vai prestar vestibular para quê?

- Jornalismo – abriu um sorriso e depois o fechou devagar, estreitando os olhos – Mas se você preferir... – tinha tom um pouco insinuante na fala – Pode prestar vestibular para o que quer que o Harry faça.

- Não sei se o Harry vai prestar vestibular.

- Por que não? – pareceu se surpreender. Andávamos em direção à sala de química.

- Acho que ele vai querer ajudar o senhor Potter com o restaurante – fiz uma pequena pausa – Ele tem medo que o pai dele se desgaste muito com esse trabalho.

- O Harry é um bom filho – concluiu.

- Também acho.

- E a "Megan-oi-sou-gata"? – disse irônica e dei risada.

- Voltou para a Califórnia.

- Até que enfim.

- Mas ela volta no meio do ano – disse, fazendo Ginyy fechar o sorriso.

- Ai, pelo amor de Deus – ela girou os olhos impaciente.

- Ela nem foi tão ruim assim...

- Ah, fale sério – Ginny disse, parando de andar e olhando para mim como se eu fosse alguma alienígena – Você é que deveria ser a principal incomodada.

- Eu? – fingi debochar – Por quê?

- Pense bem. Ron chama você de princesa e ela, de rainha. Harry da uma atençãozinha a mais para ela...

- 'Ta. Já entendi – interrompi.

- Pois é, amiga. Fique de olho.

Entramos na sala de química junto com a Cho e o Draco. Eles voltaram das férias juntos (provavelmente ele ainda achava que podia fazer algum tipo de vingança contra o Harry. A Cho, o mesmo).

**Porta da Manhattan's High School, primeiro de fevereiro. Três e sete da tarde, exatamente.**

Ouvi duas buzinas quando pisei pra fora da escola. Um som que eu conhecia bem. Harry estava dentro do Starfire, sorrindo para mim. Meu coração sorria também, enquanto dirigia-me até o carro.

- Bom dia, princesa – piscou. Gargalhei, sentando-me ao seu lado.

- Deu para dar uma de Ron agora?

- Não posso? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que pode – fechei a porta, colocando minha pasta para dentro – Mas é só que...

- O quê?

- É mais a sua cara me chamar de Mione – sorri leve.

- Ok, Mione – deu partida no carro – Coloque o cinto.

- Sim, senhor – fiz continência.

Blink tocava no rádio e o Harry acompanhava a música, batendo de leve o indicador no volante.

-... Harry?

- Pois não? – perguntou bem humorado.

- Posso lhe pedir um favor? – mordi meu lábio inferior um pouco envergonhada.

- Diga.

- Será que incomodaria muito...

- Incomodaria muito...? – incentivou.

- Será que você pode me... – suspirei – Ensinar a dirigir? – ele abaixou os olhos, um pouco chateado.

- Não quer mais que eu lhe dê carona?

- Não é isso – disse devagar – Claro que adoro quando você me dá carona, mas pelo menos _nisso_ eu gostaria de me tornar independente de você – fato.

- Gosto quando você depende de mim.

- Dependo de você para aprender a dirigir.

- Vou lhe ensinar – ele sorriu. Eu também.

**Harlem, 3 de fevereiro. Seis e meia da tarde.**

- Gire a chave – Harry apontou para a chave na ignição.

Girei e o carro começou a fazer barulho.

- E agora? – olhei-o entusiasmada. Estávamos dentro do Starfire. Ron assistia a tudo, sentado nos degraus do prédio.

- Olha se está no ponto neutro – olhei a marcha. Sim. O Starfire tinha marcha.

- Ponto neutro... Aham. Confere – disse confiante.

- Pise na embreagem...

- Qual deles é a embreagem? – perguntei confusa e ele apontou para um dos pedais - Ok.

- Puxe a primeira marcha – obedeci – Acelere.

Pisei fundo no acelerador, arrancando o carro rapidamente e fazendo com que o Harry se encostasse à cadeira com os olhos espremidos e eu desse um grito.

- PISE NO FREIO! – gritou.

- QUAL DELES? – berrei desesperada.

- O ÚNICO QUE SOBROU! – obedeci novamente, descarregando toda a força do meu pé no freio, sendo impulsionada para frente (apesar de segurada pelo cinto) e fazendo o carro catar pneus no final da rua.

- Desculpe – falei descabelada, voltando para o meu lugar.

Minha mão tinha gelado.

- Tudo bem – Harry deu um suspiro de alívio – É a sua primeira vez. Você tem esse desconto.

- Na sua primeira vez você também foi assim? – olhei-o esperançosa.

- Próxima tentativa! – declarou, mudando de assunto e me fazendo girar os olhos.

Depois de algumas (várias) tentativas fracassadas e algumas (várias) gargalhadas do Ron, finalmente consegui assumir o controle do Starfire, fazendo o Harry relaxar um pouco no banco do carona.

- Pronto – ele disse – Quer tentar dirigir até a sua casa agora?

- Não. Quero ir a um lugar bonito.

- Acho melhor agora não – olhou o relógio – São dez horas da noite e amanhã tem aula.

- Gastei esse tempo todo para aprender a dirigir? – deixei o queixo cair. Ele consentiu – Droga.

- Talvez você ainda precise de algumas aulas...

- Ok – suspirei derrotada – Vou me esforçar mais.

- Sei que vai – deu-me um beijo na bochecha, o que me fez ficar um pouco mais rosada.

**SoHo, minha casa, 13 de fevereiro. Duas da tarde. **

- Mione – meu pai bateu na porta do meu quarto, enquanto eu assistia a Friends na televisão.

- Oi?

- Posso falar uma coisa com você? - falou sério. Quando meu pai queria falar algo comigo nesse tom, não podia ser coisa boa.

- Já vou – levantei-me, colocando as minhas pantufas de coelho e abrindo a porta, dando de cara com meu pai e o Harry olhando para minha cara – Pai! - falei irritada – Se você tivesse me avisado que o Harry estava aqui, eu com certeza não estaria dentro desse pijama amarelo e nem com essa pantufa – os dois riram e se entreolharam – Qual é a ocasião?

- Queremos mostrar uma coisa para você – Harry disse, abraçando os braços atrás do corpo.

Levantei uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

- É uma surpresa – papai completou empolgado.

- 'Ta. O que é?

- Venha ver – ele disse, indo em direção às escadas.

- Só para deixar claro... - Harry murmurou – Não gostei muito da idéia.

Meu pai abriu a porta da casa. Mamãe já estava lá fora. Harry desceu as escadas atrás de mim. Tia Rosie devia estar no quarto dela, lendo algum livro de espiritismo. Ela ainda morava conosco. Na porta da minha casa, estava estacionado um modelo de Volkswagen preto e novinho.

- Um carro? – juntei as sobrancelhas, descendo as escadinhas.

- Novinho – papai sorriu.

- E seu – Harry completou.

- SÉRIO? – falei animada, correndo na direção do veículo – Não acredito!

- A chave está na ignição – minha mãe disse terna, enquanto assistia à minha pessoa abrir a porta rapidamente.

- Muito obrigada! – meus pais sorriram - Quer dar uma volta, Harry? – pisquei para ele de brincadeira. Ele revirou os olhos, mas ainda assim entrou no automóvel.

- Só tente não nos matar. Ok? – alertou.

Dei um soco de leve em seu ombro.

- Para onde?

- Você quem sabe.

- Então está bem – girei a chave e pisei no acelerador devagar.

- O velho Starfire vai sentir sua falta... – ele suspirou.

**N/T:** Nossa , desculpa pela demora... Por conta disso o capitulo foi bem grandinho não? Haha gostou que a Megan foi embora? Já na era sem tempo HAHA Hoje é u dia especial *-* Niver da Demi Lovato. Muito diva ela né? Amoo.

Bom, eu tenho que me arrumar pois infelizmente tenho colégio hoje... Ah,por falar em aniversário, meu aniversario é domingo e vocês terão um surpresa. Eu não consigo ficar calada né? KKKK Meu aniversário e vocês que ganharam presente rs' Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo...

#HappyB-dayDemiLovato

_20/08/2012 - 12:11 a.m_


	15. Chapter 15

**SoHo, minha casa, 1 de março. Oito e meia da noite.**

- Hermione! – minha mãe gritou do corredor.

Eu estava no meu quarto, tentando fazer os exercícios de literatura.

- Oi – respondi no mesmo tom.

- Megan no telefone!

- Pode deixar – peguei o telefone apoiado na mesa de cabeceira da cama. Um telefonema da Megan era incomum, já que eu não recebia um desses desde a oitava série. Perguntei-me sobre do que se trataria – Alô?

- Mione! – disse empolgada do outro lado da linha.

- Meg.

- Você não vai acreditar. Ganhei um concurso de beleza aqui na Califórnia!

- Nisso acredito – disse sincera.

- Não estou falando disso, sua boba – ela riu baixo – Estou dizendo que o prêmio foi uma viagem com mais quatro amigos para o Midtown's Inn em Miami.

- SÉRIO?!

- Uhum. Eu estava pensando no quanto gostei daquela viagem para a pousada da tia Joanne – imagino – E decidi chamar as mesmas pessoas que foram.

- Mas, Megan... - pensei um pouco – Somos mais do que quatro.

- Eu sei – ela disse simplesmente – Por isso pensei em todos pagarem uma parte para os outros dois irem – fez uma pequena pausa – Cassie e Cedrico visitarão os parentes dela no Mississipi.

- Como você...?

- E aí, topa? É no dia dezessete, bem no feriado.

- Claro – respondi depressa – Vou ligar para o Harry para avisar.

- Não precisa – falou tranqüila – Já fiz isso.

**Dentro do avião, sobrevoando não sei onde, 17 de março. Onze e meia da manhã.**

Eram duas horas de viagem de Manhattan até Miami. Estava sentada perto da janela, ao lado do Harry. Megan e Ron estavam sentados e Luna também. Ginny estava sentada ao lado de um senhor de idade. Estava me sentindo mareada.

- Mione... – Harry me chamou. Olhei para o lado – Está tudo bem? Você está me parecendo meio verde...

- Estou bem, Harry – respondi – Talvez só um pouco enjoada.

- Vai passar – tentou me acalmar – Qualquer coisa é só pegar o saquinho – pegou a pequena sacola de plástico que estava na frente de sua cadeira e simulou que vomitava, fazendo-me rir.

- Sempre enjoei quando entrava em aviões – lembrei-me – Meu pai me colocava no colo para o enjôo passar – sorri levemente - O carinho me fazia esquecer de que eu estava passando mal.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto pousava a mão devagar sobre a minha e entrelaçava nossos dedos. Meu coração descompassou um pouco ao vê-lo fazer isso, mas firmei nossas mãos, fazendo-o segurar um sorriso.

- Sinto muito... Não posso colocar você no colo.

- Seria meio esquisito mesmo – ri baixo – Mas assim está bom – encostei a cabeça ao seu ombro e ele tombou a sua por cima da minha.

- É... Está bom. – concordou em meio a um suspiro.

- Acorde, casal maravilha! – Neville disse, fazendo-me abrir os olhos com dificuldade.

- Droga, Neville – Harry disse mal humorado, passando a mão no rosto. Ainda estávamos com os dedos entrelaçados e todos os outros passageiros do avião (com exceção de nossos amigos) já tinham saído.

Quando percebi que estávamos sendo observados por todos, recolhi minha mão depressa, deixando a dele ainda parada no assento.

- Já chegamos? – perguntei, situando-me no local.

- O que você acha? – Megan revirou os olhos.

- Vamos sair logo – Harry levantou-se, pegando a sua mala e a minha, sendo observado por minha prima em seus movimentos.

Saindo do avião, fomos pegos na porta do aeroporto pela van fretada pelo concurso de beleza e levados até o hotel Midtown's Inn. O hotel não era extraordinário, mas bonito. Tinha piscina e vista para o mar (tudo o que nós precisávamos). A divisão do quarto seria feita de forma que os meninos ficassem em um quarto e as meninas em outro.

- São dois quartos com duas camas de casal cada – Megan explicou.

- Durmo na cama de casal com o Harry – Ron disse, abraçando o amigo de uma forma meio gay (mesmo que de brincadeira).

- Saia fora – Harry deteve-o pelas bochechas, já que fazia biquinho para "beijá-lo" – Durmo sozinho em uma cama de casal – declarou.

- Acho justo que fizéssemos um sorteio – Neville propôs abraçado com Luna – Também não quero dormir com algum de vocês dois.

- Tem medo de se envolver demais, Neville? – Ron fez uma voz feminina, fazendo todos gargalharem. Inclusive ele mesmo.

- Nada disso, seu gay – Neville disse de brincadeira, rolando os olhos.

- E que sorteio a gente faz? – Harry perguntou, suspirando.

- Dois ou um? – Neville sugeriu.

- Só se for agora.

Os meninos jogaram e acabou que o Neville se livrou de uma noite a dois.

- 'Ta – Luna disse, virando-se para as meninas que olhavam aquilo tudo com cara de paisagem – Quem vai dormir com quem?

- Mione – Ginny abraçou-me.

Dei risada.

- Ok, Meg – Luna olhou-a – Eu e você então.

- Por mim, tudo bem.

**Midtown's Inn, Miami, 17 de março. Duas da tarde.**

Deixamos a bagagem no quarto e nos dirigimos para a piscina, logo em seguida. Tínhamos decidido comer alguma coisa por lá enquanto aproveitávamos o sol que ainda tinha. Estava muito quente.

Eu usava uma saída de praia azul por cima do biquíni e saía do quarto um pouco encolhida junto com a Ginny.

- Vou fingir que não vi – ela disse para mim.

Luna e Megan já estavam na piscina, no andar de baixo, com os meninos.

- Vai fingir que não viu o quê?

- Você e o Harry no avião – sorriu leve e seguiu, andando na minha frente.

- Pule na piscina, princesa! – Ron gritou de dentro da água assim que me viu.

Abracei meu corpo, sem graça.

Ron, Harry, Neville e Luna já estavam na piscina. Megan estava com um chapéu de praia grande e óculos escuros, sentada na espreguiçadeira e passando protetor solar.

- Alguém já pediu batata frita? – Ginny perguntou, jogando as coisas dela na espreguiçadeira ao lado da de Megan.

- Pensei que você estivesse fazendo dieta – Neville disse.

- Obrigada por ser tão direto – ela revirou os olhos e Luna riu – Eu estava, mas a graça da dieta é que quando se consegue um corpo maravilhoso você pode estragá-lo – balançou os ombros.

- Você já conseguiu o corpo maravilhoso, Mione? – Harry perguntou, fazendo referência à minha dieta.

- Claro que não. Você sabe que estraguei minha dieta várias e várias vezes com o Burger King – coloquei as mãos na cintura.

- Ah, é.

- Mas você não engordou – Luna fez a observação.

- É de ruim mesmo – Harry completou, fazendo-me chegar perto da piscina e mandar água nele com o pé. O garoto riu – E por que você não entra?

- Tenho vergonha.

- De quê?

- É, Mione – Neville concordou – Se é do seu corpo, fique tranqüila. A Luna tem essa barriguinha aqui e nem por isso deixei de achá-la linda – Luna deu um tapa de leve em seu braço, fazendo-o rir.

- Você está brincando com o perigo, amor – ela ameaçou – Sério.

- Medo – Neville, Harry e Ron disseram em coro.

Eu e Ginny gargalhamos.

- Bem, se você não vai entrar, Mione... – Ginny disse – Eu vou.

Tirou sua saída de praia, já se jogando na água.

- Venha, Mione – ela berrou para mim – A água está ótima!

- Não, Ginny – falei, sentando-me na espreguiçadeira. Megan mandava mensagem pra alguém pelo celular – Tenho vergonha – besteira? Não acho. De todas ali, eu era a menos "desenvolvida".

- Se você não vier... – Harry disse, apoiando o corpo nas mãos e colocando o joelho para fora da piscina – Vou aí buscar.

- Você não teria coragem – falei em meio a uma risada, levantando-me apressada da espreguiçadeira. Megan levantou os óculos como se para analisar o Harry de short.

- Então você não me conhece.

Harry começou a correr atrás de mim. Dei um grito curto e esganiçado antes de começar a correr em volta da piscina também, fazendo todos os outros hóspedes notarem a nossa presença.

- Pare, Harry! – gritei, rindo e correndo.

- Não. Eu disse que ia buscar você – sua voz estava cada vez mais próxima.

Eu sempre tinha sido mais rápida na infância, mas alguma coisa tinha mudado, já que ele estava cada vez mais perto e eu, conseguindo correr menos. Talvez tivéssemos apenas amadurecido.

- Pare, Harry! – gritei novamente, sentindo-o me agarrar pela cintura e me puxar para perto. Eu ria, enquanto ele segurava meus braços por trás e molhava as minhas costas.

- Venha cá – estava se divertindo.

- Não – debatia-me, tentando sair dos seus braços.

- Então 'ta – colocou a mão esquerda rapidamente por baixo das minhas pernas, carregando-me.

- Harry, por favor, não! – eu ria, enquanto batia as minhas pernas, apesar de no fundo não fazer questão de ser solta. Ele andava na direção de onde nossos amigos estavam.

- Tampe o nariz – avisou, chegando perto de Ron e pulando na piscina comigo no colo.

- Droga, Harry – tirei o meu cabelo molhado do rosto.

- Eu disse que eu ia buscar você – sorriu vitorioso, colocando-me de pé.

- Acho que também vou entrar – Megan anunciou, tirando seu roupão e fazendo todos (menos a Luna e o Neville, que tinham coisas mais interessantes a fazer) olharem. Ela tinha as curvas perfeitas e claro que o Ron e o Harry não puderam deixar de notar.

Ficamos o dia inteiro na piscina, brincando de coisas inúteis - aquelas que animam todo mundo, como briga de galo, vôlei... Só mais à noite que saímos para jantar.

Os dias podiam ser sempre assim: _divertidos_.

**Midtown's Inn, Miami, 18 de março. Três e quinze da tarde, aproximadamente.**

Eu e o Harry estávamos sentados com as pernas esticadas ao longo da minha cama na pousada, olhando o álbum de fotografias da sétima série que eu, acidentalmente, tinha trazido junto com as minhas coisas da viagem. A proximidade entre nós dois era estranha. Eu sentia o calor do corpo do Harry e isso me fazia ter vontade de tocá-lo, mesmo que fosse uma atitude idiota. Logo, eu me continha.

Todos os outros deviam estar na praia ou aproveitando os recursos do hotel, como, por exemplo, a piscina. Enquanto isso, eu e o Harry tínhamos preferido ficar no quarto e olhar as fotos.

- Você se lembra disso, Mione? – ele disse animado, olhando para uma das fotos em que estava com um anzol na mão e eu ao lado, com cara de nojo.

- Lembro – dei uma risada baixa – A pescaria de verão. Você arrancou o olho do peixe – o garoto riu.

- Você quase teve um ataque de nervos – ainda estava rindo.

- Foi uma das coisas mais nojentas que já vi na vida.

- E o dia em que você foi parar no banheiro masculino por aciden...

- Esse também entra na lista – falei rápido antes que continuasse. Ele soltou a gargalhada, seguido por mim.

- Tantas lembranças boas... – disse, parando de rir.

- É. Muitas – concordei, olhando para a parede em frente – Lembra-se de que você tinha a sua manta da sorte? – ri baixo.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Lembra-se de que eu disse... – virou-se para mim devagar – Que se você se lembrasse disso eu ia matá-la? – fez as mãos ficarem como garras.

- Ah, não, Harry – ri, prevendo direitinho o que ele ia fazer.

Aliás, o que ele sempre fazia quando fazia aquele gesto.

- Ah, sim, Hermione – fez cara de mau, começando a fazer cócegas na minha barriga.

- Pare, Harry! – gritei em vão. Ele continuava me fazendo cócegas, enquanto eu ria escandalosamente.

- Não, Mione – também ria – Isso é o que você ganha por se lembrar de coisas que já enterrei.

- Não, Harry! – pedia quase sem fôlego, tentando segurar as mãos dele.

- Você não vai conseguir segurar minhas mãos. Desista – debatia-me.

- Pare!

Por fim, como que num ato quase involuntário para me livrar das cócegas, empurrei o Harry. Não previa que ele ia cair entre a cama e o criado-mudo e nem que ia gritar uma palavra tão malcriada, mas foi o que aconteceu.

- Harry! – chamei-o preocupada, ajoelhando-me na cama e olhando baixo para ver o que tinha acontecido.

- Mione... – murmurou, olhando para cima e fazendo careta – Lembre-me de nunca mais mexer com você – dei risada.

- Pode deixar. Acho que você vai se lembrar – sorri – Você se machucou?

- Não – assentou-se no chão, fazendo-me assentar na cama também – Só meu ombro que está ardendo um pouco, mas acho que não foi... – olhou o ombro direito que provavelmente tinha batido na quina do criado-mudo. Segui o seu olhar. Tinha uma mancha escura por baixo da blusa azul – Droga – ficou de pé – Sangue?

- Deixe-me v... – antes que eu terminasse minha frase "prestativa", Harry segurou a camisa por baixo e a tirou, fazendo minha barriga esfriar discretamente e eu me esquecer do que ia falar.

- Ah – voltou a olhar o ombro – Foi só um arranhão.

- Deixe-me ver – suspirei, lembrando-me do que ia falar pouco antes de ser interrompida. Ajoelhei-me na cama novamente para ficar mais alta. Harry virou o lugar machucado para mim.

Claro que olhar para o ombro dele enquanto o menino estava sem camisa era uma tarefa um pouco mais difícil, mas nada que tenha me impedido. Tinha feito um corte longo, apesar de superficial, que agora sangrava.

- É só lavar – deu de ombros.

- Enquanto você lava, eu pego o anti-séptico – levantei-me, ficando de frente para ele.

- Anti quem? – juntou as sobrancelhas.

- Anti-séptico, Harry – expliquei – É o que as pessoas usam para evitar que uma ferida inflame.

- Que frescura, Hermione – falou impaciente – Isso aqui foi só um arranhão.

- Melhor prevenir do que remediar.

- Nunca inflamei nada. Não vai ser agora que isso vai acontecer – olhava-me como se me chamasse de "patética" ou simplesmente "fresca".

- Estou me sentindo culpada pelo arranhão – esbocei minha cara manhosa – Deixe-me cuidar de você – fiz biquinho.

Ele riu.

- Vá lá – rolou os olhos.

- Obrigada – sorri, indo em direção ao armário na frente da cama, enquanto o via virar de costas e ir até o banheiro.

Antes que eu pudesse chegar às gavetas, tropecei na mala de couro marrom de Ginny. Topar meu dedão com uma coisa dura lá dentro me fez deduzir que ela tinha esquecido a máquina fotográfica no quarto. Avoada como sempre...

Remexi nas primeiras gavetas, só tendo sinais das maquiagens da Megan (maioria ali eu não tinha nem idéia de como se usava). Puxei por fim a terceira gaveta, ouvindo um barulho por trás de mim. Provavelmente o Harry voltando do banheiro.

O anti-séptico estava jogado no fundo. Estiquei minha mão, ainda dando uma olhada na embalagem para me certificar de que era o produto certo. De repente, senti calor nas minhas costas, como se tivesse alguém parado atrás de mim.

- Olhe, peguei o... – falei, virando-me com o remédio nas mãos.

Não tive tempo para perceber muita coisa. Virei-me, dando de cara com os olhos do Harry bem atrás de mim, que apoiou as mãos no armário à minha volta e pressionou seu quadril contra o meu, encostando nossas testas e me fazendo prender o ar por um momento.

- Harry, mas o que vo...? – fui interrompida por ele juntando nossos lábios rapidamente _duas vezes_ – Harry! – exclamei, expirando – O que você está fazendo.

Ele olhava fixamente para a minha boca, como se nem tivesse ouvido o que eu tinha acabado de falar.

- Shiu... – sussurrou, encostando o peito nu ao meu.

- O que você está fazendo? – segui seu tom, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Cale a boca, Hermione – encostou nossos narizes.

- Por quê? – olhei para os lados, deixando claro que eu estava entendendo nada.

- Porque senão você estraga – pressionou mais ainda nossos corpos, fazendo com que eu perdesse o ar.

- Estrago o quê...? – voltou a colocar a boca na minha, dessa vez permitindo o contanto das nossas línguas e fazendo com que eu soltasse o remédio, pousando minhas mãos devagar em seus ombros.

Harry deslizou as mãos no armário de gavetas até minha cintura e subi a minha mão esquerda até a sua nuca. Eu estava permitindo que aquele beijo acontecesse. Aquele que começou sendo devagar, mas ia adquirindo cada vez mais velocidade e intensidade. Isso me dava medo, apesar de que eu não era capaz de impedi-lo. Apertou as mãos na minha cintura e enrosquei as minhas em seus cabelos, fazendo-o expirar mais depressa.

Depois que meu coração já estava acelerado o bastante e minha boca formigando, resolvi partir o beijo.

- Mione... – sussurrou, tentando voltar a encostar a boca na minha. Puxei-o para trás pelos cabelos de leve. Estávamos ofegantes – Que foi? – olhou-me, tentando se situar no local.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei baixo, olhando-o nos olhos. Voltou a encostar nossas testas.

- Mione... - disse no mesmo tom que eu – Eu te quero.

- Quê? – estava confusa, sem saber se tinha ouvido direito – Você não está falando coisa com... – colocou o indicador em cima dos meus lábios, impedindo-me de continuar a fala.

- Eu _estou_... – deu ênfase –Falando coisa com coisa.

- Mas... – tentei falar alguma coisa, mas não continuei a frase.

- Chega de fingir que não aconteceu o que aconteceu - tirou o dedo da minha boca, pousando a mão direita suavemente no meu rosto – Estou aqui. Certo? - consenti – O mesmo palhaço de sempre, o mesmo medroso de sempre, que pelo menos uma vez na vida gostaria de ter a coragem para dizer à garota mais maravilhosa que já conheceu o quanto ele a quer – voltou a encostar os nossos narizes – Por isso repito: eu quero você,Hermione.

- Harry, eu... – minhas pernas estavam bambas. Não sabia o que responder. Pelo menos uma vez na vida eu gostaria de ser sincera sobre o que eu sentia, mas aí vinham as imagens da minha amizade com o Harry desde a infância e tudo se misturava na minha cabeça.

- Sei que você sente o mesmo – falou baixo – Então para que fingir? – juntou os nossos lábios novamente e, dessa vez, separei-nos.

- Pare, Harry – sussurrei quase como uma súplica.

Meus olhos estavam começando a arder e meu medo de acabar com a nossa amizade só aumentava.

- Sei que você gostou – ele disse, passando o nariz no meu devagar.

- Pare, Harry... – pedi novamente. Minha vista estava começando a ficar embaçada.

- Por favor, Hermione – afastou um pouco nossos rostos, olhando-me nos olhos – Não faça isso – a súplica agora foi dele.

- Harry... – tentei voltar a falar – Eu não... – parei.

- Você não sente o mesmo, Mione? É isso? – seus olhos transpareceram mágoa.

Olhei rapidamente para baixo para não ter que encará-lo, deixando uma lágrima escorrer.

- É... – deixei mais duas rolarem.

- Então fale isso olhando nos meus olhos – sua voz falhou e afrouxou a mão na minha cintura – Fale, Mione – pediu novamente – Quero ouvir – eu estava um pouco mole, ainda sem conseguir olhar para o seu rosto, e rezando para que ele desistisse desse pedido – Quero ouvir porque aí sim vou saber que fiz tudo que pude.

- Harry... – encarei seus olhos tristes. Minha boca estava tremendo – Eu não... – não acreditava no que eu estava prestes a falar, mas talvez fosse a única maneira de salvar a amizade que levamos tanto tempo para construir – Não sinto o mesmo – olhou-me por mais um momento, deixando uma lágrima solitária escapar, mas logo em seguida tirando a mão da minha cintura e a enxugando com o braço.

- Então 'ta - disse simplesmente - Melhor eu ir embora.

Deu as costas devagar, sem nem voltar a me olhar. Abriu a porta do quarto bruscamente e a bateu, deixando-me sozinha. Olhei para os móveis do quarto um por um antes de me permitir escorregar as costas no armário, abraçar os joelhos e começar a chorar.

**N/T:** Nossa tadinho do Harry :'( Essa Hermione é uma idiota mesmo. Olha querida, se você não que tem quem queria... tipo eu kkk' O que acharam do capitulo?

Só um aviso: como prometido amanha tenho uma surpresa para vocês... Que está bem na cara né? O que mais seria se não uma fic? kkkk Bom, esperem e verão. Não vou me prolongar muito aqui, por que ai a atualização vai demorar mais inda para chegar.

Qualquer erro me avisem por favor...

**LilyLuna**: Hey, o que achou do capitulo? Espero que tenha gostado. Tadinho do Harry né? Essa Hermione merece um Avada no meio da testa... Só acho.

**Rafaella1d:** Espere e logo verá a atualização flor ^^ Calma rs' O que achou do capitulo?

**Lizzye:** Nossa , você é bem apressadinha né? rs' Já quer saber o fim da fic? Assima não vai ter graça continuar lendo. Continue acompanhando e você verá... Gostou do capitulo?

**witchysha :** Brigada flor, mas é amanha o meu niver rs' Mais uma apressadinha, eu hein kkk' Tenha fé, o capitulo vai chegar. Eu que acostumei vocês mau com todas as atualizações rápidas. Bom, que achou do cap? Hum?Não esquece de entrar amanha...

**feeling-harmony:** É muito perfeita ela né? Sim, ela não é Harmony, mas eu gostei tanto que decidi transcrever para esse casal ^^ O que achou do capitulo?

**Laura Dias:** Nossa , sua amiga postou no twitter? *-* Fale a ela que eu agradeço. Aqui mais um capitulo para você minha flor.

**samymalfoy1:** Sério HAHA Eu acabei de criar mais uma Harmony? Obrigada mesmo. Espero que continue acompanhando viu? Gostou do capitulo?

_25/08/2012 - 16:25 p.m_


	16. Chapter 16

**Midtown's Inn, Miami, 18 de março. Sete horas da noite.**

- Desculpem o atraso, gente – eu disse, chegando à mesa de jantar.

Tinha passado a tarde inteira chorando no quarto, mas esperava que o lápis de olho tivesse escondido um pouco meus olhos inchados.

- Onde você ficou o dia todo? – Luna perguntou preocupada.

- Estava com um pouco de cólica. Só isso – menti. Todos me olhavam, menos o Harry, que nem desviou o olhar de seu prato enquanto eu estava lá.

- Você podia ter me avisado – Megan falou – Eu tinha um remédio ótimo para isso na mala.

- É, eu devia mesmo ter avisado você – suspirei, puxando a cadeira para mim mesma e me sentando.

Ginny desviava o olhar de mim para o garoto aparentemente irritado a algumas cadeiras dela.

- Princesa! - Ron disse animado – Você não sabe o que fizemos hoje!

- O quê?

- Fomos àquele lago. Sabe? Que tem aqui perto – começou a explicar – Fomos pescar.

- A pesca foi boa? – perguntei, apesar de minha voz transparecer chateação.

- Foi ótima! O anzol do Neville arrebentou – e disse, apontando para o amigo e rindo baixo.

- O que posso fazer se fisguei o maior peixe?! – Neville disse, estufando o peito.

- Ainda continuo com a teoria de que você fisgou um tronco – Luna disse, fazendo quase todos rirem. Minha risada foi murcha e o Harry nem riu.

**Midtown's Inn, Miami, 19 de março. Oito e meia da noite.**

O dia tinha sido sem graça, na minha perspectiva. Para todos os outros tinha sido um dia normal, menos para o Harry e a Megan, que pareceram se divertir como nunca. Talvez fosse para me fazer raiva. Ginny também parecia um pouco mais quieta, como se analisasse alguma coisa.

Tínhamos jantado ao ar livre e agora estávamos apenas sentados e conversando. Harry estava sentado ao lado de Megan, que ria de qualquer bobagem que ele falava só para ela.

- Princesa – Ron cochichou para mim.

- Oi – respondi no mesmo tom.

Os outros nem perceberam.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Diga.

- Você acha... – ele aproximou os lábios do meu ouvido – Que a Meg ficaria com o Harry?

Fiquei ereta, um pouco assustada com a pergunta. Se ele estava perguntando isso, devia ser porque o Harry pretendia... Ficar com a Megan?

Olhei para os dois com um olhar um tanto ferido. Ele falava coisas no ouvido dela e ela parecia gostar. Por fim, o menino pediu licença para todos e se levantou, segurando a mão da minha prima. Meu estômago embrulhou. Megan se levantou também e os dois começaram a andar para fora do restaurante.

- Isso aí, hein, Harry – Neville gritou, desviava seus olhos do casal para mim, como se estivesse entendendo nada.

Eles pararam de andar próximo à entrada do hotel, ainda à vista de todos. Megan se encostou à parede e o Harry colocou seus braços em volta dela, juntando seus lábios e fazendo minha prima o abraçar pelos ombros. A sensação que eu tinha era de que alguém estava socando o meu estômago. Mas ao invés de alguma coisa querer passar pela minha garganta e sair pela minha boca, ameaçava sair pelos meus olhos. Segurei o choro, sem conseguir tirar meus olhos da cena.

- Mione... – Ginny disse, olhando-me com olhos compreensivos.

- Ginny, eu... – tentei falar algo, mas não quis completar a frase.

Os dois ainda se beijavam e meu coração ainda estava apertado.  
Levantei-me da mesa, sem dar satisfações ou pensar duas vezes, e fui para o quarto apressada, enterrando minha cara no travesseiro e soltando o choro que eu tanto tentava prender.

**Midtown's Inn, Miami, 20 de março. Dez e meia da manhã.**

Nem sei que horas eu tinha ido dormir no dia anterior. Nem sei que horas minhas colegas entraram no quarto. Só sei que chorei por um tempo e acho que foi aí que fui embalada no sono. Um sono pesado e sem sonhos.

Estávamos na praia. Coloquei minha saída de praia verde, um chapéu de praia e novamente fiz uso do lápis escuro para esconder o inchaço dos meus olhos. Harry não tinha dirigido nem uma palavra a mim desde aquele incidente no quarto. Mentira. Ele tinha dito: _"passe a manteiga"_ no café da manhã.

Todos pareceram estranhar um pouco, menos Megan, que estava extasiada, e Ginny, que parecia estranhar muito, e não pouco.

- Harry – Megan chamou – Passa o protetor nas minhas costas?

- Claro, Meg – ele sorriu, apresentando0se prontamente e pegando o filtro solar.

Soltei um suspiro e olhei para o lado, enquanto ele fazia isso.

- Quer que eu passe nas suas também? – ela perguntou, virando-se para ele.

- Não tenho costume de passar protetor... Mas já que é você – o garoto alargou o sorriso.

Quase enjoei. Ele tinha concordado, sem chamá-la de fresca e nem nada.

- Alguém está sentindo o cheiro de tinta? – Neville disse em tom de brincadeira – Porque está pintando um clima – fez um "U" com o polegar e o dedo indicador e girou o pulso, como se perguntasse "entenderam?".

Revirei os olhos. Megan riu.

- Venha, Harry – ela disse, segurando a sua mão – Vamos nadar – o rapaz correspondeu, segurando a mão dela e andando em direção ao mar. Encolhi os ombros.

- Até que eles formam um casal bonito – Luna disse, observando os dois entrando na água.

- Não acho – Ginny disse com o semblante sério.

**Midtown's Inn, Miami, 20 de março, sete e quinze da noite.**

- Boa noite – Harry disse, chegando à mesa de jantar de mãos dadas com a Megan.

Olhei os dois rapidamente e depois desviei meu olhar para o garçom (como se fosse mais interessante).

- Explique uma coisa – Luna disse, virando-se para o casal – Vocês estão namorando, ficando, ou o quê?

- Ficando – Harry respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Por enquanto – Megan completou, desentrelaçando suas mãos e abraçando-o pela cintura.

O garoto colocou o braço por cima de seus ombros, dando um sorriso satisfeito. Olhei praa baixo.

- Você é linda, sabia? – ele murmurou, fazendo Meg gemer um "hm". não olhei, mas eu sabia que eles estavam se beijando nessa hora.

Depois do jantar, como de costume, ficamos conversando na mesa. Eu tinha ido ao banheiro por alguns instantes. quando voltei, notei a cadeira do lado de Megan vazia.

- Aonde o Harry foi? – perguntei automaticamente.

- Ele está na varanda do restaurante – Ginny disse, apontando.

- Foi ligar para o pai dele – Megan completou secamente.

- Ah... – eu ainda estava em pé, segurando no encosto da cadeira – Com licença.

Soltei o encosto, dirigindo-me para a suposta varanda. Sabia que a Megan não tinha gostado da minha atitude, mas Ginny tinha impedido-a de se levantar.

- Sei, pai – Harry respondia ao celular de costas para mim. Apenas nós estávamos no local – Claro que não! O que você acha que estou fazendo aqui? – deu uma gargalhada – E o senhor? Está se cuidando? Tomou todos os remédios...? É, pai. Acho que vou ter que desligar agora – fez uma pequena pausa e deu um sorriso leve – Também amo o senhor – desligou o celular.

- Harry...? – chamei, aproximando-me.

- Ah, é você – respondeu, sem me olhar nos olhos.

- É, sou eu. Preciso falar com você.

- Sou todo ouvidos – cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Eu... – ok, eu não sabia por onde começar – Quero que pare – disse por fim.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Quer que eu pare com o que, exatamente?

- Quero que pare de ficar com a Megan – disse baixo e devagar para que ficasse nenhuma dúvida do que eu tinha dito. Apesar de que eu não fazia idéia do porquê eu estava dizendo isso.

- Uau – ele disse simplesmente, olhando-me nos olhos (até que enfim) e descruzando os braços – Por que está me pedindo isso?

- Não sei.

- Então não – deu de ombros.

- 'Ta, calma – respondi depressa.

- Dê-me um bom motivo.

- Acho injusto com ela – disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

- Acha injusto o quê? – juntou as sobrancelhas.

- Acho injusto que você fique com ela depois de me falar aquelas coi...

- Ei, calma lá – interrompeu-me, levantando as duas mãos - Você mesma disse que não sentia o mesmo.

- Eu disse, mas... – engoli a própria fala.

Ele relaxou as sobrancelhas.

- Mas o que, Mione? – disse falho.

- Mas... – meu queixo tremeu – Mas é injusto com ela que você só esteja fazendo isso para me passar raiva – falei de uma vez, sem antes parar para pensar.

Só queria arrumar um motivo para eles pararem. Só isso.

- QUÊ?! – sua voz ficou até um pouco aguda quando disse isso – Passar raiva em você? Hermione... – suspirou impaciente – Não vou parar a minha vida por sua causa – deixou-me sem reação e depois foi andando em direção à mesa. Fiquei sozinha, apenas sentindo o frio do vento no meu rosto e o mesmo efeito daquelas palavras em meu coração.

**SoHo, Manhattan, minha casa, 31 de março. Sete horas da noite.**

Era quarta-feira. Já fazia um tempo que tínhamos voltado da viagem, mas eu não conseguia tirar o acontecido da cabeça. Talvez fosse porque a minha prima...

- MIONE! – ela gritou do quarto ao lado.

Depois que tinha começado a ficar com o Harry na viagem, Megan tinha decidido dar uma desculpa esfarrapada para a sua universidade para que pudesse ficar duas semanas em Manhattan sem ninguém estranhar.

- QUE É?! – devolvi no mesmo tom.

Estava tentando fazer algum cálculo matemático no exercício, jogada na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha no meu quarto.

- Onde você guarda a sua chapinha? – ela apareceu na porta com os cabelos molhados.

- Aonde você vai? – levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Na boate do Harlem – revirou os olhos como se fosse óbvio.

- Vai com o Harry? – perguntei baixo.

- O que você acha? – entrou no meu quarto com um vestido verde, já se dirigindo para abrir o armário – Onde está?

- No banheiro – respondi, voltando a olhar as minhas folhas de fichário – Que horas volta? – perguntei, tentando não parecer tão interessada.

- Não sei – respondeu sincera – Talvez não volte hoje... – sério. Se eu estivesse bebendo alguma coisa, com certeza teria engasgado.

- Não volta hoje? – praticamente soletrei a frase.

- É – ela respondeu tranqüila – Mas eu não sei. O Harry é um pouco devagar para essas coisas – adentrou o meu banheiro, dando uma pequena pausa na fala – Você me empresta o seu relógio?

- Todo seu – suspirei derrotada.

Ouvi duas buzinas que eu conhecia bem do lado de fora da minha casa. Meus pais estavam até um pouco felizes da Megan estar com o Harry. Gostavam dele e achavam bom que a Meg ficasse com um menino assim. Larguei meu lápis, indo em direção à janela e olhando o carro estacionado. O bom e velho Starfire.

Harry olhou para casa, avistando-me na janela e fazendo com que nosso olhar se cruzasse por um breve momento, até que Megan abriu a porta e caminhou decidida até o carro. Ela usava um vestido verde e salto alto. Detesto admitir, mas minha prima estava mais linda do que nunca. Assim que ela entrou no Starfire, ele a beijou, fazendo-me colocar a cabeça para dentro de casa e parar de olhar.

Apesar de já ter se passado um tempo que eles estavam assim, não conseguia me acostumar. Sempre que eu os via juntos, era como se eu estivesse sendo ferida e meus olhos começavam a arder. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo gostando da Megan. Também... Por que não gostaria? Ela era linda, maravilhosa, "gostosona". Tinha tudo para encantá-lo. Aliás, qualquer um.

Joguei-me na cama, sem pensar mais no exercício de matemática. Antes que eu pudesse deixar qualquer lágrima rolar, peguei o telefone na minha cabeceira.

**Washington Square Park, Manhattan, 2 de abril. Duas da tarde.**

- Mione! – Ginny gritou, vindo apressada em minha direção. Eu estava sentada num banco de madeira, segurando minhas mãos e devia parecer desconfortável, o que eu, de fato, estava – Desculpe-me por não ter podido me encontrar com você ontem. Minha família tem uma tradição de festas no primeiro de abril. Mas então... O que foi?Você me ligou. Parecia tão urgente...

- Não é tão urgente assim, Ginny – sorri leve para ela.

- E aí? – ela se sentou ao meu lado – Sobre o que quer falar?

- Não sei – respondi sincera.

- Tudo bem – falou paciente, dando uma pequena pausa em seguida – Mas acho que esse "não sei" tem nome e sobrenome...

- Ginny, é só que... – tentei achar palavras para falar o que eu queria – Tenho uma amiga... – comecei.

- Compreendo.

- O nome dela não importa agora. Essa minha _amiga_... – dei ênfase na palavra. Não era o meu jeito favorito de contar as coisas, mas era o que eu estava conseguindo na hora – Tem um amigo.

- Hm, entendo – Ginny disse, fingindo estar pensativa – Essa sua amiga, que não é você, tem um amigo – rolei os olhos.

- Exatamente. Eles são amigos desde muito tempo. Desde a infância... – fez sinal para que eu prosseguisse – Mas ultimamente têm acontecido umas coisas...

- Umas coisas tipo...?

- Eles se beijaram – eu disse por fim – O que foi muito ruim porque podia estragar uma amizade que eles levaram muito tempo para construir.

- Ah, mas se eles se beijaram só uma vez, acho que...

- Várias vezes – suspirei.

- 'Ta, aí já muda as coisas – agora ela ficou pensativa de verdade – Quando foi a primeira vez?

- No baile da empresa do meu... Quer dizer, do pai dela – eu olhava para as crianças correndo no parque alguns metros à nossa frente.

Contar as coisas para Ginny assim era muito mais fácil.

- E então... O que a sua _amiga_... – ela também deu ênfase - Quer, exatamente?

- Eles viajaram... – continuei.

- Hm.

- Para o Mississipi – completei – E esse amigo da minha amiga acabou falando umas coisas para ela.

- Que coisas? – ela juntou as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

- Que ele... Bem... Não foi com essas palavras, mas acho que deu a entender que ele gostava dela.

- E ela?

- Ficou sem reação – semicerrei os lábios. Meus olhos ameaçaram a arder, pouco antes que eu continuasse – Tinha muito medo de estragar a amizade. Então ele pediu para ela dizer olhando nos olhos dele que não sentia o mesmo – tinha certeza que meus olhos ficaram vermelhos, lembrando-me disso.

- E o que ela respondeu? – Ginny estava ansiosa pelo resto da história.

- Que não sentia. Mais por medo de estragar a amizade – suspirei novamente – E ele começou a ficar com uma conhecida dela – observava minha vista ficar embaçada.

- E no final das contas... Ela sente o mesmo? – Ginny me perguntou com olhos serenos.

- Não – minha voz saiu embolada – Ela não é capaz de sentir o mesmo – olhou-me como se estivesse espantada – Ela sente _muito_ mais – deixei uma lágrima rolar, apesar do sorriso disfarçado – Acho que... – solucei – Acho que ela o ama... Tanto que dá até medo – Ginny me abraçou pelos ombros – Ela o ama,Ginny. Talvez mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo – minhas lágrimas já escorriam sem o meu controle – E ele está com a conhecida dela. O que eu... _Minha amiga_ deveria fazer? - ela ficou um momento em silêncio, apenas ponderando os fatos.

- Antes de mais nada, acho que o Harry precisa ficar sabendo dessa história – a garota deu de ombros.

Desencostei minha cabeça do seu ombro e a olhei.

- Não – respondi fraco – Acho que ele não curte histórias de romance.

- Acho que ele curte – sorriu – Mais do que você imagina...

- Mas e a Megan, Ginny? – fiz bico.

- Ufa, até que enfim vamos começar a usar nomes! – ela disse, parecendo aliviada. Ri baixo – O que tem ela? Ela é só um peão nessa história toda. Tenho certeza de que se você conversar com ele direito e disser o que me disse, ele a larga sem pensar duas vezes.

- Mas também nem sei se quero isso. Ela está tão feliz.

- E ela lá ligou de jogar areia nessa sua fogueira? – parecia um pouco irritada, apesar de ter razão – E também... É isso que você quer para a sua prima? Que ela fique com um cara que não gosta dela?

- Não – disse sincera – Apesar de tudo, amo a Megan e quero o bem dela. Mas também não posso garantir que o Harry me ame...

- Há! – Ginny gargalhou – Só você então. Porque todo mundo sabe desde a sexta série que ele é louco por você.

- Sabem? – perguntei perplexa – Como não vi isso?

- Talvez estivesse ocupada demais procurando o amor em outras pessoas.

- Mas e agora, Ginny? – aumentei o tom da voz – Isso está me dando medo. Eu nunca tinha amado ninguém na vida e eu o _amo_. _Muito_.

- Eu já sabia – sorriu vitoriosa. Fiz minha cara de confusa, como se dissesse _"se nem eu sabia como você...?"_ – Percebi naquela brincadeira da garrafa. Sua cara de quem ia matar dois vendo o Harry e a Megan se agarrarem. Depois eu confirmei a minha hipótese quando fui buscar minha máquina fotográfica no segundo dia de viagem... – minha bochecha ficou rubra.

- O que você viu? – perguntei devagar e quase de modo robótico.

- Muita coisa – ela estreitou os olhos – Pode ter certeza. Mas tranqüilo. Ouvi nada.

- Você ficou lá por quanto tempo? – meu queixo caiu. Não acreditava que tínhamos sido flagrados.

- Ih, minha filha. Calma. A ordem dos acontecimentos foi a seguinte: entrei, vi, vazei. Só isso.

- E por que não veio falar comigo depois?

- Porque eu confiava que você ia me procurar – seu sorriso me contagiou.

- Aqui estou eu – ri baixo – Você pode procurar saber para mim se as coisas entre eles estão ficando sérias? Porque se estiverem, nem me meto...

- Claro que não estão ficando sérias – revirou os olhos – É só o passatempo dele. Mas ainda assim, procuro me informar.

- Ótimo – senti como se tivesse tirado um peso de cima de mim. Eu _amava_ o Harry. Mais que tudo. E isso não cabia apenas dentro de mim. Precisava compartilhar com alguém.

- Mas e o papinho de: "aí vai estragar a amizade" – ela fez voz afetada.

- Nossa amizade nunca mais seria a mesma mesmo – balancei os ombros – E acho que eu não permitiria que fosse.

**SoHo, Manhattan, minha casa, 4 de abril. Nove e meia da manhã.**

_"Say ain't so. I will not go.  
Turn the lights off. Carry me home.  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!"_

Meu celular tocava e eu ainda tentava persistir no meu sono. Acabei me dando por vencida e segurando o aparelho situado no meu criado-mudo.

_"Ginny."_

- Alô? – murmurei.

- Mione! – ela disse bem humorada – Adivinhe!

- Diga.

- Vou interrogar o Harry hoje – parecia animada – Mas nada escancarado. Vou fazer de tudo para que pareça uma abordagem casual.

- O que vai perguntar a ele?

- "E aí, como andam as coisas com a Megan? Parece que está ficando sério, hein..." – rolei os olhos.

- Acha que isso vai dar certo?

- Certeza. Vou fingir que fui ao restaurante do pai dele no único dia que ele trabalha lá por acaso. Fingir que eu nem sabia – fez uma pequena pausa – Sou uma gênia.

- Obrigada.

- Mais tarde retorno e conto como foi. Ok?

- Ok

**N/T:** Hey como vão vocês? Espero que essa Hermione é uma idiota mesmo né?Faz a borrada com o lindo do Harry e depois fica com ciúmes e chorando pelos cantos. Poupe-me. A Megan foi mais rápida kkk'Não percam o próximo capitulo ... Ai vocês se perguntam: Por que? Eu respondo: Pois está imperdível , oras kkk' Tenho que admitir que esse foi meio chatinho, mas era necessário... Qualquer erro me avisem por favor^^

**feeling-harmony :** Não fica? E se encaixa perfeitamente com a história do casal né? ^^ Bom,o que achou do capitulo?

**witchysha:** Todas amamos quando o Harry toma uma atitude né? kkk' Bom, que achou do cap? Chatinho né? entendo, mas o próximos será bem melhor .Acredite.

**LilyLuna:** Hey flor linda do meu coração. Obrigada pelos parabéns ^^ Que achou do capitulo? Hein? Me diga.. vai... escreve um comentário... Ok, sem verbos imperativos kkk' Beijos

**Isabella:** E ai? O que achou rs' Acho que não gostou muito.. Ok, também não gostei, estamos quites kkk'

**samymalfoy1 :** Pessoas que gostam da Megan : Aonde vivem? Por que vivem? Do que se alimentam?Sexta no globo repórter kkkk' Que achou do capitulo?

_29/08/2012 - 21:14 p.m_


	17. Chapter 17

**SoHo, Manhattan, minha casa, 4 de abril. Cinco horas da tarde.**

Meu celular tocou novamente.

Atendi um tanto ansiosa.

- Alô?

- Ginny! E aí, como foi? – Megan estava cochilando no quarto dela. Meus pais tinham saído e a tia Rosie via TV na sala.

- Ótima. Eu disse que eles tinham nada demais.

- O que ele disse?

- "Parece que a coisa está ficando séria, hein?", "Ah, nada" – ela tentou imitar a voz dele, fazendo-me rir – "Tem certeza? Porque para a Megan parece que está", "Tenho certeza, Ginny. Não é sério" – ela respirou fundo – Satisfeita?

- Muito – abri um sorriso.

- Que dia vai falar com ele?

- Não sei... Sexta-feira acho que ele faz nada. A menos que o Ron vá para a casa dele assistir a algum filme...

- Então pode deixar que desse daí eu cuido – ela riu – Sexta-feira ele vai ser todo seu.

- Ginny...? – perguntei com a voz baixa.

- Hm?

- Por que está me ajudando? Você sabe que não precisava...

- Estou ajudando você porque... É o que amigas fazem – sabia que ela tinha aberto um sorriso.

_**Harry's P.O.V on**_

**Locadora do Harlem, por aí, sexta-feira, dia 9 de abril (eu acho). À tarde.**

O dia estava péssimo. O céu estava todo cinza. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ia cair o maior toró e eu já queria estar em casa quando essa hora chegasse.

Sexta-feira é o dia em que eu e o meu pai, humildemente, voluntariamo-nos para assistir a qualquer filme com um rapaz com deficiência mental (lê-se: Ron). Eu estava encarregado de escolher o filme da ão escolhi uns filmes que aparentavam ser interessantes.

Deu um pico de luz na locadora e em seguida um trovão. Deduzi que seria impossível chegar a casa sem ter que me molhar. Suspirei um pouco impaciente, apenas com preguiça de ter que ir ao Starfire na chuva.

- Mais alguma coisa, senhor? – a moça da locadora deu um sorriso tarado, olhando para mim.

Acabei dando um sorriso torto, imaginando que, se a Mione estivesse aqui, com certeza faria careta para ela. Acho que a mulher interpretou como se meu sorriso torto de _"estou pensando na __Mione"_fosse aquele sorriso torto de _"quero o seu telefone"_, porque foi isso que ela fez: deu-me.

Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa com a moça, como por exemplo: _"estou um pouco comprometido. Não posso ligar"_, ouvi o sininho da porta da locadora tocando e me virei para olhar.

- Harry – a voz feminina que mais tenho ouvido esses dias chamou por mim – Que coincidência! – Megan disse, abraçando-me pelo lado.

Correspondi ao abraço. Ela tinha pingos de chuva na blusa.

- Ei, Meg. Você por aqui? – nessa última semana, já tínhamos tido essas coincidências umas três vezes.

Às vezes eu achava que ela me seguia para saber se eu estava me encontrando com a Hermione escondido. Coisa de mulher...

- É... – ela colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros e eu, as minhas na sua cintura – Estava passando por aqui e resolvi pegar um filme para ver com a Mione e a tia Rosie. Alguma sugestão? – beijou meu pescoço, fazendo com que eu quase me arrepiasse. Cara, essa Megan era boa... Em muitos sentidos.

- Algum filme que a Mione goste...? – perguntei mais para mim mesmo do que para ela.

- A Mione e a tia Rosie, não é? – levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

Esses ciúmes da Megan às vezes me esgotavam. Já fazia quase um mês que estávamos juntos.

- É. A tia Rosie – completei – Já tentou "Procurando Nemo"? – ela gargalhou.

- Ai, ai. Algum filme que eu goste também, né – a moça da locadora fazia cara feia para ela e isso me divertia – E que não seja uma animaçãozinha de criança.

- Não vejo nada de errado com as animações – dei de ombros.

Pode parecer até meio bobo, mas eu gostava quando a Mione resolvia levar os DVDs dessas animações para vermos juntos. Ela ri à toa de tudo, fazendo-me rir também.

- Ah, qual é – Megan debochou – Pensei em pegar Titanic.

- A Mione tem pavor desse filme... – acabei falando baixo, sem perceber.

- Então o que você sugere, espertinho? – ainda estava com sua sobrancelha levantada e continuávamos abraçados.

- Pegue alguma coisa água com açúcar. Ela..._s_... – corrigi-me rapidamente – Vão gostar de qualquer coisa.

- Ok – Meg disse, aproximando-se mais ainda de mim e virando seu rosto para a moça do caixa – Onde está o "Romeu e Julieta"? O mais atual? – a garota apontou – Hoje eu estou a fim de ver o Leonardo DiCaprio na TV – soltou-me e foi saindo na direção do DVD.

Segurei seu braço.

- Desse jeito, fico com ciúmes do Leonardo – fiz minha cara fofa.

Ela me lançou seu olhar pervertido (que por sinal amo) e me deu um beijo demorado no meio da loja.

_Thank God, it's Friday._

Depois de soltar a minha nuca, ela foi satisfeita até a seção de romances.

- Droga! – eu disse, abrindo a porta da loja para Megan e vendo que a tempestade já caía.

- Harry! – ela falou um pouco mais alto por causa do barulho da chuva – Meu celular não tem sinal.

- Tudo bem – estava despreocupado – Eu acompanho você até o seu carro.

- Aí que está o problema – sua expressão era de preocupação – Vim de táxi – semicerrei os lábios antes de responder.

- Deixo você em casa – disse por fim.

- Obrigada – ela respondeu, entrelaçando nossas mãos.

Andamos um quarteirão até o Starfire. Bem... Eu andei. Megan correu desesperada, mesmo sem saber a direção.

Talvez seja por isso que ela tenha se molhado mais. Não sei. A questão é que, quando chegamos ao carro, eu estava só um pouco molhado, enquanto ela estava encharcada.

- Ah, mas que saco! – falou chorosa. Eu já tinha girado a chave na ignição – Estou toda molhada. Posso até pegar pneumonia.

- Relaxe, Meg.– respondi tranqüilo – Você não vai pegar pneumonia.

- Vou, sim, Harry. Já peguei uma vez.

- Se você quiser, a gente pode ir lá para casa – disse sem segundas intenções – Empresto para você uma blusa.

- Sério? – consenti.

- Pode entrar – convidei-a – Primeira porta à esquerda é o meu quarto. Pode escolher a blusa que você quiser – eu mesmo já sentia o pano frio encostado ao meu corpo por causa da camisa molhada. Resolvi tirá-la sem cerimô ainda estava parada, olhando – Rápido, Meg. Você não disse que ia pegar pneumonia?

- Ah, sim. Claro – virou-se de costas e entrou para o corredor, enquanto eu jogava minha camisa com desmazelo no sofá.

A casa estava uma paz. O que quer dizer que meu velho devia estar no banheiro.

- E aí? – Megan disse, escorando na parede da sala e vestindo minha blusa verde-musgo enquanto estava com a sua molhada na mão – Fiquei bem?

- Muito – tentei fazer o sorriso mais natural que consegui.

Ela veio na minha direção, colocando suas mãos no meu peito nu.

- Diga-me que fiquei linda – escorou a cabeça nas próprias mãos em meu peito.

Suspirei fundo e respondi:

- Você fica linda de qualquer jeito, _Mione_ – arregalei meus olhos depois que percebi a m*rda que eu tinha ém não tive tempo para perceber muita coisa. Numa hora, ela estava com a mão no meu peito. Na outra, fortemente no meu rosto e por fim na maçaneta para girá-la e ir embora, balbuciando mil coisas, sem se esquecer de antes tacar sua blusa molhada no meu sofá – Ok... – eu disse, ainda tentando me situar no local e percebendo gargalhadas altas por trás de mim.

- Muito boa essa, filho! – meu pai se contorcia de rir da porta da sala.

- Você acha bom porque não foi no seu rosto – apontei para a minha bochecha vermelha.

- É, mas eu também não gosto que seja no rosto do meu bebê.

- Corte essa, pai – rolei os olhos.

- Você sempre vai ser o meu bebê, Harry. Seja com dezessete ou setenta e sete – fez uma pausa – Sempre o meu bebê.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? – falei envergonhado de mim mesmo – Cadê o Ron?

- Realmente, o malandro já devia ter chegado – olhou o relógio.

- Quer saber? Vou dar uma olhada nessa marca vermelha no espelho. Não deve ter ficado tão ruim... – entrei no corredor, indo em direção ao banheiro.

Quando estava lá, ouvi a campainha.

_**Harry's P.O.V off**_

**Harlem, Manhattan, 9 de abril. Cinco e quarenta da tarde.**

Eu tinha pegado o meu novo Volkswagen para ir até a casa do Harry. Estava me sentindo independente e isso me dava frio na barriga. Talvez não isso. Talvez o fato de que eu estivesse indo até lá fazer a minha primeira declaração na vida para o único menino que amei.

O trânsito estava um pouco congestionado, então tive que parar a uns três quarteirões do prédio vermelho-terra. Mas nada que tenha me desanimado do meu propósito. Eu andava decidida pela rua, quando sem querer me topei com alguém. O tempo estava um pouco chuvoso, mas eu ainda não tinha me molhado.

- Megan? – perguntei surpresa. Ela parecia mais irritada do que nunca e usava uma camisa larga... _Verde-musgo_ – Espere – observei – Essa camisa é do Harry?

- Claro – respondeu rápido com a voz aguda – De quem mais seria? – voltou a andar, exalando ódio.

Meu coração apertou um pouco, mas talvez o Harry tivesse uma boa explicação para Megan estar usando a sua blusa.

Subi apressada, batendo à porta do 302. Meu coração estava a mil e eu ainda não tinha ensaiado meu discurso hoje.

Droga.

- Ron, você está... – o senhor Potter começava a dizer, depois interrompendo-se e olhando para mim um pouco surpreso – Mione?

- Ei senhor Potter... – cumprimentei ansiosa – O Harry está?

- Está, sim, querida – abriu a porta para mim – Pode ficar à vontade. Vou para a cozinha deixar que vocês dois conversem em paz.

- Muito obrigada, senhor – ainda olhava-o, dirigindo-se para cozinha quando, percebi o Harry entrar na sala, secando os cabelos com uma toalha pequena.

Ele estava sem camisa.

- Mione? – levantou as sobrancelhas – O que você está fazendo aqui? – meu coração descompassou ouvindo a sua voz.

- Eu precisava falar com você – respondi serena.

Ele apoiou a cintura no sofá marrom próximo a mim.

- O quê? – ainda secava os cabelos, embora me olhasse.

- Apesar de isso não ser do jeito que eu pensava... – suspirei – Lembra-se da viagem a Miami?

- Como me esquecer? – ele girou os olhos, mas sorriu ainda assim – O que tem?

- Você... – suspirei, abaixando um pouco a voz – Lembra-se do segundo dia de viagem?

- Uau – ele arregalou os olhos depois juntou as sobrancelhas com o entendimento.

- Lembra-se do que me disse?

- Eu queria muito... – começou a falar um pouco baixo também. Sua voz transparecia chateação – Poder me esquecer desse dia, mas sou nenhum mágico. Então não posso – mordeu o lábio inferior – Eu queria me esquecer.

- Mas eu não – sorri leve, aproximando os nossos corpos e colocando as minhas mãos por cima das dele apoiadas no sofá.

Ele me olhou surpreso, apesar de esconder alguma animação.

- O que quer dizer? – colocou as mãos por cima das minhas, puxando-me mais para perto.

- Harry... Fiquei muito tempo lutando comigo mesma para admitir e eu fui uma idiota, eu sei, mas quero que saiba que eu... – meu olhar passou por cima do seu ombro e pousou numa peça de roupa jogada no sofá.

Recolhi minha mão rapidamente, indo em direção à blusa.

Era a bata amarela da Megan.

Peguei, ainda me certificando que era a mesma. Encarei-o novamente, com um olhar magoado. Ela com a blusa verde-musgo, saindo da casa dele. Ele sem blusa e com uma marca vermelha no rosto... E agora, a blusa dela jogada no sofá. Meu coração parecia estar sendo esmagado.

Meus olhos ameaçaram ficar quentes. Ele começou a dizer rapidamente algumas coisas que eu estava muito zangada para assimilar.

- AH, MAS EU SOU MUITO... BURRA! – gritei, deixando a voz escapar por entre meus dentes.

- Mione, eu posso...

- CALE A BOCA! – duas lágrimas rolaram dos meus olhos – Você pode nada! – limpei o meu nariz com o braço, fazendo uma pausa – Aposto que seu eu tivesse dito que sentia a mesma coisa, você teria feito o mesmo comigo – sentei-me no sofá, pasma.

- Tenho...

- PARE DE FALAR! – coloquei uma mão na cabeça, como se adiantasse para eu não escutar mais a sua voz – VOCÊ É UM CRETINO, HARRY! Como pôde fazer isso com a minha prima? – eu soluçava – Aposto que disse as mesmas coisas para ela ainda... – a observação tinha sido apenas para mim.

- Mione, isso não é... – seus olhos estavam tristes.

- Ah, quer saber?! – desencostei-me do sofá decididamente – Engula essa blusa e se esqueça do que eu ia falar – joguei a peça no chão.

- HERMIONE, VOCÊ QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE ME ESCUTAR?! – gritou pra mim.

Minha cabeça estava a mil, meu coração doía para bater e minhas lágrimas já estavam fora do meu controle, assim como a minha raiva.

- Eu... – andava em direção à porta.

- PARE DE ANDAR E ME OUÇA! – puxou-me pelo braço.

- EU ODEIO VOCÊ, HARRY! – gritei mesmo sem a intenção. Depois, minha voz voltou a ficar falha no meio de soluços – Por que não me deixa em paz?

Bati a porta do apartamento, correndo e sem pensar duas vezes em olhar para trás. Ele não veio atrás de mim. Minhas lágrimas pareciam cair em compasso com a minha descida na escada. Quando cheguei ao portão, abri-o bruscamente, batendo-o também.

O céu tinha escurecido, o que é normal em dias chuvosos, e a tempestade começou a cair. A única vantagem que eu via nisso é que, se eu encontrasse algum conhecido, ele não perceberia que eu estava chorando.

Corri sem fôlego na chuva durante dois quarteirões, parando no terceiro, onde estava meu Volkswagen, ofegante e zonza. Preferi sentar-me em frente a uma loja fechada e esperar que a chuva penetrasse meus cabelos.

Na chuva era melhor. Melhor porque era como se levasse as tristezas embora e lavasse as minhas lágrimas. Estava agarrada aos meus joelhos, sem medo de chorar alto. A impressão que eu tinha era de ter sido enganada durante sete anos pelo meu melhor amigo. Não... Não pelo meu melhor amigo. Pelo garoto que eu _amava_ e que agora tinha se agarrado com a minha prima no sofá da sala, que provavelmente tinha dito as mesmas coisas que me disse a ela. E se minha resposta tivesse sido diferente? Ele também teria me usado?

Acho que até o gato da lata de lixo tinha se assustado com o volume do meu choro... O volume do meu choro e... Havia algo a mais.

Um barulho que custei a averiguar a princípio, distraída com as minhas lamúrias, mas que depois de algum tempo, deixando minhas lágrimas rolarem e limpando a minha visão, eu tinha percebido. Uma ambulância passava por mim com a sirene ligada e apressadamente.

- Por favor, não vire à esquerda – sussurrei. Meu queixo batia de frio – Por favor, por favor, não vire à esquerda – era uma súplica, como se quem estivesse dirigindo a ambulância pudesse me escutar – Não vire...

Observei a ambulância fazer exatamente a curva que eu temia. Coloquei-me rapidamente de pé e corri de volta para o prédio dos Potters.

A ambulância tinha parado na frente do prédio vermelho-terra e meu coração apertou subitamente quando se deparou com a cena.

A porta estava aberta e, pelo o tempo que os paramédicos estavam lá dentro, deviam estar descendo com a pessoa na maca àquela hora. Eu tinha parado na esquina e respirava com dificuldade. Quando os homens apareceram na porta com a maca branca, tampei minha respiração para me certificar de quem era. Foram os segundos mais longos da minha vida.

Senhor Potter estava deitado, sendo levado rapidamente para dentro da ambulância. Harry desceu atrás dele logo em seguida. Tinha colocado uma blusa qualquer e caminhava atrás do pai com a cara assustada. Meu coração parecia ter parado.

A tempestade ainda caía.

- Harry... – disse num tom tão baixo que parecia um gemido – HARRY! – gritei, sendo movida pelo meu desespero e correndo rapidamente ao seu encontro.

Ele me olhou por um momento com olhos tão tristes e assombrados que eu não saberia descrever. Não esperou que eu falasse nada. Voltou a olhar para o pai sendo colocado dentro do veículo. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Sentia que sim.

Então me aproximei apressada dele e segurei o seu ombro, fazendo-o olhar para a minha mão.

- HARRY?! – estava quase histérica – O que aconteceu com ele?! O quê...?! – não me respondeu. Voltou a olhar para baixo e entrou na ambulância sem me dirigir a palavra – Harry! Por favor! – gritei. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos e minha respiração, acelerada – POR FAVOR!

- Com licença – um paramédico dirigiu-se a mim, fechando a porta do veículo com o Harry e o senhor Potter lá dentro.

- Harry, não... – falei com a voz afetada pelo choro – Harry, por favor... – disse mais uma vez, observando o motorista acelerar e a ambulância começar a se afastar de mim – HARRY!

Eu ia voltar a chorar e gemer na rua como uma histérica, se eu não tivesse me lembrado de um detalhe importante.

Droga, Hermione. Você tem carro!

Corri de volta para o Volkswagen, girando a chave na ignição e seguindo o mais rápido que eu podia para o hospital. Passei em mil sinais vermelhos e mudei várias vezes de pista, sendo movida pelo meu lado passional. Eu soluçava ao volante. As coisas se misturavam na minha cabeça e eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o pai do Harry.

O assunto da Megan não me importava mais. E se acontecesse alguma coisa mais séria com o senhor Potter? O que seria de mim? De mim não... O que seria do Harry? E se o senhor Potter...? Não. Eu não podia pensar nisso. Não sabia o que o Harry faria, se isso acontecesse. O pai era a pessoa que ele mais amava e prezava.

_"Senhor Potter não merecia estar naquela maca"_, pensei, lembrando-me da cena. Meu coração estava disparado e minhas lágrimas estavam quentes.

Cheguei ao hospital, fechando o carro de qualquer jeito, ainda a tempo de ver a ambulância chegar. Corri o mais rápido que pude para alcançá-los, vendo-os entrar apressados no hospital.

- Harry! – eu disse mais alto, chegando ao seu lado. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de me olhar – Harry, por favor, fale comigo! – supliquei com a voz falha.

- Qual é o nome dele? – um dos médicos perguntou.

Eles tinham colocado o senhor Potter numa maca com rodinhas e a empurravam rapidamente para um dos quartos do primeiro andar.

- James – Harry respondeu com a voz assustada – James Potter.

- Ok, senhor Jamess – o paramédico disse – Agüente firme.

Eles empurraram mais rápido, deixando eu e o Harry para trás sem que antes pudéssemos ouvir o senhor Potter chamar por ele. Entraram em uma das salas e fecharam a porta.

Paramos de correr, olhando para o corredor branco e vazio. O silêncio que predominaria a seguir seria desesperador.

**N/T :** Nossa , essa atualização valeu a pena né?Cheia de acontecimentos HAHA Quem gostou ?Bom, não vou me prolongar muito aqui por que senão a atualização vai demorar mais e eu já fiz vcs esperarem demais.

Só um avizinho: Não percam os capítulos aqui em diante, pois ficaram cada vez mais fofos ^^

**gabibocardi:** Aqui mais um capitulo flor. Desculpa a demora.

**Caah Weasley :** Quando eu li "Uma velha leitora nova!" eu fiquei tipo: O que? kkkkk Mas eu entendi ^^ Finalmente a Megan saiu da jogada né? Já não era sem tempo. Que achou do capitulo?

**witchysha:** Realmente a Mione mereceu aquilo né? Pois então... Gostou do capitulo? O que acha que vai acontecer?

**Laura Dias:** Criemos um grupo: Odiamos a Megan da fic We'll be a Dream kkk' Várias leitoras participariam. Acredite. O que achou do capitulo flor?

**feeling-harmony**** :** Nós , mesmo que já tenhamos lido a fic temos a mesma ansiedade e expectativa né?Ainda mais quando se passa para outro casal. É como se o enredo da história estivesse acontecendo novamente. Amo muito isso. HAHA Gostou do capitulo flor?

**Princesa Amelia :** Ela foi muito burra tenho que admitir. Mas o Harry a ama e é isso que importa né?Ele também vacilou com ela. O que achou do capitulo?

**Isabella:** Como se diz aquele velho ditado: Só damos valor quando perdemos. E foi o que aconteceu com a Mione ... Gostou da capitulo linda?

_07/09/2012 - 22:26 p.m_


	18. Chapter 18

**Lenox Hill Hospital, Manhattan, 9 de abril. Sete e cinco da noite.**

Já fazia um tempo que estávamos sentados na sala de espera sem dizer uma palavra. Harry olhava para baixo vidrado e com uma expressão de sofrimento que faria qualquer um daquele hospital se comover. O choro estava entalado em minha garganta. Na minha cabeça, se eu chorasse ou me desesperasse, acabaria desesperando o Harry também.

Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo ali. Ele não tinha me dito nada e eu estava com medo de tocar na ferida, mas era necessário. Precisava saber o que tinha acontecido com o senhor Potter.

- Harry...? – perguntei baixo. Virou seus olhos devagar para mim. Estava sentado ao meu lado – O que aconteceu?– ele olhou para frente por um momento. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos.

- Ele teve um ataque cardíaco... Assim que você saiu – disse por fim.

Meu estômago embrulhou.

- Ei... – falei, colocando a minha mão por cima da dele. Ele encarou as nossas mãos – Ele vai ficar bem – sorri de leve – Ele é o James Potter. Forte como um touro. Lembra-se de que ele dizia, quando éramos menores, que viveria para sempre?... Para sempre com você, Harry – apertei a minha mão sobre a sua. Ele soltou um suspiro pesado.

- Ele é... A única pessoa que tenho, Mione – disse baixo.

- Não é verdade... Você tem a mim também – peguei seu rosto suavemente, virando-o para mim.

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos. Seus olhos estavam lustrosos.

- Não... Eu não tenho – virou-se pra baixo.

- Claro que tem.

- Não, Mione – insistiu – Você disse que... – juntou as sobrancelhas, inclinando-as para cima – Você acabou de dizer que... – sua voz falhou – Você disse que me odiava, Hermione – meu coração apertou.

- É óbvio que eu não odeio você, Harry – falei depressa – Óbvio que não.

- Ouvir aquilo de você foi como um banho de água gelada.

- Eu só estava com raiva porque você... – parei no meio da frase.

- Eu não fiz. Quer dizer, nós não fizemos – olhou-me com rabo de olho – Eu e a Megan.

- Então por que...? - fiz uma expressão desentendida, completamente confusa.

- Encontramo-nos por acaso na locadora. Ela tinha ido de táxi e pegamos chuva para chegar até o Starfire. Megan disse que ia pegar pneumonia se não trocasse de blusa e eu ofereci a minha – a voz dele estava um pouco rouca.

Senti-me completamente idiota.

- Isso não explica a marca vermelha no seu rosto – suspirei.

Ele virou os olhos para mim, apertando a minha mão.

- Não a culpo por pensar que aconteceu o que não aconteceu – balançou levemente os ombros – Nós terminamos.

- Por quê?

- Porque... Quando estávamos juntos, eu disse o seu nome ao invés do dela – meu sangue pulsou mais depressa.

- O... O que você disse?

- Que você sempre estava linda... – ele expirou devagar - _Eu te amo,__Mione_.

**Lenox Hill Hospital, 9 de abril. Sete e cinqüenta da noite.**

Estávamos abraçados na sala de espera. Nenhum sinal ou nenhuma notícia. Eu sentia a respiração irregular do Harry em meus cabelos, apesar de já ter pedido várias vezes pra que ele ficasse calmo. Seu braço estava sobre os meus ombros, puxando-me para perto, e eu o abraçava pela cintura.

_"Eu te amo,__Mione."_ Ele tinha dito essas palavras que ecoavam na minha cabeça desde então. Deixavam-me radiante por um lado... Apesar de que por outro eu estava com uma sensação horrível pelo senhor Potter.

Um dos médicos saiu da sala com uma expressão que eu era incapaz de desvendar. Meu coração disparou e senti que o do Harry também. Olhou-nos por um instante. Em seus óculos, estavam refletidas nossas caras de assustados. A minha, pelo menos. A do Harry era o reflexo do sofrimento e espera.

- Ele quer ver vocês – falou por fim.

Soltei um suspiro longo de alívio. Ele estava vivo e em condições de falar. Harry se levantou, ainda abraçado comigo, e fomos juntos para o quarto onde o senhor Potter estava. Abrimos a porta devagar, com Harry na minha frente, e ele estava lá, deitado embaixo de lençóis de cor azul-claro, com máscara de oxigênio no nariz e um aparelho que media os seus batimentos cardíacos ao lado.

- Mione... Filho!– disse, sorrindo, quando ouviu a porta ser aberta mesmo sem olhar para o lado.

Ao sorrir, deixou que uma lágrima escorresse.

- Pai – Harry disse aliviado, soltando a minha mão e abraçando-o de lado – O que você estava pensando ao fazer isso comigo, pai? – sua voz ainda estava rouca.

Eu via que ele segurava o choro. Abracei-me, seguindo para o outro lado da cama para que pudesse me aproximar do senhor.

- Harry, filho... – senhor Potter passou a mão em sua cabeça devagar – Deixe-me falar... Não tenho muito tempo – arregalei os olhos, sentindo o ar faltar.

Percebi que Harry fez o mesmo, encarando-o com olhos bem abertos e a expressão apavorada.

- COMO ASSIM NÃO TEM MUITO TEMPO?! – falou alto e esganiçado - Pai? O que o senhor...?

- Mione... – chamou-me.

Eu me aproximei de modo robótixo, mal respirando.

- Senhor Potter... – falei, sussurrado, por fim.

Harry ainda estava abraçado com ele.

James Potter me olhou com os olhos mais ternos e tranqüilos que eu já tinha visto em alguém, apesar da situação. - Muito obrigado, Mione – falou, abrindo um sorriso – Na minha vida, tentei estar sempre presente para o Harry desde que minha esposa morreu. Em cada segundo da minha vida, pensei nele, orei por ele, tentei estar com ele – fazia carinhos nos cabelos do filho que soluçava e sussurrava por ele baixinho – Mas teve uma coisa que nunca consegui fazer depois da morte da Lilian... – sua voz também estava rouca – Uma coisa que me atormentou durante muito tempo, que me fazia chorar escondido à noite – deu uma risada da lembrança – Então viemos para Manhattan e ele conheceu você. Nós viemos pra Manhattan e ele... Sorriu de novo.

- Senhor Potter... – solucei.

- Pai... – Harry disse, apertando ainda mais o abraço.

- Muito obrigado, Hermione, pela oportunidade de ver o meu menino ser feliz... Mais uma vez.

- Pai! – Harry disse, deixando duas lágrimas rolarem. Os batimentos cardíacos do senhor Potter ficavam cada vez mais lentos – PAI! PAI, POR FAVOR!

- Harry... – ainda acariciava os seus cabelos.

- Pai, por favor, por favor, não vá embora – as lágrimas do Harry já desciam sem controle. Tampei a boca com as duas mãos, afastando-me da cama do senhor Potter e me encostando à parede, como se eu pudesse fugir da situação – Não me deixe sozinho, pai! Não vá embora! Eu preciso de você! – a voz do Harry estava embriagada pelo choro.

- Preciso falar uma coisa com você... – senhor Potter disse mais baixo – Sei que você sempre disse que era "boiola" falar isso e careta...

- Não, pai – segurou as mãos do senhor fortemente – Nunca foi.

- Eu te amo, Harry – sorriu.

Depois, seus olhos ficaram lustrosos e também começou a soluçar.

- Pai! Não vá embora! – Harry repetiu – Não me deixe, pai. Eu só tenho você... – os batimentos cardíacos dele diminuíam aos poucos – Não quero ficar sozinho. Eu te amo. Não vai embora!

- Ir embora, Harry? – senhor Potter deu uma risada baixa – Vou viver para sempre.

Eu ia abaixando na parede aos poucos. O desespero estava tomando conta de mim e eu sabia que, se tirasse a mão da boca, começaria a gritar. Meus olhos deviam estar inchados de tanto chorar e podia observar que as pernas do Harry estavam bambas. Ele dava soluços altos, abraçado com o homem que lhe dedicou a vida. Eu não queria presenciar aquela cena.

- E mais uma coisa, que não vou estar aqui para lembrá-lo... – senhor James disse baixo.

- O que, pai?... O quê? – ele tomou ar para falar.

- Arrume... A... Sua cama, meu Harry – e o senhor Potter deu o seu último sorriso.

- PAI?! – Harry gritou, escutando o barulho do medidor de batimentos cardíacos – PAI?!

Eu escorria pela parede, finalmente chegando ao chão e dando um urro de dor abafado.

Os médicos romperam a sala, correndo, empurrando o Harry pra trás e tentando a reanimação. Então tentei recorrer a alguém a quem eu nunca tinha recorrido na vida. Entrelacei as minhas mãos e comecei a sussurrar.

- Pai nosso, que estais no céu, santificado seja o Vosso nome... – enquanto eu rezava o "Pai Nosso", soluçava, pedindo mentalmente para que aquilo não fosse verdade.

O que seria do Harry? Como ele ia seguir em frente? Ele seria órfão agora?

_"Por favor, Deus. Não sei se o Senhor existe, e talvez eu esteja me sentindo idiota fazendo isso. Mas se o Senhor existe, com certeza sabe o quanto eu amo o __Harry. Sabe o quanto o__Harry ama o pai. E sabe que é só o que ele tem. Não leve o senhor__Potter embora, por favor. Por favor."_

- Horário do óbito? – um deles pediu para o outro.

- Oito e vinte – minha vista escureceu.

- Sinto muito – um dos médicos disse para o Harry, que estava escorado na parede oposta.

Aos poucos, eles foram esvaziando a sala.

- Pai...? – Harry chamou, aproximando-se – Pai? – debruçou-se por cima do corpo. Comecei a me levantar do chão, ainda aos soluços – PAI?! –Harry o sacudiu – PAI, ACORDE! – gritou – Pai! Levante-se daí, pai! Chega de brincadeiras, por favor! – as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto rapidamente – PAI! ACORDE!

- Harry... – chamei-o, aproximando-me devagar e segurando o seu ombro. - Mione... – ele disse baixo – Mione, ele está vivo... Não está? – olhou para mim com os olhos e o nariz vermelhos de chorar – Diga-me a verdade, por favor.

- Harry, eu... – olhei para baixo, fazendo com que duas lágrimas caíssem ao mesmo tempo – Eu queria muito poder lhe falar que sim.

- Por que você mentiu, pai? – Harry soluçou – Por que me disse que viveria para sempre?

- Harry, vamos embora – chamei, apesar de saber o quão difícil seria para ele.

- Eu quero ficar aqui, Mione.

- Harry, vamos embora, por favor. Não há mais nada que possamos fazer – limpei o nariz com o braço.

- Eu não vou, Hermione.

- Harry… Vamos. Não sei o que dizer, mas sei que ficar aqui não é bom. Também estou triste, Harry. Muito. Sei como você deve estar se sentindo... – então ele fez algo que eu não pensava que fosse fazer.

Tirou um dos meus vales-silêncio do bolso da calça, fazendo-me engolir a fala na hora.

- Nunca, na vida, pense que você sabe como estou me sentindo – falou frio – Deixe-me sozinho com o meu velho, Hermione. Por favor.

**Harlem, Manhattan, 10 de abril. Sete horas da manhã.**

Sei que eu deveria estar a caminho da escola para o reforço no sábado, ou me arrumando para ir, mas eu não tinha ânimo. Tinha passado a noite inteira acordada, pensando no Harry, no senhor Potter, e no quanto eu estava assustada. Imagine como o Harry estava, então.

Bati o interfone na casa do Ron porque sabia que o Harry não se levantaria para abrir.

- Alô? – Ron disse com a voz rouca. Provavelmente também tinha passado a noite em claro.

- Ron, sou eu, a Hermione.

- Ô, princesa... – disse com a voz pesarosa – O Harry vai precisar tanto de você.

E abriu o portão para mim. Subi as escadas apressada, batendo na porta do 302 várias vezes.

Nada do Harry abrir.

- Abra para mim, Harry – pedi, escorando a minha cabeça na porta – Deixe-me cuidar de você mais uma vez.

Quando eu disse isso, vi alguém mandar uma chave por baixo da porta do 303. Provavelmente era o Ron me dando a chave reserva dele. Peguei-a e destranquei a porta, girando a maçaneta devagar.

- Harry? – chamei, entrando no apartamento e fechando a porta.

Tinha algumas roupas jogadas no chão. Maioria do senhor Potter. Eu teria reparado mais no quanto a casa estava bagunçada, se não tivesse o visto deitado no sofá, olhando para o meu rosto com olhos sem nenhum brilho.

- Harry... – suspirei aliviada, andando até ele e caindo de joelhos à sua frente – Harry, você está bem? – perguntei, colocando a minha mão na sua testa e em seguida no seu pescoço – Você está um pouco quente. Vou pegar um remédio e um cobertor para você. Não saia daí – com coisa que ele fosse sair... Voltei o mais rápido que consegui com o remédio para abaixar a febre (que achei fuçando as gavetas na cozinha), um copo de água e um cobertor.

Coloquei o copo e o remédio em cima da mesa, enquanto o cobria. Ele me seguia com os olhos mais escuros do que nunca, embora não tivesse feito um movimento desde que cheguei.

- Tome, Harry – falei, ajoelhando-me ao seu lado novamente e com o remédio e o copo nas mã continuou a me encarar sem fazer nada – Tome. Você vai ficar melhor.

- Já... – falou rouco e baixo – Parou para pensar que talvez eu não queira ficar melhor? – ele disse, fazendo o meu olhar cair.

- Por favor, tome o remédio – continuou a me encarar por um breve momento.

Depois, pegou o remédio e o copo de água da minha mão e virou.

- Feliz? – voltou à posição que estava quando cheguei.

- Muito – suspirei aliviada – Harry, meu amor, como você está?

- Você... – abriu um pouco mais os olhos.

- Eu o quê?

- Acabou de me chamar de _"meu amor"_ – se eu não visse que ele estava tão deprimido, até julgaria o movimento que ele fez com a boca como um "sorriso torto" – Podia ser assim sempre.

Coloquei a mão no seu rosto e comecei a acariciá-lo devagar.

- Claro, meu amor – sorri leve com o som que isso teve, apesar da mágoa ainda estar pesada dentro de mim – Como você está?

- Um pouco melhor agora que você está aqui.

- Posso ficar aqui até a hora que você quiser.

- Seus pais achariam que você foi seqüestrada.

- Vou ligar para eles e avisar que vou passar a noite aqui.

- Avise para eles que você vai passar todas as noites aqui – sorri – Eu não vou deixá-la ir embora.

- Não quero ir embora – ele também tentou sorrir, até que me lembrei de um detalhe – Harry?

- Hum?

- O quê...? - não sabia como fazer a pergunta. Tinha medo que ele voltasse a se calar – Como...? Bem, o enterro...?– olhou para o chão e ficou vidrado por um tempo. Depois me olhou e falou:

- Não tenho como levá-lo para Londres. Vou ter que... – uma lágrima se formou no canto de seus olhos, escorrendo devagar pelo rosto. Limpei-a com o dedo.

- O quê?

- Mandar cremá-lo aqui e só levar as suas cinzas – mais duas lágrimas escorreram.

- Calma. Tudo vai dar certo, Harry – expirei devagar.

- Não há como, Hermione. Ele foi embora – seus olhos ficaram lustrosos – Nunca mais vou ouvir a sua voz, nem sentir o seu cheiro, ou ver o seu rosto.

- Mas _ele_ vai poder ver o seu, Harry, ouvir a sua voz e sentir o seu cheiro. – fiz uma pequena pausa. – Eu sei que vai.

- Pensei que não acreditasse em nenhuma religião.

- Mas acredito no seu pai – disse sincera – Que horas vão cremá-lo?

- Três horas da tarde.

- Ei, levante-se – ainda o acariciava – Vamos comer alguma coisa e nos cuidar até a hora do crematório – dei-lhe um selinho, levantando-me e segurando a sua mão.

- Deite-se comigo – pediu, puxando-me de leve.

- Não tem espaço para nós dois no sofá, Harry – girei os olhos.

- Vamos para o quarto do meu pai – suspirou – Lá tem cama de casal.

- Você vai se sentir melhor se eu me deitar com você?

- Vou.

- Então vamos – ele se levantou, abraçando-me pelos ombros e me conduzindo até o antigo quarto do senhor Potter. Lá tinha uma cama de casal baixa.

Ele se deitou. Tirei o All Star antes de fazer isso e depois encostei as minhas costas ao colchão, ao seu lado. Abraçou-me pela cintura e aproximou o corpo quente do meu. Coloquei as minhas mãos sobre o seu peito.

- Você está melhor fazendo isso, Harry? – meu coração estava arrítmico.

- Muito, Mione – coloquei a mão direita novamente em seu rosto, fazendo carinho de leve -... Mione?

- Oi? – tinha fechado os olhos, sentindo-o acariciar as minhas costas. Estávamos virados um para o outro.

- Se eu lhe desse um beijo, estaria me aproveitando do momento para abusar de você? – dei uma risada baixa, firmando a minha mão no seu rosto e juntando nossos lábios num selinho demorado.

- Isso responde a sua pergunta? – perguntei, mordendo o meu lábio inferior.

Harry deu um "quase sorriso", apertando as mãos na minha cintura e juntando as nossas línguas. Ficamos um tempo assim, num beijo lento e demorado, até ouvirmos um barulho de passos no corredor. Viramos para olhar.

- Oh... My... God – Ron disse com voz afetada e queixo caído – Mas será possível que não esperam nem a cama esfriar? – rolou os olhos – E eu pensando que você estava muito abatido...

Os olhos de Ron estavam inchados, indicando que ele tinha passado a noite chorando.

- Venha cá, Ron– Harry abriu os braços e o amigo deu um sorriso frouxo antes de se deitar entre nós dois.

Passamos um tempo assim, os três abraçados.

- Harry – Ron disse com a voz um pouco alterada – Já sinto falta dele.

- Eu também, Ron – Harry disse – Muita.

Eu estava com os olhos fechados, sentindo o braço de Ron por trás de mim e segurando a mão do Harry por cima de seu peito.

- Estamos parecendo dois gays chorando, cara – comentou.

Harry deu uma risada fraca.

- Só você, então – Harry respondeu.

- Eu te amo, cara – Ron gemeu isso como se já estivesse em prantos – Nunca disse isso a vocês. Eu amo muito vocês dois... E amava o senhor Potter.  
- Ô, Ron – eu falei, abrindo os meus olhos, apoiando-me no cotovelo e limpando as lágrimas dele – Não chore. Eu te amo também, amigo. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Harry virou-se para o outro lado sem dizer nada. Eu sabia que ele estava chorando baixinho.

**N/T:** Aqui estou eu com mais uma atualização . Quem gostou? Nossa chorei muito quando James morreu sé vez q eu leio eu choro. Quem não chorou não tem coração... kkk Brincadeira , eu choro por tudo mesmo. Qualquer erro me avisem , certo? Ah, para que quiser assistir amanhã as 14:00 da tarde o Danie Radcliffe irá participar de um chat ao vivo onde vai responder à algumas perguntas feitas atráves do Facebook *-* Quem vai assisti? Euuu.

Hoje se completam 1 ano e 3 meses. Você lembrava? Se sim me diga em uma reviews. Se você nem sabe ao que estou me referindo... Por favor... Se mata, você não pode ser considerada Potterhead.

Para assistir o chat , quem quiser, é só entrar neste site no domingo : +TheTrevorProject/posts

Beijos meus amores ^^

15/09/12 - 16:11


	19. Chapter 19

**SoHo, Manhattan, minha casa, 17 de abril. Nove e meia da noite.**

Eu estava sentada na minha cama, tentando escrever no meu diário que estava abandonado desde a sexta série. Meu coração ainda parecia um pouco vazio e eu tinha receio de deixar o Harry sozinho no apartamento todas as noites.

A missa de sétimo dia do senhor Potter tinha sido mais cedo e esse foi o único jeito do Harry e meus pais me fazerem entrar numa igreja. Foi bem emocionante. Ainda me permiti chorar muito e o Harry segurou o choro durante o tempo inteiro.

Ficamos lado a lado.

A Megan? Quando eu cheguei a casa dia nove, ela tinha deixado um bilhete em cima do meu travesseiro com os seguintes dizeres:

_"Voltei para a Califórnia. Desculpe-me por não me despedir. Desejo felicidades a você e ao __Harry.__  
Meg"_

Expirei lentamente, deixando o diário no criado-mudo.

Uma música do Blink invadiu o meu quarto e deduzi que meu celular estava tocando.

Tirei-o do bolso da calça.

- Alô?

- Princesa! – Ron disse um pouco ofegante do outro lado da linha.

- Ron!

- Harry quer se encontrar com você – ele disse simplesmente.

- Agora? – juntei as sobrancelhas, confusa.

Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa?

- É... – disse rouco como se tivesse chorado – Não sei para quê. Aquele menino é louco. Mas de qualquer forma, ele pediu para que eu buscasse você aí.

- Buscar-me? Aqui? Agora? – levantei-me da cama rapidamente.

- É, princesa. Estou dentro do carro... Daqui a alguns minutos, já estou buzinando. Então, por favor, arrume-se – desligou o celular, fazendo-me encarar o meu por alguns segundos antes de me dirigir até o armário.

Coloquei qualquer camisa e uma blusa de frio de malha azul por cima. Eu usava uma calça jeans e um All Star branco. Passei o lápis de olho de leve ao ouvir a buzina do carro de Ron.

Desci as escadas devagar, com medo de ser pega pelos meus pais ou pela tia Rosie, saindo de casa. Destranquei a porta com o maior cuidado e saí na ponta dos pés. Ron me esperava dentro de um carro velho com as rodas sujas. Ao contrário do Starfire do Harry, era vermelho.

- Ron – eu disse, sentando-me no banco do carona – Que idéia louca foi essa de me buscar aqui, ainda mais a essa hora?!

- Idéia do Harry, princesa – os olhos dele realmente pareciam inchados.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei, colocando o meu cinto.

- Como assim?

- Você me parece meio... Triste.

- À toa, linda – ele fungou – Acho que é saudades do senhor Potter.

- Também sinto falta dele – suspirei – Mas um dia a saudade diminui ou nós aprendemos a controlá-la.

Ele fez a curva para a direita. Eu só observava.

- Para onde está me levando? – disse por fim.

- Tompkins Square Park.

- Para quê? – arregalei os olhos. O que estava na cabeça do Harry ao me levar ao Tompkins Square Park àquela hora da noite? - O Harry é doido – Ron deu de ombros.

Tentei relaxar no meu lugar enquanto olhava a paisagem. Ron parecia nervoso.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele estacionou o carro vermelho na frente da praça escura. O Starfire estava estacionado na porta. Notei o Harry escorado em uma das árvores, olhando cabisbaixo para o carro. Abri a porta e caminhei em sua direção. Ele fez sinal para o Ron como se agradecesse. Pude observar alguns vaga-lumes iluminando as árvores enquanto eu me aproximava. Harry parecia se ferir cada vez que eu chegava mais perto, então decidi parar de andar, apesar de haver uma distância considerável entre nós dois.

- Potter, você é louco? – perguntei, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Acho que sim.

- Não. Sério, Harry. Por que me chamou aqui? Ainda mais a essa hora da noite...?

- Hermione... – os olhos dele ficaram tristes – Eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa.

- Contar-me uma coisa?! ... Precisava ser aqui?

- Precisava. Er... Você vai entender – para essa cerimônia toda, devia ser algo bem importante.

- Diga.

- Hermione... – estava chateado – Eu... Meu pai morreu. Você sabe que sou menor de idade, pelo menos segundo o nosso estado.

- Isso não é problema. Daqui a alguns meses, você faz dezoito e vai estar...

- Não, Mione. Eu tinha que ter vinte e um – ele me encarava com receio – E eu nem americano sou. Sou inglês.

- Aonde você quer chegar? – juntei as sobrancelhas.

- Promete que não vai pirar? – concordei devagar e sem vontade.

- Eu não vou pirar.

- Não posso manter o restaurante... O que quero dizer é... Lembra-se de que eu disse que eu tenho uma avó...?

- Em Londres? – interrompi-o, cruzando os braços.

- Minha família toda está lá – deu um passo na minha direção como se quisesse me fazer entender.

- Londres, Harry? – alcancei o seu raciocínio, sentindo os meus olhos esquentarem.

- Não tenho escolha – deu mais um passo na minha direção – Minha avó vai me esperar.

- Londres, Harry? – algumas lágrimas já ameaçavam cair dos meus olhos.

- Mione... – ele disse, dando mais alguns passos e parando o corpo bem próximo ao meu, mas sem me tocar.

- Londres? – as lágrimas caíram sem a minha permissão.

- Vai ficar repetindo isso? – ele sorriu frouxo.

- Quando?

- Daqui a dois meses – desviou o olhar do meu.

- Já? – sussurrei para mim mesma – Só dois meses com você, Harry?

- Mione... – os olhos dele também tinham começado a ficar vermelhos – Claro que não. Você poderá me visitar, se quiser...

- Do outro lado do mundo? – dei uma risada histérica como se debochasse da idéia – E isso vai ser quando? Uma ou duas vezes ao ano até esquecermos um do outro? – as lágrimas caíam involuntariamente – Droga, Harry.

- Ei... – ele falou, segurando o meu rosto – Você prometeu que não ia pirar.

- ISSO PORQUE ACHEI QUE VOCÊ IA FALAR: "Hermione, comprei um cachorro. Ajude-me a limpar a caca dele" – falei com a voz afetada – MAS ALGO COMO... LONDRES?!

- Mione, tente entender...

- ENTENDER?! QUER SABER? EU NÃO ENTENDO! – eu disse, tirando o meu rosto de suas mãos e indo me sentar num banco de madeira, passando as mãos pelos cabelos duas vezes – Eu não quero... Não _posso_ ficar sem você.

- Mione... – agachou-se na minha frente, tentando me olhar nos olhos – E você acha que quero ficar sem você?

- Eu... Eu não sei. Você me disse como se tivesse aceitado bem a idéia e...

- Claro que não aceitei.

- Então fique – fiz bico.

- Não posso. Tenho que morar com a minha avó...

- Em Londres – completei ainda estática.

- As leis americanas não permitem que...

- DANEM-SE AS LEIS! E desde quando você tem conhecimento sobre elas? Sempre ignorou tudo...

- Desde que recebi uma carta da minha avó e outra do governo – tinha a voz falha.

- Droga de governo... – falei, colocando as mãos nos meus olhos para evitar que outras lágrimas caíssem.

- Ei, Mione... – tirou as mãos dos meus olhos devagar – Calma. Não foi para isso que chamei você aqui.

- Não? – ri debochada – Temos outra surpresinha do Kinder Ovo?

- Hermione – revirou os olhos, puxando-me pela mão. Levantei-me.

- Que foi agora? – limpei mais uma lágrima.

- Vou embora...

- Em apenas dois meses – completei.

- Vamos aproveitar o tempo que ainda temos.

- Harry, eu...

- Calma. Agora você escute. Sei que vai achar que estou fazendo papel de idiota aqui – discordei com a cabeça – Escute-me. Vou sair de Nova York... Mas eu queria muito fazer uma coisa antes.

- O...

- Shiu. Eu não podia ir embora sem ao menos tentar... É importante para mim. Sei que temos só dezessete anos... Acordo com isso martelando na minha cabeça todos os dias – suspirou – Eu não podia deixar você sem ao menos... Mione, eu... Eu sei que é infantil. Sei que é uma coisa que prometemos há muito tempo e que você talvez não tenha levado a sério, mas eu levei – minhas mãos começaram a tremer sem motivo algum – Se não concordar, não vou ficar chateado... Antes de ir embora para o outro lado do oceano, eu queria ouvir da sua boca uma única resposta... –Harry soltou as minhas mãos e colocou a mão direita no bolso, tirando lá de dentro uma caixinha revestida com um veludo azul – Sei que não temos idade o bastante para ter isso oficializado... Então preste muita atenção no que vou lhe perguntar... – ele se ajoelhou na minha frente. Prendi a respiração por alguns segundos – Mione, _eu te amo_. Sei que eu não posso prever, nem escolher o meu futuro, mas se eu tivesse que escolher hoje, ele seria você – engoli em seco, sentindo duas lágrimas caírem – Hermione Granger, você quer se casar comigo?

Olhei-o por um tempo, ajoelhado, com a caixinha azul de veludo aberta, deixando à mostra a aliança de ouro. Minha vista ficou embaçada por alguns segundos, pouco antes de eu começar a chorar descontroladamente, levando a minha mão ao rosto e soluçando alto.

Por que o senhor Potter tinha que morrer? Por que o Harry tinha que ir embora? Para Londres? E por que ainda assim...? Droga, Harry.

- Mione...? – ele perguntou preocupado. Eu sabia disso, embora ainda chorasse alto com as mãos no rosto – Hermione... Se eu soubesse que você teria essa reação, não teria... – solucei – Mione! Se não queria, era só falar. Droga, Hermione. Estou me sentindo um idiota.

- Eu quero... – disse com a voz falha.

- Estou me sentindo como... _QUÊ_?!

- Eu quero, Harry – disse, tirando as mãos dos olhos e o encarando.

- Você quer...? – parou no meio da frase, levantando-se.

- Eu quero me casar com você.

- Casar-se com... – parecia sem reação.

- É... Com você, Harry – sorri, parando de chorar, enquanto ele piscava algumas vezes.

- Mione... Você sabe que não temos idade para oficializar isso, mas...

- Caso com você. Aqui e agora – respondi, sentindo o coração disparar.

Ele alargou um sorriso, tirando da caixinha a aliança e tirando mais uma de dentro do bolso.

- Cheio de surpresas – ri baixo.

- Sempre – colocou uma delas na palma da minha mão.

Os vaga-lumes pareciam povoar cada vez mais as árvores. Estávamos sozinhos no parque Tompkins.

- Eu não sei todas as falas do padre... – disse, segurando a mão dele com uma das minhas e apertando a aliança com a outra – Mas enfim... Posso falar o que me lembro, certo?

- Vá logo, Mione – ele rolou os olhos.

- Pressa para casar? – brinquei.

- Pressa para o que vem depois.

- Cale a boca, Harry – dei um tapa de leve no seu ombro, deixando uma risada escapar. Ele também riu – Harry Potter – respirei fundo – Eu queria ter as palavras mais lindas para lhe dizer agora, mas não tenho. Então se contente com o que me lembro das palavras dos casamentos a que fui – ele riu – Prometo amá-lo, respeitá-lo e ser fiel a você, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza... – deslizava a aliança devagar no seu dedo – Na riqueza e na pobreza, para o resto dos meus dias.

- Só para o resto do seus dias? – puxou-me para perto pela cintura.

- Para além disso, Harry – suspirei – Sempre e sempre.

- E eu, Mione... - levantei a minha mão esquerda – Já sonhei com esse dia tantas vezes. Mas não nessa situação, claro – fixou o seu olhar no meu, impedindo-me de continuar a respirar – Hermione, eu sou _estupidamente_ apaixonado por você desde a primeira vez que a vi... Já fiquei com várias meninas e já namorei outras, mas nenhuma conseguiu substituir a falta que eu tinha: a _sua_ falta.

- Mas, Harry... – meus olhos esquentaram novamente – Eu sempre estive ao seu lado.

- Não do jeito que eu queria. Mesmo estando bêbado, lembro-me do que lhe disse naquela festa, Mione. Você é a minha utopia.

- Nunca fui.

- Se o "para sempre" fosse hoje... _Para sempre_, Mione. E de qualquer forma – colocou o anel no meu dedo, firmando a mão na minha cintura e colando os nossos corpos.

- Já pode beijar a noiva? – perguntei, colocando as mãos em sua nuca.

- Para sempre – ele respondeu antes de colar os lábios nos meus.

- O que você mais gosta em mim? – perguntei, observando nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Harry estava sentado, escorado em uma das árvores, e eu, entre suas pernas.

- O seu olhar.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele me diz tudo que preciso saber – deu de ombros – E o que você mais gosta em mim?

- Suas mãos – ele riu baixo.

- Por quê?

- Porque gosto do seu toque – suspirei – Gosto quando você toca violão, gosto da sua voz... Eu gosto de tudo sobre você.

- Quando você descobriu?

- O quê?

- Que gostava de mim – ele também olhava as nossas mãos.

- Eu nunca disse isso, seu convencido – ri abafado.

- Quando foi?

- Quando você saiu do Starfire para me buscar na porta do Café Pierre – suspirei derrotada – Acho que aí que percebi.

- E por que disse que não sentia o mesmo?

- Eu tinha medo de estragar alguma coisa entre a gente.

- Você acha que estragou?

- Nunca – senti-o aproximar a boca no meu ouvido.

- _Eu te amo_ – sussurrou – Vamos para o meu apartamento?

- Proposta indecente ficou no ar – eu disse, rindo baixo.

Ele também riu.

- E se for?

- Harry... – falei, soltando sua mão e me ajoelhando de frente para ele. Coloquei uma das mãos em seu rosto, outra em seu peito, e juntei os nossos lábios. Ficamos um tempo num beijo demorado até ele descer uma das mãos firmes até abaixo da minha cintura. Senti-o sorrir contra os meus lábios enquanto descia a outra mão.

Parti o beijo.

- Tudo bem. O parque está deserto. Ninguém vai ver.

- Aqui não.

- No meu apartamento, então – deu-me um selinho.

- Harry, eu...

- Quê?

- Não sei se estou muito segura para fazer ou pensar nisso agora – ele me olhou decepcionado – Ainda mais com a sua mão onde está.

- 'Ta, desculpe-me – levantou as duas mãos – Mas aí vai descaracterizar a noite de núpcias. Não acha?

- Não, garoto tradicional – falei, voltando para a posição em que eu estava antes: de costas para ele e encostada ao seu peito – Não vai descaracterizar nada.

- Não vou apressar você – ele deu de ombros.

- Harry?

- Diga.

- Por que aqui?

- Porque foi aqui que vi você pela primeira vez – senti-o suspirar – Você não deve se lembrar...

- Eu me lembro. Você estava com o boné azul turquesa que me deu. Nem sei como me lembro disso.

- Talvez no fundo sempre tenha sentido o mesmo que eu.

- É, talvez.

- Não. Sério... - ele disse em tom de brincadeira - Vamos para o meu apartamento.

- Deixe de ser tarado – ele riu.

- Está bom... Mas promete que aparece por lá amanhã?

- Claro. Sou a sua esposa agora. Não vou deixar você sozinho na sua casa.

- Falta de confiança? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não em você. _Nelas_ – dei de ombros.

- Nunca vou trair você – falou tranqüilo. Respirei fundo – Hora em que você diz: _"também não vou trair você, amor"_ – fez uma voz afetada.

Eu ri.

- Também não vou trair você, amor.

- Nem se o Draco pedir você de volta de joelhos? – nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas novamente.

- Não, Harry. É você e mais ninguém.

- Mas e se o Draco...

- Dou um tiro nele. Satisfeito? – ele riu baixo.

- Muito.

- Está ficando frio – comentei, olhando para o céu.

- Deixo você em casa. Não quero que pegue uma gripe.

- Adoro quando você fica protetor também – corei e ele sorriu largamente.

- Vamos, senhora Potter?

**N/T:** Ownt mais que capitulo mais lindo *-* Sério gente , que coisa mais fofa. Depois de um capitulo triste como o passado , nada com um romance para recompensar não acham? HAHA Harry safadinho querendo ir para o apartamento dele... A Mione cortou logo kkk' Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, por que eu sinceramente amei. Quando li pela primeira vez não aguentei e reli kkk'

Obrigada as novas leitoras que comentaram e as leitoras que veem acompanhando a fic também. Só para relembrar para quem não leu meu aviso no começo da fic : Eu NÃO escrevo a fic. Ela já foi postada e eu estou apenas transcrevendo ela para o meu casal preferido, e obviamente dando a oportunidade de mais pessoas curtirem esta história linda. Portanto, os elogios não se devem a mim, e sim a autora : Lan.

Até o próximo capítulo ...

_29/09/2012 - 21: 34 _


	20. Chapter 20

**Harlem, Manhattan, 18 de abril. Oito horas da manhã.**

Tive que pegar a chave do Ron novamente antes de entrar no apartamento, onde o Harry deveria estar em coma (lê-se: dormindo). Entrei cautelosamente na sala, passando pelo corredor estreito e vendo o quarto dele vazio. Dei mais alguns passos até enxergá-lo estirado na antiga cama de casal do senhor James. Sorri sozinha enquanto tirava os tênis e me deitava ao seu lado, analisando o seu rosto ao que ele dormia. Fiquei um tempo assim, sem ouvir nem um som que não fosse o de sua respiração.

- Bom dia, Hermione Potter – ele murmurou.

- Bom dia, marido – sorri, passando a mão de leve em seu rosto.

- Quando eu me levantar, o que quer fazer?

- Hum... – disse, abraçando-o de lado – Não quero sair hoje.

- Tudo bem. Podemos ficar aqui e fazer algo melhor – sorriu maroto.

- É... Ver filmes – respondi, rindo, e ficando sentada.

- Então espere só um segundinho – ele levantou o edredom e saiu andando em direção ao banheiro do quarto.

- Er... Harry?

- Quê? – virou-se para mim.

- Você sempre dorme assim? – apontei.

- Assim como? De boxer? – olhou o próprio corpo.

- É.

- Sempre... Por quê? Gostou? – sorriu pervertido.

- Cale a boca, menino, e vá para o banheiro – gargalhei, apesar da bochecha vermelha.

- Harry – falei vendo-o entrar na sala depois de ficar meia hora no banheiro, tomando banho. Estava com os cabelos molhados – Não tem ovos na sua casa – eu estava na porta da cozinha.

- _Nossa_ casa.– ele corrigiu, fazendo-me corar.

- Ok. Não tem ovos na nossa casa – repeti, observando-o se aproximar de mim – Harry, será que você nunca usa camisa, não?

- Em casa, não – levantou o meu queixo com a mão direita e colocou os lábios quentes sobre os meus. Fechei os olhos – Pronto. Até que enfim um "bom dia" direito – sorri.

- Tem algum supermercado aqui por perto?

- Tem o Fairway Supermarket.

Estávamos juntos passando por prateleiras do Fairway. Ele guiava o carrinho de supermercado e eu escolhia o que íamos levar. Enfim, estávamos parecendo um casal de verdade.

- Mione, já colocou os ovos no carrinho. Para que mais coisa? – o garoto estava usando uma calça jeans mais larga na cintura, uma blusa mostarda e um boné preto.

Lindo.

- Porque amanhã vamos precisar de mais coisa e não vai ter – dei de ombros, pegando um saquinho de Ruffles e um pacote de Pringles – Qual dos dois?

- Ruffles.

Continuamos seguindo pela "ala das porcarias", onde no final, tinha uma loira com as curvas bem visíveis que eu jurava já ter visto antes. Aproximei-me do Harry mesmo sem perceber.

- Harry! – a loira disse para ele enquanto abria um sorriso.

Ele a olhou.

- Britany – sorriu torto. Britany? Ah, claro. A loira azeda que tinha agarrado ele na boate do Harlem. Mordi meu lábio inferior com a lembrança.

- Há quanto tempo! – ela disse, dando um beijo na bochecha dele, sem se importar com a minha presença – Não o vejo desde quando você levou aquela sua namoradinha para a boate... Qual é o nome dela mesmo?

- A minha _ex_-namoradinha – deu ênfase na palavra "ex" – Chama-se Megan.

- Ex? – ela alargou o sorriso – Então está solteiro? – segurei o braço dele involuntariamente, que deixou um sorriso escapar ao perceber a minha ação.

- Não, Britany – passou o braço pelos meus ombros – Essa aqui é a Hermione, minha _esposa_.

- Esposa? – olhou para mim, deixando o sorriso murchar.

Sorri satisfeita.

- Muito prazer, Britany.

- Mas... Você se casou quando, Harry? – virou o olhar para ele.

- Ontem.

- Ah... Então... Parabéns para vocês _três_ – sorriu sem graça e seguiu para outro corredor rapidamente, sem despedir.

- Vocês três? – ele juntou as sobrancelhas.

- Ela achou que eu estava grávida – revirei os olhos – Que outro motivo uma adolescente de dezessete anos teria para se casar? – gargalhou, fazendo com que eu risse também.

Depois de uma pequena pausa, ele prosseguiu com a nossa conversa.

- O que seus pais acharam da aliança?

- Saí de casa e eles ainda não tinham acordado.

- Não?!

- Devem ter ficado até tarde assistindo a "Um Lugar Chamado Notting Hill".

- E a tia Rosie?

- Nunca iria reparar em algo assim...

- E, se eles repararem, o que você vai dizer? Que casou? – segurou um sorriso.

- Não. "Mãe, estou realizando o seu sonho. O Harry é o seu novo genro" – ele gargalhou e depois voltou a ficar sério.

- Espere. Ela tinha um antigo? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Fica o enigma – pisquei.

Eu estava colocando o último ovo que compramos na geladeira quando o senti abraçar a minha cintura por trás.

- Já compramos ovos. E agora? – beijou o meu ombro.

- Agora... – virei-me pra ele, passando os braços por seu pescoço. Ele me deu um selinho e tratei de aprofundar o beijo, sentindo as suas mãos mais firmes da minha cintura – Agora eu vou cozinhar – disse por fim.

- Droga, Mione – respondeu, fazendo bico – Você sabe que não é nenhuma chefe de cozinha...

- É o que sei fazer – mostrei língua.

Ainda estávamos abraçados.

- Se você quiser, faço o café da manhã...

- Isso é papel da mulher, maridinho – dei-lhe um selinho rápido.

Ele sorriu.

- Claro que não, garota tradicional.

- Está bom, Harry – suspirei derrotada – Faça o que você quiser.

Estávamos na sala, abraçados no sofá, enquanto riamos do episódio de Simpsons que passava.

- Quem inventou esse Homer merecia um beijo na boca – ele disse entre risadas.

- Eu ficaria com ciúmes – falei, cruzando os braços.

- Então eu teria que compensá-la – deu-me um beijo na bochecha.

- Adoro quando você quer me compensar – sorri travessa – A sua comida é boa, a propósito.

- Puxei o meu pai nesse quesito. Graças a Deus.

- Deus... – fiz um "hum" de deboche.

- Ainda não acredita, não é?

- Não, Harry – entrelacei as nossas mãos – Se ele existisse, as coisas não estariam assim, ruins... Senhor Potter não teria partido e você não iria para Londres.

- Você acha que as coisas estão ruins? – beijou o meu pescoço, fazendo-me arrepiar.

- Com você aqui, não – falei sincera – Mas você não vai estar aqui para sempre...

- Vou, sim.

- Não, não vai. Londres não é na esquina, se quer saber.

- Eu sei... Mas um dia volto para buscar – estava leve.

- Buscar?

- O coração que vou deixar com você...

- Que clichê, Harry - gargalhei.

Ele me olhou como se estivesse emburrado.

- Poxa, caprichei tanto na cantada...

- Então venha me devolver também - sorri inocente, ficando de frente para ele.

- Seu coração que deixará comigo? - arriscou com a feição divertida.

- Não. Você - e beijei-o com uma intensidade que eu pensava que não fosse capaz.

Sim, era capaz. Tudo com ele era capaz...

- Vai dormir aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Não, vou para casa. Amanhã tem aula e ainda nem fiz o dever – respondi, levantando-me do sofá onde tínhamos passado o dia inteiro e pegando a minha bolsa.

- Dever, Mione... – esfregou os olhos – Nem me lembrei de que isso existia.

- Nem eu – ele se levantou, abraçando-me pela cintura

- Que horas devo pegá-la em casa amanhã?

- A hora que você preferir – balancei os ombros, encostando a cabeça ao seu peito.

- Vou tentar acordar mais cedo – sorriu – Vejo você às sete horas, então.

- Sete? Para quê?

- Shiu. Deixe ser do meu jeito.

**SoHo, Manhattan, minha casa, 19 de abril. Sete horas em ponto.**

Meu celular começou a tocar, despertando-me da minha imagem no espelho que eu já tinha visto e revisto repetidas vezes. Mas sabe qual é o mais estranho? Dessa vez, era diferente. Eu sentia necessidade de estar bonita, de me sentir bonita. Até tinha passado uma maquiagem um pouco mais aparente do que a que eu normalmente usava.

Desviei da minha cama, chegando ao meu criado-mudo de madeira e pegando o meu celular.

- Alô?

- Pontualidade inglesa – ele disse convencido.

- Já está aí fora? – perguntei surpresa e só o que obtive como resposta foram duas buzinadas do Starfire da rua.

- Venha, Mione.

- Dê-me cinco minutinhos – falei, pegando os livros de cima da cama e colocando na minha pasta.

- Ok. Venha rápido.

- Oi – eu disse, dando a volta no carro azul e abrindo a porta do carona.

- Olá, Hermione Potter – respondeu com um sorriso, colocando os lábios quentes sobre os meus em um selinho.

- Já vamos para a escola? – juntei as sobrancelhas.

- Não quero que você chegue atrasada... – pensou por um momento – Mas antes quero comer alguma coisa. O que você acha?

- Harry, acabei de comer uma torrada agora. Não sei se tenho estômago, ainda mais de manhã, para comer mais alguma coisa – juntei os olhos no nariz.

Ele riu.

- Você é a menina que tem mais estômago que conheço. Deixe de frescura, Mione – deu a partida no carro.

- Você acabou de me chamar de gorda?

- Quem? Eu? – perguntou alarmado – Óbvio que não, Hermione. Só disse que você é mais comilona. Só isso.

- E isso é bom?

- Em você, acho ótimo.

- Querem o que, crianças? – a garçonete da Starbucks perguntou com a voz esganiçada.

- Um café expresso com muito creme e um bolo de chocolate – os olhos dele faltavam brilhar. Acho que sorri sozinha, vendo a cena – E você,Mione?

- Ah... Um pedaço bem pequenininho de torta de limão e um café expresso também – Harry me olhou de rabo de olho, segurando uma risada.

- Eu sabia que ia se render aos prazeres do paladar, fofa – abraçava-me pela cintura.

- Se eu ficar gordinha, a culpa é sua – fiz bico enquanto ele me conduzia até uma das mesas.

- Será a gordinha mais linda de todas – sentou-se.

- Nem parece que faz só dois dias que nós nos "casamos" – apoiei o meu rosto nas mãos.

Ele estava sentado na minha frente.

- Podia ser para sempre...

- Eu queria que houvesse um jeito de você ficar nos Estados Unidos, Harry. Não quero perdê-lo... Nunca – segurei a sua mão por cima da mesa. Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos meus.

- Não vai.

- Vou, sim, droga – olhei para o lado, desviando os nossos olhares.

- Você conseguiu terminar o dever? – mudou de assunto repentinamente.

- Só fiz três exercícios de matemática. Não terminei. Não entendo esse negócio nem por reza – parei um pouco – Não que eu reze.

- Mas é melhor você superar essa dificuldade antes das provas do vestibular – a moça colocou os pedidos a nossa frente.

- Não quero fazer nada relacionado à matemática. Quanto menos matemática, melhor – declarei.

- Então vai prestar vestibular para quê?

- Não faço a menor idéia. A Ginny me propôs que, se eu não chegasse a uma conclusão até o final do ano, eu prestaria vestibular junto com ela para Jornalismo.

- E o que você achou da idéia?

- Jornalismo é legal – bebi um pouco do meu café e o observei fazer o mesmo – O que me leva a outra pergunta... E você?

- Eu e vestibular, Mione? – riu debochado – Eu mal, mal passo nas matérias da escola... Quanto mais no vestibular. Isso não é para mim.

- Então o que vai fazer da vida? – arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Talvez um dia eu ainda forme uma banda, que é o que você tinha me sugerido.

- Você tem muito talento. Farão sucesso com certeza – sorri leve.

- Mas não sei se nesse sentido a sorte está ao meu lado...

- Eu sei que está.

**N/T**: Devido a demora para atualizar, hoje postarei dois capítulos (:


	21. Chapter 21

Depois de lanchar e conversar durante vários minutos na Starbucks, ele dirigiu até a porta da escola, onde ficamos dentro do carro até algumas pessoas começarem a aparecer para a aula.

- Mione – ele disse contra os meus lábios. Separei o beijo para olhá-lo – Eu tenho aula do que agora?

- Como vou saber, Harry? – ri baixo.

- A Cassie sabe todos os horários do Cedrico – fez cara de coitadinho.

- Mas eu não sou a Cassie, amor – rolei os olhos.

- O que é uma pena. Vou buscar a menina agora – falou de brincadeira, depois juntando nossos lábios novamente.

- Você acha que o pessoal da escola vai estranhar? – murmurei.

- O quê? Nós dois? – respondeu no mesmo tom que eu. Confirmei com a cabeça – Você estranharia se dois melhores amigos de anos de repente aparecessem pelos corredores se beijando e usando alianças?

- Estranharia – respondi, sorrindo.

- Então está aí a sua resposta.

O sinal bateu e saímos do Starfire. Ele abriu a porta pra mim e seguimos de mãos entrelaçadas pelo resto do caminho. Alguns curiosos ainda paravam para olhar o mais novo casal da Manahattan's High School.

- Quando isso aconteceu? – Ginny veio na nossa direção boquiaberta, vendo-nos chegar até o meu armário de mãos dadas.

- Anteontem – sorri, soltando a mão do Harry e mostrando minha mão esquerda com a aliança de ouro.

- Ai... Meu... Deus – ela tampou a boca com as mãos. Harry deu uma risada e depois coçou a cabeça sem graç ém ri – Vocês estão namorando sério agora?

- Nós nos casamos, Ginny – ele respondeu, colocando o braço sobre os meus ombros.

- Ai... Meu... Deus – ela disse, voltando com as duas mãos na boca. O corredor praticamente inteiro nos olhava – Tipo Las Vegas ou algo assim?

- Não, não – riu baixo – Não é oficial. Só simbólico.

- Ai, nossa! Ai, nossa! – a garota pegou a minha mão, dando outra examinada na aliança. Eu sorria boba – Desejo toda felicidade do mundo para vocês, pessoal – ela nos abraçou, até um tanto emocionada. Retribuímos o abraço, ainda sendo investigados por todo o corredor.

- Teremos, Ginny. Teremos – ele falou , dando-lhe dois tapinhas de leve nas costas.

- Expliquem-se – ouvimos uma voz masculina conhecida por trás de nós.

- Cedrico – falei, virando-me na direção da voz e encontrando os olhos curiosos dele, da Cassie, do Cedrico e da Luna.

- Eles se casaram! – Ginny disse rapidamente.

- QUÊ?! – Cedrico arregalou os olhos – Tipo Las Vegas? – eu e o Harry gargalhamos.

- Não. É só simbólico – expliquei.

- Poxa, Cedrico. Casaram-se antes da gente – Cassie fez bico, sendo abraçada pelo namorado.

- Juro que a ficha ainda não caiu – Luna estava boquiaberta como todos – Nem para mim, nem para eles – apontou para os alunos que nos olhavam com olhos esbugalhados.

- Já eu, sempre soube – Cedrico deu de ombros enquanto eu e o Harry nos olhávamos e juntávamos os nossos lábios em um beijo calmo.

- Own, que cena mais meiga.

- Concordo com a Luna – Cassie disse.

O sinal bateu, fazendo com que os alunos já procurassem o seu rumo no corredor.

- Tenho aula do que agora? – Cedrico perguntou.

- Física, meu bem.

- Está vendo, Mione? – Harry cochichou no meu ouvido – Vou lhe passar os meus horários e você faz o seu trabalho – deixei uma risada escapar.

- Vá contando com isso, amor. Vá...

- Ah, droga – Neville balbuciou – Só de olhar para eles, a minha boca já fica doce. Estão piores que o Cedrico e a Cassie – eu e o Harry rimos contra os lábios um do outro.

Sabíamos que na hora do intervalo maior a parte das atenções da escola estaria sobre nós. Afinal, ele é Harry Potter, galã da Manhattan's High School, agora casado com a sua melhor amiga, eu.

- Sinto muito, Neville. Acostume-se – dei de ombros.- Quando a gente tinha que agüentar você e a Luna, a Cassie e o Cedrico, você não ligava.

- Mas agora é diferente. Isso é... Meloso demais – fez careta.

Gargalhei.

- Acho lindo – Ginny disse.

Todos os outros integrantes da mesa, exceto eu e o meu "marido", olharam para ela.

- Como as coisas mudam... – Luna comentou.

Eu estava na aula de inglês, tentando prestar atenção na aula da professora franzina e fingir que não estava percebendo a Ginny me fitar de cinco em cinco segundos.

- O que foi, Ginny? – falei por fim.

- Você e o Harry têm ficado juntos desde que se "casaram"? – piscou os olhos mais depressa.

- Sim. O máximo de tempo que podemos sem os meus pais estranharem – apoiei o queixo na mão.

- Mione... – falou um pouco mais baixo – E vocês já... – ela gesticulou com as mãos.

- Já...? – tentei entender o que ela dizia. Então ela cerrou os lábios em uma linha e levantou as sobrancelhas. Ah, sim. Eu sabia o que ela queria dizer... – O quê?! Aquilo?! Claro que não – respondi depressa, sentindo as bochechas ficarem quentes.

- Por que "claro que não"? Isso é muito normal, se quer saber.

- Ele até queria...

- E você? – estava curiosa.

- E eu nada. Claro que cortei, Ginny – disse depressa e sussurrado – Não sei como agir numa situação dessas.

- Mione, deixe de ser boba – revirou os olhos – Ou você não tem muita certeza de que o Harry seja a pessoa certa?

- Ele é – suspirei – Ele é lindo. Eu o amo e amo tudo sobre ele. Não há suspeita alguma com relação a isso.

- Então qual é o problema?

- O problema é que não sei se ele sente o mesmo por mim. Sei lá... É comum ser insegura...– ela deixou o queixo cair.

- Qual é a dúvida que você ainda tem? – perguntou um pouco irritada – Ele é louco por você desde que eram crianças e finalmente conseguiu a coragem para lhe dizer.

- Deve ser só uma insegurança boba, Ginny... – mordi o lábio inferior – Mas talvez nem tão boba, já que ele não se importou de ficar e namorar aquele monte de meninas.

- É lógico, Hermione. Você nem ligava para ele ou fazia que não. Acha que ele ia ficar igual idiota, esperando por você? – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Mas ele já ficou com meninas na minha frente!

- E quantas dessas vezes você também estava acompanhada? – levantou uma sobrancelha – Cem por cento? – parei para pensar sobre isso. De fato, todas as vezes em que vi o Harry ficando com alguém, eu também estava acompanhada – Acredite nele, amiga.

- Eu acredito – sorri leve.

- Acredite nele e vá com fé.

- Olá, senhora Potter – Harry disse, chegando por trás de mim e me dando um beijo na bochecha, enquanto andávamos na direção do Starfire. A aula tinha acabado de acabar.

- Olá, marido – respondi, sorrindo.

- Quer ir aonde agora? – passou os braços pelos meus ombros.

- Para o seu apartamento – respondi sem pensar muito.

- Ok. Devo passar na locadora para pegar algum filme, então? – o carro azul já estava à nossa frente.

Era só ele tirar a chave do bolso da calça jeans e abri-lo.

- Não... – falei, desvencilhando-me do braço dele, segurando os seus ombros e o colocando na minha frente, encostado ao carro – Harry... – eu disse antes de juntar as nossas bocas.

Ele pareceu surpreso por um momento, mas depois cedeu, fazendo com que nossas línguas se tocassem, segurando a minha nuca com uma das mãos e as minhas costas com a outra. Ficamos assim por um tempo até ele parecer confuso o bastante para nos separar.

- Mione... – disse, encostando nossas testas. Eu mantinha os olhos fechados - O que quer dizer?

- Eu não sei.

- Só quero que isso aconteça quando você souber. Por enquanto, prefiro pegar qualquer filme que você goste.

- Mesmo se for Crepúsculo? – sorri.

- Aí já é outra história – disse, fazendo-me rir.

Eu estava com os braços em volta do seu pescoço e ele me abraçava pela cintura, escorado no Starfire.

- Então que filmes quer ver, amor?

- Vou decidir na locadora – deu de ombros.

Olhei para os lados, vendo que alguns skatistas da escola ainda nos olhavam como se fossemos ETs.

- Harry, acho melhor a gente entrar no carro. Isso está ficando um pouco estranho – fiquei sem graça.

- Aqui está tão bom – fez biquinho.

- Sério, bobo. Abra o carro.

- Mais um beijo – fez cara de cachorro pidão.

Sorri enquanto lhe dava um selinho.

- Agora abra o carro – revirou os olhos enquanto fazia o que eu tinha pedido.

**SoHo, minha casa, 20 de abril. Sete e meia da noite.**

Minha mãe tinha me feito usar o vestido floral que tinha comprado para mim em uma de suas longas tardes nas lojas. Havia passado perfume na casa, arrumado cada pecinha um centímetro fora do lugar, feito a tia Rosie usar sua melhor blusa e colocado o cabelo em um coque. Tudo para receber o seu novo e desejado genrinho: o Harry.

Tudo isso como se ele já não tivesse nos visto em situações piores e comprometedoras.

- Harry! – ela disse empolgada, abrindo a porta e o abraçando.

Ele retribui, dando uma risadinha baixa.

- Senhora Granger! Que saudade.

- Que saudade digo eu, meu bem. Entre – ela abriu um sorriso de uma orelha a outra.

Ele usava uma blusa social branca por cima da calça jeans. Adequado para conhecer os pais da esposa. Sorri sozinha.

- Trouxe uma coisa para a senhora – ele mostrou um buquê de rosas vermelhas que trazia na mão direita.

- Que lisonjeiro.

- E então, Harry... – papai disse, aproximando-se dele. Eu estava parada, segurando as mãos na frente do corpo, próxima à escada – Como vai?

- Muito bem, senhor. E você?

- Excelente!

- Que bom que a nossa filha está com um rapaz tão bom – minha mãe completou.

Coloquei o cabelo para trás da orelha, sem graça, observando o Harry virar o seu olhar pra mim.

- Ei, Mione – ele disse, aproximando-se devagar, enquanto mais fios do meu coque frouxo caiam sobre o meu pescoço. Juntou nossos lábios em um selinho rápido, em respeito aos meus pais e à tia Rosie. Sorri suave. Ele também - Você está linda.

- Hermione finalmente está com o Larry? – tia Rosie perguntou alienada.

- Olá, tia – ele segurou a mão dela.

- Sempre gostei de você, Larry – ela deu de ombros – Parece com o meu falecido Johnattan.

- Enfim, tia... – falei, segurando os ombros dele – Acho que o Larry não precisava saber disso, certo?

- Sim, Harry – meu pai dizia satisfeito enquanto comia o último pedaço de frango em seu prato – Confiamos que você nunca fará a Mione sofrer.

- Se depender de mim, nunca – segurou a minha mão por cima da mesa – Eu amo a sua filha, senhor Granger, e arrisco dizer que o senhor já sabia disso.

- Desde a primeira vez que pisou nessa casa – meu pai sorriu – Seu carinho e zelo por ela sempre disseram tudo – corei, apertando a sua mão na minha.

- Um brinde a vocês dois! – minha mãe propôs.

**Manhattan's High School, 21 de abril. Sete e quarenta e cinco da manhã.**

Repetimos o que vínhamos fazendo há dois dias. Ele me buscava em casa às sete horas, tomávamos café da manhã juntos e vínhamos para a escola. Eu me sentia bem com isso. Sentia-me completa, andando de mãos dadas com ele pelo corredor até o meu armário.

- Wow – ouvi uma voz conhecida dizer – Vocês? Juntos? – Draco perguntou boquiaberto, parando de agarrar a Stacey, escorado na parede do corredor. Ela também olhou com cara de despeito.

- Ah! Oi, Draco. Oi, Cho– disse, acenando com a minha mão esquerda de propósito para que eles pudessem ver a aliança. Harry fez cara de confusão, vendo a minha atitude. Malfoy juntou as sobrancelhas e a Chang deixou o queixo cair.

- Uma aliança? – ela murmurou. Harry sorriu de leve, virando-se para mim e me dando um beijo na bochecha.

Continuamos o nosso caminho comigo tendo um sentimento de satisfação muito grande. Apesar de saber que ele estava sério e pensativo. Andamos mais um tempo sem dizer nada até o Harry finalmente pegar ar para falar.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou sério.

- Isso o quê?

- Por que você... – apertou a minha mão – Quis mostrar a aliança para ele?

- Para ele quem? Para o Draco?

- É.

- Para ele e para a Cho – completei, tentando continuar em direção ao meu armário.

- Para quê? Que importância isso tem para você? – parei de andar e ele também, percebendo o meu movimento.

- Como assim, Harry?

- Você quis... Fazer ciúmes nele? É isso? – colocou as sobrancelhas juntas.

- O quê?! Claro que não. Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça.

- Não foi o que pareceu... – desentrelacei a minha mão da sua e a coloquei no seu rosto.

- Harry, não sei o que pareceu, mas a verdade é que não quis causar nenhum sentimento no Draco, a não ser de arrependimento por me usar para tentar sacanear você. E de arrependimento na Chang também, por fazer a mesma coisa com o Draco – suspirei – Eu não quero o Malfoy.

- Droga – bateu uma mão na testa – Viu o que você faz comigo? Agora até inseguro eu sou.

- Não precisa ser.

- É involuntário, Hermione. Toda vez que vejo você perto de um cara, sinto isso.

- Desde quando? – levantei as sobrancelhas.

- Desde sempre. Só nunca falei, droga – olhou para o lado sem graça.

Sorri.

- Não precisa ficar inseguro – segurei o seu queixo e virei o seu rosto para mim – É você e mais ninguém. Eu já disse. Só _você_.

- Só que às vezes é difícil acreditar...

- Em mim? – fiquei confusa.

- No seu gostar repentino por mim.

- Não foi repentino. Sempre gostei. Só não percebi de cara – coloquei a mão na sua bochecha, tentando sentir o máximo do seu rosto.

Ele abriu um sorriso devagar e me abraçou pela cintura.

- Você é minha. – beijou o meu nariz – Nunca se esqueça disso.

- Se você se esquecer de que é meu, é um homem morto – ri baixo. Ele também.

- Nunca, Mione. Nunca.

**N/T:** Olá florzinhas. Eu tinha escrito uma nota enorme aqui, e respondido todas as reviews, mas desligada como eu sou, sai da pagina e esqueci de salvar. Pois é , tive que editar o capitulo novamente e me desculpa estou com preguiça de responde as reviews novamente, me deem este crédito por favor kkkk' Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. Valeu a pena a demora né? Atualização dupla *-* Qualquer erro me avisem por favor.

_13/10/2012 - 05: _


	22. Chapter 22

Estávamos tentando fazer um bolo de chocolate na cozinha do apartamento do... No _nosso_ apartamento.

- Hermione, você só faz meleca. Não é possível! – ele disse, rindo e olhando a quantidade de massa de bolo que eu tinha derramado na bancada. Estávamos sujos de farinha até o cabelo.

- Ah, Harry... – fiz biquinho – Pelo menos tento ser uma boa esposa, ok?

- Você já é uma boa esposa – abraçou a minha cintura por trás – E bota boa nisso – eu sabia que ele tinha sorrido tarado. Ri, virando-me e passando meu dedo sujo de massa de chocolate no seu nariz.

- Droga, Mione – disse, rindo – Agora eu sou o "palhaço do chocolate" – gargalhei – Dou dois segundos para você – disse, soltando-me.

- Não, Harry. O que você...?

- Um... – dei um grito esganiçado, prevendo o que aquela cara de malicioso queria dizer e correndo para a sala – DOIS! – ouvi-o gritar, dando a volta no sofá.

Ele também deu a volta enquanto eu ia para trás do outro. Eram três sofás na sala.

- Vou me vingar por isso, Hermione – apontou para o nariz, correndo para o lado esquerdo da cadeira enquanto eu corria para o direito.

- Desculpe-me, Harry – disse, gargalhando – Não me faça correr mais, por favor.

- Tarde demais – passou por trás do sofá enquanto eu pulava em cima do outro, desviando-me da mesinha de vidro.

Apoiei-me para pular para trás do sofá, já o sentindo me alcançar. Ele segurou o meu braço quando pulei, fazendo cair no chão com ele por cima de mim.

- Mione, você está bem? – perguntou, vendo que eu tinha espremido os olhos com o susto da queda.

- Idiota – abri os olhos e gargalhei. Ele também riu, vendo que estava tudo bem.

Ele estava apoiado pelos braços e joelhos no chão, por cima de mim, enquanto eu parava de rir, vendo-o fazer o mesmo. Observei o seu rosto de perto. Sereno, tranqüilo... O rosto que me passava mais paz do que nenhum outro, que eu amava e que cada vez ficava mais próximo, percebendo-o escorregar os joelhos pelo chão e flexionar os braços.

Encostou os lábios macios e quentes sobre os meus, fazendo-me abrir a boca para aprofundar o beijo. Enquanto as nossas línguas se acariciavam, eu podia sentir o Harry soltar o corpo sobre o meu, fazendo com que eu encaixasse a perna direita no seu quadril. Abracei os seus ombros com uma das mãos enquanto com a outra eu acariciava a sua nuca. Ele descia uma das mãos até a minha perna, quando subia a outra para os botões da minha blusa...

"_Say ain't so. I will not go.__  
Turn the light off. Carry me home.__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na."_

- Mione... – ele disse contra os meus lábios, parando o que estava fazendo – Seu celular...

- Droga – falei depressa, saindo debaixo dele antes que o garoto percebesse o quão acelerado o meu coração estava. Peguei o meu celular que tinha caído no chão na queda e já olhei para a tela para ver quem estava ligando naquela hora – É a minha mãe. Preciso atende. – levantei-me correndo. Ele ficou parado deitado de costas para o chão, apenas me olhando – Alô? Mãe?

- Oi, filha – disse animada – Está na casa do Harry?

- Er... Estou, sim.

- Mione, desculpe-me se estou interrompendo alguma coisa...

- Imagine – rolei os olhos.

- Mas acho que preciso ser franca com você – aí vem – Sei que você já tem dezessete anos, filha. Essa é a idade dos descobrimentos... – começou o papo estranho.

- Olhe, mãe, imagino aonde a senhora está querendo chegar, mas...

- Calma, filha – disse serena – Eu gostaria de dizer que entendo o que você e o Harry sentem e se você quiser passar a noite aí – meu queixo caiu.

- O QUÊ?! – minha mãe estava me incentivando a fazer aquilo ou era brincadeira?

- Estou parecendo uma mãe relapsa? – pareceu preocupada – Eu queria só entender um pouco mais do mundo jovem. Não me interprete mal. Não queria que você ficasse com vergonha de me pedir as coisas...

- Olhe, mãe... – apertei com o indicador e o polegar o espaço entre as duas sobrancelhas. Harry me olhava curioso – Eu não... Quer saber? Ok. Durmo aqui – dei de ombros, observando-o se levantar do chão e vir na minha direção um pouco desleixado.

- Ah! Que bom, filha, que você não tem vergonha de mim – suspirou aliviada – Mas, Hermione, previna-se, ok? – pareceu brava.

- Ok, mãe! – disse boquiaberta.

- Beijos, amor. Tenho que voltar para o trabalho – desliguei o celular.

- Dormir aqui?! – Harry perguntou, colocando as duas mãos na minha cintura.

- Idéia da minha mãe. Nem pense em perguntar.

- Eu não ia. Achei bom.

- Mas a partir de amanhã. Está certo, amor? – beijei a ponta do seu nariz – Eu não trouxe nada pra cá.

- Você quer dizer pijama? Não vai precisar – belisquei o seu braço – Ai, ai! Quis dizer que tenho um para lhe emprestar. Agressiva...

- Você me ama – disse presunçosa.

- Pior é que amo.

- Agora vamos voltar ao bolo – dei uma risada.

- Ah, o bolo!

**Harlem, Manhattan, 22 de abril. Oito e meia da noite.**

Tínhamos acabado de acabar com uma pizza tamanho família, claro, com a ajuda do Jay-Jay e estávamos sentados na mesa de jantar.

- Quer dizer que virou festa do pijama agora? – nosso amigo perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Não, Ron. Nós "casamos" e ela está vindo morar aqui _tecnicamente_.

- Algum problema com isso? – perguntei casual.

- Lógico que não, princesa. Eu até ficaria preocupado com o Harry sozinho nesse apartamento. Mas com você aqui, não há problemas.

- O que quis dizer? – ficou indignado.

- Nada demais, pequeno gafanhoto – Ron respondeu, fazendo-me rir – Os vizinhos que tenham paciência, porque isso aqui vai ser um tal de passar a noite em claro que, meu bem... – ele rolou os olhos. Corei.

- Menos, Ron. Bem menos – Harry completou, vendo a minha reação.

- Quer saber? Já vou indo, deixar o casalzinho em paz e cuidar do meu irmão mais novo...

- Você tem um irmão mais novo? – juntei as sobrancelhas.

- Às vezes, até eu me esqueço. Mas a mamãe deixou o pirralho comigo. Tenho que tomar conta. Fazer o quê? – levantou-se, indo em direção à porta – Um abraço e tentem não dormir tarde.

- Que capítulo velho de The O.C., Harry – eu disse deitada em seu peito no sofá.

- Pode até ser velho, mas ainda não vi – ele passava a mão devagar em meus cabelos.

- Eu não sabia que via. Senão, tinha atualizado você...

- Eu não via, mas acabei assistindo a alguma coisa por acidente e resolvi ver o resto para saber o que acontecia – deu de ombros.

- Não gosto desse capitulo... Odeio, na verdade – comecei a fazer desenhos abstratos em seu peito com o dedo.  
- Por quê? Eles voltaram. Está tudo bem.

- Não, não está – fiz bico.

Vimos pela televisão o carro do Ryan (personagem da série) capotar.

- Wow. Por _essa_ eu não esperava.

- Ninguém esperava – suspirei.

- E o que vai acontecer? Ele vai morrer? – levantou as sobrancelhas.

- _Ele_ não.

- Droga, Mione. Já me contou! – vimos o Ryan carregar a Marissa pra fora do carro.

- É triste perder o amor da sua vida desse jeito – aproximei-me mais ainda, apertando a minha mão no seu peito.

- Prometa-me que sempre vai olhar para os dois lados antes de atravessar a rua e nunca vai entrar no carro de bêbados e/ou desconhecidos – gargalhei.

- Você também não, meu amor.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro. No fim das contas, era o que bastava. Ouvir a respiração dele e sentir as batidas do seu coração era tudo que eu mais queria naquele momento. Ele estava comigo e nada mais importava.

- Que horas devem ser?

- Dez e algo? – perguntei sem ter noção nenhuma.

- Amanhã tem aula cedo. Vamos dormir?

- Vamos - levantou-se, puxando-me delicadamente pelas mãos.

Segui-o.

Eu tinha colocado a camisola de ursinho e estava deitada de conchinha com o Harry na antiga cama do senhor Potter.

- Durma bem, anjo – ele disse, sussurrado.

- Você sabe que só durmo bem quando você canta para mim – fiz cara de pidona.

- Ai, Mione... – rolou os olhos, entrelaçando as nossas mãos – Que música quer ouvir?

- Qualquer uma que você goste.

- Ok... Deixe-me pensar...

Ele apertou a mão na minha cintura, puxando-me mais para perto. Fechei meus olhos para ouvir o seu coração.

_"Everytime our eyes meet, (Toda vez que nossos olhos se encontram,)__  
This feeling inside me (Esse sentimento dentro de mim)__  
Is almost more than I can take. (É quase mais do que eu posso agüentar.)_

Desentrelaçou as nossas mão devagar, acariciando o meu rosto suavemente.

_Baby, when you touch me, (Querida, quando você me toca)__  
I can feel how much you love me (Posso sentir o quanto me ama)__  
And it just blows me away..." __(E isso me anima...)_

Reconheci a música do LoneStar. Eu gostava dela. Sorri sozinha.

_"I've never been this close to anyone (Nunca fui tão próximo de alguém)__  
Or anything. (Ou algo.)_

Colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Esbocei um sorriso, sentido-o passar o nariz devagar pela minha bochecha.

_I can hear your thoughts, (Posso ouvir os seus pensamentos,)__  
I can see your dreams. __(Posso ver os seus sonhos.)__  
I don't know how you do what you do." (Não sei como você faz o que faz.)_

Comecei a cantar junto com ele o refrão da música.

_"I'm so in love with you (Estou tão apaixonado por você)__  
And it just keeps getting better. (E isso só está melhorando.)__  
I want to spend the rest of my life (Quero passar o resto da minha vida)__  
With you by my side (Com você ao meu lado)__  
Forever and ever... (Para sempre e sempre...)__  
Every little thing that you do… __(Cada pequena coisa que você faz...)__  
Baby, I'm amazed by you." (Querida, sou maravilhado por você.)_

- Baby, I'm totally amazed by you – sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar. Abri os meus olhos devagar, fazendo com que o meu olhar se encontrasse com o dele. Então beijei a sua bochecha, a ponta de seu nariz, seu queixo até por fim trilhar um caminho até a sua boca.

- Forever and ever – murmurei.

**Manhattan's High School, 23 de abril. Nove e cinqüenta (minha troca de horários, especificamente).**

Desde sábado, eu andava por aí suspirosa e às vezes até prendendo a respiração com algum pensamento que dissesse a respeito do Harry.

Eu andava distraída pelo largo corredor do colégio, indo em direção ao meu armário verde para pegar o meu material de biologia. Abri o armário devagar, fuçando os meus livros devagar até localizar o marrom da matéria que estava estudando.

- Olhe lá, se não é a senhora Potter – o garoto fez voz de deboche, de forma que eu fizesse cara de nojo ao deduzir de quem vinha.

Chris usava uma blusa branca e uma calça jeans, escorando-se no armário ao lado do meu e me olhando de cima a baixo de uma forma nada agradável.

- Você fica mais linda a cada dia, Hermione – deu de ombros.

- E você mais podre – também balancei os meus.

- Ah, qual é! Eu mudei – aproximou-se devagar. Não me dei ao trabalho de olhar para ele, preocupada em colocar o livro e o caderno de física de volta no lugar – Hermione, olhe para mim – pediu. Obedeci com má vontade.

- O que é?

- Dê-me uma chance – embolou-se – Mais uma, quero dizer.

- O quê?! Para que, Draco?! – juntei as sobrancelhas.

- Você, eu. Fui muito burro ao deixá-la no restaurante, Mione. Arrependo-me muito – aproximou-se ainda mais de mim, que o olhava com cara de incredulidade e desprezo – Volta?

- Draco... – soltei um suspiro impaciente – Voltar para onde? Nunca tivemos nada.

- Mione, você é linda – segurou o meu queixo. Franzi os lábios de desgosto – Fui um canalha. Admito. Agora me dê uma chance, volta para mim, para nós – por um momento, consegui ver um fundo de sinceridade nos seus olhos claros. E eles eram lindos... Sim. Essa era a única coisa que prestava no Malfoy: seus lindos olhos.

Relaxei a musculatura do rosto enquanto o encarava. Ele me olhava convicto do que estava dizendo.

- Fique comigo, minha Mione – ia aproximando o rosto do meu cada vez mais até que eu tomei fôlego para me pronunciar:

- Você é péssimo – disse por fim, fazendo-o ficar em estado de choque – Você é podre, Draco. Eu já lhe disse.

- Quê?!

- É. Não quero você encostando em mim – tirei a sua mão do meu queixo sem cerimônias – Sabe de uma coisa? – estreitei os olhos, cruzando os braços – É fácil saber o porquê de as suas meninas terem o deixado pelo Harry. Ele é um milhão de vezes melhor – Draco deixou o queixo cair com a revolta explícita em sua face – Ele é lindo, gentil, inteligente, cheiroso, gostoso... – huhu - E você? Não é nada. Não é nada perto dele, Chris. Todas sabem disso. Por isso o deixaram e é por isso que não quero você.

- Você vai se arrepender disso – respondeu com as narinas infladas de raiva.

- Não, acho que não – despreocupada.

- Quando largar o Potter... – disse, socando o armário ao meu lado – Já sabe.

- Não vou largá-lo, Chris. Pode deixar – pisquei para ele que saiu batendo os pés. Ri sozinha enquanto finalmente trancava o meu armário em paz, virando-me de costas e dando de cara com o Harry – Oi. Eu...

- Shiu – disse, sorrindo – Não fale nada – colocou a sua boca na minha em um selinho demorado.

Sorri leve.

- Você ouviu?

- Ouvi. Escondi-me atrás do armário quando vi vocês dois conversando.

- E...?

- Sou gostoso? – sorriu presunçoso.

Dei risada.

**N/T:** Olá queridas leitoras ~desviando de crusius e avadas~ kkkk' Desculpa mesmo pela demora na atualização, mas eu tenho um porquê. Bom, estava no ultimo mês de aula , e é sempre aquela correria, então nunca tinha tempo para postar... Mas o lado bom é que já estou de férias HAHA Mi is a free elf now. Morram de inveja.

Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, e daqui em diante as atualizações voltarão ao seu ritmo normal. Na verdade eu ia postar ontem, editei o capitulo , escrevi a nota , respondi os comentários mas quando fui salvar o capítulo para postar , o que aconteceu? A internet caiu ¬¬ Sim, eu sou a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. _  
_

Ah sim -já ia me esquecendo kkk' - , eu conversei com a autora da fic e ela gentilmente me pediu para divulgar o twitter dela aqui : aquelanmesma . Quem puder e/ou quiser segui ela por favor :) E para finalizar eu peço que não desistam das minhas fic's, pois eu posso até demorar para postar de vez em quando , mas nunca desistirei delas...

Vamos as reviews

**witchysha**: Olá, tudo bem com você? Respondendo a sua pergunta, eu acho que não seria muito legal se o pai da Hermione adotasse o Harry, por que ele viraria irmão dela (tecnicamente) , e seria meio estranho se os dois ficassem juntos... Olha o que eu estou falando? kkkk' Supostamente contra a ideia de meio-irmãos ficarem juntos e postando ' Another Life' kk' O que achou o capitulo?

**ceellysantos:** Muito perfeito mesmo né? Se você achar um desses, me apresenta o irmão? kkkk Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando da fic, obrigada por acompanhar e comentar ^^ Desculpa mesmo pela demora ... Gostou da atualização?

**AlyFlower:** Nossas opiniões são iguais então kkk' Não tenho nada contra o Ron, até gosto dele na verdade, mas acho o casal Harry/Hermione tão fofo *-* Well , o que achou do capitulo?

**Laura Dias:** Por Merlim , o que você aprontou?kkk' Ownt, obrigada mesmo. Espero que tenha gostado da atualização e me desculpe pelo sumiço ...

**WeasleyBR: ** Hey, como vai? Seja Bem-Vinda :D Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando da fic, obrigada por acompanhar e comentar. Aqui está mais uma atualização para você.

**Lu Granger:** Lu (posso te chamar assim?), mas que fofa você ^^ Quando li sua review fiquei com vontade de te abraçar. Obrigada florzinha, mas como já disse, não escrevo as fic's, apenas transcrevo para meu casal preferido... Espero que não se decepcione ... Já mudando de assunto kkk' A atualização está bem próxima, não passa da próxima semana. O que achou do capitulo?

**Ana Beatriz:** Também fiquei decepcionada quando descobri que o Harry ficaria com a Gina :( Nada contra ela mas, eu amo Harry/Hermione, apesar de muitas pessoas não gostarem... HAHA Tenha paciência pequeno gafanhoto, continue a acompanhar fic e você verá... Prometo que não demorarei tanto da próxima vez. Gostou do capitulo?

_18/11/2012 - 08:27 p.m_


	23. Chapter 23

- Onde vamos almoçar hoje? – perguntei abraçada a ele, saindo da Manhattan's High School e indo em direção ao Starfire (estava dando uma folguinha para o meu lindo Volkswagen preto).

Harry usava uma camisa listrada vermelha e branca com a gola em "V". Eu detestava isso. Detestava quando ele estava bonito demais a ponto de chamar muita atenção. Com certeza, já tinha chamado a das líderes de torcida.

- Sei que posso estar parecendo um pouco sentimentalista demais, mas... – deu um pigarro – Podemos ir ao Potter & Potter's? Sei lá. O restaurante ainda é meu, no final das contas... E estou com saudades do meu velho – deu um suspiro pesado.

- Claro, Harry. Seria um prazer, aliás – firmei a mão na sua cintura. Ele me abraçava pelo ombro.

- Harry! – os três cozinheiros e dois garçons disseram ao nos ver entrando no restaurante vazio.

Continuava a mesma coisa: pequeno, algumas mesas e cadeiras de madeira, um aroma delicioso. O mesmo, mas sem a alegria do senhor James.

- Há quanto tempo, menino! – um senhor mais velho que obviamente era o cozinheiro disse, aproximando-se dele e o abraçando apertado, de forma que eu soltasse a sua mão e que seus os ombros se encolhessem com a força do abraço.

- Você não almoça aqui desde que... – outro começava a falar, mas se deteve – Bem... – Harry tentou sorrir.

- Já está tudo bem – respondeu.

- Estamos vendo! – todos olharam para mim.

Sorri sem graça.

- Pessoal, essa é a minha Hermione – segurou as minhas costas.

- Hermione? A pequena Mione? – o mais velho ficou boquiaberto – Aquela menininha que vinha aqui todo final de semana fazer bagunça com você e o seu pai na cozinha?

- Eu mesma – levantei as duas mãos.

- Aquela Mione que pisou no caco de vidro e abriu o berreiro há uns três anos? – outro perguntou.

Eu me lembrava disso. Droga. Só não sabia que a memória deles era tão boa assim. Harry riu baixo.

- Aquela que...

- É, gente, sou eu – todos começaram a rir calorosamente.

Era como se eu estivesse em casa.

- Então o Harry até que enfim resolveu virar homem e pedir para namorar você? – um garçom perguntou de brincadeira.

- Ela é a minha esposa, na verdade – levantei a mão esquerda, mostrando a aliança.

Todos deixaram o queixo cair.

- Por que não chamou para o casamento? – o outro cozinheiro perguntou revoltado.

- Não é oficial – deu de ombros.

- Vocês estão... Morando juntos? – o garçom arregalou os olhos.

- Estamos, sim, Eddie – todos eles olharam curiosos para mim e não pude deixar de corar.

- Ok, que tal continuar essa conversa enquanto alimentamos o casal Potter? – o mais velho novamente se pronunciou, fazendo com que todos concordassem.

- Esse foi o prato mais maravilhoso que já comi – respondi, limpando a boca.

Harry sorriu ao ver minha satisfação. Os funcionários também.

- Que bom que gostou, linda – passou a mão entre os meus cabelos, fazendo-me fechar os olhos.

Ouvi um "own" baixinho dos funcionários. Estávamos sentados em uma das mesas de madeira.

- Pena que vai ter que acabar – Louis (um dos garçons) suspirou.

- Quem disse que vai acabar? – Harry levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Amigo... – Eddie disse - Você está indo para a Inglaterra. Vai vender isso aqui. Game over – abaixei os olhos com o comentário dele, lembrando-me desse detalhe.

- Fiz um acordo com o comprador – respondeu sério.

- Que acordo? – Charlie, o mais velho, saiu da cozinha usando o seu avental branco e nos olhando com curiosidade.

- Ele não pode demitir vocês durante cinco anos – deu de ombros – Se vocês não agradarem depois disso... Bom, problema dele. Mas, em cinco anos, ninguém sai daqui – eles pareceram um pouco mais animados.

- Eu não queria trabalhar para outra pessoa – Louis – Eu gostava do patrão... Gosto de você, pirralho – brincou – Queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes.

- Eu também – assistia como uma mera espectadora, apesar de ainda sentir os dedos do Harry acariciarem a minha nuca por baixo do cabelo.

- Meu pai não vai voltar, gente – disse baixo – Não vou ficar. É assim que as coisas têm que ser.

- Saiba de uma coisa, garoto... – Charlie colocou a mão nas suas costas, olhando-o ternamente – Seu pai foi um dos melhores amigos que um homem poderia ter na vida.

- E o melhor pai – ele disse em meio a um sussurro.

Meu coração ficou descompassado ao ouvi-lo falar no tom de tristeza.

O caminho para a casa no Harlem foi silencioso. Eu me incomodei com isso. Incomodei-me porque sabia que, por baixo daquela concentração toda no volante, estava uma tristeza que eu não poderia imaginar nem se eu quisesse. Contentei-me em olhar para a minha calça jeans clara e minha blusa vermelha por cima da mesma.

Subimos as escadas ainda em silêncio. Ele pela tristeza e eu, em respeito. Abriu a porta, esperando-me passar para entrar e trancá-la.

- Harry...? – disse, sussurrado, por fim. Ele ainda segurava a porta de madeira – Você está bem?

- Eu... – fixou o vazio por um momento até se virar completamente para mim – Nunca vou estar.

- Não fale assim – segurei as suas mãos – Se você não está bem, eu também não.

- Acho que o conceito de "nunca mais ver" ainda não entrou na minha cabeça – tentou sorrir – Nem a minha mãe acredito que morreu. Tem dias que ainda acordo sentindo o cheiro do perfume dela. E o meu velho... Ah, o meu velho – olhou para baixo com os olhos vermelhos – Nunca mais quero dormir no meu quarto para não desarrumar a droga da cama – sorri de leve, passando a mão no seu rosto até pará-la no seu pescoço – Ainda acordo ouvindo o grito dele de "Harry, está atrasado pra aula!" ou "vá arrumar o seu quarto!"... As noites têm se tornado um pesadelo, vendo que quando acordo ele não está mais aqui.

- Harry, seu pai vai estar sempre com você. Você sabe que ele o ama.

- Amava-me.

- Ele o _ama_. Ainda está vivo em algum lugar por aí – olhei para os lados como se pudesse vê-lo.

Fui puxando o Harry pelas mãos até o sofá, onde me sentei e ele colocou a cabeça no meu colo.

- Como pode falar algo em que nem acredita?

- Não acredito em nenhuma religião específica, mas nisso eu acredito – disse convicta – Acredito que ele esteja olhando por você, que ele ainda veja que você bagunça a casa – ele riu baixo.

- Sabe, se não fosse por você, eu já estava em Londres há muito tempo – murmurou.

- Se é por mim, então fique para sempre.

- Já falamos sobre isso. Não é por falta de vontade – passei a mão em seus cabelos.

**Harlem, Manhattan, 24 de abril. Oito horas da manhã.**

Abri os meus olhos que ainda sofriam de uma leve sonolência. Eu sentia o braço do Harry pesando sobre a minha cintura. Seu toque me acalmava. O vento de primavera estava fresco, então estava mais do que agradável ficar embaixo do edredom com o cara que eu amava, mesmo que ele estivesse no décimo primeiro sono. Sorri sozinha.  
Levantei o cobertor, indo em direção ao armário do quarto para pegar alguma roupa mais quente que não fosse minha camisola do Garfield.

Estava com urgência de colocar uma blusa de manga e uma calça comprida antes de voltar para o edredom. Acabei pegando um pijama de frio e trocando de roupa no quarto mesmo, certificando-me três vezes de que o Harry estava realmente dormindo. O ronco dele não mentia. Voltei para o cobertor, abraçando-o pela cintura.

- Bom dia, linda – ele disse, entrando pela porta com uma bandeja na mão enquanto eu acordava do meu cochilo de umas duas horinhas.

- Bom dia – espreguicei-me.

- Trouxe café na cama para nós dois – sorriu.

- Que prestativo, Harry – brinquei.

- Sim. Sou prestativo, lindo, cheiroso, gentil... – sorriu maroto, repetindo a minha fala para o Malfoy uns dois dias atrás – _Gostoso_.

- Não era para você escutar – rolei os olhos.

- Mas escutei – deu de ombros – Fale aí: o que mais eu sou?

- Presunçoso – ele riu.

- Não. Sério. Diga-me alguma coisa sobre mim que ninguém mais saiba.

- Hm... Você odeia literatura, quase tomou bomba no terceiro período... - começava a listar, olhando para cima, tentando não me esquecer de nada – Tinha uma manta da sorte que não deveria ser mencionada, morria de medo do escuro, não amou a Cho... - sorri satisfeita – Escreve música quando está inspirado, canta para eu dormir e me ama.

- Isso todo mundo sabe – sorriu também.

- Agora sobre mim.

- É difícil. Você conta tudo para a Ginny – pensou um pouco.

- Não é verdade. Tem várias coisas que ela não sabe.

- Quando você não dorme abraçada ao seu coelho de pelúcia, o senhor Bigodes, dorme abraçada comigo... – sorriu – Usa até hoje calcinhas cor-de-rosa com "L.O.V.E" escrito atrás.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntei boquiaberta.

- Já a vi dormir com o senhor Bigodes. Resposta da primeira. E da segunda... Você deveria aprender a trocar de roupa no banheiro, mas se preferir que seja no quarto... Para mim melhor ainda – sorriu tarado, fazendo-me arremessar um travesseiro na sua direção enquanto eu ria.

- Idiota! Por que não avisou que estava acordado?

- Porque, senão, você teria ido para o banheiro – rolou os olhos como se fosse óbvio. Corei – Mas... Fiquei feliz por você ser a minha esposa – disse, fazendo-me ganhar mais cor ainda.

- Idiota.

- Antes que você me mate... - estava bem-humorado – Tenho uma surpresa para você.

- Outro carro? – arqueei as sobrancelhas.

Ele riu.

- Não. Melhor, eu acho.

- Opa. Gostei – disse, passando manteiga na torrada que estava em cima da bandeja.

Ele seguia cada gesto que eu fazia com um olhar bobo.

- Primeiro: a sua mãe ligou. Está preocupada com você e não quer mais apoiar essa "insanidade" – ele disse, fazendo aspas com as mãos – Como se tivéssemos feito alguma coisa... – olhou para baixo.

Senti um aperto no peito como se devesse isso a ele.

- Desculpe-me – também olhei para baixo.

- Pelo que, Mione? – pareceu surpreso.

- Por nós não... Bem... Você sabe – minha bochecha ficou um tom mais rosada.

- Quê?! Você não precisa se desculpar por isso – olhou-me como se eu fosse alguma boba – É claro que quero fazer isso com você... Mas é _com você_ quando também quiser e se sentir bem fazendo.

- Eu sei, Harry, mas fico com medo de estar o atrasando ou coisa parecida – era verdade.

Já tínhamos dezessete anos e era normal que as pessoas se interessassem por isso.

- Não está me atrasando. Se não for com você, é com mais ninguém – gargalhei da fala, fazendo-o fazer cara de confusão.

- A tia Rosie disse que um dia um rapaz ia dizer isso para mim... – continuei gargalhando – E que não era para eu acreditar - ele também riu.

- Mas não falei por mal.

- Eu sei, amor – disse, parando de rir.

- Ok, não vou mais falar frases idiotas como essa. É meio gay – franziu o nariz – Coisa de Edward Cullen.**  
**

- O Edward não é gay, Harry – rolei os olhos – Ele é até bem homem – ele fechou a cara enquanto perguntava:  
- Como sabe disso? – dei risada.

- Ui, ui. Esqueci-me de lhe contar que eu tinha um amante – ele riu, não vendo o humor.

- Engraçadinha.

- Mas calma. Essa era a surpresa? – levantei uma sobrancelha – Minha mãe se esquecendo do livro dela de "Como Se Tornar Pais Atuais" e exigindo que eu volte?

- Não, não – ele respondeu, lembrando-se de alguma coisa e enfiando a mão no bolso – Sei que sua mãe está meio de birra com essa história de nós dois dormindo juntos, mas acho que, se pedirmos com jeitinho, ela deixa – colocou dois papéis encima da bandeja.

Peguei-os enquanto dava um gole do suco de laranja, olhando-os com curiosidade.

Eram duas passagens para a Flórida. Jacksonville, para ser mais específica. Ficava perto de Miami e tinha praias maravilhosas. Eu já tinha ido lá uma vez quando era bem pequena. Havia gostado tanto do mar e da praia que acabei pegando insolação.

- Jacksonville? – perguntei boquiaberta.

- Que casal não quer uma lua-de-mel na praia? – sorriu largamente.

- Harry, isso é lindo... E ótimo – eu sorria boba, olhando os papéis – Mas onde conseguiu o dinheiro?

- Da mesada que eu estava guardando para fazer uma reforma no Starfire – balançou os ombros – Mas agora isso não é mais necessário. Estou usando o dinheiro para fazer uma coisa mais urgente.

- O que, por exemplo?

- _Fazer você feliz_.

- Que dia partimos? – mordi o meu lábio inferior.

- Hoje mesmo.

**Aeroporto de Manhattan, 24 de abril. Seis e meia da tarde.**

Eu não estaria com cara de desesperada e descabelada, carregando a minha mala pelo aeroporto a fora, se o meu maridinho tivesse se lembrado de que uma surpresa como essa deveria ser feita a tempo.

Passei a tarde toda arrumando a mala, decidindo o que seria melhor para levar para Jacksonville, qual era o biquíni mais bonito, o vestido mais adequado e afins. Enquanto isso, o Harry ficou parado, olhando-me ir de um lado para o outro, só se desculpando por não ter avisado antes.

Depois dessa minha breve histeria atrás de roupas que coubessem dentro da mala, fomos até a casa dos meus pais avisar que faríamos uma mini-viagem que ia durar hoje, amanhã e que voltaríamos segunda-feira. Minha mãe ficou inquieta durante toda a nossa visita, coçando-se de sete em sete segundos, e o meu pai ficou durante um bom tempo nos olhando de cima a baixo.

Depois de não agüentar tanta aflição por parte dos dois, tive, obrigatoriamente, que chamar a minha mãe até o corredor e grunhir a seguinte frase:_"eu sou virgem"_. Ela suspirou e pareceu aliviada, apesar de que ainda tentava se colocar num posto de mãe "atual". Quando voltou à sala, cochichou alguma coisa para o meu pai e ele quase abraçou o Harry com os olhos, o que me fez rir baixo.

Com essa super-revelação, eles não demoraram para deixar. Sabiam que o meu "namorido" era responsável e, acima de tudo, respeitoso.

Ok, agora voltando ao aeroporto: eu usava um vestido leve azul e metade do cabelo preso atrás. O meu lindo marido, que adorava chamar a atenção, tinha colocado uma blusa vermelha de gola em "V" e a famosa calça jeans mais larga, deixando à mostra a boxer verde musgo. Ele carregava as nossas malas enquanto eu estava encarregada de carregar só a minha mochila.

- Pronto, Mione – disse, sentando-se na sala de embarque – Podemos deixar as coisas aqui.

- Sabe o que estou pensando? – perguntei, sentando-me ao seu lado. Virou o seu rosto para mim – Que estamos parecendo um casal.

- Sempre parecemos um casal – entrelaçou as mãos nas minhas.

Ficamos nos encarando durante alguns segundos até que uma menina de mais ou menos a nossa idade, de short curtíssimo, tropeçou na cadeira do Harry, quase caindo por cima dele.

- Opa. Calma aí – ele disse, segurando a menina pelos ombros, que o encarou por um momento e depois virou o seu olhar para mim. Ela tinha a pele clara, cabelos loiros, lisos e presos num rabo-de-cavalo, e os olhos bem azuis. Parecia alemã.

- Ah. Desculpe-me. Eu não... – atrapalhou-se toda enquanto eu a olhava sem entender o motivo de ela não ter visto a cadeira, mesmo que estivéssemos sentados na ponta – Sou muito distraída. Desculpe-me pelo incomodo.

- Tudo bem – ele respondeu, voltando a entrelaçar a mão na minha. Eu ainda a encarava com curiosidade. A garota me parecia familiar.

Ela ficou parada de frente para nós durante algum tempo, observando-nos. Ou melhor, observando as nossas mãos dadas.

- HELGA! – outra garota branquela e de short curtíssimo chamou, aproximando-se de nós – Helga! Onde você estava?

Espere. Helga? Helga Bach? Essa menina era da minha escola.

Juntei as sobrancelhas, observando a outra garota chegar. Estava vestida mais ou menos do mesmo jeito que Helga e eram muito parecidas. Menos por seu cabelo castanho e solto. Harry parecia estar mais interessado em tirar a Ruffles de dentro da mochila com uma mão (já que a outra eu estava segurando) do que no que estava acontecendo à sua volta.

- Evelin! Eu já disse que não queria ficar esperando por você nas lojas, irmã – disse impaciente.

Evelin Bach estudava numa sala ao lado da minha, eu acho. Já a Helga devia ser uns dois anos mais nova.

- Ei, espere – Evelin disse, olhando para mim e para o Harry com curiosidade – Harry Potter e... Hermione Granger? Da Manhattan's High School?

- Nós – sorri.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – também se posicionou na nossa frente.

- Estamos indo viajar – ele deu de ombros.

- Isso estamos vendo – Helga se pronunciou – Mas... Juntos?

- Não que isso seja algo de se estranhar, já que todos sabem que são melhores amigos desde a infância.

- Vamos viajar juntos porque _estamos juntos_ – Harry respondeu, desvencilhando os dedos dos meus e colocando o meu cabelo para trás da orelha. Sorri por dentro.

- Os boatos então eram verdade – Evelin levou a mão à boca – Não é por nada, não, mas vocês não combinam muito... – senti-me incomodada pelo seu comentário.

Eu faria cara feia, se não estivesse tentando ser agradável.

- Acho que combinamos – eu disse indiferente.

- Para onde vão? – Helga perguntou.

Eu notava que as duas desviavam seu olhar para o meu namorado enquanto falavam.

Isso não me agradava... Em nada.

Se o Harry não fosse tão pateta e estivesse mais interessado na Ruffles do que na conversa, juro que me aborreceria de verdade.

- Jacksonville – ele respondeu.

- QUE COINCIDÊNCIA!

Aquela seria uma longa, muito longa viagem.

**N/T ;** Hey leitoras lindas :) Aqui está mais um capitulo para vocês, espero que gostem. Hm, o que acham que acontecerá nesta viajem ? Curiosas? Tudo no próximo capitulo kkkkk Ah, queria me desculpar pois eu havia prometido atualizações rápidas e demorei uma semana para postar... Não me culpem, afinal a culpa é do seriado que começei a assistir : Once Upon A Time. Conhecem? Eu recomendo.

**Shipper:** Olá querida, é verdade, no dia que postei o capitulo creio que algumas horas depois recebi a sua review. Awn fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando da fic e que irá acompanha-la daqui em você é um clone meu? kkkk Eu faço a mesma coisa. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.

**Lu Granger:** Lu , como está? Espero que o capitulo tenha atingido as suas expectativas... Enquanto a outra fic, teha fé kkkk É sério, eu postarei em breve, qualquer dia é dia , então fique atenta.O que achou da atualização?

**Isabella**: Nada de inveja querida, seu recalque bate nos meus feitiços de proteção e voltam mais fortes para você kkkk Nossa o que eu falei? kkkk Obrigada flor, tão fofa você. Ah sim, a tão temida pergunta... Eu ia deixar para avisar isso na proxima postagem logo para todas as leitoras, mas como perguntou a resposta é: sim, estamos caminhando para o final :'( O que acha q acontecerá nesta viagem?

**Laura Dias:** Nossa, começei a imaginar varias coisa que você poderia ter aprontado quando li sua review kkkk Obrigada mesmo por avisar princess ^^ O que achou do cap?

**Guest e WeasleyBR:** HAHA Atualizei novamente, o que achou?

_26/11/2012 - 22:04_


	24. Chapter 24

**Sobrevoando não sei onde, dentro do avião, 24 de abril. Sete e quarenta da noite.**

- E então a Evelin disse isso a ele – Helga disse, fazendo Harry e Evelin gargalharem e eu dar uma risada frouxa.

Elas se sentaram do nosso lado no avião e estavam conversando conosco (mais com o Harry do que propriamente comigo) havia mais ou menos uma hora. Ele parecia feliz e estar se divertindo com as duas. Só não entendia por que eu não conseguia fazer o mesmo.

- Cara, como vocês são divertidas! – ele disse, parando de rir – Por que nunca conversamos na escola antes?

- Talvez porque você estava ocupado demais com outras coisas... – Helga disse, lançando um olhar nada agradável para mim, que fingi não perceber.

- É... Mas sabe? Não me arrependo de nada – ele passou os braços pelos meus ombros.

Sorri satisfeita, virando o seu rosto para mim e lhe dando um selinho demorado.

- Em que hotel vocês vão ficar? – Evelin perguntou de repente como se só para atrapalhar o nosso beijo.

Separei os nossos lábios com má vontade, respondendo quase seca:

- Radisson Hotel.

- Mas que coincidência incrível! – Helga disse, colocando as mãos na boca.

- Sério que vocês vão ficar no mesmo hotel? – Harry perguntou bobo – Isso será ótimo!

- Nossa, mas como há coincidências nesse mundo... – Evelin sorriu maliciosamente.

É. Coincidência até demais...

**Radisson Hotel, Jacksonville. Nove e meia da noite.**

Enfim tínhamos chegado ao hotel que, por sinal, surpreendeu-me. Era bastante grande, com piscina, vista para a praia e um serviço de quarto aparentemente impecável. Harry com certeza tinha gastado boa parte da mesada comprando isso... Ou melhor, a mesada inteira mais algum dinheiro conseguido com o restaurante. Ele era perfeito, e não me refiro ao hotel...

- Wow... – eu disse, abrindo um largo sorriso, entrando no saguão imenso e iluminado.

- Até parece que nunca viu alguma coisa assim – ele olhou para baixo por um momento.

O fato de termos situações financeiras tão diferentes com certeza mexia com ele de alguma forma.

- Até posso ter visto, mas não com você nele – levantou a cabeça, fixando o seu olhar no meu e sorrindo de leve – Agora, sim, tudo está perfeito – ele se curvava para encostar os lábios macios aos meus, quando senti alguém me empurrar para o lado.

- O hotel é maravilhoso. Não é, Harry? – Evelin disse, segurando o seu braço esquerdo, enquanto Helga segurava o direito.

Talvez o hotel nem estivesse mais tão perfeito assim.  
Bufei, enquanto me dirigia ao balcão sozinha para fazer o check-in.

Depois de ficar meia hora só ouvindo a conversa entre as duas com o meu marido no saguão do hotel, finalmente resolvemos subir o elevador para os quartos. Elas para o quarto delas, eu e o Harry para o nosso. Sim, para o _nosso quarto_.

Acabamos descobrindo que elas estavam aqui para a visitar o pai, ou algo assim, mas acharam melhor ficar no hotel do que na casa dele. Pelo que entendi, ele tem outra esposa que não se identifica muito com as duas. Vai saber.  
Saímos do elevador enquanto eu observava o corredor claro e largo, coberto por um tapete bege. Harry colocou as duas malas no chão ao que girava a chave na porta do quarto 328. Acendeu a luz, fazendo-me observar o quarto grande e abrir a boca para falar enquanto esboçava um sorriso:

- É lindo – não tive tempo para falar mais nada. Jogou as malas para dentro quase sem cuidado nenhum, fechou a porta com o calcanhar, espalmando uma das mãos nas minhas costas, com a outra abraçando as minhas pernas, e me carregou.

Inspirei rapidamente ao vê-lo fazer isso, sentindo o meu coração acelerar.

- Se seremos marido e mulher, vamos fazer isso direito – disse, sorrindo e quase sem dificuldade de me carregar até a grande cama de casal com lençóis azuis limpos.

- Cuidado – apertei os olhos ao vê-lo me soltar na cama rapidamente, mas com um pouco de receio e medo de que me machucasse.

Quiquei na cama macia duas vezes, sentindo-o apoiar os braços e as pernas por cima de mim e começar a beijar o meu pescoço. Gostei dos arrepios que aquilo trazia, então relaxei a minha face devagar, abraçando-o pelos ombros e acariciando a sua nuca.

- Isso é bom – murmurei.

- Também acho – respondeu contra a minha pele, fazendo o arrepio aparecer novamente – E sabe qual é o melhor?

- Hum?

- É que vou ter toda a sua atenção esses dias. Vinte e quatro horas por dia só minha – pareceu sorrir.

- Eu já era antes - bufei como se fosse óbvio.

- Mas não era vinte e quatro horas por dia – ia subindo os beijos do meu pescoço até a minha bochecha, chegando até a minha boca e estacionando por ali.

Eu teria sorrido, se já não sentisse a sua língua contra a minha intensificando o momento. Ele deitou o corpo sobre o meu, encaixando-se entre as minhas pernas, enquanto a sua mão direita brincava de descer e subir pelo meu tronco. Eu sentia a textura de sua calça jeans nas minhas pernas, já que o meu vestido azul agora tinha subido até a cintura.

Durante o beijo, eu ainda dava mordidas leves no seu lábio inferior, fazendo-o expirar mais depressa e eu também. Colocou a mão firme na minha perna, subindo pela minha coxa e parando na minha cintura descoberta, enquanto eu arranhava as suas costas devagar. Harry começou a subir ainda mais o meu vestido quando...

- Tem gente aí? – ouvimos alguém perguntar do corredor. A pessoa batia insistentemente na porta já tinha algum tempo, mas estávamos tentando (conseguindo) ignorar os barulhos – Harry, Hermione?

Helga.

Droga.

- Droga – ele disse como se tivesse lido os meus pensamentos – Vamos fingir que não escutamos – disse, voltando a beijar meu pescoço.

Eu tinha aberto os olhos e olhava para o teto, apesar de ainda acariciá-lo.

- Gente? – a voz de Evelin chamou – Vocês estão aí?

- Juro que vi os dois entrando no quarto... – Helga – Não dava tempo de já terem descido.

- Harry... – eu disse, sussurrado – Acho melhor a gente abrir.

- Não, não. Daqui a pouco, elas já vão embora – sua voz saiu abafada contra a minha bochecha.

- Mas vai ficar esquisito...

- Helga, é melhor a gente ir embora. Acho que estamos interrompendo alguma coisa... – Evelin disse mais alto, fazendo-me corar.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, colocando as mãos na minha cintura novamente.

- Sério. Acho que a gente tem que abrir – disse sem graça e um pouco nervosa com o seu toque.

Elas bateram mais uma vez. Ele expirou irritado, impulsionando o próprio corpo para cair deitado ao meu lado.

- Abra você... – disse baixo e sem graça. Suas bochechas tinham mais cor – Preciso... Ah... Abra logo – fiz uma breve cara de desentendida antes de me levantar da cama, abaixar o vestido, dando dois tapinhas para desamassá-lo, e me dirigir até a porta.

Percebi o Harry se levantar e ir em direção ao banheiro. Mordi o meu lábio inferior de leve ao vê-lo fazer isso e abri a porta, ainda ouvindo os cochichos das duas.

- Pois não? – perguntei quase com má vontade.

Meu coração ainda batia mais acelerado.

- Eu disse que estávamos interrompendo alguma coisa – Evelin rolou os olhos, apontando para o meu cabelo bagunçado.

Arrumei-o depressa antes que fizessem outro comentário.

- Mas agora que já interrompemos mesmo... O que acham de ir à boate aqui do lado agora à noite?

- Boate?

**Mark's, Jacksonville, 24 de abril. Dez e alguma coisa da noite.**

A boate era quente e lotada, banhada por um misto de cores que vinham das luzes suspensas. O barulho da música podia ser ouvido a metros dali. Entramos, esbarrando na multidão. Eu de mãos dadas com o Harry, Evelin e Helga na frente. As duas pareciam já conhecer o lugar, então tiveram mais facilidade em fluir entre as pessoas e achar o bar, sentando-se em dois bancos, seguidas por nós dois.

- Esse lugar não é demais? – Helga perguntou empolgada.

Ela vestia uma blusa de alças vermelha e uma micro-saia jeans. Evelin tinha optado pelo vestido preto curto. Ambas de salto alto. Eu estava num vestido tomara-que-caia com xadrez cor-de-rosa das listras brancas e pretas. Usava uma meia calça escura por baixo (que o Harry quase me obrigou a usar) e um sapato de salto de verniz. Já ele usava uma calça jeans larga mais clara, com uma blusa preta e uma jaqueta da mesma cor por cima.

Quando ele apareceu pronto na porta do quarto, pude ver os olhos das duas brilharem. Mas não as culpo. Ele realmente estava maravilhoso.

- Ei, Gearlth – Evelin piscou para o garçom gatinho que vinha em nossa direção.

Harry se sentou no banquinho, abraçando-me pela cintura e fazendo com que eu encaixasse entre as suas pernas.

- Ei, Evelin, Helga. – sorriu – O que querem hoje?

- Quatro garrafinhas de Ice, fofo – Helga respondeu, dando de ombros – Hoje, a noite vai ser especial – deu um sorriso insinuante.

Não me importei.

- Quatro? – perguntei – Para mim também?

- A Mione não costuma beber – Harry explicou, dando-me um beijo na bochecha.

- Ah, que é isso? Hoje, a noite é especial para você. Deve comemorar – Evelin explicou, já recebendo a garrafa da mão de Gearlth. Helga, Harry e eu fizemos o mesmo.

- Especial para mim? O que quer dizer? – dei um gole na bebida.

- Vai ser a primeira vez que dormem juntos, não? – engasguei, enquanto via Helga dar um sorriso pervertido.

- Não exatamente – Harry deu uma risada fraca.

- NÃO?! – Evelin disse boquiaberta – Então vocês dois já...? Quer dizer... Se isso não for uma pergunta inconveniente demais – corrigiu-se.

Era.

Era inconveniente demais.

Mas o que eu pensava que ia fazer vindo numa viagem à praia, sozinha com o Harry? Claro que já tinha pensado a respeito disso. Até aceitado. Só não imaginava encontrar duas meninas da escola. Ainda mais como as duas.

- Não é inconveniente demais – forcei um sorriso – Não. Ainda não fizemos.

- Haha – Evelin gargalhou – Eu disse que farejava virgens de longe, Helga – cutucou a irmã – E você, Hermione , com certeza esbanja pureza – o "elogio" me irritou de certa forma.

Harry percebeu a minha reação, acariciando o meu braço de leve para me fazer esquecer.

- Mas não entendi o que você quis dizer com "não exatamente", Harry – Helga já tinha bebido quase metade da sua garrafa.

- Longa história – ele respondeu, puxando-me ainda mais para perto.

- Adoraríamos saber.

- Não, Evelin. Acho que é realmente muito longa para ser contada aqui – ele cortou. As duas fecharam a cara – Vou ao banheiro – respondeu, levantando-se.

Puxei-o pelo braço.

- Não demore – sussurrei, vendo-o me dar um selinho breve, sorrir e se infiltrar no meio das pessoas até que não pudesse mais vê-lo.

- E então, Hermione... – Evelin disse, debruçando-se sobre o balcão, enquanto eu me sentava no lugar onde o Harry estava – Conte-nos o seu segredo.

- Segredo? – dei mais um gole na garrafa de Ice.

- Claro – Helga repetiu o ato da irmã – Como conseguiu fisgar o queridinho da escola, Harry Potter ?

- Fisgar? – juntei as sobrancelhas.

- Claro, Hermione. Todo mundo sabe muito bem que todas as meninas da escola são loucas por ele. E loucas para tê-lo assim como você o tem – Evelin me olhou de cima a baixo – O que você fez? Colocou uma poção do amor na bebida dele ou algo assim?

- Óbvio que não – arrumei o meu vestido, sentindo-me desconfortável – Ele gosta de mim pelo que sou, assim como gosto dele, e isso basta.

- Deve bastar – Evelin não me levou a sério.

- Ui, ui, Mione. Impressão minha ou aquele gato não tira os olhos castanhos de você? – Helga sorriu insinuante, enquanto eu olhava para a mesma direção que ela.

Realmente, do outro lado do bar, tinha um rapaz loiro de olhos castanhos que parecia me devorar com o olhar. Dei de ombros, não me importando com a sua presença, e me virei para frente, voltando a olhar as duas.

- Vá lá falar com ele, garota! – incentivou enquanto eu dava outra golada na bebida.

- Helga! – disse, sussurrado, com o meu espanto – Você sabe que estou acompanhada. Claro que não vou falar com ele.

- Deixe de ser boba, Granger – Evelin rolou os olhos – Afinal de contas, homens gostam de mulheres assim, ousadas. Aposto que se fizesse com que o Harry achasse que pode perdê-la, ele lhe daria muito mais atenção.

- Ele já me dá muita atenção.

- Não foi o que pareceu no avião... – Helga disse, olhando para o lado.

- Nem no saguão do hotel... – Evelin bateu os dedos no balcão. Engoli em seco, relembrando-me do quanto tinham me irritado aqueles momentos – Vá falar com ele. Você não tem nada a perder.

- O Harry... – suspirei.

- Homens gostam de mulheres seguras de si, que sabem o que querem e ousam. Ouse, beba o quanto quiser, faça o que quiser. Use e abuse do Harry e do seu poder. Quanto mais isso você fizer, mais ele vai ficar apaixonado – Helga deu de ombros – Veja-nos, por exemplo. Só não estamos com alguém porque não queremos – Evelin concordou.

Eu queria ter o Harry aos meus pés. Isso era um fato. Que menina não gostaria de ter o seu amado à sua disposição? Não que ele já não fosse... Mas talvez se eu ousasse mais...

- E aí? – ele disse, abraçando-me por trás e me dando um beijo no pescoço – Perdi muita coisa?

- Não. Nada – Helga respondeu, desviando o olhar de mim para o rapaz dos olhos claros.

Dei uma golada final na garrafa de Ice, vendo Gearlth se aproximar.

- E então, pessoal? Mais alguma bebida? – "ousada, Hermione. Ousada".

- Uma Bloody Mary, por favor – disse cheia de conhecimento.

Pude ver uma expressão de desentendimento transparecer no rosto do Harry, enquanto eu respirava confiante e Helga e Evelin sorriam para mim.  
É, eu seria ousada.

- UUUUUUUUUUUUUL! – Evelin gritava enquanto descia até o chão, esfregando as suas costas nas de Helga que repetia o ato da irmã.

Eu ria histericamente de tudo e Harry parecia o mais desconfortável possível, com as costas encostadas ao balcão e me abraçando pela cintura por trás. Estávamos em pé e as duas dançavam próximas a nós.

- Dance com a gente, Hermione! – Helga gritou com os cabelos loiros no rosto.

Não hesitei em me desvencilhar dos braços dele e ir até lá dançar igual a uma louca, como as duas.

Mas que culpa eu tinha? Estava completamente afetada pelo álcool e pela idéia de que ser "ousada" melhoraria o meu relacionamento com o meu namorado-marido.

Continuei dançando da forma mais atrevida que eu conhecia, sendo imitada pelas garotas. Uns quatro caras se posicionaram em volta de nós e o Harry se ajeitou no balcão. Ele, ao contrário do que eu esperava, evitava olhar para mim, como se tivesse vergonha.

Droga.

- YEAH! – Evelin disse, levantando o vestido e deixando a calcinha cinza à mostra. Os caras em volta fizeram barulhos de aprovação. Helga fez o mesmo. Eu ia parando de dançar aos poucos, vendo que a dança das duas estava passando dos limites – Vá, Mione! – Evelin gritou.

- É, Hermione! Sua vez! – Helga completou, sendo abraçada por um dos homens por trás. Olhei para tudo à minha volta. As imagens me pareciam abstratas e o som já não era tão nítido.

Tentei reconhecer o rosto do Harry entre os demais, enquanto ouvia a voz de Evelin, Helga e do grupo de rapazes me incentivando a levantar o vestido: _"Mione!__Mione!__Mione!__Mione!"_.

- Eu não... – murmurei pouco antes de sentir alguém agarrar o meu braço e me puxar de encontro ao seu peito, já sentindo o seu hálito quente perto do meu ouvido, sussurrando algo como:

- Agora já chega. Vamos voltar para o hotel.

**Radisson Hotel, Jacksonville, 25 de abril. Oito e meia da manhã, aproximadamente.**

- Hum... – murmurei, tentando abrir os meus olhos pesados – Hum...

Passei os olhos devagar pelo quarto.

Minha cabeça parecia lotada de água.

Ressaca.

Tateei o meu lado, em busca de algum sinal do Harry.

Nada.

- Harry? – minha voz estava rouca – Harry? Cadê você?

Meu olhar começou a passar mais rapidamente pelo local, mirando cada detalhe com atenção e tentando desesperadamente achá-lo. Eu temia ter feito alguma coisa na noite anterior da qual me arrependeria.

Maldita bebida.

- Harry? – perguntei novamente, sentindo-me abandonada – Harry? – vi uma movimentação no corredor.

- Hermione? – ele disse, saindo do banheiro do quarto sem camisa e com os cabelos aliviada, sentando-me na cama. Eu usava uma camisola azul que eu não me lembrava de ter vestido. Mas também não me lembrava de muita coisa da noite anterior – Já acordou? Pensei que fosse ficar dormindo por uma eternidade.

- O que aconteceu ontem à noite? – coloquei as duas mãos na cabeça que estava pesada.

- Até onde você se lembra? – franziu os lábios, sentando-se à minha frente e ficando pensativo.

- Helga... Evelin... Boate – ia dizendo em tópicos – Evelin levantando a saia. Helga levantando a saia. As duas me incentivando a levantar o vestido. Você me puxou de lá. Depois disso, só a escuridão – tentei fazer a minha voz de "Darth Vader", fazendo-o rir – Aconteceu muita coisa depois?

- Depois de você dançar como louca na pista de dança, fazendo-me ter um ciúme desgraçado dos caras à sua volta, puxei-a de lá – sorriu leve – Dessa parte você se lembra – consenti – Demos um amasso no elevador, você me disse alguma coisa do tipo "tenho que ser ousada" e eu disse que ia achar ótimo – sorriu tarado. Rolei os olhos – Bem, chegamos ao quarto, ainda nos agarrando. Você disse que estava com a garganta ardendo. Ofereci-me para pegar uma água no frigobar e, quando voltei, você tinha apagado.

- Ok – semicerrei os olhos, tentando processar tudo – Mas acho que você se esqueceu de contar a parte em que entrei nessa camisola azul – levantei uma sobrancelha.

Ele coçou a cabeça.

- Ah... Isso foi... – corou.

- Você que me trocou? – cruzei os braços.

- É... Fui eu. Basicamente... – parecia ainda mais sem graça.– Mas às vezes você ajudou, levantando os braços e tal – dei uma gargalhada com a falta de jeito dele.

- Eu queria me zangar com você. Sério. Mas não consigo – continuava rindo – Você é lindo, Harry.

- Ah, que alívio – colocou a mão no peito – Achei que você ia xingar.

- Não – engatinhei na cama, parando ajoelhada na frente dele – Afinal, somos marido e mulher agora. Certo? – coloquei o cabelo dele para trás da orelha devagar, encostando a minha barriga ao seu peito, fazendo-o olhar para cima e expirar no meu queixo.

Puxou-me para perto pela cintura, quase encostando o nariz ao meu, quando virei meu o rosto para o lado. Ele ficou imóvel, sem entender.

- Higiene matinal primeiro! – disse, tampando a minha boca, soltando-me de seus braços e indo na direção do banheiro, enquanto ele gargalhava.

- Voltei – disse depois de ter tomado uma chuveirada rápida, escovado os dentes e passado o meu creme corporal cheirosinho. Meu cabelo estava preso num coque frouxo, enquanto eu seguia na sua direção. Agora, estava usando um biquíni vinho por baixo de uma saída de praia vermelha.

- Está linda – beijou-me a testa. Usava um short colorido e uma blusa azul sem mangas – E aí? Vamos para o café da manhã?

- Vamos – respondi despreocupada, seguindo em direção à porta, de mãos dadas com ele – Harry...?

- Diga.

- Fiz você passar muita vergonha ontem? – mordi o meu lábio inferior, apertando levemente a sua mão.

- Não – disse despreocupado – Fez-me passar raiva e aperto – girou a maçaneta da porta, guiando-me para fora e trancando-a logo em seguida.

- Raiva e aperto?

- Sim – disse perdido em pensamentos – Raiva dos idiotas o rodeando e mandando você levantar a droga do vestido. Aperto porque eu não sabia se você ia ter coragem de negar.

- Mas eu ia.

- Eu sei – apertou o botão do elevador – Mas não culpo aqueles caras – segurou a minha mão, puxando-me para perto e sussurrando no meu ouvido – Você realmente estava muito sexy dançando daquele jeito – senti os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiarem enquanto eu fechava os olhos – Só que odiei o fato de ter sido na frente dos outros. Da próxima vez, é só para mim... – ele não queria que eu chegasse viva até a porta do elevador.

Fato.

Senti um leve formigamento nas minhas bochechas, indicando-me que elas estavam corando. E como coraram! Ao ver o efeito que causou, ele aproveitou para morder de leve a minha orelha.

- Droga, Harry – sibilei.

A porta do elevador se abriu.

- Harry, Mione ! – Helga disse lá de dentro. Também estavam vestidas como quem ia para a praia. Evelin com uma saída de praia verde e Helga com uma azul – Pelo jeito, vamos tomar café juntos!

Depois de uma longa manhã ouvindo sobre as férias que elas tiveram em Aruba, o professor que elas mais ou menos gostam e as suas bandas favoritas (todos os três tópicos pareceram interessar o Harry até demais), fomos juntos à praia. Os quatro, juntos.

Eu estava sentindo uma irritação que começava no meu peito, mas parecia se espalhar por todo o corpo. Não que eu tenha tido muito tempo para pensar a respeito dessa viagem, afinal, foi uma surpresa, mas, no pouco tempo que fiquei pensando e sonhando sobre ela, imaginava que eu e o Harry fôssemos ficar juntos, sozinhos.

Eu e ele, nós.

Tirei o chinelo, sentindo a areia quente em contato com os meus pés e indo na direção do quiosque da praia. Estava andando um pouco atrás com Helga. Harry e Evelin seguiam na frente e pareciam se divertir com o que falavam.

- Dizem que ele já teve uma queda por ela – Helga comentou, olhando-os, assim como eu.

- Quem?! O Harry? – arregalei os olhos, desviando o meu olhar dela para eles.

- Uhum – cruzou as mãos atrás do corpo – Todo mundo comentava. Você não sabia? – juntou as sobrancelhas.

- Não. E duvido que isso seja verdade. Ele teria me contado – abracei o meu próprio corpo, sentindo a irritação virar uma insegurança.

- Talvez ele tenha essa quedinha até hoje. Você não estranha o quanto o menino se diverte com os papos dela? – lançou-me um sorriso malicioso, como se pudesse ler os meus pensamentos. De fato, eu estranhava e não gostava nem um pouco.

A uma hora dessas, eles já tinha chegado ao quiosque.

- Pense sobre isso – e andou mais depressa em direção a eles, deixando-me para trás.

- Harry – cutuquei-o, enquanto ele ria de uma piada de Evelin. Helga não tirava os olhos da minha cara.

- Que foi, Mione?

- Vamos nadar? – fiz biquinho.

- Mais tarde. Pode ser? Agora estou mais a fim de ficar aqui e conversar – "com a Evelin, você quis dizer", pensei.

- Mas, Harry...

- Vá com a Helga, Mione. Aposto que ela adoraria acompanhá-la – voltou a se virar para a garota com a saída de praia verde. Se ele não estivesse comigo, realmente acharia que o cara tem alguma coisa por ela.

- Nado com você – Helga se ofereceu.

Pensei duas vezes antes de deixá-los sozinhos, mas ele tinha a vida dele e eu tinha que ter confiança. Acabei aceitando a proposta de Helga.

**N/T**: vocaroo.

com/i/s0P2BmR8bD6L

_17/01/2013 - 22:28_


	25. Chapter 25

Depois de uns vinte minutos na maior falta de sossego, só pulando ondinhas naquele mar que talvez tivesse sido relaxante em outras ocasiões,decidi me dirigir ao quiosque, onde acompanhava de longe a cabecinha do Harry e a cabecinha castanha da Evelin.

- Mione! – ele gritou, vendo-me chegar perto.

Parecia empolgado.

Dei um sorriso torto.

- Oi.

- Você não vai acreditar! – Evelin completou.

- O quê? – estranhei.

- Vamos aparecer no jornal de Jacksonville! – ele esticou os dois braços como se dissesse "tcharam!"

- Sério? – peguei uma batata frita que eles tinham pedido do balcão – Por quê?

- O fotógrafo disse que somos um casal lindo e que faríamos uma excelente propaganda das praias de Jacksonville – Evelin alargou o sorriso.

Senti a minha raiva chegas às veias.

Helga sorriu.

- Casal lindo? – perguntei baixo, vendo-o olhar para mim.

- Nada demais, Mione. Você sabe que não é verdade – disse.

- É, Hermione. Não é nada demais, realmente – Evelin completou – Claro, se você não se importar de nos ver coladinhos um no outro em um anúncio.

- Não. Imagine – tentei parecer despreocupada – Como saiu a foto?

- Bem... – Harry ficou confuso.

- Ficou uma graça. Parecíamos um casal de verdade. Você é bom ator, Harry – piscou para ele.

Bufei.

- Não é por nada, não, mas vocês realmente formam um lindo casal – Helga completou.

Tentei ignorar.

- Ah, Harry, é sempre ótimo conversar com você – Evelin o abraçou pelos ombros.

Estávamos almoçando no quiosque mesmo e eu não agüentava mais as indiretas estúpidas que ela dava ao meu Harry.

Aliás, as duas.

- Você é ótimo – Helga segurou o seu braço.

Eu estava o mais excluída possível, e não devia ser assim.  
Era a _minha_ "lua-de-mel".

Minha e dele.

- Vocês que são – sorriu fofo.

Evelin desceu uma de suas mãos para a perna.

Uma corrente elétrica movida a raiva passou pelas minhas veias, indo diretamente à minha mão de forma que eu batesse o copo com força no balcão. Todos olharam para mim.

- Vou embora – disse seca, levantando-me e indo na direção oposta da praia.

- Mione ! – ouvi-o gritar – Espere!

Não me dei ao trabalho de olhar para trás. Continuei o meu caminho em direção a algum lugar que, com certeza, não era o hotel.

Os papinhos com Evelin e Helga já estavam fazendo a minha paciência chegar ao limite. Aliás, conseguiram. Fizeram-me estourar. E o pior? O Harry estava gostando disso. Não estava nem ligando para aquilo tudo estar estragando a nossa lua-de-mel. Talvez Helga estivesse certa. Ele tinha uma quedinha pela Evelin que nunca quis admitir para mim.

- Hermione! – puxou-me pelo braço, fazendo-me ficar de frente para si – O que foi isso?

- Vou embora. – respondi com dureza na voz.

- Por quê? O que aconteceu?

- Deixe de ser idiota, Harry – estava impaciente – Como se você não estivesse gostando dessas duas se esfregando em você desde ontem!

- Esfregando-se em mim? – arqueou uma sobrancelha – Você está sendo injusta.

- Injusta, eu? – coloquei as mãos na cintura – Será que só você não percebe?

- Hermione, isso é ciúme?

- Não. É realidade.

- As duas não estão fazendo nada demais...

- PARA VOCÊ! – alterei-me – Droga, Harry. É a nossa lua-de-mel. Era para você estar por minha conta e, ao invés disso, só dá papo para a Evelin!

- Estou por sua conta...

- Não, não está! – apertei o dedo indicador e o polegar entre as sobrancelhas – Você gosta da Evelin, Harry?

- Quê?!

- Gosta. Não gosta? – senti os meus olhos começarem a arder com a sua falta de reação.

- Quem disse isso? – deu um passo na minha direção.

- Sim ou não?

- Eu achava ela bonita no primeiro ano e... – coçou a cabeça como se não estivesse entendendo nada.

- Harry! – Evelin disse, chegando por trás dele e segurando o seu braço – O que aconteceu com a Mione? – olhou-me, fingindo preocupação.

- Nada, Ev. Besteira – deu de ombros.

Minha bochecha enrubesceu de raiva. _"Ev"_.

- Hum... Harry? Não sei se devo falar, mas acho que uma hora a Mione vai ter que saber - deu uma gargalhada. Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Ele fez cara de desentendido – Nós nos beijamos.

- QUÊ?! – perguntei alto.

- Evelin...? – ele levantou os ombros, assustado.

- Vai me dizer que você não se lembra...?

- Evelin, olhe, eu não... – ele começou a dizer rapidamente.

- Não. Não precisa se explicar para ela, Harry. Eu... Vou... Embora – disse sentindo a minha vista ficar embaçada – Acho que essa idéia de casamento não foi boa mesmo.

Continuei a andar na direção anterior, mas dessa vez com mais urgência. As lágrimas quentes ameaçavam a sair dos meus olhos e eu fazia o máximo de esforço para contê-las. Ainda ouvia a sua voz chamar por mim, mas ignorei, surda pela raiva.

Houve um beijo entre o Harry e a Evelin. Legal. Eu tinha sido chifrada pelo meu melhor amigo e atual marido. Mais legal ainda!

- Droga – disse para mim mesma enquanto dava passos largos e rápidos, quase correndo, para evitar ser seguida.

Para onde eu estava indo? Não faço a menor idéia. Meus pés me guiavam para onde bem entendiam, na direção oposta ao Radisson Hotel. Se eu desaparecesse por algumas horas, o Harry com certeza ia ficar preocupado e repensar no que estava fazendo.

Com certeza.

Acelerei o meu caminhar, infiltrando-me mais ainda numa cidade desconhecida.

**Jacksonville, qualquer parte por aí, 25 de abril. Começando a escurecer.**

Eu tinha me sentando em um bar em "qualquer-lugar-por-aí" em Jacksonville e os olhares que eu estava despertando por estar apenas com a saída de praia não eram nada agradáveis.

O bar não estava cheio, mas, fora eu, só tinha mais uma mulher que estava acompanhada. Perguntei-me mentalmente várias vezes: "onde você foi se meter?"

- A gatinha está sozinha? – um moreno forte dos cabelos levemente enrolados me perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Acho que agora sim – suspirei pesadamente.

- Quer alguma bebida? – ele tinha um sotaque espanhol forte.

- Você é o garçom? – perguntei, apoiando o meu rosto na mão e o cotovelo no balcão em sinal de tédio.

Ele gargalhou.

- Não. Só um rapaz lhe oferecendo uma bebida – "nada melhor do que afogar as suas mágoas num copo de bebida", pensei.

- Pode ser algo bem como... – olhei para o cardápio que ficava numa placa suspensa na parede – "El Matador".

- O matador... – ele sorriu – Está com raiva de alguém?

- Como concluiu isso? – meu rosto ainda transparecia tédio.

- Maioria das pessoas que pedem "El Matador" estão com vontade de matar alguém – riu baixo – Ou com uma vontade danada de se embebedar.

- Meio a meio – sorri frouxo.

- Brigou com o namorado? – seus olhos pararam na aliança na minha mão esquerda – Ou marido? – a sua face ficou confusa.

- Marido.

- Quantos anos você tem? – juntou as sobrancelhas.

- Dezessete.

- Olhe, senhorita... – coçou a cabeça, olhando-me de cima a baixo – Você pode estar realmente com muita vontade de se embebedar, mas tenho certeza de que uma pessoinha aí dentro não vai gostar nada, nada – gargalhei.

- Não estou grávida.

- Então por que se casou tão nova? – apoiou o cotovelo no balcão, olhando-me interessado.

Ele tinha o típico ar de rapaz latino: bonito, sarado, malandro. Fez sinal para um garçom que passava, indicando o "El Matador" no cardápio.

- Ele é o meu melhor amigo desde pequeno. E eu o amo – fixei o meu olhar na parede – Está indo embora para a Inglaterra. Disse que não podia ir sem que nos casássemos primeiro.

- Bonita história... – deu de ombros – E triste ao mesmo tempo. A propósito, linda, qual é o seu nome?

- Hermione. O seu?

- Juan Carlos – alargou o sorriso perfeito – Sou mexicano.

Depois de já ter bebido o "El Matador" quase numa golada só e ter conversado com o Juan por vários minutos, ele resolveu me mostrar a cidade. Contei-lhe o motivo do meu desentendimento com o Harry, sobre Helga, Evelin, e o suposto beijo dos dois.

"Esse rapaz é louco de deixá-la sozinha por aí. Se fosse eu, nunca a deixaria numa cidade como essa sem a minha companhia. Além de ser louco de traí-la também. Tendo alguém como você, quem precisa de outra?", foi a única coisa que ele comentou sobre o assunto.

Depois piscou para mim.

Juan era um rapaz bom. Tinha nascido e crescido no México, mas agora morava com o seu pai em Jacksonville. Por isso conhecia a região. Além do mais, estava super disposto a me mostrar o quão divertida a cidade podia ser.

Acabamos jogando "Mortal Kombat" e "Street Fighter" no fliperama, cantamos no karaokê e depois nos sentamos na frente de um pequeno parque. Já estava escuro, mas eu tinha me divertido para valer naquela noite. Como deveria ter ocorrido, mas não com a pessoa que deveria ter sido...

Era noite de lua cheia, a qual eu observava fixamente, assim como Juan fazia com o meu rosto.

- Hoje à noite foi divertido – comentou.

Virei o meu rosto para ele.

Já tinha se passado umas quatro horas desde que eu tinha deixado a praia e nenhum sinal do Harry. Nenhum sinal de preocupação, nem nada. Talvez ele até estivesse achando bom o meu sumiço. Mais tempo para ficar com Evelin e Helga.

Já eu era completamente dispensável. Talvez também ele tivesse se cansado de tudo isso, dessa história de casamento. Provavelmente enjoou de ver a minha cara o tempo todo. Afinal, ele é o garoto que pode ter todas. Então por que eu? Droga. Só não precisava me deixar sozinha.

Meu coração apertou, fazendo-me soltar um suspiro pesado.

- É, Juan. Hoje à noite foi divertido – forcei um sorriso.

- Pode ficar mais – ele disse, colocando a mão quente na minha bochecha direita. Eu sabia o que estava por vir.

_Eu sabia_.

Mas, se o Harry podia sair por aí beijando a Evelin, por que eu não podia? Por que não?

"... O nosso beijo, Harry".

A voz de Evelin me veio novamente à cabeça, de modo que eu respirasse fundo e fechasse os olhos, com o rosto virando na direção de Juan. Senti a sua respiração quente em meu queixo enquanto aproximava os nossos rostos devagar. Eu não podia vê-lo, mas a minha face devia estar a mais serena possível. Eu tinha sido chifrada, afinal.

Seus lábios quentes e carnudos encontraram os meus, já sentindo a sua língua e permitindo que ela passasse. Era o mínimo que o Harry merecia no final das contas.

Uma vingança na mesma moeda.

Eu movia os músculos da minha boca quase mecanicamente, como num ato já decorado, mas sem sentir a mesma sensação. Não sentia gosto naquele beijo e nem prazer. Por um momento, ficou tão asqueroso que tive que me afastar.

- Tudo bem, linda? – seus olhos estavam preocupados.

Olhei para ele e ao meu redor, sentindo-me um lixo.

- Não – a voz saiu falha.

Meus olhos começaram a arder.

Não estava tudo bem, droga.

- O que foi? O que posso fazer por você? – abraçou-me pelos ombros.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto.

- Eu quero... Ir para casa – disse, olhando para o chão. Eu tinha me vingado, mas estava me sentindo péssima, suja, com nojo. Juan era um cara legal, mas, quando a gente ama, as outras pessoas são só... Outras pessoas. E o Harry era omeu universo – Quero ir embora, Juan.

- Mas... Foi tão bom – ele me olhou confuso.

- Não estou dizendo que foi ruim – tentei me explicar – Mas eu... Não consigo. Não posso, Juan. Desculpe-me.

- Não pode o quê? Beijar-me? Mas não foi você mesma que disse que o seu marido fez a mesma coisa com a alemã? – arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Fui. Mas se ele consegue, eu simplesmente não consigo. Não consigo traí-lo – algumas lágrimas ainda rolavam pelo meu rosto.

- Entendo – disse calmo – Se quiser, levo você para casa – ainda me abraçava pelos ombros.

- Obriga...

- EI! O que está fazendo com a minha garota? – meu coração foi na goela ao ouvi-lo se pronunciar.

- Harry! – levantei-me do banco sem pensar duas vezes.

**N/T :** Oi meus amores... quase que a atualização não sai hoje, pois a minha internet não estava cooperando comigo, mas emfim aqui está o capitulo. Tenho duas noticias , uma boa e uma ruim... vamos primeiro a noticia boa: Só queria avisar que ainda terá outra atualização esta semana ^^ já a noticia ruim é que a fic está terminado :(

Bom, acho que já falei tudo.Não vou me prolongar muito aqui, porque a atualização irá demorar mais ainda e estou com certa pressa agora pois meu notbook está com 6% e não sei onde está o bendito do carregador...

Beijos

31/01/2013 - 00:23


	26. Chapter 26

- Mione – segurou o meu braço, puxando-me para si e me envolvendo num abraço quente e apertado – Mione, onde se meteu? Esse cara estava incomodando você?

- Não. Ele é uma boa pessoa – apertei as minhas mãos em suas costas.

- Procurei você por Jacksonville inteira. Tem idéia de como é difícil achar uma pessoa na terceira cidade mais populosa dos Estados Unidos? Ainda mais uma que se esqueceu do celular no quarto – estava ofegante – Fiquei com medo que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

- Não aconteceu nada. Estou aqui – ele acariciava os meus cabelos – Mas talvez eu não quisesse estar...

- Não fale isso.

- Por que você beijou a Evelin, Harry? Você gosta dela? – meus olhos voltaram a arder.

- Óbvio que não. Eu a amo. Muito. E só você – disse pausadamente – E se você não fosse tão cabeça dura e tirasse conclusões tão precipitadas, saberia que fiquei com a Evelin naquela Festa da Primavera, junto com mais quatro meninas de quem nem me lembro o nome.

- Ah, é? – senti as minhas bochechas ficarem quentes.

- É. Quando você pensou que fosse? – segurou-me pelos ombros, encarando os meus olhos.

- Vamos embora? – disse rapidamente.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

Quando olhei para trás, Juan não estava mais lá.

- Harry... – já tínhamos entrado no quarto do hotel ainda escuro – Preciso muito lhe falar uma coisa – estava quebrando o silêncio que se instalara desde quando entramos no táxi.

- O quê? – disse, sentando-se na cama e tirando os chinelos.

Fechei os meus olhos, repensando umas três vezes no que eu ia dizer, mas a minha consciência estava pesada.

Era necessário.

- Eu traí você – disse de uma vez, vendo-o soltar o chinelo no chão sem olhar nos meus olhos.

O quarto ficou silencioso.

Ele apoiou os cotovelos no joelho, mirando o vazio.

Sua expressão não me dizia nada.

- Quando? – grunhiu.

- Hoje – mordi o lábio inferior – Mas...

- O quê?– estourou, levantando-se da cama – Não acredito que você fez isso. Como? Com quem? Com _aquele_ cara? – esfregou a mão nos cabelos.

- Sim... Mas...

- Como você pôde fazer isso, Hermione? – falou ferido, encontrando seu olhar com o meu.

- Ei, calma! – levantei as duas mãos – Foi só um beijo e...

- Um beijo? – ele gargalhou – Hoje é só um beijo, Hermione. Amanhã, o que mais vai ser?

- Harry, cale a boca! Você quer me deixar explicar? – dei dois passos na sua direção.

Ele se afastou de mim.

- Vá. Explique. Faça-me acreditar – cruzou os braços.

- Realmente achei que você estivesse com a Evelin e que o beijo tinha sido por baixo do meu nariz! Só quis devolver na mesma moeda...

- PARA QUE DEVOLVER NA MESMA MOEDA?! – gritou, aproximando-se rapidamente de mim.

- PORQUE MORRO DE CIÚMES DE VOCÊ, IDIOTA! – devolvi no mesmo tom antes de senti-lo me segurar pelos ombros e juntar os nossos lábios com urgência. Agarrei-o pelos cabelos enquanto me dava mordidas de leve nos lábios e no pescoço – Perdoe-me, perdoe-me, perdoe-me – sussurrei.

- Por que fez isso, Mione?

- Odeio vê-lo com outra menina. Perdoe-me – meus olhos embaçaram e apertei as mãos em suas costas – Eu estava muito confusa. Estava com medo de ter o perdido. Eu disse que era só você e é.

- Você beijou outro cara, Mione... – disse baixo.

- Então me faça esquecer – falei simplesmente.

Eu sabia que ele tinha sorrido.

Emaranhou os dedos nos meus cabelos longos, envolvendo-me num beijo intenso e apaixonado. Abraçou-me pelas coxas, levando-me até a cama, enquanto eu apertava as unhas devagar em suas costas.

- Não precisa fazer nada que não queira, Mione – sussurrou no meu ouvido, preocupado, ao me jogar na cama e ficar em cima de mim.

- Sh... – foi a única coisa que falei antes de envolvê-lo com um beijo. Eu podia estar nervosa, mas não estava em dúvida.

Eu _queria_ aquilo.

Ele retribuiu calmamente. Seus dedos passavam por entre o meu cabelo. Harry sentia a maciez em seu tato. Eu o explorava com meus braços. Aos poucos, o beijo que se iniciou calmo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso. Nós dois sentíamos uma necessidade de nos querer mais, cada vez mais. Suas mãos já estavam na barra da minha saída de praia vermelha. Eu pedia com meus braços para que ele a levantasse e ficasse mais perto de mim. Eu precisava dele.

Não houve necessidade de pedir. Ele já a levantava, ainda me beijando, e deitava por cima de mim, fazendo-me imitá-lo. Suas mãos subiam e desciam pelo meu tronco. Eu o apertava fracamente com minhas unhas em suas costas. Harry desceu sua mão até o cós do meu biquíni e então parei o beijo, fazendo-o me olhar.

- Espere - disse ofegante - Harry, eu...

- O quê? - ele respondeu, apoiando os joelhos dos dois lados do meu corpo e se ajoelhando para tirar a camisa, deixando o seu abdômen definido à mostra.

- Eu não... - não sabia por onde começar - Eu nunca...

- Eu sei - respondeu calmo, com um sorriso leve no canto da boca, enquanto brincava com os elásticos da parte de cima do biquíni.

- Eu... Posso decepcioná-lo.

- Quê?! Claro que não, Mione - ele distribuiu beijos devagar pelo meu pescoço - Também nunca fiz isso – cochichou, fazendo-me arrepiar ainda mais. A brisa que vinha da janela batia contra o nosso corpo.

- Ahn? Nunca? - ele fez que não com a cabeça, parando a mão esquerda na minha coxa e a apertando de leve - Quer dizer que a Cho...?

- Não - respondeu prontamente com a voz abafada.

- E a Megan...?

- Não, Hermione - desabotoou o short colorido - Só você.

- Mas, Harry...

- O que é, Hermione? - ele disse por entre os dentes.

- Eu... - olhei novamente o seu rosto corado, passando a mão pelo seu peito e segurando a sua nuca - Vá devagar. Ok?

Ele sorriu antes de aprofundar o nosso beijo.

Eu sabia que aquela noite ficaria para sempre nas minhas melhores memórias.

**N/T:** Como prometido, aqui está mais um capitulo para vocês HAHA Finalmente eles passaram a noite juntos, depois de 25 capítulos kkkkk' Bom, espero que tenham gostado.

Eu estava pensando aqui... E se eu criasse um twitter para as fic's? Acho que seria uma boa ideia, porque eu iria poder tirar as duvidas de vocês, ter mais contato ... Então me falem nas reviews o que acham, que no próximo capitulo eu crio e posto aqui.

Obrigada por todas os comentários mesmo. Só não respondo porque to meio sem tempo agora... Minha aulas começam segunda :(

Beijos

_02/02/2013 - 20:45_


	27. Chapter 27

**Radisson Hotel, Jacksonville, 26 de abril. Sete e meia da manhã.**

Abri os meus olhos devagar, apesar de não sentir nenhuma sonolência. Meu corpo estava mais leve, como se eu tivesse me livrado de um peso. Bocejei, olhando para o lado e encontrando o Harry adormecido, com o rosto sereno, mesmo que secretamente esboçasse um sorriso.

Passei a mão de leve no seu rosto, vendo-o franzir o nariz, como se ele estivesse coçando.

- Harry? – perguntei baixo.

- Hum? – murmurou sem abrir os olhos.

- Eu decepcionei você? – o menino deu um sorriso pervertido, mesmo que ainda estivesse tecnicamente desacordado.

- Não.

- Você se arrepende?

- Não. Ficaria aqui o dia todo se você não fosse tão chata – brincou, fazendo com que eu desse um tapa em seu ombro descoberto.

- Acha que sou muito infantil? – mordi de leve o meu lábio inferior.

- Em que sentido? – corei, enquanto ele abriu apenas um dos olhos para me encarar. Ao ver a minha expressão, ele entendeu – _Nesse_, não.

- A Megan disse que eu era infantil – disse mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

- Você é mais gostosa do que ela – deu de ombros.

- Mentira – ele abriu os olhos, apoiando-se no cotovelo e olhando para mim.

- Vai acreditar logo de uma vez ou eu vou ter que ir aí provar? – deu um sorriso maroto.

- Vou acreditar – mandei beijo para ele.

- Droga. Eu queria lhe provar que você é muito, muito... - dizia enquanto beijava o meu pescoço. Eu ria cada vez que a sua respiração batia contra a minha pele – Muito mais gostosa que ela.

- Acho que as meninas lá da escola vão me assassinar amanhã – passei a mão entre os seus cabelos.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu tirei a virgindade do menino mais maravilhoso do colégio – ri abafado.

- Se fosse assim... - olhou-me, parando de beijar o meu pescoço – Eu seria torturado, assassinado, mutilado e jogado no lixo.

- Por que para você sou a mais maravilhosa do colégio? – ainda rindo – Que clichê.

- Não. Porque você é a favorita de vários meninos que vão do time de futebol até a equipe de matemática.

- Se fosse assim, o que não estou concordando, por que nenhum deles nunca chegou em mim?

- E você dá espaço para alguém? – arqueou uma sobrancelha – Ah, claro. Para universitários e o idiota do Draco – rolou os olhos.

- E para você.

- Depois de sete anos – caiu deitado no travesseiro novamente – Vamos dormir mais um pouco?

- Folgado – ri baixo – Mas aceito essa proposta.

Abraçou-me pela cintura, juntando os nossos corpos.  
Aquilo era o certo a se fazer: estar com ele de agora em diante... Para sempre.

**Radisson Hotel, Jacksonville, 26 de abril. Dez e trinta e cinco da manhã.**

Descemos o elevador de mãos dadas. Quando ele se abriu, no andar do restaurante, Evelin e Helga já estavam sentadas na mesa mais próxima e nos encaravam. Eu usava um short de praia floral e colorido, com uma blusa branca sem mangas por cima. Harry usava uma bermuda verde, também com uma blusa branca.

- Acordaram tarde hoje – a primeira comentou com despeito.

- Não tínhamos motivos para sair da cama – Harry respondeu, balançando os ombros e fazendo o queixo das duas cair.

- Não vão se sentar conosco? – Helga perguntou, vendo-se passar direto em direção a uma mesa vazia. Viramo-nos para elas, ainda com as mãos entrelaçadas.

- Não – ele disse – Hoje vou tirar o dia para a minha esposa.

- Esposa? – Evelin se engasgou com o suco de laranja, no qual tinha acabado de dar um gole. Levantei o dedo anelar da mão esquerda, mostrando a aliança – Vocês se casaram?

- E estamos em plena lua-de-mel – sorri.

As duas se calaram depois disso, resolvendo se concentrar na sua própria mesa. Eu e o Harry fomos para a mesa vazia.

- Gostei – falei, dando um sorriso meigo.

- De quê?

- Do "chega para lá" que você deu nas duas – alarguei o sorriso.

- Já estavam precisando de um. Hoje, até a hora de ir embora, sou só seu.

- Bom mesmo.

Depois do café da manhã, dirigimo-nos à praia que estava mais ensolarada, porém um pouco mais deserta do que no dia anterior.

- Vamos nadar? – perguntei, segurando o seu braço.

- Wow, quer dizer então que parou a cisma do "não olhe para o meu corpo"? – brincou, batendo o ombro em mim de leve.

- Ela já parou há muito tempo – mostrei língua – Você não nadou ontem comigo porque não quis. E do que adiantaria eu ficar com essa cisma? Você já viu tudo que tinha para ver mesmo... – minhas bochechas coraram e ele gargalhou.

- Vamos nadar, então – tirou os chinelos e a blusa, colocando-a em uma cadeira do quiosque.

Segurei a barra da minha blusa branca, puxando-a para cima, deixando à mostra a parte de cima tomara-que-caia do meu biquíni vinho.

Harry me examinou com os olhos, fazendo-me corar ainda mais.

- O que foi? – perguntei, cruzando os braços, tentando tampar o meu corpo.

- Você é muito gata – sorriu tarado.

- Você está me deixando sem graça – murmurei, tirando o short.

- Não precisa ficar – puxou-me pela cintura, juntando os nossos quadris assim que coloquei as roupas junto com as suas – Eu já disse que você é minha, Potter – beijou o meu nariz, enquanto eu me arrepiava com o contato de nossas peles.

- Vamos... Para a... Água – disse com a respiração falha. Ele sorriu, segurando-me pela mão e indo em direção ao mar.

Colocou os pés na água primeiro.

- Venha, Mione. Está quentinha – incentivou-me – Vamos mais para o fundo.

Entrei na água que realmente estava morna, seguindo-o. Caminhamos até o mar bater no meu umbigo. Virou-se, apertando as mãos no final da minha cintura e nos juntando novamente. Encostou a testa à minha, fazendo com que eu sentisse a sua respiração quente no meu queixo. Nossas barrigas descobertas se encostavam.

- Peça para a sua mãe para você voltar a dormir lá em casa – mordeu de leve o meu lábio superior.

- Posso pedir para eu dormir lá dia sim, dia não.

- Peça para ficar lá para sempre – passou o nariz no meu devagar.

- Não seja bobo, Harry – passei os braços por seu pescoço – Não vai dar a louca na mamãe de novo. Um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar.

- Então lhe peço em casamento para o seu pai – fechou os olhos enquanto fazia desenhos abstratos em meu nariz com o seu.

- Ele vai achar que estou grávida – ri baixo.

- Mas preciso tanto de você.

- E eu de você, amor – dei-lhe um selinho – Mas vamos com calma. Ok?

Voltamos para Nova York um pouco tarde naquele dia. Não quis me dar ao trabalho de ligar para os meus pais para ter que voltar para casa.

Acabei dormindo na casa do Harry mesmo e novamente dividindo não só a cama de casal, como o espaço e a noite.

Os momentos com ele eram milimetricamente perfeitos, os quais eu nunca gostaria de perder. Ele era meu. Meu Harry, meu marido, meu amor, meu amigo.

Quanto à Helga e Evelin, foram completamente ignoradas pelo resto da viagem.  
Virei-me de lado na cama, olhando o seu rosto sereno enquanto dormia. Aquele era o homem da minha vida. Sempre foi. Sentia que havia algo faltando naquele momento. Talvez algo um pouco mais específico como as únicas três palavrinhas que nunca tinha lhe dito, graças à falta de coragem.

**SoHo, minha casa, 4 de maio. Dez e alguma coisa da noite.**

Havia passado alguns dias desde a viagem a Jacksonville e as coisas entre eu e o Harry ficavam cada vez melhores. O que quero dizer com cada vez melhores? Sentia-o cada vez mais para mim, mais meu. Passávamos as tardes juntos e cada vez ele ficava mais surpreendente. Era como se nada e nem ninguém pudesse abalar essa felicidade nunca.

Encostei minha cabeça ao travesseiro, respirando profundamente e encarando o teto durante largos minutos. Meus pais e a tia Rosie já deviam estar dormindo no quarto deles, enquanto eu me deliciava com as minhas lembranças do Harry. Estava usando o meu pijama longo de patinhos. Cara, eu nunca perdia as manias de criança.

Incrível.

Ouvi algumas batidas na janela de vidro. Dei um pulo com o susto, virando os meus olhos automaticamente nessa direção. Andei apressadamente até ela, fixando a minha atenção em algo que fez o meu coração acelerar.

- Harry, você é louco? – disse, abrindo-a e ajudando o garoto a entrar no quarto. Ele tinha se apoiado na árvore para chegar à janela e estava dependurado do lado de fora. Loucura? Talvez.

Quando firmou as pernas no chão, um tanto ofegante, olhou-me ternamente.

- Isso foi muito "Romeu"? – sorriu, abraçando-me pela cintura.

– O que está fazendo aqui, seu doido? Já parou para pensar em se os meus pais o pegam no meu quarto? Ou se a polícia o pega escalando a minha janela? E se você tivesse caído?

- Eu não ia cair, Mione – revirou os olhos – E então... Você não me respondeu. Foi "Romeu" demais escalar a sua janela?

- Não – ri baixo, colocando devagar os meus lábios nos seus em um selinho – Foi muito "Edward Cullen".

- Droga. Então foi pior do que pensei – fez careta.

- Não, Harry. Foi romântico – abracei-o pelo pescoço – E você também não me respondeu. O que está fazendo aqui?

- Não queria desperdiçar o meu tempo com você.

- Pare de falar bobagens – segurei o seu rosto com as mãos – Tem que ter algum jeito de você ficar ou de eu ir junto.

- Não perca a sua vida por mim. Não vale a pena – desvencilhou-se das minhas mãos e se sentou ao pé da cama.

- Será que não tem forma de você entender que não atrapalha a minha vida em nada? E que você vale a pena? – sentei-me ao seu lado.

Olhou-me com os olhos pesarosos durantes alguns segundos, depois segurando o meu rosto delicadamente e juntando os nossos lábios. Sua língua pediu passagem que logo aceitei. Beijamo-nos durante um tempo, sentindo o sabor um do outro ao máximo.

Harry parecia querer gravar a profundidade do beijo, o toque da minha língua, o meu gosto. Acariciava a minha nuca enquanto as minhas mãos percorriam o seu peito e os ombros.

- Se o amanhã não vier... – ofegou, encostando a testa à minha – Pelo menos quero me lembrar disso.

- E por que o amanhã não viria? – franzi o cenho.

- O amanhã não precisa de motivo para não vir – sussurrou – Eu te amo, Mione – colocou uma mecha dos meus cabelos para trás da orelha – Deite-se. Vou cantar para você.

- Assim? Sem eu pedir? – arregalei os olhos. Ele riu baixo, com medo de acordar alguém da casa.

- Hoje estou de bom humor.

Escorregou pela cama, sentando-se perto do meu travesseiro. Ajeitei a cabeça em seu colo.

- Sabe o que quero, Harry?

- Hum? – perguntou, afagando meus cabelos.

- Ter o seu sobrenome, andar de mãos dadas, envelhecer com você, ter os seus filhos e quando eu tiver sessenta anos... – sorri – Falar mal de você para as minhas amigas.

- Qual é a necessidade da última parte? – ele novamente deu uma risada baixa.

- Toda mulher fala mal do marido com determinada idade. Não porque não o ame. É um ciclo natural – balancei os ombros.

- Tudo bem. Aturo você falando mal de mim pelas costas, desde que eu possa ficar ao seu lado – cobriu-me.

- Sei que eu nunca disse isso, Harry... – enrosquei-me mais ainda em seu colo – Mas... _Eu te amo_ – ele pareceu fechar os olhos como se isso tivesse o ferido de alguma forma – Está tudo bem?

- E...Está – gaguejou – Só pensei numa coisa boba.

- Eu te amo – repeti – Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo.

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Se você soubesse o quanto é bom ouvir isso...

- Então por que não parece feliz? – levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Estou com sono – pareceu ignorar o meu comentário – Vim fazê-la dormir e já vou.

- Só não se torne um sonho amanhã – falei de brincadeira, fechando os meus olhos.

Ouvi-o começar as primeiras frases da música. Sua voz me acalmava a tal ponto que me permiti adormecer em seus braços.

**N/T:** Olá queridos :) Sentiram minha falta? kkkkk Bom, avisando este é o penúltimo capítulo da fic :( Triste...

Ah sim, eu criei o twitter para as fanfics, ai quem quiser tirar alguma dúvida sobre as fics que eu posto, saber previsões de atualizações, se informar das próximas fanfic que estarei postando me segue lá quiser me segue lá : _ mi_potter . _Hoje a noite já vou estar on ...

_10/02/2013 - 19:51_


	28. Chapter 28

**SoHo, minha casa, Manhattan, 5 de maio. Dez horas da manhã.**

- Hermione? – ouvi alguém me chamar. Eu tinha apagado. Primeiro porque ontem eu estava com muito sono e segundo que com o Harry cantando para mim era mais fácil dormir ainda. Eu provavelmente tinha passado a noite inteira sonhando com ele. Por isso tinha acordado tão bem – Hermione?

- Harry? – esfreguei os olhos, abrindo-os devagar. Deparei-me com a tia Rosie me examinando da porta – Tia Rosie?

- Hermione – ela caminhou devagar até mim. O seu rosto estava um pouco mais pálido – Larry passou aqui mais cedo...

- Larry? E o que ele disse? – sentei-me, curiosa, arrumando o cabelo.

- Ele pediu para eu lhe entregar um bilhete – espremeu os olhos como se estivesse confusa – Mas não sei exatamente se ele pediu para eu lhe entregar depois das dez ou se foi depois das onze... Não tenho certeza – "um bilhete?", pensei, estranhando o ato.

- Tem certeza de que foi o Larry, tia?

- Absoluta. Ele parecia... Com pressa – ela disse baixo.

- Será que você poderia me entregar o bilhete, tia Rosie? – estendi a mão para ela que estava com um papel na mão. Eu esperava que fosse uma surpresa.

Fiz cara de manhosa.

Tia Rosie me passou o papel.

- Mas ele pediu tanto para que eu não me esquecesse de lhe passar depois das dez... Ou das onze? – perguntou a si mesma, saindo do quarto, enquanto eu a agradecia.

Ele tinha escrito numa folha arrancada de caderno à caneta. Perguntei-me umas três vezes o que era antes de abrir.

Deixei o queixo cair, sentindo as lágrimas quentes rolarem e gemidos baixos passarem por entre os meus lábios. Levantei-me correndo, fazendo a minha higiene matinal o mais rápido possível e pegando a chave do Volkswagen preto. Desci as escadas correndo, ignorando as perguntas dos meus pais e da tia Rosie. Qualquer ruído, fora os baques surdos do meu coração, eram-me alheios.

Abri a porta bruscamente, colocando-me paa fora e ignorando a aspereza do asfalto por baixo dos meus pés descalços. Dei a partida no carro e comecei a dirigir às pressas na direção do local que mais temi durante os últimos dois meses: o aeroporto. Meu coração contorcia-se de tal forma que os seus gemidos de dor subiam pela minha garganta em forma de soluços altos e constantes.

Minha vista embaçada graças às lágrimas não me intimidou, nem um segundo sequer, a continuar o meu caminho.

Continuei a dirigir quase que descontroladamente, ignorando qualquer tipo de buzinas geradas pela minha imprudência, até parar em um engarrafamento a poucos metros do aeroporto.

- Droga! – rugi, socando o volante.

O desespero crescente em mim era tão avassalador que me fez abrir a porta ao meu lado de forma violenta. O aeroporto não era tão distante, e aquele engarrafamento não me permitiria chegar a tempo... A tempo de impedi-lo.  
Corri entre os carros, esquecendo-me completamente de que usava apenas um sobretudo por cima do pijama e de sentir dor ao que se abriam feridas em meu pé, graças ao atrito com o concreto.

Senti-me um pouco aliviada por avistar o aeroporto, mas o nó no meu coração não queria cessar até que tivesse o Harry ao meu lado. Continuei correndo até adentrar o ambiente.

Minha aparência devia estar no mínimo deplorável: pijamas, pés descalços, olhos cansados e extremamente vermelhos, cabelos desgrenhados... Estaria me incomodando com isso. Sério. Mas _tê-lo_ comigo novamente era o mais importante.

Mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Por favor – falei ofegante à atendente que me olhou com espanto – Por favor, quando sai o próximo vôo para Londres?

Ela me fitou durante alguns segundos, provavelmente tentando encontrar um motivo para o meu desespero.

- Daqui a quatro horas, querida – ela tentou manter o tom de voz tranqüilo – A última chamada para os passageiros do vôo que sai agora foi há uns nove minutos.

Gemi baixo com o golpe que aquilo me resultou no estômago, mas eu não podia desistir. Tinha que ir até o fim. Precisava saber que fiz tudo o que podia.

Voltei a correr novamente em direção à sala de embarque, tentando não perceber os olhares assustados que as pessoas me lançavam. Já ia me lançar para dentro da sala quando um segurança segurou o meu braço.

- Com licença, senhorita. Não pode entrar aí sem a passagem – ele disse educadamente, mas, para o azar do guarda, eu estava sem tempo para educação.

- É o meu... O meu marido. Ele... – eu disse de forma estridente e histérica, estendendo meus dedos ao máximo em direção ao portão de embarque – Ele não pode ir. Eu o amo. Harry – eu falava palavras desconexas enquanto as lágrimas voltavam a rolar – Por favor, deixe-me ir atrás dele. Ele é tudo para mim. Não posso deixar que ele vá!

Todos me olhavam impotentes e com pena. Todos à minha volta, todos da sala de embarque, o segurança que me segurava. Simplesmente o aeroporto inteiro. Eu não me importava. Só havia uma coisa que eu queria naquele momento, uma única coisa da qual eu precisava: Harry Potter .

- Harry! – gritei, esticando-me mais ainda em direção ao portão e sendo detida pelo segurança – Harry!

Minha mente involuntariamente projetava imagens dele na minha cabeça: o seu rosto enquanto sorria, enquanto chorava pela morte do pai, a sua expressão quando disse que me amava pela primeira vez e nas próximas... Quando nos casamos... Ninguém nunca tinha sido tão meu.

Eu nunca tinha amado tanto uma pessoa. Nunca tinha sequer amado. E agora eu o amava, com todo o meu coração.

- Harry! – voltei a gritar, sugando o ar rapidamente ao que as lágrimas caíam – Harry! – berrava com todo o ar dos meus pulmões para que, onde quer que ele estivesse, pudesse me ouvir - Harry, volte! – solucei, tentando me debater no braço do segurança – Harry!

Forcei mais uma vez o meu corpo naquela direção, enquanto os meus olhos trabalhavam rapidamente, procurando qualquer vestígio do garoto pelo local. Foi então que os meus olhos se encheram com uma imagem - a última imagem que vi antes de tudo ficar escuro: o avião rumo à Londres decolando na pista.

**N/T:** Hey pessoas no twitter se vocês preferiam o ultimo capitulo de We'll be a dream, ou atualização de Another Life, mas me deixaram no vácuo...Então decidi finalizar logo esta fic...

Nossa, que final triste, aposto que ninguém esperava por isso, né? Também fiquei surpresa ao ler. Coitada de Hermione :( Mas é isso, é a vida... Bom, eu vou postar o epílogo ok? Provavelmente amanhã, não sei, mas não vai demorar.

Por favor me sigam no twitter para receberem noticias das fics, é o : mi_potter . Vou colocar no meu perfil o link também.

É isso, beijos.

16/02/2013 - 15:44


	29. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO.**

Cinco meses.

Cinco meses e eu teria contado os dias, horas e segundos, se isso não fizesse do meu exílio mais insuportável. Fazia cinco meses desde que eu tinha deixado Nova York. Cinco meses sem a Mione, sem poder vê-la ou senti-la. Apenas em meus sonhos que se tornaram o meu único refúgio.

A vida em Londres não era tão ruim quanto pensei que seria. Aliás, ela até seria, se não fosse pelos meus novos parceiros de banda. Enfim eu tinha uma banda. Os garotos eram desajustados e um pouco bagunceiros em excesso, mas nada no mundo me divertia mais do que estar perto deles.

Claro que era uma felicidade incompleta. Ou melhor, não poderia nem chegar perto de se chamar "felicidade". O meu conceito de felicidade era diretamente ligado às memórias que eu via quando pensava sobre essa palavra.

Memórias das pessoas que eu mais amava e que, de maneiras diferentes, tinham sido afastadas de mim.

Felicidade era poder abraçar a minha mãe e sentir o seu cheiro todos os dias no final da aula. Felicidade era puxar o cabelo do Ron enquanto ele dormia desleixadamente no meu sofá. Felicidade era ouvir os resmungos do meu velho para que eu arrumasse a cama, a sua risada gostosa, e estremecer sob o seu olhar severo e ao mesmo tempo paterno e carinhoso.

Felicidade era estar ao lado da Mione, sentir o seu pequeno coração acelerar a cada toque meu, ver o seu sorriso, saborear o gosto dos seus beijos. Felicidade era poder abraçá-la e sentir o meu corpo reagir a cada som de sua voz: _"eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo"_.

Ah, cara. Agora a Hermione deve me odiar! Odiar com todas as forças que ela julga ter.

Só de pensar sobre ela, os meus olhos ameaçavam embaçar, mas eu não iria chorar. Prometi a mim mesmo que a última vez que eu choraria por isso seria naquele maldito avião. Sim, eu tinha chorado. Chorado como nunca antes, como um bebê, assustando todos os outros passageiros.

Chorei pelo meu pai, pela minha mãe, pelos amigos que eu estava deixando para trás, pela minha droga de vida que parecia só tomar os rumos errados, pela Hermione, a garota que eu amara incondicionalmente por tantos anos e que, agora, quando finalmente eu tinha descoberto que todo o meu sentimento era recíproco, tive que deixar.

Sozinha, com o meu coração.

Com o meu coração e _aquela carta_.

- Dude, já estamos indo. Vai ficar aí sozinho? – perguntou um dos meus companheiros de banda, acordando-me do transe.

Eu olhava hipnotizado para o meu caderno de rabiscos, ou composições, como preferir.

- Vou. Eu... – pensei em uma desculpa rápida para continuar com meus pensamentos. Eles me faziam sentir mais próximo de "casa" – Estou compondo – concluí.

O rapaz concordou com a cabeça, saindo da garagem da casa da minha avó e me deixando acompanhado apenas das minhas lembranças que eram as melhores coisas que eu tinha.

A garagem da casa da vovó agora servia de abrigo para roqueiros adolescentes comporem e exercerem o seu – nem tão bom – talento musical. Nem sei como a minha senhora tinha concordado com isso, mas, no final das contas, ela era uma velinha maneira.

Talvez se sentisse um pouco culpada pela morte do meu pai, mesmo que não tivesse motivo. Ainda podia percebê-la ficar minutos e minutos me encarando da porta do quarto, enquanto eu supostamente dormia. Acho que ela queria a garantia de que o seu neto não choraria no meio da noite e nem se sentira sozinho. Era uma boa avó.

Comecei a fazer desenhos abstratos no meu caderno, pensando agora sobre o significado da palavra solidão.

Solidão.

É incrível como uma palavra com o significado tão diferente pode ter o mesmo número de letras que a frase mais bonita do mundo: "eu te amo". Sete letras. Sete estúpidas letras.

Assim como eu podia enxergar o nome da Hermione ao lado da palavra "felicidade", podia enxergar, bem em destaque ao lado da palavra solidão, um nome estranhamente familiar: Harry Potter. Eu era o exemplo vivo da solidão... E a merecia.

Novamente, o meu pensamento se voltou à carta que eu deixara com a tia Rosie, horas antes de ir embora. Tentei me lembrar de todas as palavras escritas, que me apareceram sem muita dificuldade. Aquelas eram palavras que constantemente rondavam a minha consciência:

_"Sei que você provavelmente me odiará quando terminar de ler. E sei... Mereço isso. Mereço o seu ódio, mas espero que pelo menos as minhas palavras sejam o suficiente para resumir o que estou sentindo. Não que elas me justifiquem, claro, mas me resumem._

___Hermione, desde que a minha mãe morreu, adotei uma coisa para preencher a sua falta: ser o melhor de mim. Sempre tentei ser o melhor filho, apesar de não saber se eu o fiz bem o bastante. Sempre tentei ser o melhor amigo, dando a todos a minha presença e as minhas melhores palavras. Sempre tentei ser o melhor neto que, mesmo a distância, preocupava-se com a saúde da avó... Infelizmente agora,__Mione, não conseguirei ser o melhor marido. Aliás, serei um péssimo marido. Abrirei mão desse sonho que sempre quis tanto, ainda mais ao seu lado, para ser o melhor __Harry._

___A verdade é que, a cada segundo que fico ao seu lado, torna-se mais difícil para mim deixá-la. Torna-se cada vez mais difícil para mim deixá-la partir._

___É como se eu afundasse cada vez mais em um mar que mais cedo ou mais tarde me impedirá de subir à superfície. O pior é que não quero me debater. Minha vontade de me afogar fica cada vez maior. Você é o meu oceano. Meu oceano que me impedirá de ir embora, mesmo sabendo que esse é o certo a fazer._

___É tendo a consciência disso que hoje parto no primeiro vôo para Londres às dez e meia. Mais um segundo ao seu lado significaria nunca mais ir e espero, sinceramente, que você entenda._

___Deixo com você a __melhor __parte de mim: o meu coração e o meu amor._

___Essa provavelmente é a última vez que escrevo essas palavras para você ler, então escreverei bem devagar: eu te amo, minha __Hermione._

_Do seu eterno, __Harry."_  
_  
__"Eu te amo, minha __Hermione",_ repeti mentalmente.

Continuei distraído com o meu desenho, com as costas apoiadas em uma mochila grande e o rosto desinteressado, até que os meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o que eu, inconscientemente, tinha escrito no papel:

_"O melhor __Harry"._

Mas do que adiantava eu ser o "melhor Harry" para mim mesmo e para os outros à minha volta, se eu não podia ser o "melhor Harry" para a Hermione? Se eu não podia ser o melhor para a minha Mione?

Ouvi alguns passos se aproximarem de mim. Não me dei ao trabalho de olhar quem era. Seja lá quem fosse, os meus devaneios eram muito mais interessantes.

Provavelmente era a vovó ou um dos guys que tinha se esquecido do seu instrumento. Voltei a ler a frase, desenhando alguns corações em volta como um tolo apaixonado.

Os passos se detiveram a alguma distância de mim, fazendo-me suspirar profundamente. Só podia ser um dos caras que tinha deixado alguma coisa para trás...

De uma hora pra outra, um cheiro encheu as minhas narinas, fazendo as minhas pernas amolecerem quase instantaneamente.

_Eu conhecia aquele perfume_.

- _E o melhor pai_? – aquela voz entrou pelos meus ouvidos mais melodiosa do que uma canção de mil anjos poderia ser. Meu coração bombeou tão fortemente a ponto de quase quebrar as minhas costelas.

Virei o meu olhar devagar na direção de onde o som vinha e me surpreendi por não ser uma miragem ou algum de meus sonhos.

Encarei cada detalhe do seu corpo, demorando-me um pouco mais na pequena protuberância na região de seu abdômen. Abri um sorriso quase que involuntariamente, enquanto o meu olhar passava por esse local. Quando os meus olhos se encontraram com os da minha _"felicidade"_, soube que, de uma certa forma, eu estava vivendo um sonho.

Seus olhos, ao contrário do que eu imaginava, estavam emocionados e compreensivos, fitando-me quase com a mesma alegria com a qual eu a olhava.  
Fiquei de pé, impulsionando-me rapidamente naquela direção. Minhas tão temidas lágrimas já rolavam sem receio. Quando enfim pude envolvê-_los_ em meus braços novamente, eu soube que o "_felizes para sempre_" nascia ali.

**FIM!**

** N/T:**_ Everybody knows the end, when the curtains hits the floor... _

A pedidos... AHÁ! PEGADINHA DO MALANDRO (-n)! Desculpem por tê-las feito achar que a última atualização era a final, mas ajudou a manter o suspense enquanto eu arrumava algumas coisas nesse epílogo...

Nunca entendi o que os escritores queriam dizer com: "o resto fica para a imaginação do leitor", mas agora entendo. Esse final foi programado para ir justamente de acordo com a imaginação das leitoras, que elas acham ideal. Eles se casam? Ficam juntos para sempre? Têm mais filhos? E por aí vai...

Qualquer final que vier à sua cabeça, leitora, será o correto, porque de agora em diante não sou mais a responsável por inventar a continuação dessa história. Para mim, ela terminaria assim, no ápice da felicidade do protagonista. E para vocês?

Bem, acho que não há como expressar aqui o tamanho da minha gratidão por vocês terem acompanhado até o fim. Obrigada mesmo.


End file.
